El reto de amarte
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Una institutriz deslenguada, un rígido cornel del Ejército de Su Majestad, seis "adorables" niñas y un peligroso juego de espías.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela "El Reto de Amarte" de Christina Dodd. Sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**Es mi primer fic, por favor, agradecería cualquier consejo de utilidad para los siguientes. Espero que disfruten. **

**Hay capítulos que contienen LEMMON**

**Prólogo**

_**El reto de amarte**_

Cuando Serena Tsukino aceptó ocuparse de las hijas del coronel viudo

Darien Chiba en su mansión del Lake District, consentía en tener que domar a aquellas fierecillas, pero no se imaginaba que su mayor desafío sería el de enamorar a su estricto padre. Con inteligencia e inocentes sobornos, Serena se ha ganado a las niñas, pero el padre, defensor acérrimo de su ordenado modo de vida, se resiste. No puede negar que se siente atraído por aquella hermosa mujer, tan atraído que es capaz de cortejar a una aristócrata del distrito con tal de alejar de él el peligro que

Serena supone. En vano, pues ninguno puede negar el fuego que los devora, que puede verse apagado si Darien llega a descubrir el secreto que la bella institutriz le está ocultando…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Londres, verano de 1847_

—No se trata solo de que hayas sido una carterista, Serena. Es que te empeñas en poner en evidencia todas las debilidades de tus jefes a tus propios jefes y ellos no están demasiado contentos.

Setsuna, lady Meiou, le hablaba en su tono de voz suave y susurrante, y cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado habría pensado que aceptaba tranquilamente el último despido de Serena.

Pero Serena Tsukino no cometió ese error. Estaba de pie al otro lado del escritorio, con la barbilla levantada y los hombros echados hacia atrás, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer Setsuna.

—No, señora.

El despacho de la Distinguida Academia de Institutrices estaba decorado en color azul pálido, y la exuberante belleza peliverde de Setsuna brillaba como un diamante en una caja de satén.

—Te advertí acerca del señor Rubeus. Te dije que era una persona muy estricta, de las que piensan que a las mujeres hay que verlas pero no oírlas, y tú me dijiste que serías capaz de manejarlo.

Serena resistió el deseo de echarse hacia atrás.

—Sí, señora.

—Pero han pasado dos meses y ya estás de vuelta aquí, en la Distinguida Academia de Institutrices, sin trabajo, sin referencias y con la garantía de que el señor Rubeus se vengará de ti dando a conocer tu reputación de ladrona a los pocos ricos que todavía no te conocen. —Setsuna se colocó las manos bajo la barbilla y clavó sus enormes ojos granates en Serena—. Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir esta vez en tu defensa?

Serena pensó en lo que podría decir, en cómo podría calmar a Setsuna, pero ya había renunciado a mentir, del mismo modo que había renunciado a seguir robando.

—Él presionaba a su hijo. El muchacho no quería estudiar leyes. El pequeño Zafiro ya tartamudeaba antes, y cuando su padre lo arrastró delante de toda la familia y se burló de él, hizo que me sintiera apenada por él y tuve ganas de… — Serena sintió que se acaloraba al recordar aquel día, o acaso era el calor de un día de verano en Londres lo que le estaba afectando—, darle una lección a aquel hombre.

—De manera que le hablaste a su mujer de que tenía una amante y convenciste a su amante para que lo abandonara. ¿Cómo pensabas que eso podría beneficiar al joven Zafiro?

—El padre de la señora Karmesite controla el dinero. Ella agarró a su hijo y abandonó a su marido, cosa que debería haber hecho ya años atrás, pero no quería admitir que había cometido un error casándose con él. El abuelo de Zafiro se cuidará de que el muchacho pueda realizar sus sueños —dijo Serena recordando cuánto le fascinaban al muchacho las ciencias—. Creo que el chico llegará a inventar cosas maravillosas.

—¿Y la amante?

Serena sonrió burlona.

—Es una amiga mía de mi época pasada en las calles. Esmeralda se quitó un peso de encima al darle el pasaporte a ese viejo verde para tener una oportunidad con el joven lord Diamante.

—¿Y cómo ha conseguido la chica esa oportunidad?

—Yo lo arreglé.

El delicado rostro de Setsuna se torció en una mueca de resignación.

—Hubiera apostado a que lo habías hecho tú.

—Señora, lamento haber perdido mi puesto de trabajo y haber hecho caer esta desgracia sobre su Distinguida Academia de Institutrices. —Serena lo sentía de verdad, mucho más de lo que era capaz de expresar con palabras—. Pero no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Zafiro.

—No, tampoco yo lo lamento. Pero se pueden encontrar maneras más discretas de maniobrar.

Serena odiaba haber vuelto a decepcionar a Setsuna una vez más.

—Lo sé; de verdad que lo sé. Intenté recordar lo que usted me había enseñado, pero a veces pierdo la paciencia y tardo bastante tiempo en volver a calmarme. Para cuando lo consigo ya suele ser muy tarde.

—Siéntate —dijo Setsuna señalando la silla de terciopelo azul que había al lado de Serena.

Serena se dejó caer en ella agradecida. Setsuna la había rescatado de las calles hacía seis años, y durante los primeros tres años de esos seis Serena había estado tomando nota de cada palabra y de cada movimiento de Setsuna, tratando de emular su encanto y su belleza. Ahora, cuando ya había cumplido los veintidós, Serena se hacía cargo del hecho de que una rubia alta y delgada, con tendencia a hablar más de la cuenta, nunca podría caber en el molde elegante y delicado de una Setsuna. Pero el tiempo que había pasado observándola le había dado a Serena una nueva perspectiva de la astuta mente que su maestra escondía tras su susurrante voz y su bien torneado cuerpo. La parte de las reprimendas ya había terminado. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Y ella sabía cómo enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Eso lo había aprendido, no de Setsuna, sino de un padre que desde que ella podía recordar le había enseñado cómo se puede extraer una cartera de un bolsillo ajeno sonriendo a la vez de la manera más encantadora.

—El señor Rubeus tenía un ojo morado cuando vino aquí a quejarse —dijo Setsuna.

Serena alzó uno de sus delgados puños.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —dijo Setsuna asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Te atacó él?

—Lo intentó. Después de que su esposa lo abandonara. —La pelea había sido corta y rápida, y a Serena le dolía el brazo en el lugar donde él la había agarrado. Pero no se había permitido mostrar el miedo que le había provocado aquel forcejeo, y no iba a admitir ahora que muchas veces se había despertado en medio de una pesadilla, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza—. La verdad es que es un hombrecillo despreciable.

—Mide más de un metro ochenta. La mayoría de la gente no lo llamaría hombrecillo.

—No me refiero a su estatura, sino a su moral.

—Hum, sí. Pero aun siendo así, se trata de un juez respetable…

—¿Respetable?

—Por el momento. Al menos hasta que yo empiece a hacer correr rumores de lo contrario.

—Es usted muy buena, señora. —Serena se colocó las manos en el regazo y trató de aparentar recato. Pero obviamente no lo consiguió, pues la voz de Setsuna se hizo más aguda.

—Pero aun así, mi querida joven paladín de la justicia, existe mucha gente que cree que una mujer debe hacer honor a sus votos conyugales por muy corrupto que sea su marido.

—Sobre todo los hombres.

—Sobre todo. —Setsuna golpeó con las puntas de los dedos la carta abierta que descansaba sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando a Serena fijamente—. Parte del problema de buscarte una colocación es que eres una mujer atractiva.

—Gracias, señora.

Setsuna le había enseñado muchas cosas a Serena, entre ellas cómo sacar el mejor partido de sus hermosas facciones. Serena llevaba el pelo rubio oro peinado en una trenza que se recogía por encima de las orejas y acababa en un apretado nudo en la parte baja de la nuca. Utilizaba sus enormes ojos azules para coquetear y halagar a la gente, pero nunca se permitía que estos dejaran traslucir su inteligencia. Sus labios eran gruesos —demasiado gruesos en su opinión—, aunque Setsuna le había dicho que se trataba del tipo de labios que a los hombres les encanta besar. Esto último había resultado ser verdad, aunque Serena no se había preocupado por experimentarlo.

Era demasiado delgada. Lo sabía. Y Setsuna estaba de acuerdo. Pero algo en sus tersos y fuertes hombros, en su esbelto cuerpo y en la manera como caminaba, hacía que llamara la atención de los hombres. Normalmente mucha más atención de la que ella deseaba, puesto que a pesar de su juventud tenía una idea muy clara de cómo eran los hombres y las mujeres, y de cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos, pero Serena no estaba interesada en esas cosas. Y nada de lo que Setsuna le pudiera decir en sentido contrario le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Y otro problema de buscarte una colocación es tu anterior profesión. Si no hubieras sido una carterista tan famosa, o acaso debería decir con tanta mala fama, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas.

Serena se dejó llevar por el lenguaje de la calle de sus años de juventud.

—Solo les dábamos a esos tíos lo que iban pidiendo, señora. Un poco de aventura y un poco de emoción. Y no podíamos evitar caer en la tentación cuando sus mujeres pasaban fanfarronamente agarradas a su bolso al lado de tipas como yo.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Setsuna sin reír—. Ibas bien vestida. Eras elegante. Los conducías a callejones oscuros y allí les robabas. Y a ellos parecía que les gustaba la experiencia.

Serena dejó de hablar en argot y volvió a expresarse con el acento de clase alta londinense que le había enseñado Setsuna.

—Especialmente a los hombres. Las mujeres no solían ser tan tolerantes.

—Yo me tengo por una persona bastante tolerante, y además no te denuncié.

—Nunca he entendido por qué no lo hizo.

Y jamás había comprendido cómo se había dado cuenta Setsuna de que le estaban robando el bolso, aunque con los años se había percatado de que Setsuna tenía un sexto sentido y una manera especial de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Vi algo en ti que me gustó —dijo Setsuna ablandándose, y se rió—. Me recordabas a mí misma.

—Pero, señora, usted no ha tenido que robar nunca en su vida.

—No. Pero tuve un padre que pretendía casarme en su propio beneficio. —Setsuna miró la carta que tenía abierta sobre la mesa—. Tengo una solución para tu problema. Deberás marcharte de Londres.

Serena se puso en pie de golpe.

—¿Irme de Londres? —gritó.

—Una dama siempre controla el tono de su voz.

Serena intentó hablar con normalidad, pero se dio cuenta de que su voz no le respondía.

—¿Abandonar Londres? —susurró.

—Tengo aquí una carta del coronel Darien Chiba de Cumbria.

—¿Cumbria?

—En el distrito de los Lagos.

—¿Los Lagos? Pero eso… está en el campo.

—Aire fresco —admitió Setsuna.

Serena alzó una mano lánguida.

—En el norte… muy lejos al norte. Y al oeste. En las montañas. Altas y amenazadoras montañas.

—Nieve. Aire limpio y fresco. Blanca nieve. Aguas claras. Hermosos lagos azules. Te envidio. Cada día será como estar de vacaciones.

Afligida, Serena miró a Setsuna esperando ver en su rostro alguna señal de que estaba bromeando. Pero no era así.

—El coronel Chiba necesita desesperadamente una institutriz para sus hijos. Tú eres institutriz y una de las buenas.

—Lo sé, pero… el _campo_.

Un cuadro que vio una vez en el Museo Real apareció en la imaginación de Serena. Un tortuoso camino de campo. Unos árboles verdes y exuberantes. Un ciervo medio oculto en el bosque. Y a lo lejos, en la distancia, un lago de aguas azules y unas altas montañas rodeadas de nubes. La más horrible escena bucólica que Serena hubiera visto jamás. Setsuna no se aplacó.

—¿Para trabajar con un… coronel? ¿Del ejército de Su Majestad? —añadió Serena.

—Se trata del hijo pequeño de una acaudalada familia. De joven fue enviado a servir en la India y recibió varias condecoraciones. Mientras estaba en el extranjero se casó con una mujer inglesa; la señora Chiba tenía reputación de amable y hermosa, y fueron bastante felices juntos. Hace tres años murió su hermano mayor y el coronel Chiba heredó la finca familiar. Antes de que el coronel pudiera regresar a casa, su mujer fue asesinada en misteriosas circunstancias. Se dice que debió de estar profundamente enamorado de ella, porque todavía no ha buscado una nueva esposa.

Setsuna se calló, y finalmente Serena se dio cuenta de que esperaba que ella hiciera algún comentario apropiado.

—Qué terrible.

—Así es. Cuando el coronel Chiba regresó con su familia, la historia fue de boca en boca por todo Londres. —Setsuna se puso a jugar con su lápiz mientras una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios—. Porque, por supuesto, todas las damas esperaban que se alojara en Londres, donde intentaría encontrar una nueva esposa. En lugar de eso, el coronel se trasladó directamente a su casa de campo en Silvermere, cerca del Despeñadero del Diablo, donde ha instalado su residencia.

—¿El Despeñadero del Diablo? —En la imaginación de Serena se formó de repente la imagen de un decrépito castillo, encaramado en la cima de un acantilado de piedra y rodeado por un cielo tormentoso.

—Tiene fama de ser un lugar encantador.

«Si te gustan los vampiros», pensó Serena.

—¿Conoce usted al coronel Chiba? —preguntó.

—No, pero es un oficial y un caballero, muy apreciado por sus subordinados y con reputación de ser estricto y de toda confianza. —Setsuna se quedó observando a Serena—. Estoy segura de que no te dará ninguna razón para provocar otro escándalo.

—Espero que no, señora.

Setsuna carraspeó.

—Estoy segura de que no, señora —se corrigió Serena apresuradamente.

Setsuna se puso las gafas y leyó la carta del coronel Chiba.

—«A pesar de que mi casa está en un lugar aislado…»

Serena sintió un leve escalofrío.

—«… la institutriz no tiene que preocuparse por su seguridad. Los caminos están vigilados por la milicia local, que yo mismo he organizado y que he reforzado con mis propios hombres.»

Sin inmutarse, y para mayor asombro de Serena, Setsuna dijo:

—Y unos cuantos párrafos más abajo, el coronel añade: «Ofrezco un salario de cuatro libras al mes, una asignación para té y azúcar, y además medio día libre cada semana. También ofrezco a la institutriz una semana libre al año para que vaya a visitar a su familia». —Setsuna se la quedó mirando por encima de las gafas—. Muy generoso. Mucho más generoso que cualquier otro trabajo que pudieras encontrar aquí, en Londres.

—Pero, señora, ni siquiera hay una locomotora que llegue hasta allí. —

Serena quería estar segura de que, si tenía que dejar la capital, siempre podría regresar allí en caso de emergencia.

—El tren te dejará muy cerca —le aseguró Setsuna—. El coronel Chiba ha escrito que «deberá tomar el tren hasta York y desde allí una diligencia que la llevará hasta Hawksmouth. En la posada le deberá decir al posadero quién es y este la enviará en algún medio de transporte hasta Silvermere, donde la dejará y yo la estaré esperando».

—Por eso ofrece pagar cuatro libras a la semana. —Serena se podía imaginar perfectamente el paisaje agreste al que Setsuna pretendía condenarla—. Nadie estaría dispuesto a irse a vivir a un lugar tan salvaje como ese.

—En realidad, no es esa la razón —dijo Setsuna examinando de nuevo la carta—. Es por sus hijos.

—¿Sus hijos? —Aquello iba de mal en peor. Serena trató de leer la carta desde donde estaba sentada—. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los niños?

—El coronel Chiba dice que no les pasa nada malo.

—Si dice que no hay ningún problema con los niños, entonces podemos estar seguras de que algo raro tiene que pasar con sus hijos.

—Cierto. Eso mismo me había dicho yo. La verdad es que hay una buena cantidad de esos pequeños tesoros.

—¿Abundancia? —preguntó Serena preocupada—. ¿Qué significa abundancia de niños?

Setsuna consultó la carta.

—Seis. Con un rango de edades entre los cuatro y los doce años.

—¡El coronel Chiba parece haber sido un tipo muy ocupado! —Y eso era algo que precisamente Serena no necesitaba. Un viejo cascarrabias que buscaba una institutriz para que se cuidara de sus hijos mientras él se dedicaba a perseguir por toda la comarca a las bandas de salteadores de caminos—. Señora… —Serena alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como pidiendo compasión.

Setsuna se quitó las gafas, las cerró y las colocó en la mesa con una parsimonia que ponía enferma a Serena.

—Estoy resuelta a que seas tú la que ocupe ese puesto de trabajo.

Oh, no. Setsuna hablaba con tanta determinación. Era verdad que casi siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero normalmente lo hacía utilizando su tacto y su astucia. Cuando hablaba de una manera tan directa, la víctima elegida no tenía ninguna posibilidad de apelación.

—¿Señora?

—Has dado un buen revés a los ingresos del señor Rubeus, a su reputación y a su orgullo masculino, y su orgullo no se sentirá recompensado con nada que no sea la completa aniquilación de tu reputación. No te podría encontrar ninguna colocación aquí, en Londres.

—Pero… pero yo no he salido nunca de Londres.

—Tú misma te has hecho la cama, ahora tendrás que acostarte en ella —dijo Setsuna mirando fijamente a Serena—. Te vas a trasladar al distrito de los Lagos.

Con el corazón en un puño, Serena le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

—Ya he enviado una carta al coronel Chiba diciéndole que estarás allí en cuatro días —dijo Setsuna enérgicamente—. Y Serena…

El tono serio de la voz de Setsuna hizo que Serena le prestara especial atención.

—¿Sí, señora?

—No le cuentes al coronel, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nada acerca de tu pasado —añadió Setsuna agarrándose las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre la mesa—. He investigado sus referencias y tengo que decirte que es un buen hombre, un hombre razonable, pero muy intolerante.

—Un ladrón sigue siendo un ladrón hasta el día que se muera, ¿no? —

Serena apenas podía tragar saliva a través del nudo de resentimiento que se le había formado en la garganta—. No me dice usted nada nuevo. Podría llegar a convertirme en una santa y aun así esos bastardos me seguirían juzgando por ladrona.

—No hables de una manera tan vulgar —le reprendió Setsuna—. Y prométeme que serás discreta.

—Se lo prometo, señora —dijo Serena sonriendo amargamente—. No le diré ni una palabra a ese intolerante cascarrabias.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Distrito de los lagos, dos semanas más tarde_

Boquiabierta, Serena se quedó de pie sobre la hierba, al lado de su baúl, mirando cómo el carro avanzaba a toda prisa por el polvoriento camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo de Hawksmouth.

—¿Qué es lo que he dicho? —gritó ella hacia el joven conductor que la ignoraba con resuelta indiferencia.

Lo único que había hecho era preguntar si los lobos todavía merodeaban por allí y atacaban a los pueblerinos. Se preguntaba si tendría que rescatar a los niños de los lobos o si el coronel Chiba tendría el ganado dentro de la casa. Se trataba de preguntas que tenía que plantear a alguien, pero el mozo de cuadra de la posada de Hawksmouth se había sentido ofendido por ellas y la había abandonado allí.

El escenario era tan terrorífico como ella se había temido. Los árboles que flanqueaban el camino se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, formando un espeso bosque en el que —Serena estaba convencida— andarían al acecho osos con afiladas garras y dientes que chorreaban sangre. Osos dispuestos a atacarla ahora con hambre feroz, y que solo esperaban a que cayera la noche para abalanzarse sobre ella y despedazarla. Y justo delante de ella pudo ver un área despejada. Uno de esos prados, supuso, como los muchos por los que había pasado la diligencia en su camino hacia allí. Un prado inmenso y verde, que se extendía en sinuosas elevaciones y depresiones, rodeado por la línea de un cercado de piedras que se extendía tan lejos como alcanzaba su vista. Había ovejas pastando en el prado, rumiando la hierba mientras miraban a un lado y a otro, constantemente atentas a… los lobos.

Sí, lobos. Podía apostar a que allí había lobos. Se los podía imaginar acechando entre los árboles, con sus ojos rojos fijos en la carne fresca del ganado, pero que de repente fijaban su atención más allá, al darse cuenta de que había allí un bocado más tierno y sabroso. Ella.

Se estremeció y poco a poco se dejó caer sentada sobre su baúl. Seguramente Setsuna había sentido compasión por su protegida, porque se había preocupado de que fuera bien vestida a su exilio, abasteciéndola de una extravagante combinación de vestidos, chales, enaguas, sombreros y botas. Desafortunadamente, toda aquella ropa acabaría descomponiéndose abandonada al lado del camino porque la noche estaba empezando a caer y Serena todavía estaba allí sentada, y todas las bestias del campo tendrían posibilidades de devorarla y nadie iba a escuchar sus gritos pidiendo auxilio.

Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a Silvermere. Su falda llena de polvo se agitaba al viento. Miró tras ella y a su alrededor. Entre los árboles las sombras se hacían más oscuras por momentos. El sol empezaba a caer por el horizonte, entre las fauces de las montañas, donde ella iba a ser devorada. Si hubiera sido inteligente, habría vuelto a donde estaba su baúl para pasar sus últimos preciosos momentos al lado de sus vestidos, pero el deseo de sobrevivir era demasiado fuerte. Aunque sabía que sería inútil, tenía que intentar llegar a Silvermere.

Se ajustó el bolso al hombro y echó a andar más deprisa, esperando encontrar de un momento a otro, al final de aquel camino, un decrépito castillo.

Pasó junto a un lago de aguas tranquilas y azules, escalofriantemente profundas y frías. Seguramente aquellas aguas estaban habitadas por _seres_. Estaba segura de que así era, porque de cuando en cuando algo hacía burbujear la superficie del lago. Podría ser un pez. O acaso podría tratarse de un monstruo que acechaba en las profundidades del lago. Había oído hablar de los monstruos que habitaban en los lagos. Y hasta había leído una novela que hablaba de uno de ésos que vivía en Escocia.

Cuando empezó a caminar más deprisa, recordó las novelas de terror que había metido con tanta ilusión en su baúl. Si llegaba a sobrevivir a aquello, las iba a tirar… bueno, no al lago. Eso podría molestar al monstruo. Pero bien lejos.

Miró a lo lejos, esperando ver algún edificio. Pero no vio nada. Nada más que el camino, que serpenteaba de un lado a otro, que ascendía y descendía. Los árboles y un verde sin final. Y por encima de todo, aquellas montañas que se elevaban austeras, rocosas y sin compasión. El joven conductor del carro le había dicho apuntando hacia ellas que allí, en Cumbria, las llamaban «despeñaderos». Ella le había preguntado si las llamaban así porque la gente se despeñaba en ellas o porque ellas se despeñaban sobre la gente. A Serena le había parecido una pregunta lógica, pero desde ese mismo momento el muchacho había empezado a ponerse de mal humor.

El sol descendía muy rápidamente, manchando los picos de las montañas de rojo. La niebla empezaba a formarse entre los árboles en ráfagas y luego avanzaba como si fuera expelida por el aliento de un gigante escondido en el bosque. La oscuridad se iba formando en los huecos del bosque y poco a poco avanzaba por los recodos del camino.

Sintió una punzada en el costado, aminoró la marcha y presionó una de sus manos contra el corsé.

En realidad, cualquier lobo con amor propio se habría resistido a comérsela.

Había estado viajando durante cuatro días enteros —dos días en tren, luego había pasado una corta noche en una posada de York, y luego dos días más en diligencia—. Le escocían los ojos por falta de sueño, su recio vestido de tela marrón parecía un harapo y sus pies… Se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol. «Me duelen los pies.»

Pero aquello dejó de preocuparle por completo cuando de repente oyó un crujido entre los arbustos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar qué era o de dónde venía. Salió corriendo.

Un animal apareció galopando por el camino justo delante de ella, obligándola a detenerse.

—¡Maldita sea!

Antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, una mano masculina se acercó a ella y la agarró por el cuello del vestido mientras una profunda voz tronaba:

—¡Alto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Un caballo. Un caballo y un jinete. Apenas podía articular una palabra.

—Intento llegar a Silvermere.

—¿Silvermere? ¿Para qué?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre la tenía agarrada por el cuello de su vestido como si fuera una muñeca. Ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo:

—¿Y quién eres tú para interrogarme de una manera tan ruda?

Ella misma respondió a su pregunta: «Un hombre grande, alto y atractivo.» No podía distinguir con claridad todos los detalles de aquella figura debido a la espesa oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero lo poco que pudo ver le pareció realmente impresionante. Una negra cabellera bien recortada que le rodeaba la cara y las orejas. Unas mejillas morenas y prominentes. Una mandíbula cuadrada y apretada con determinación. Una nariz larga y delgada. Algunos habrían dicho que se trataba de una nariz grande, pero era una nariz que hacía juego con los valles y los riscos que la rodeaban formando las facciones de su cara. Y más hermoso todavía, unos recios hombros anchos, una estrecha cintura y unos brazos obviamente fuertes. Entre las manos de ella, su muñeca estaba tensa y apretada de una manera tan rígida que no podía abrirle la mano con los dedos.

Aunque no podía verle los ojos, y sin eso no podía leer sus intenciones. Bueno, excepto en lo que se refería a su clara hostilidad. Ella hubiera imaginado que al verla, una delgada mujer joven, él se relajaría, pero en lugar de eso él apretó la mano con la que la sujetaba.

—Dime, ¿quién eres y por qué te diriges a Silvermere?

Su inicial alivio al ver que se trataba de un hombre y no de un lobo o un monstruo decayó. Él la mantenía tan cerca que ella pudo notar el calor del caballo y su olor dulzón. La proximidad de sus aplastantes pezuñas, tan cerca de sus propios pies, le hizo intentar echarse hacia atrás, y cuando aquel hombre hizo que el animal se moviera un poco más cerca, ella dio un respingo.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverte de una vez? Ese animal va a acabar por pisarme.

—Quédate quieta y no te pasará nada.

Aquel tono de voz le recordaba al de los agentes de la policía cuando atrapaban a un ladrón y también al de sus antiguos colegas de las calles de Londres. Resuelto. Desdeñoso. Implacable.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, la nueva institutriz de Silvermere.

Por supuesto, no se le ocurrió preguntarle si allí guardaban el ganado en las casas. Nadie podría decir que no aprendía de sus errores. El tipo la soltó del cuello del vestido. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se arregló el vestido.

—Esto está mejor. Y ahora, ¿quién es usted y que está haciendo cabalgando por los caminos y agarrando a las indefensas jovencitas por el…?

Acercándose a ella, él le quitó el bolso del brazo. Ella intentó recuperarlo, pero él lo mantenía alejado de su alcance.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó ella a gritos.

Pero sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Menuda ironía, que le robaran el bolso, precisamente a ella, en cuanto acababa de abandonar Londres.

Él abrió el blando terciopelo negro y empezó a hurgar en su interior. Un pañuelo. La llave de su baúl. El resguardo de su billete de tren. Y una pequeña, realmente pequeña, cantidad de dinero.

Ella nunca habría cometido el error de llevar en el bolso más que una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Llevaba la mayor parte de sus ahorros atada a una liga. Esta noche, si su mala suerte no lo remediaba, aquel tipo podría darse cuenta de eso mientras se metía de paso debajo de sus faldas.

Pero él volvió a colocar las cosas en el bolso y se lo devolvió a ella. Serena lo aferró con ambas manos a la vez que se preguntaba si aquella zona estaría tan llena de tontos como de locos.

—¿Por qué ha venido usted andando? ¿Ha tenido un accidente? —A pesar de que la había liberado, su tono de mando no había decaído ni un ápice. Muy al contrario, parecía haberse hecho más agresivo e insistente.

—Más o menos. El mozo de cuadra de la posada de Hawksmouth me dejó en medio del camino y se volvió al pueblo.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que se sintió ofendido por algo que le pregunté.

Mirándola de arriba abajo, él dijo:

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

El tipo se bajó de la silla.

Serena era alta, pero él era aún más alto que ella. Debía de medir más de un metro ochenta descalzo, y tenía aquel tipo de constitución compacta por la que algunos hombres trabajan tanto, mientras que otros han nacido con ella —y ella estaba casi convencida de que aquel era de los que habían nacido con ella—. Hasta ese momento no se había sentido realmente amenazada, pero ahora pasaban por su mente ideas de violación y asesinato, y por segunda vez en muchas semanas deseó haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos más para poder enfrentarse a un forzudo perseguidor. Le había apretado la nuez al señor Rubeus y de ese modo lo había obligado a retroceder ante ella rápidamente. Pero no creía que ese truco funcionara con aquel tipo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Él hizo como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Tiene usted papeles para demostrar que es quien dice ser? —preguntó él.

—Tengo una carta de lady Meiou.

—Enséñemela.

—Está en mi baúl.

Y ahora se alegraba de haber dejado su baúl en el camino. Incluso aunque le causara problemas, incluso aunque aquel tipo la torturara porque no la creía, le parecía bien frustrar los planes de aquel hombre que se dedicaba a amenazar y asustar a una joven mujer indefensa en medio de un camino a ninguna parte. Él se acercó más a ella y se la quedó mirando como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no podía. Cada segundo que pasaba la oscuridad era más densa, con un tipo de negrura que ella no había visto nunca antes, sin un ápice de luces de ciudad. Las estrellas centelleaban en lo alto como diminutas ascuas en un vasto manto negro, y él se movía sigiloso como una sombra. Ella no podía dejar de estremecerse.

—¿De dónde es usted, señorita Tsukino? —se mofó de ella con su voz ronca.

—De Londres —contestó ella pasando un dedo por la correa de su bolso.

—Nunca ha salido usted de Londres, ¿no es así?

—Nunca.

Tensa, esperó a que él le explicara que debía pasar algún tipo de atrocidad como iniciación para los recién llegados al campo.

Pero él se rió con una risa que se burlaba de su inocencia.

—Me parece que debe de ser usted una institutriz de primera clase.

—Lo soy —admitió ella orgullosa.

—Bien —dijo él volviendo a montar en su caballo y echando a cabalgar de nuevo en dirección al bosque.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, impresionada, aliviada… y sola.

—¡Espere! —le gritó—. ¡Se supone que debería usted rescatarme!

No hubo respuesta. Solo el sonido de los cascos del caballo aplastando la maleza, que se iba perdiendo a lo lejos.

—¡Alguna bestia me podría comer! ¿Está muy lejos Silvermere? —gritó ella—. ¿Podría avisar a alguien de que estoy aquí? —Con una voz más calmada, dijo—: ¡Eh, gamberro sin corazón, al menos podrías haberme dejado un bastón para que pueda defenderme de los osos!

Pero no. Allí seguía, de pie en medio de aquel paisaje salvaje, intentando llegar hacia una casa que parecía estar a muchos kilómetros de allí, hacia un lugar donde las vacas dormían en las habitaciones y las personas lo hacían en el suelo sucio.

Sollozando, se frotó con los nudillos los ojos que le ardían. Luego se irguió y siguió caminando.

En Londres no había nunca ni un minuto de tranquilidad. Los coches de caballos llenaban las calles, los niños gritaban, y la música y el alboroto de las peleas que salían de las tabernas lo envolvían todo.

Aquí, el silencio la aplastaba, roto solo por el ocasional vuelo de unas alas o por un crujido en la maleza, y se dijo que daría cualquier cosa por oír algún tipo de ruido que rompiera aquel aterrador silencio que le parecía tan poco natural. Y entonces, a lo lejos en la distancia, vio el apagado reflejo de un rayo y oyó el primer gruñido de un trueno.

«Ten cuidado con lo que pides, muchacha —se dijo para sus adentros—. Mira lo que te espera ahora.»

Se sentía completamente extenuada y las piernas le dolían más con cada paso que daba. Tropezaba en las roderas y en las piedras del camino, pero por mucho que se sintiera cansada y dolorida no estaba dispuesta a andar por encima de la hierba que había al lado del camino. Serpientes. Sabía que aquello debía de estar lleno de serpientes. Y el brillo de los relámpagos se iba acercando a ella, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran a cada destello y aterrorizándola con cada trueno.

Al principio confundió el ruido que oyó a lo lejos en el camino con el de un trueno. Pero luego se dio cuenta… pensó… que parecía como si fuera… Se puso tiesa y se echó a un lado ocultándose en la oscuridad.

En la distancia aparecieron dos lámparas que se balanceaban en un… coche de caballos. Las luces brillantes se acercaban a ella, y ahora estaba segura. Era una diligencia. Si no hubiera estado tan exhausta, se habría echado a saltar de alegría.

Ahora, si era capaz de llamar la atención del cochero…

El vehículo se dirigía directamente hacia ella, balanceándose y dando botes. Cuando ya estaba casi a su lado, ella se colocó al lado del camino y movió los brazos a la vez que gritaba. Y por primera vez desde que se encontrara con el señor Rubeus, su buena suerte la sonrió y el coche se detuvo. Un lacayo saltó del coche y abrió la puerta. Le dio una mano y la ayudó a entrar en el lujoso interior.

—Voy a…

—Silvermere. Sí, señorita Tsukino, lo sabemos —dijo el lacayo cerrando la puerta.

Ella se sentó en la oscuridad parpadeando. Su mano acarició el mullido tapizado y se preguntó cómo… quién…

Aquel hombre de antes. Había sido demasiado vago para rescatarla él mismo, pero había mandado a aquellos tipos para que la rescataran.

El coche de caballos dio media vuelta y luego echó a correr con tanta velocidad que Serena se aplastó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Y estaba tan agotada que no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer allí y descansar. Se preguntó si debería sentirse preocupada por si la estaban secuestrando, pero decidió que un secuestro no era un precio muy alto a pagar por la posibilidad de viajar sentada.

Viajaron durante tanto rato que llegó a quedarse dormida. Luego el carruaje aminoró la marcha hasta que se detuvo y ella se despertó. Se abrió la puerta, el lacayo la sujetó de nuevo por la mano y ella bajó del coche.

Y entonces se quedó mirando hacia arriba, hacia aquella magnífica mansión que se elevaba como un monolito de mármol delante de ella.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A Serena la despertó el tintineo de unos platos al lado de su cama. Se apartó el pelo de delante de los ojos y se quedó mirando a la joven camarera rellenita que abría las cortinas de brocado dorado. La luz del sol de la mañana entró en el dormitorio y Serena parpadeó.

—Buenos días, señorita —la saludó alegremente la camarera, que vestía un uniforme blanco y negro, antes de dirigirle una enérgica reverencia. No podía tener más de quince años, y era una muchacha campesina que olía a salud, aire fresco y almidón—. Soy Molly, le he traído el desayuno.

—Gracias. —Serena se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete pasadas, pero estaba usted muy cansada después de la caminata de ayer por la noche.

Serena miró a su alrededor, observando la habitación a la que apenas había podido echar un vistazo la noche anterior. Su dormitorio estaba situado en la segunda planta, y era grande y espacioso; seguramente se trataba de una habitación para los huéspedes. Al igual que todo lo demás en aquella casa, irradiaba prosperidad. El mobiliario era de roble oscuro, labrado y pesado, y su cama era enorme, con un confortable colchón y un edredón de plumas. Y lo más importante, tenía un vestidor separado, con agua corriente que venía de una cisterna colocada en el tejado. ¿Era aquella la casucha en la que había imaginado que viviría el ganado junto con seis niños y un huraño coronel?

—Aquí le dejo el desayuno, señorita —dijo Molly colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Serena y quitando la abovedada tapa de plata. El vapor se elevaba de los dorados huevos fritos, la salchicha picante, los bollos de mantequilla, el cuenco de avena condimentada con miel y una pera escalfada rociada con canela—. El cocinero no sabía qué es lo que le gustaría comer, de modo que le ha preparado un poco de todo.

—Todo parece muy sabroso —dijo Serena aspirando profundamente y dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que había salido de Londres, estaba hambrienta.

—Hace un día maravilloso, señorita —dijo Molly sirviéndole una taza de té.

Serena vio que afuera hacía un día radiante bañado por la luz del sol. Altos árboles asomaban por su ventana con su verdor y a través de sus ramas podía ver un cielo tan azul que casi le hacía daño en los ojos. Ni una sola nube empañaba aquel brillo.

Acercándose a la chimenea de diseño antiguo, Molly añadió unos cuantos troncos al fuego.

—Los hombres recogieron su baúl del camino ayer por la noche. —Molly golpeó con la mano la caja de madera pintada de negro, con sus correas de cuero y su pesada cerradura. Bajo su cofia se movió con animación su cabellera pelirroja mientras sus ojos verdemar se abrían con expectación—. ¿Quiere usted que lo desempaque?

—Sí, si te apetece. La llave está… —¿Dónde estaba su bolso?

—¿Aquí, señorita? —dijo Molly tomando el bolso de terciopelo negro de la mesa del vestidor.

—Sí, gracias. —Serena extendió una mano aliviada por no haberlo perdido en medio de la noche. Se preguntaba si todo el episodio de la noche anterior no habría sido más que una alucinación. La caminata en la oscuridad. El hombre que apareció de repente entre la maleza. Y que luego, cuando pensaba que iba a ser rescatada, y además por un caballero, empezó a interrogarla como si fuera un abogado y le quitó el bolso. Bueno. De manera que no se lo había quitado. Pero se había marchado a caballo sin ofrecerle un mínimo de ayuda. ¡Menudo canalla! Aunque… vaya, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí el carruaje de manera tan oportuna?

Todo aquello le parecía demasiado fantástico para ser real, excepto porque le dolían los pies y porque jamás podría olvidar la impresión que tuvo al descender del carruaje y ver el tipo de mansión que era Silvermere. Un enorme edificio de cuatro plantas que se elevaba en la oscuridad ante la entrada de carruajes. De todas las ventanas de cada una de las plantas salía luz. Las pesadas puertas dobles de madera se abrieron y la señora Monica, una solemne gobernanta de mediana edad, se había dirigido a ella gesticulando.

—Rápido, querida, hay una comida caliente esperándola.

Serena no había sido capaz de comer demasiado, pero lo poco que engulló la reconfortó de su agotamiento. Al acabar el desayuno, echó el resto del té en la taza y salió de la cama. Caminó a través de la alfombra y cuando llegó al extremo avanzó de puntillas por la rugosa madera en dirección a la ventana. Mirando hacia fuera vio un parque con grandes extensiones de césped, enormes árboles ancianos que se elevaban hasta más arriba de su ventana, y aquí y allá algunos cenadores rodeados por un jardín repleto de flores. Unos cuantos arbustos recortados con formas de león y de pájaro rodeaban uno de los laterales. El terreno era hermoso y, lo más importante:

—No puedo ver las montañas desde aquí.

—No, señorita, pero están ahí afuera. Las montañas rodean Silvermere como enormes brazos. Son hermosas, ¿verdad?

—Hum —dijo Serena dándole la espalda a la vista—. ¿La tormenta de ayer no trajo lluvia?

—Era una tormenta de rayos y truenos de un pico a otro de las montañas y la lluvia apenas llegó a cuajar. —Molly sonrió y se formaron unos profundos hoyuelos en sus rollizas y sonrosadas mejillas—. Debía de estar usted completamente agotada para poder dormir con ese ruido. En cuanto esté vestida, el coronel Chiba quiere hablar con usted.

—Sí, por supuesto, como él desee.

¿Sería el coronel Chiba tan sorprendente como su casa? Por supuesto que ahora Serena ya no se lo imaginaba como un viejo guerrero entrecano y lleno de cicatrices. Quienquiera que habitara aquella mansión debía de tener cierta idea de las buenas maneras, aunque hubiera pasado años de privaciones en la India, en un ambiente salvaje en el que seguramente habría puesto en peligro su vida más de una vez.

—¿Cómo es el coronel? —preguntó ella pasándole a Molly la llave del baúl.

—Ah, señorita, es un buen hombre —dijo Molly acercándose al baúl y abriéndolo.

—¿Es muy viejo? —preguntó Serena al ver que no le hacía ningún comentario más.

—No es muy viejo. No es tan viejo como mi abuelo.

—¡Oh! —Serena empezó a pensar de nuevo que se trataba de un anciano cascarrabias.

—Pero es guapo, dice mi madre.

Muy anciano. Y probablemente con unos ojos grises de mirada penetrante.

—Y muy estricto con sus hijos, además, aunque no debería decirle esto. — Molly sacó el primero de los vestidos, una fruslería de cretona rosa pálido, y lo dejó sobre una silla. Después sacó uno de color limón floreado y luego el de popelina color zafiro. Por último, uno de sarga verde oscuro—. Señorita, ¿quiere que le planche este?

A Serena le pasó por la mente la idea de que la estaba esperando un oficial uniformado. Un hombre anciano y severo respondía bien a la idea de belleza y encanto de una madre.

—No, creo que no. Creo que una elección mejor será el vestido rosa.

Molly se quedó mirando el vestido y luego se quedó mirando a Serena.

—Ya veremos —dijo saliendo con el vestido entre los brazos.

Para cuando hubo regresado, Serena ya había acabado de tomarse el té, se había lavado en la pila del vestidor y se había colocado la ropa interior. Mientras Molly le colocaba el vestido por la cabeza a Serena, esta preguntó:

—¿Por qué es tan estricto con los niños el coronel Chiba?

—Se trata de su educación militar. Quiere que los niños obedezcan sus órdenes. Que vayan al paso. Que no se ensucien, y si lo hacen, que limpien sus botas hasta que reluzcan.

Serena alzó las cejas.

—Esos pobres niños deben de ser unos santos. ¡Qué voy a poder hacer yo con todo eso!

—¡Ya veremos lo que se puede hacer, señorita! —dijo Molly echándose a reír.

* * *

><p>—¡Eh! —El sonido hizo eco a lo largo del pasillo de la segunda planta.<p>

Serena se detuvo en su camino hacia su encuentro con el coronel Chiba y miró a su alrededor. Vio una puerta medio abierta. Tres caritas jóvenes asomaban por el resquicio y tres manos le hacían gestos para que se acercara.

—¿Me llamáis a mí? —preguntó Serena señalándose a sí misma. Como si no lo supiera.

—¡Chis! —Los niños colocaron un dedo sobre sus labios y luego volvieron a hacerle señas para que se acercara.

Divertida e intrigada, Serena entró en un austero dormitorio. Tres estrechas camas de hierro, tapadas con edredones, estaban puestas en fila contra una pared. Una fila de muñecas descansaba sobre el suelo de dura madera. De las ventanas colgaban unas sencillas cortinas. Serena se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de las niñas, aunque más parecía el dormitorio de un orfanato que el de unas niñas que nadaban en la abundancia.

Entonces, cuando seis cabezas aparecieron en fila frente a ella, las tres de la puerta y otras tres que esperaban dentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que todos los hijos del coronel eran niñas. El coronel solo tenía hijas.

Casi se echó a reír. Durante su conversación con Setsuna se había sentido preocupada por su nueva responsabilidad. Preocupada porque, por primera vez en su vida, tendría que enfrentarse con algo que acaso no supiera manejar. Pero las niñas aristocráticas eran dulces, modestas y fáciles de manejar, y solo un militar tratando de meterlas en el molde de la vida de soldado podría imaginar que se trataba de una labor difícil.

—¡Saludos, chiquillas! ¿Creo que vosotras sois mis nuevas alumnas? —les preguntó Serena alegremente.

La más alta de ellas, una niña guapa con pechos incipientes y una expresión oficiosa, sacó una fusta que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda y golpeó con ella el tobillo de su bota negra de montar.

—¿Es usted la nueva institutriz?

Echándose un poco hacia atrás, Serena observó a la chiquilla, y la fila que formaba con las otras, todas ellas vestidas con trajes de color azul oscuro, sin adornos, con un delantal blanco por encima. Todas llevaban el pelo recogido en una trenza apretada, recogida con una cinta de color azul oscuro. Todas calzaban las mismas botas altas y todas tenían la misma expresión de disgusto y agresividad.

—Sí, soy la señorita Serena Tsukino. —Y al momento su sentido de la precaución la hizo añadir—: Me podéis llamar señorita Tsukino.

—Yo soy Hotaru —dijo la primera niña, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos violetas. Indicó a la siguiente que podía hablar.

—Yo soy Rini. —Esta segunda era tan alta como su hermana, extraordinariamente hermosa, con el pelo rosa y unas cejas que se mantenían elevadas sin apenas formar curvaSus ojos eran granates. La primera muchacha apuntó con su fusta a la siguiente.

La siguiente niña, de pelo también rosa y ojos marrones, anunció:

—Diana.

Serena comprendió al instante y sonrió cálidamente.

—Estoy encantada de conoceros, Rini y Diana. ¿Qué edad tienes, Rini? — dijo dirigiéndose a la niña.

—Once —contestó Rini.

—¿Y tú, Diana?

—Nueve.

Hotaru se quedó mirando a Serena fijamente:

—No interrumpa.

—Eres demasiado joven para dar órdenes —le dijo Serena en voz baja—. Deberías pensarlo un poco antes de continuar así.

Como si se hubiera sorprendido por esa suave reprimenda, Hotaru parpadeó, pero enseguida se recuperó de su sorpresa.

—No.

Aquel tono de voz le recordaba a alguien. Serena frunció el entrecejo. Alguien con quien se había cruzado hacía muy poco. Pero ¿quién? Hotaru miró a la siguiente niña.

—Selene.

Era una niña con el pelo plateado de ojos grises, que parecía no entender muy bien aquella escena de intimidación de la nueva institutriz y que le hizo una reverencia a Serena. No estando en absoluto dispuesta a recibir órdenes, y menos de unas niñas malcaradas, Serena interrumpió aquella escena.

—Qué nombre tan bonito, Selene, tú tienes siete años, ¿no es así?

Selene se quedó con los ojos abiertos:

—¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

—Soy una buena adivina —confesó Serena.

Hotaru golpeó su bota con la fusta para llamar la atención de las demás y se quedó mirando hacia una sonriente niña a la que le faltaba un diente y que vestía las mismas e inusuales botas altas.

—Bunny —dijo la niña desdentada.

—Tú tienes cinco años, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Serena.

—Zí —ceceó la niña—. Y ze me ha caído un diente.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Serena sonriendo. Bunny parecía ser un encanto.

Arqueando las cejas, Hotaru se quedó mirando a la más pequeña, una niña con el pelo rosa en un tono más oscuro que Rini y Diana, y los ojos azules. La niña se metió un dedo en la boca y bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra. —Esta es Chibi —dijo Hotaru dejando escapar un suspiro.

Chibi corrió hacia Hotaru y escondió la cara entre las faldas de su hermana. Hotaru le acarició la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Serena como si esperara que esta hiciera algún comentario.

—Parece que Chibi te adora —dijo Serena—. Y por buenas razones, supongo. Tú eres la que mantiene la armonía de la familia, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Y no te necesitamos a ti para nada —dijo Hotaru poniéndose derecha—. Y vamos a explicarte por qué es mejor que te vuelvas a tu casa.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo Serena imitando a Hotaru y poniéndose también derecha.

—¡Claro que puede ser! Y así tendrá que ser.

—Me han enviado a Cumbria con instrucciones estrictas de mi patrona de que permanezca aquí y te enseñe a ti y a tus hermanas todo lo que sé sobre geografía, ciencia, piano, caligrafía, literatura, conducta…

—¡Yo no necesito nada de eso! —la interrumpió Hotaru.

Serena alzó las cejas.

—Pues yo diría que sí lo necesitas. —Las miró a todas una por una—. Todas vosotras lo necesitáis.

Diana avanzó hacia ella. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado. Vestía el mismo uniforme que sus hermanas, pero su falda estaba arrugada. Una gran mancha de color rosa cubría la tela de su delantal. Llevaba el pelo recogido igual que las otras, pero varios mechones se le habían escapado y le caían sobre la cara. Pero nada de eso la detuvo a la hora de decir:

—A papá no le gustan las institutrices.

—Tu papá me ha contratado.

Rini se añadió a la batalla.

—Despidió a las cinco últimas institutrices, de manera que no le gustaron.

—¿Cuántas institutrices habéis tenido?

—Once —dijo Hotaru.

—¡Once! —Serena odiaba demostrar su sorpresa, pero estaba sorprendida. Si el éxito se podía medir por el grado de insolencia, aquellas niñas tenían un magnífico récord—. ¿Y qué les pasó a las otras?

—Se fueron —dijo Diana dando un traspié en el ribete de la alfombra.

Serena la agarró del brazo para que no se cayera.

—¿Por qué?

Al unísono, las seis niñas levantaron las manos con las palmas abiertas y se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, once. —Serena tomó aliento—. Pero no tenéis que preocuparos de nada. Seguro que le gustaré a vuestro papá. —Si había en el mundo unas niñas que necesitaran una institutriz, eran aquellas. Se acercó hacia Hotaru, que obviamente era la instigadora de aquella pequeña rebelión—. Y si a él no le gusto, no importa, porque os gustaré a vosotras.

—¡No, no nos gustarás! —dijo Selene decidiendo meterse también en escena.

—¡No! —añadió Hotaru apretando los labios.

—A mí me guzta —dijo Bunny—. Ez divertida.

Serenaa inclinó la cabeza hacia Bunny, su nueva aliada.

—¿De verdad crees que lo soy?

Chibi sacó la cabeza de entre la falda de Hotaru y dijo:

—A mí también me gusta.

El pequeño cuerpecillo de Bunny se contrajo con indignación.

—No, no, a ti no te guzta. ¡Ez mía!

Tomando a Bunny de la mano, Serena la intentó calmar.

—Bueno, ya está bien. Ya os lo he dicho, le gusto a todo el mundo. —Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la fila de muñecas, y añadió dirigiéndose a Rini—. Y por esa razón tu papá no me va a despedir.

Rini se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

Bunny se apoyó contra su pecho.

—Además, yo soy de Londres y no sé nada de la vida en el campo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hotaru.

Serena casi podía ver los engranajes de su pequeña cabecita mientras tramaba diabluras. Pero Serena tenía otros planes muy distintos.

—Pero sé montones de cosas sobre vestir a la moda, y los uniformes que lleváis son realmente horrorosos.

Hotaru y Rini se miraron la una a la otra y luego se quedaron observando sus respectivos uniformes. Serena continuó hablando.

—Pero os puedo explicar cómo hacerles algunos arreglos para que sean más bonitos.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Rini con un chillido—. Estoy ya harta de llevar este horrible vestido día tras día.

—Podría intentar que vuestro papá nos consiga algo de tela para hacer vestidos nuevos. Como un proyecto de la clase de costura, por supuesto —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hotaru.

Hotaru le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Chibi se levantó rápidamente, se plantó delante de Serena y le preguntó:

—¿Podré tener yo también un bonito vestido?

Hotaru frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta. Serena se dio cuenta de que tendría que luchar duro para conseguir ganarse la lealtad de Hotaru, y acariciando la mejilla de Chibi añadió:

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de par en par y golpeó contra la pared.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Serena se puso de pie tomando a Bunny y a Selene de las manos. En el pasillo vio a un hombre de pie. Era alto, de espaldas anchas y… le resultaba familiar. Tenía un rostro atractivo rodeado por una negra cabellera bien recortada que le enmarcaba la cara y las orejas. Unas mejillas morenas y prominentes. Una mandíbula cuadrada y apretada con determinación. Una nariz larga y delgada. Algunos habrían dicho que se trataba de una nariz grande, que se alzaba con desdén. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, observando fijamente a cada una de las niñas. Ellas le devolvieron una mirada fría y desafiante.

—¡Saludos, papá! —dijo Hotaru caminando con paso decidido hacia él.

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de por qué la voz y las maneras de aquella niña le habían parecido tan familiares. Hotaru era el vivo retrato de su padre. Apremiante, determinada… aborrecible. El hombre con el que se había cruzado la noche anterior no era otro que el nuevo jefe de Serena, el coronel Darien Chiba.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A la luz del día, el coronel Chiba parecía aún más atractivo —y más peligroso— que en la oscuridad. Iba vestido de negro. Con un traje de seda negro y unas botas negras lustradas hasta brillar deslumbrantes. Y una camisa blanca, bien planchada y muy ajustada. Y un pañuelo negro al cuello anudado con precisión militar. Toda la ropa le quedaba ajustada como un guante… un muy bien formado guante masculino.

Era el tipo de hombre que llamaba la atención de las mujeres. Y realmente había llamado la atención de Serena, y la manera como él la miraba le producía una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Estaba deseando reprenderle por haberla dejado sola en medio de la noche. Deseando fundirse con la pared de color crema para quedarse mirándolo hasta comprender la extraña sensación que le recorría el abdomen y hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Y ese nudo que sentía más abajo… en el vientre. No era una sensación dolorosa, pero… no sabía de qué se trataba, solo sabía que no le gustaba nada sentirse así. La rabia que sentía era fácil de comprender.

Él se quedó mirando a Chibi fijamente, que se frotaba la nariz con la manga de la camisa, y a Diana, que se frotaba un pie con el empeine del otro pie.

—¡En fila! —ordenó.

En un momento formaron una fila, con Hotaru a la cabeza y Chibi en el extremo final. Se quedaron de pie, esperando órdenes como buenos soldados, con los hombros hacia atrás y las barbillas alzadas.

Se paró delante de Hotaru, dio un giro a la derecha y se puso a caminar a lo largo de la fila de niñas, como pasando revista. Se paró e indicó a Selene que debía arreglarse el delantal, cosa que esta hizo al instante. Luego volvió a recorrer la fila de arriba abajo y se detuvo delante de Diana.

—Diana, ¿qué es ese ruido que oigo?

—¿Qué ruido, padre? —preguntó Diana mirando confusa a su alrededor.

—Oh, espera. —Se agachó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de su hija—. Ya sé lo que es. Es el betún de tus botas que no está suficientemente seco.

Diana miró hacia abajo, a sus botas, rozadas y sin brillo. Luego volvió a alzar la vista hacia su padre con un brillo que hería los ojos. Cuando los ojos de Diana empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Serena se encontró a sí misma diciendo:

—¿Se ocupa usted mismo de la limpieza de sus botas, coronel Chiba?

—Por supuesto que no, yo soy un oficial —contestó él volviendo la cara hacia ella y mirándola sin disimular su enfado.

—Bueno, pues Diana tampoco —dijo Serena jovialmente—. Es algo que los dos tienen en común.

Serena oyó varios conatos de risas que se apagaron enseguida y Diana suspiró como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Pero el coronel Chiba no parecía divertido. Con su voz familiar, profunda e irritada, dijo:

—Señorita Tsukino, cuando la mandé llamar, suponía que respondería a mi demanda con la debida prontitud.

—En el futuro no lo olvidaré.

«Grandísimo matón», pensó.

—En el futuro espero no volver a encontrarla retrasándose con mis hijas y tratando de sobornarlas con ropas que pretende conseguir de mí.

¿Lo había escuchado todo? Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Serena preguntó:

—¿A quién debo dirigirme para pedir la ropa, coronel?

Sus mejillas y su cuello se tiñeron de rubor, y él le devolvió la mirada:

—Si necesitara encargar nuevos vestidos, tendría que pedírmelo a mí. Pero no será necesario.

Hotaru se acercó a su padre, aliándose con él.

—Ya le advertí a la señorita Tsukino que se presentara inmediatamente ante ti, pero insistió en visitarnos antes.

Sorprendida e impresionada por la habilidad de Hotaru para mentir en su propia cara, y delante de todo el mundo, Serena frunció el entrecejo mirando a la niña. Hotaru se sonrojó.

El coronel Chiba se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas y dijo:

—Ya veo. —Luego alzó una mano en dirección a las demás niñas y añadió—:Descansen.

Las niñas dejaron escapar un suspiro y se separaron en tres grupos, dando a Bunny la oportunidad de que le pegara un fuerte codazo en las costillas a Hotaru.

El coronel Chiba dirigió su atención hacia Serena y esta se preguntó qué era lo que debería decir ahora. Qué era lo que debería pensar de todo aquello.

Setsuna hubiera afirmado que aquel hombre era como las montañas: magnífico e indomable. Serena estaba de acuerdo, pero podría haber añadido algo más: duro y despiadado. Su mandíbula era inflexible, sus orejas pequeñas y perfectamente pegadas a su cabeza como si se les hubiera ordenado permanecer en su puesto. Mantenía los gruesos labios apretados en una tenue sonrisa, como si quisiera esconder el desprecio con el que había abandonado a una mujer asustada en medio de la noche.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. La noche en las montanas salvajes. Había tenido suerte de estar allí con vida. Se sintió inflamada por la indignación. Una indignación que, con unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas, podría haber aliviado el miedo que sentía.

—Bueno —dijo ella colocando las manos sobre las caderas y mirando hacia él—. Al menos ahora ya sé por qué llegó aquel coche de caballos para recogerme.

Él no se excusó por el abominable comportamiento de la noche anterior, sino que le devolvió la mirada, entreteniéndose en los volantes fruncidos de su pechera y en el escote que se abría entre sus pechos.

—Ese vestido es una elección inusual para una institutriz, señorita Tsukino.

La noche pasada, Serena no había podido ver sus ojos, pero ahora sí que podía. Eran azules, hermosos, profundos, de color zafiro y tan fríos como el hielo en lo más profundo del invierno, con unas cejas oscuras que se mantenían elevadas sin formar una curva, dando a su rostro una apariencia taciturna. Por supuesto que no era un anciano cascarrabias. Era un hombre en la flor de la vida, un hombre que había transmitido implacablemente sus características físicas a sus hijas. Y unas fruslerías de color rosa no iban a hacer que suavizara su comportamiento. Ahora entendía por qué Molly le había sugerido el sencillo vestido de sarga verde.

Bunny llegó corriendo hasta él y se abrazó a su rodilla.

—¿Padre?

—¿Bunny? —dijo él colocando una mano sobre su cabecita y mirando hacia abajo.

—La zeñorita Tzukino le guzta a todo el mundo. Ella noz lo ha dicho.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —Condescendiente, él miró a Serena aplacando su noble compostura—. Entonces estoy seguro de que también a ti te gustará.

—Y a ti, padre. ¡También a ti te guztará!

—Estoy seguro de que… tendrá las correctas recomendaciones, demostrará que es capaz de vivir en el campo y será capaz de enseñaros de manera adecuada.

Arrugando la boca, Bunny se quedó observando a Serena.

—Y mucho máz —dijo la niña de manera impulsiva.

Por un momento, tan solo un instante, los ojos del coronel Chiba se abrieron y Serena creyó que iba a echarse a reír. Pero ese instante pasó dejando a Serena en la incógnita de si lo habría imaginado. Él se desprendió amablemente del abrazo de Bunny y la envió, con una palmadita, hacia Rini.

—Señorita Tsukino, si puede hacer el favor de seguirme.

Por supuesto que podía. Ella se dejó conducir hacia el pasillo, aunque tenía ganas de decir cosas tan agresivas que tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse. Mirando de reojo hacia atrás, pudo ver a las niñas espiándolos, y no le fue difícil imaginar lo mucho que les habría gustado presenciar la continuación de aquella escena. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a bailar al son de la música que le tocaran.

El coronel bajó las escaleras delante de ella y traspasó las puertas dobles que daban a la parte trasera de la casa. Entraron en un gran vestíbulo, cuyas paredes se alzaban hasta la altura de dos pisos, y cruzaron un pasillo elevado al nivel del segundo, cuyo suelo estaba embaldosado con losas de mármol. Construido en forma de galería con altas columnas que soportaban el pasillo que había sobre ellos, el vestíbulo rectangular estaba pintado en colores azul pálido y dorado. Una enorme lámpara de araña de cristal se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas. Serena echó un vistazo a través de las puertas abiertas y vio una biblioteca, una sala de juegos y un salón de baile. El coronel Chiba la condujo hacia una de las puertas que estaban a su izquierda y se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar delante.

Ella le agradeció el gesto pensando cínicamente si sería igual de cortés con sus criados o si simplemente quería aprovechar la oportunidad para observar su trasero. Pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que su expresión era imperturbable. El cosquilleo que Serena sentía recorrerle la espalda no parecía provenir de la mirada de él, sino de su imaginación; y la incomodidad que experimentaba estando a solas con él no era debida a otra cosa que la hiperactiva imaginación de una joven mujer soltera. ¿Habría entrado ya en el reino de la desesperada imaginación desbocada de las viejas institutrices, quienes hilaban relaciones imaginarias entre la preparación de las lecciones y la limpieza de la leche derramada? Esa idea la descorazonó.

—¿Algún problema, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó él.

—En absoluto, señor, ¿por qué?

—Me ha parecido oírla suspirar.

Seguramente lo había hecho.

—Estaba admirando la belleza de su casa. —En cierto modo, eso era verdad. Había esperado encontrarse en un despacho sobrio y militar. Y en lugar de eso, prevalecía en aquella habitación un ornamento de sensibilidad india. Los colores borgoña y jade decoraban las paredes y las cortinas. Una elaborada alfombra con esos mismos colores adornaba el suelo de madera. Unos sillones amplios y cómodos la invitaban a sentarse ante la enorme mesa de caoba repujada con dibujos de cuerdas—. Ayer por la noche, ¿por qué no me dijo quién era usted?

Él se paró delante de ella, como si fuera el paradigma del dominio superior.

—¿De qué habría servido eso?

—No me habría sentido tan asustada si lo hubiera sabido.

—Quería que se sintiera asustada. No me tomo a la ligera la existencia de una mujer joven y extraña merodeando por la zona.

—¿Suele sentirse amenazado por mujeres jóvenes y extrañas?

—Depende de lo extrañas que sean. —Él se colocó detrás de la mesa—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Había sido insultada, y por su jefe. Haciendo un aspaviento, se sentó en un sillón acolchado que estaba enfrente de él.

Él permaneció de pie.

—Debo decirle que no me sentí en absoluto impresionado cuando usted me tomó por un ladrón. Tiene usted muy poca experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos…

—Ya —dijo ella sin poder contenerse.

Levantando una ceja altanera él dijo:

—¿Disculpe? Ah, lo olvidaba, es usted de Londres, una ciudad realmente peligrosa. Puede que haya tenido usted alguna experiencia de robo.

«Ninguna que tenga que ver con que me hayan robado», pensó ella.

—No, señor.

Él se la quedó mirando de manera escudriñadora, como si ella fuera un bicho raro.

—Como usted diga. —Él se quedó observándola un rato más—. De manera que tendré que excusarla por esta vez. Pero en el futuro, si es usted asaltada por un bandido, no se resista. Y lo que es más importante en su caso: refrene su imprudencia.

—¿Quiere eso decir que debo darle mi bolso a cualquier hombre que me lo demande?

—En el caso de que se trate de un ladrón, sí.

—No. —A Serena no le importaba que aquel consejo fuera prudente o que ella hubiera dado aquel mismo consejo a cualquier otra posible víctima—. He luchado duro para conseguir lo que tengo. Y no pienso dejar que me lo arrebaten sin ofrecer resistencia.

—Sus posesiones pueden ser reemplazadas. Pero su vida no.

—_Sus _posesiones pueden ser reemplazadas. —Y a él nunca se atreverían a robarle. Ningún salteador de caminos se la jugaría con un tipo tan grande y fuerte—. Las mías _me _las debo ganar.

—También las mías me las he ganado, señorita Tsukino. Aunque mi familia ha vivido en esta casa durante más de trescientos años, yo era el hijo menor. Mi padre me compró el nombramiento militar, pero yo me he mantenido a mí mismo y a mi familia con mi trabajo. Ahora, por supuesto —hizo un gesto a su alrededor—, todo esto es mío, pero aún estoy de luto por mi padre y mi hermano.

Ella no le maldecía por tener una serie de ventajas en la vida que ella apenas si podría imaginar. Al menos parecía entender que vivía una vida privilegiada y se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades. De hecho —se quedó observando su rostro severo—, quizá un poco demasiado en serio.

—Mis condolencias.

—Mis hijas son toda la familia que me queda. Y son un tesoro para mí.

—Sus sentimientos le honran. —Aunque ella había observado algún signo de falta de naturalidad en su comportamiento en la habitación de las niñas—. ¿Son los bandidos una preocupación seria en este distrito?

—Es una zona salvaje. Los salteadores de caminos han merodeado por nuestras carreteras desde el tiempo de los romanos.

—Entonces no debería haberme dejado usted allí sola —dijo ella con un sonrojo de irritación en las mejillas.

Él se la quedó mirando como si no entendiera en qué idioma le estaba hablando y una vez más no se molestó en contestarle.

—Le aseguro que conseguiré que abandonen este distrito, pero hasta que lo haya conseguido, le pediría que no saliera de los confines de la finca a menos que lo haga acompañada por alguno de mis hombres. —Él pasó los dedos por el respaldo de madera noble de su sillón—. Se lo pido por su propia seguridad, pero también por la seguridad de mis hijas.

—Sí.

Una vez más él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Señor —añadió ella. ¿Cómo se había dejado conducir hasta allí? Si sucedía algo terrible —y en todas sus experiencias siempre había pasado algo terrible—, estaría atrapada en aquella finca, sin posibilidad de escapar a Londres. —Le puedo asegurar que no me aventuraré a salir por ahí sin ir acompañada de un criado fuerte y competente.

Su boca se torció levemente en lo que parecía ser una mueca divertida, en un rostro algo menos severo ahora.

—¿Por las bestias que la podrían devorar?

De manera que la había escuchado mientras cabalgaba alejándose de ella.

—¿Cree usted, coronel, que las criaturas con largos colmillos son cosa de broma?

—Las considero poco probables, señorita Tsukino, pero si su creencia en osos o lobos va a mantenerla a usted y a mis hijas a salvo, la animo a que imagine lo que quiera. —Él se sentó—. ¿Puedo ver sus referencias?

¡Puñetas, qué tipo tan irritante! Aquel hombre era la prueba de que algunos caballeros atractivos tenían defectos que los hacían insoportables. Lo cual, por supuesto, era una ventaja para ella. Ese tipo de defectos mantenían a salvo a muchas muchachas.

—He traído conmigo una carta de lady Meiou. —Metió la mano en un bolsillo de su falda y extrajo un documento sellado—. He de entender que ella le informó a usted de mi experiencia.

—Fue bastante vaga en cuanto a los detalles.

Con la mayor inocencia que pudo aparentar, Serena se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

—No puedo imaginar la razón.

Rompiendo el sello, el coronel Chiba leyó la carta de Setsuna.

—No, supongo que así es.

Cuando llegó al final, alzó las cejas. Su rostro se quedó inexpresivo. ¡Cielos!, ¿qué podía significar eso?

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó ella.

Él metió con cuidado la carta en el sobre y se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Por supuesto que sí. De hecho, lady Meiou parece incluso demasiado obsequiosa en sus elogios.

Serena era tan buena actriz como para saber arrellanarse en el sillón con alivio, aunque se estaba preguntando… ¿qué le habría escrito Setsuna?

—Iré directo al grano. Hay una lista con sus obligaciones colgada en la pared de la sala de estudio. Cada una de las niñas deberá adaptarse a las horas y las tareas que tiene que estudiar.

Se planteó si aquel era el momento de marcharse de allí o si un hombre como aquel pensaba que podía pisotearla a su voluntad, como ya había hecho una vez.

—Quisiera insistir en la posibilidad de hacer algunos cambios, si me parecen pertinentes.

—Cuando haya demostrado usted su competencia, podrá discutir conmigo cualquier tipo de cambio.

—¿Y quién decidirá si he demostrado mi valía, señor?

Él la miró con firmeza.

—Yo mismo, señorita Tsukino, no tenga ninguna duda de ello.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Al menos estaba interesado por el progreso de sus hijas y en su experiencia tal interés era algo más bien raro. Él continuó:

—Las niñas se van a la cama puntualmente a las nueve. Sin excepciones. Cada una de mis hijas tiene su propia niñera, de manera que después de la cena usted quedará libre de su cuidado. Ese tiempo libre no debe utilizarse en asuntos frívolos o en coqueteos.

¿Pretendía aquel hombre ofenderla deliberadamente o se trataba sólo de su inconsciente falta de buenos modales? Prefería no tener que descubrirlo. Además, le daba la libertad de hablar como le apeteciera.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con el mozo de cuadra de la posada de Hawksmouth?

El coronel Chiba dudó por un momento, acaso sopesando el deseo de ordenarle que no le interrumpiera. Pero no, seguramente se trataba de su inconsciente falta de buenos modales, porque contestó:

—He hablado con el posadero de Hawksmouth. El mozo de cuadra ha sido relevado de sus tareas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella agarrándose a los brazos del sillón.

—Su deber era traerla a usted aquí. El hecho de que la abandonara a usted, una frágil mujer, en medio del camino cuando estaba cayendo la noche es un acto criminal.

—Entonces ¿también lo suyo fue un acto criminal?

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —Él golpeó la mesa con los nudillos—. ¡En ningún momento estuvo usted en peligro!

—Excepto por lo que respecta a los animales salvajes.

Sus párpados se cerraron como si necesitara tomar un descanso de la visión de ella.

—Avíseme si es atacada por un conejo.

—Solo intento hacerle ver que ese joven no es más culpable que usted mismo. En Londres, cuando alguien pierde su trabajo, esa desgracia suele llevarlo a las calles, al asilo de pobres y muy a menudo a la muerte. Y yo no soy una persona especialmente frágil. —Ella le mostró al coronel Chiba una mano apretada—.

Seguramente, una reprimenda habría bastado para enseñarle la lección.

—Su caridad la honra, pero no. Es usted una mujer, una extraña, y cualquier cosa que diga usted en su ignorancia no puede considerarse como un insulto, salvo en el caso de un joven que se deja llevar por juicios precipitados.

—Pero…

—Quédese tranquila, señorita Tsukino. No es la primera falta que comete y volverá a su casa para vivir en la granja de sus padres. Tras unos cuantos meses de trabajar sin descanso, estoy seguro de que verá la manera de pedir disculpas y volver a trabajar en la posada.

La profundidad de la ignorancia del coronel Chiba dejaba a Serena sin aliento. En su experiencia, los hombres como el mozo de la posada no solían agradecer que les dieran una reprimenda. Solían sentir resentimiento por la lección recibida, y por el maestro, y solían culpar a cualquiera excepto a ellos mismos. Pero acaso las cosas fueran diferentes en el campo.

La ventana vibró, pero no a causa del viento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó ella mirando hacia fuera. Las ventanas del estudio del coronel Chiba daban a una terraza exterior, que se alzaba sobre el parque que ella había visto desde su dormitorio.

—La brisa —dijo el coronel Chiba sin molestarse en mirar por encima de su hombro hacia la ventana—. La brisa es frecuente aquí arriba, en el distrito de los Lagos. Será mejor que se apriete bien fuerte las cintas de su gorro.

—Pero…

—¿Sí? —Él se la quedó mirando con austero desdén.

—Nada, señor. —Las ramas de los árboles estaban inmóviles, pero no iba a discutir con él. No sobre ese tema. Había otros asuntos más importantes que discutir.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre sus noches.

—Así es, señor.

Había que ser tonta para poner reparos a tanto tiempo libre, así como a las cuatro libras y al medio día de fiesta semanal, pero tanta libertad le parecía un soborno. Y desde que se había encontrado con las niñas, estaba empezando a pensar que se trataba de eso.

Ella sonrió. No podía rechazar la oferta del coronel Chiba, ni podía decirle que había dado clases a peores diablos y con buenos resultados.

—¿Qué es lo que espera de mí?

—Espero que se dedique a la lectura, a perfeccionarse, a escribir cartas, a preparar sus lecciones. —El coronel Chiba se apoyó contra el respaldo, con sus grandes manos descansando sobre los brazos del sillón—. Repasaremos las lecciones juntos una vez a la semana, el lunes por la noche.

—Como usted desee, señor. —Se sintió complacida al pronunciar esa frase, aunque hasta ahora la conversación había sido… casi amable. Por supuesto, el coronel Chiba era insufrible. Bueno, la verdad era que la mayoría de la gente también pensaba eso de ella. Algo que el coronel Chiba parecía no observar o no darle importancia, cosa que le sorprendió. En su experiencia, ese tipo de militares exigía que se les tuviera el debido respeto. Puede que estuviera tan desesperado por encontrar una institutriz que deseaba poner de su parte todo lo que pudiera. O bien… ¿qué le habría contado Setsuna en su carta?

—Muy bien. Creo que ya se lo he explicado todo. —Tomó un papel de encima de su escritorio y se quedó observándolo—. Espero volver a verla aquí el lunes por la noche a las siete en punto.

Eso era muy conciso. Ahora ella podía ser igualmente concisa.

—Sobre la tela para los vestidos de las niñas…

Con un movimiento meticuloso, él dejó el papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Es que usted no conoce la palabra no?

—Son niñas, no soldados.

—Los vestidos que llevan son ropas especialmente diseñadas para la comodidad y el uso de niñas saludables.

—Las niñas saludables también necesitan vestidos bonitos para las fiestas y los bailes —le soltó ella.

—Mis hijas no dan fiestas.

—¿No hay en el campo niños que asistan a las fiestas?

—No. —Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo de irritación.

—Siendo así, ¿cómo pueden aprender los niños algo sobre el comportamiento en sociedad? —Serena sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de reprobación—. Coronel Chiba, es usted, o debe de ser usted, uno de los principales hacendados de la zona. Depende de usted ser un ejemplo para los demás padres. Creo que deberíamos preparar una fiesta ahora mismo.

—No tengo ninguna intención de… —Se detuvo y se la quedó mirando como si acabara de tener una revelación. Luego, más lentamente, continuó—: No tengo ninguna intención de atender una fiesta para niños.

—Entonces debería usted proporcionarme tela para los vestidos de las chicas y una vez a la semana yo misma atenderé una fiesta, solo para ellas, y les enseñaré los entresijos de los encuentros sociales.

—Ya lo discutiremos —concluyó él golpeándose la barbilla.

Serena habría apostado que él no iba a tener en cuenta su sugerencia. No tenía ni idea si aquello era para bien o para mal, pero siguió insistiendo:

—A Hotaru le faltan pocos años para presentarse en sociedad y Rini no le va a la zaga. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta esperando poder escapar de allí antes de que él volviera a fijar en ella su mirada—. De un color diferente para cada chica, por favor. Queremos que se sientan como individuos, que se sientan con sus propios derechos. Sin dibujos, y en cuanto al material, creo que debería ser punto, ya que como usted ha dicho todavía son niñas y es mejor que lleven ropas resistentes. — Se daba cuenta de que su petición no iba a tener ningún éxito.

Él también se puso de pie, con un movimiento lento que daba de alguna manera la impresión de desafío y dominio.

—Señorita Tsukino.

Era un hombre impresionante. Ella se sentía intimidada, pero no lo demostró.

—Sí, coronel Chiba.

—Chibi está a punto de resfriarse. Por favor, notifíquelo a la enfermera y haga que la niña se traslade a otra habitación, separada de sus hermanas.

Serena parpadeó. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba que le dijera, no era por supuesto eso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, señor. Pero, si me permite que se lo pregunte, ¿cómo ha sabido usted…?

—Se estaba frotando la nariz. A Diana las botas se le han quedado pequeñas. Haré que le traigan otras nuevas, pero no estarán aquí antes de una semana. Entretanto, podría probarse las botas viejas de Rini, para ver si le van bien. —Se cruzó las manos por detrás de la espalda—. En fin, compruebe si las niñas necesitan o no calzado nuevo.

—Sí, señor. —Serena intentaba recordar qué era lo que él había visto para alertarle del problema de Diana—. Diana se… estaba frotando el pie contra la pierna.

—Y no se había limpiado las botas tal y como yo le había pedido. Les había dicho, a ella y a las demás niñas, que tenían que avisarme en cuanto sus botas les estuvieran pequeñas, pero a Diana no le gusta hablar más de lo imprescindible.

—No puedo imaginarme por qué —añadió Serena sin tratar de disimular su sarcasmo.

Él dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, se acercó hacia ella y se paró tan cerca que sus botas rozaron la falda de Serena.

Ella sintió ganas de echarse hacia atrás, pero Serena nunca retrocedía. Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez con más fuerza. ¿O acaso siempre había latido así, pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma de aquel hombre atractivo y el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó, en respuesta visceral a una cercanía que la ponía nerviosa y la excitaba a la vez.

—¿Será lo bastante pronto la semana que viene para que tenga aquí el material?

Él pronunció cada una de las palabras lentamente, mirándola de una manera tan profunda que ella se dio cuenta de que él sabía que había conseguido manipularlo. Y se lo había permitido, aunque Serena no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Podría conseguirlo antes —dijo él—, pero hemos tenido muy pocas institutrices que duraran más de unos días. Varias incluso solo algunas horas.

Él la estaba desafiando y ella le contestó:

—Coronel Chiba, estaré aquí para poder hacer los vestidos de las niñas. De hecho, creo que todavía estaré aquí dentro de un año. Ningún niño ha sido aún capaz de sacarme de mis casillas. Y le prometo que sus hijas tampoco lo harán. —Y para sus adentros se dijo: «Ni usted tampoco».


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

La señorita Tsukino salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Todavía de pie, el coronel Chiba se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y esperó hasta que Andrew Furuhata, el oficial al que había conocido en la India —y su más leal amigo—, entrara por ella.

—¿Qué has conseguido? —preguntó Darien.

—Detuvimos a otro ruso ayer por la noche. —Andrew se sacudió el polvo de sus gruesos pantalones de algodón y se quitó la pesada capa—. Le quitamos la cartera y lo dejamos seguir su camino.

—¿Algo interesante?

Andrew vació su pequeña alforja sobre el escritorio. Unos cuantos billetes arrugados de una libra. Una pipa. Una bolsa de tabaco. Una carta…

Darien agarró la carta y miró con el ceño fruncido la intrincada caligrafía rusa.

—Enviaré esto a Artemis y veré qué es lo que puede hacer.

Darien no tenía nada que objetar a la peculiar relación que le unía a Andrew. Él hacía el papel de pacificador del distrito de los Lagos, mientras que Andrew se dedicaba a hacer de salteador de caminos, evitándose el uno al otro cuidadosamente para dedicarse a patrullar en busca de espías ingleses, agentes rusos y de vez en cuando los ocasionales y auténticos ladrones. Se trataba de un juego que habían preparado entre los dos, y mientras lo jugaban habían podido descubrir bastante información de interés para el Ministerio del Interior. Pero aún no habían sido capaces de descubrir por qué el distrito de los Lagos era el centro de las operaciones de espionaje.

Hasta hoy. Lo cual le hizo recordar…

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo golpeando la ventana cuando estoy aquí reunido con alguien?

—¿Alguien? No era alguien. Era una belleza. —Andrew hizo parpadear sus pestañas en un gesto burlón de coqueteo—. Coronel, no pensé que estuviera usted embebido.

—¿Embebido? Uno no puede estar embebido de una mujer. Uno sólo puede embeberse de… —Darien vio la mueca de Andrew y se calló.

El sentido del humor de Andrew era extravagante —y tan famoso como su valentía— y Neheremia siempre decía que Andrew era un hombre bien parecido. Y Darien sabía que no podía borrar de su cara aquella sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Esa mujer es la nueva institutriz de mis hijas.

Andrew le dirigió una mirada que casi le desencaja la nuca y agradeció a Darien que no hubiera acabado la frase.

—¿La institutriz de tus hijas? —Andrew soltó una risotada—. No había institutrices como esa cuando yo era un chiquillo.

—Viene muy bien recomendada por una reputada agencia. La Distinguida Academia de Institutrices.

Pero Darien estaba de acuerdo con Andrew. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando lady Meiou al enviarle a él una institutriz como esa? O para ser más exactos: a sus hijas. Porque la señorita Tsukino había llegado allí para ocuparse de sus hijas.

Sirvió dos vasos llenos de whisky y le pasó uno a Andrew. Alto y ágil, Andrew tomó un trago y luego volvió de nuevo al tema.

—Todas mis institutrices eran viejas y gruñonas.

—Que era sin duda lo que te merecías. La mayoría de las que han tenido mis hijas eran jóvenes y asustadizas.

Darien no pensó jamás que miraría hacia el pasado y recordaría con nostalgia a aquellas tontas muchachas. Pero ninguna de ella había sido una mujer como la señorita Tsukino. Una señorita Tsukino que caminaba como una amazona, que tenía el aspecto de una exótica sacerdotisa y una lengua que… ah, pero era mejor que no pensara en su lengua. Aquella lengua hacía que le entraran ganas de besarla y de realizar otras actividades, así que lo mejor era decir que tenía una lengua insolente y dejarlo estar.

Darien tomó un trago de whisky que le ardió al bajar hacia su estómago.

—Ese pelo que tiene… es una peluca, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Una peluca? ¿Estás tonto? No, no es una peluca.

—Es demasiado rubia. —La noche anterior varios mechones le habían caído sobre la cara y, en la oscuridad, habían brillado como la luz de la luna—. Tiene que ser una peluca.

—Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que no sabes nada sobre mujeres, y te puedo asegurar que no tienes ni idea de lo que dices sobre su pelo. —Andrew se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había dejado libre la institutriz—. No le pude ver los ojos. ¿De qué color son?

—Celestes —dijo Darien alzando su vaso—. Por cierto, ¿no te parece un color muy extraño?

—Así que te has fijado en el color de sus ojos. —Andrew parecía demasiado satisfecho para que Darien se sintiera tranquilo, y este se dedicó a beber su whisky—. No puedo esperar a mirar en los ojos de esa joven señorita.

—No te voy a permitir que seduzcas a mi institutriz —le advirtió Darien—.A menos que estés dispuesto a tomar su puesto y enseñar tú a mis hijas.

—No se me ocurriría intentar seducir a tu institutriz —dijo Andrew colocándose una mano sobre el corazón—. ¿Te has fijado en cómo camina? Como una hermosa pantera negra, rebosante de gracia y elegancia.

—Es demasiado alta. —Darien estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más bajitas, que lo miraban desde abajo cuando bailaban con él y que parecían menudas entre sus brazos.

—¿Te puedes imaginar lo que sería tener esas piernas apretadas alrededor del cuello?

Con mucha facilidad. ¿Es que Andrew no sabía jamás cuándo tenía que detenerse?

—Es demasiado delgada.

—Es demasiado alta, es demasiado delgada —repitió Andrew imitando a Darien—. Y tú eres demasiado criticón, especialmente siendo un pobre viudo que necesita una esposa para que se haga cargo de sus hijas, pero de todas formas me caes bien. Puede que esa señorita… señorita…

—Tsukino —añadió Darien.

—Puede que la señorita Tsukino encaje bien.

—No.

—¿No? —Un mechón de pelo rubio cayó sobre una ceja de Andrew mientras se quedaba mirando interrogativamente a su amigo—. Han pasado tres años desde que Neheremia falleció.

—Desde que fue asesinada —le corrigió Darien.

—Sí, pero no fue culpa tuya —dijo Andrew con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

Por supuesto que fue culpa de Darien.

—La seguridad de una esposa es responsabilidad del marido.

—Estábamos fuera, en una misión del regimiento. ¿Cómo podías saber que Neheremia respondería a una llamada de socorro y caería en la trampa que aquel ruso nos había tendido a nosotros?

—Debería haberla enviado a casa —dijo Darien obsesionado por la culpa—. Sabíamos el peligro que podíamos correr allí afuera, en las montañas.

Andrew se puso de pie y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Darien.

—Sé que querías mucho a Neheremia y que tienes el corazón destrozado, pero…

Darien se encogió de hombros, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia el parque. Ese era el problema. Había amado a Neheremia, pero… pero su relación con ella le había demostrado algo que él había estado sospechando durante años. Ninguna mujer es tan interesante como una campaña militar. Ninguna mujer es tan estimulante como cabalgar entre los páramos. Ninguna mujer podría cautivar su corazón, porque él era un hombre frío, dado a cálidas pasiones, pero nunca al amor.

Esa era parte de la razón de que estuviera tan determinado a atrapar a los traidores responsables de la muerte de Neheremia. Ella le había querido tanto y él nunca le había devuelto aquel amor con el fervor que se merecía. Sentía enormes remordimientos por eso, pero difícilmente podía contárselo a Andrew o a cualquier otro romántico que imaginara que él estaba obsesionado por la pérdida de la persona amada.

—Le haremos justicia.

—Conseguiremos hacer justicia. —Andrew volvió a sentarse en su sillón—. Pero tienes que encontrar a una mujer. Los hombres tienen necesidades.

—Tú debes de saberlo bien —dijo Darien enfrentándose a Andrew. No envidiaba la reputación de donjuán que tenía Andrew en el distrito—. Tengo entendido que satisfaces los tuyos bastante a menudo.

—Y por eso te digo que hace falta mucho tiempo para aliviar un corazón roto.

Andrew también había tenido mucho éxito en la India, entre las hijas de los oficiales, hasta que había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para enamorarse de la hija de lord Kino, Lita. Su Señoría no había estado muy contento por el hecho de que un escocés «inútil» se dedicara a cortejar a la mayor de sus hijas y había enviado a esta rápidamente de vuelta a Inglaterra. Andrew no se había resignado, pero había vuelto a Inglaterra solo para enterarse de que su amada acababa de casarse con el heredero de los Metalia, Neflyte. Había reaccionado con rabia e imprudencia, convirtiéndose en compañero de Darien, quien necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara en su misión.

—La señorita Tsukino me ha entregado una carta. —Darien sacó del bolsillo la carta de lady Meiou y se la pasó a Andrew—. Aparentemente una carta de recomendación.

—¿Aparentemente? —preguntó Andrew tomando la carta.

—Léela.

Andrew echó un vistazo al primer párrafo.

—«La señorita Tsukino está bien cualificada, es inteligente y con recursos…» Esto es maravilloso, Dar, pero…

Darien se dio cuenta de que Andrew había llegado a la información más interesante. Andrew se puso rígido. Sin alzar la vista, buscó a tientas sobre el escritorio y se puso las gafas de leer.

—¿Lady Meiou te ha enviado esto? ¿Lady Meiou trabaja para el Ministerio del Interior? ¿Para Artemis? ¿Lady Meiou es una espía inglesa?

—Creo que lady Meiou está al servicio de Artemis siempre que puede. Pero calificarla de espía acaso sea una exageración.

Andrew siguió leyendo rápidamente.

—«Artemis dice que el distrito de los Lagos es el centro de operaciones porque…» —Andrew dejó reposar la mano que sostenía la carta en su regazo—. ¿Lord y lady Deathmoon? ¿Esa pareja de ancianos inofensivos ha estado dirigiendo una red de espionaje que abarca Inglaterra y casi todo el mundo? ¿Lord y lady Deathmoon?

—Artemis no ha cometido ningún error hasta el momento. Y estoy seguro de que jamás cometería un error en algo tan importante como esto.

—No estoy poniendo en duda esta información, pero… —Andrew meneó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo?

Darien había tenido más tiempo para plantearse aquel asunto.

—Son siempre bienvenidos en cualquier casa noble de Inglaterra. Nadie se atrevería a sospechar que ellos puedan hacer nada más letal que airear algunos cotilleos. Se les podría encontrar con papeles sospechosos entre manos y se les excusaría sin recelar de ellos.

—Déjame que lo piense.

—Eso lo explicaría todo. El constante flujo de extranjeros por la comarca, las mujeres que viajan solas…

—Sí, y las propiedades de los Deathmoon llegan hasta la costa. Tienen incluso un embarcadero. Han preparado una vía de escape. —Andrew volvió a leer la carta—. Artemis está intentando enviar a lord y lady Deathmoon hacia nosotros. Quiere que nos aseguremos de conseguir toda la información que nos sea posible antes de que se decrete su arresto. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Tengo un plan.

Aunque se trataba solo de un primer bosquejo de plan pensado sobre la marcha. Seguramente podría mejorarse.

Andrew se frotó las manos con regocijo.

—¿Vamos a torturarlos? ¿Entraremos al asalto en su casa? ¿Les arrastraremos por las rocas como a los perros asesinos que son?

—No —dijo Darien con una mueca—. Voy a dar una fiesta.

—¿Una fiesta? —repitió Andrew sorprendido.

—Una fiesta en mi casa. ¡Piénsalo, hombre! Eso es lo que hacen lord y lady Deathmoon. Visitan las mejores mansiones de Inglaterra. Lord Deathmoon intenta besar a las debutantes mientras lady Circonia se dedica a cotillear. Y durante todo el tiempo, en apariencia, no son más que un par de fisgones. Pero se dedican a robar toda la información que puedan enviar a los rusos. Les haremos venir aquí con la promesa de descubrir alguna información y luego les detendremos en cuanto traten de pasársela a los rusos.

—Una fiesta. Es una idea brillante —suspiró Andrew—. Supongo. Pero tú no das nunca fiestas. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar en eso?

—La institutriz.

—¿La pequeña señorita Tsukino?

—Dice que soy el vástago de una de las principales familias de la comarca y que me estoy despreocupando de la educación social de mis hijas.

—Yo llevo años diciéndote lo mismo. ¿Por qué le has hecho caso a ella y no a mí?

—Porque lo voy a hacer para atrapar a lord y lady Deathmoon en un acto de espionaje.

—Ah, es verdad. —Andrew le devolvió las gafas a Darien.

Darien sabía en qué estaba pensando su amigo. Andrew imaginaba que Darien quería dar su primer paso para volver a incorporarse a la alta sociedad, que una mujer de inimaginable virtud volvería a llamar su atención y acabaría casándose de nuevo. Eso era lo que esperaba Andrew, puesto que su amigo desaprobaba la carencia de «alegría de vivir» de Darien.

Andrew se recostó en su sillón.

—Pero cómo… perdóname, amigo mío, porque tú no tienes experiencia en preparar fiestas, no es una de tus habilidades, y Artemis espera que atraigamos hasta aquí a lord y lady Deathmoon a principios de septiembre. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir estar preparado a tiempo?

—Escribiré a la condesa de Dark y le pediré que me ayude. —Darien esperó la reacción de su amigo.

Andrew se quedó helado y luego dejó escapar una risa apagada:

—¿La horrible lady Dark? ¿Crees que es lo más adecuado?

Darien nunca había entendido la antipatía que sentía por ella, ni tampoco la soportaba demasiado bien.

—Beryl era amiga de Neheremia. Lord Dark era amigo mío. Y Beryl se ha ofrecido en repetidas ocasiones para ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario.

—No lo dudo —dijo Andrew sin poder contenerse—. Por Dios, Darien, cualquiera menos ella. ¿No sabes acaso qué es lo que espera de ti?

—No. —Por supuesto que lo sabía—. ¿Qué?

—Que te enamores perdidamente de ella para poder echarle el lazo a otro rico y guapo marido que haga que la envidien todos los miembros de la alta sociedad.

—¿Crees que soy un hombre guapo?

—Creo que eres… —Andrew se levantó de un salto y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Darien—. Creo que eres un tonto.

—He estado intentando pensar en otro plan. En algo que pudiera ser mejor que… —dijo Darien riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Que ella? Sí, debería haberlo supuesto —se burló Andrew.

—Iba a decir mejor que una fiesta. —Darien apoyó una mano en la repisa de la chimenea y se quedó mirando a Andrew—. Deberías saber bien que no voy a dejar que Beryl me eche el lazo.

—No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Andrew sorprendido.

—Necesito una esposa.

Darien despreciaba a los hombres que caían en la melancolía a causa de los amores perdidos y luego se quejaban de las oportunidades que habían dejado pasar. Pero la muerte de Neheremia había dejado una cicatriz en sus hijas. Y darse cuenta de que le había fallado a ella lo había marcado profundamente. De manera que intentaba encargarse de las niñas de la mejor manera que sabía: con disciplina militar y un programa riguroso.

De alguna manera, durante los últimos años, había visto cómo iba desapareciendo la disciplina y el programa. La mitad de las veces no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en su propia casa. Las niñas habían ido creciendo sin que él supiera qué hacer o cómo manejar la situación.

—Aunque la señorita Tsukino parece prometedora, sus funciones de institutriz no son más que una prueba.

—A mí me parece muy prometedora —dijo Andrew con mirada lasciva.

—Pero ninguna institutriz puede ocupar el puesto de una madre en la vida de las chicas. Necesitan estabilidad, de manera que volveré a casarme. —Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel—. He hecho una lista de mis requisitos.

—¿Una lista de tus requisitos? —Andrew dejó escapar una risa sofocada—. ¿Y cuáles son?

—La mayoría son bastante obvios. Mi esposa ha de ser de mi misma clase social. Debe tener una reputación prístina. Debe tener cualidades para la educación de mi familia… deberá organizar fiestas y ayudarme a preparar a mis hijas para su presentación en sociedad.

—Es razonable.

—Debe ser de aspecto agradable y con una voz bien modulada.

—Por supuesto. Faltaría menos.

—Sí. —Darien sabía que Andrew comprendería ese requisito—. Beryl cumple todos los requisitos de esta lista.

—Y además, no tendrás que esforzarte en cortejarla, porque ella ya lo hará por ti.

—Exactamente.

—Realmente romántico —dijo Andrew inexpresivo—. Con ese tipo de declaraciones de amor harás que cualquier mujer ponga los pies en polvorosa.

Darien no sabía por qué, pero de repente se sintió intranquilo. Se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la ventana mirando hacia el parque.

—Ahí está la cuestión. Un hombre no debe elegir a su esposa basándose en el amor. La elige basándose en sus antecedentes, su disponibilidad y su posición social.

—La condesa es una mujer que tiene mucho más que un aspecto agradable. Es muy hermosa —dijo Andrew con un tono de voz aburrido.

—Sí, yo creo que lo es. Pero eso no es lo importante. —No es que a Darien le importara demasiado su aspecto oscuro y dramático y su pequeña complexión—. Lo importante es que ella es un modelo de integridad.

—Puede que no estés tan informado de cómo es la condesa como imaginas.

El comentario de Andrew sorprendió a Darien.

—Si tienes alguna información que yo debería saber…

—¡No, no! Simplemente… —Andrew hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. No es nada.

La actitud de Andrew volvió a sorprender a Darien.

—Pensé que te alegrarías al saber que estaba planeando casarme.

Andrew golpeó la superficie de la mesa con una mano.

—Eso no es un matrimonio, eso es una unión de conveniencia. Hay veces que me alegro de no haber nacido rico. Aún puedo casarme por amor y sin necesidad de hacer caso a una maldita lista de requisitos.

A veces Andrew tenía una falta de sentido común que llegaba a preocupar a Darien.

—No creo que sea esa la manera adecuada de enfrentarse a un asunto de tanta importancia.

—Puede que no lo sea. —Cambiando de tema bruscamente, Andrew preguntó—: Bueno, ¿me mantendrás informado de los planes?

—Tú serás parte integrante de cualquier movimiento que haga.

Alzando una de las cejas interrogativamente, Andrew preguntó:

—¿Tu institutriz es uno de los agentes de Artemis?

—No. —A veces Andrew sacaba a Darien de quicio—. Es mi institutriz.

—¿Ha leído la carta?

—Estaba sellada.

—Eso no es un disuasivo demasiado eficaz.

A veces Andrew sacaba _realmente _de quicio a Darien.

—Ella no ha leído la carta. Lady Meiou responde por ella.

—De acuerdo. Intentaba ser prudente. Tú siempre eres muy prudente. — Andrew tomó un trago de su bebida—. ¿Cómo vas a poder dormir sabiendo que en la misma casa hay una mujer como esa?

A veces Andrew se merecía que le dieran una patada en el culo. Darien tuvo buen cuidado de no demostrar su enfado para que Andrew no pensara que este se debía a su interés por la señorita Tsukino, pues de ser así su amigo se habría dedicado a hostigarle sin piedad.

—He tenido ya un montón de institutrices hermosas.

Y además la señorita Tsukino no parecía tener ningún interés por él; de hecho, ni siquiera parecía haberse fijado en él, lo cual no solía ser lo usual. Pero estaba bien. Estaba muy bien que ella no se hubiera fijado en él. La señorita Tsukino le había garantizado que se quedaría allí hasta el año próximo y él la creía. Aunque empezaba a preguntarse si él sería capaz de soportar el tormento de tenerla a ella en la misma casa. Había en su aspecto algo desafiante… y parecía que ocultara algún secreto. Tenía mucha determinación, como si fuera capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Y cierta severidad, como si hubiera conocido ya lo peor de los hombres y no esperara nada mejor de ellos. Y por debajo de todo eso una dulce mirada de asombro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la atracción que él sentía por ella y no supiera cómo enfrentarse a eso. Oh, sí. Él había intentado quedarse de pie mientras conversaban para intimidarla con su altura. Pero en lugar de eso había tenido que sentarse para disimular su bastante obvia, básica y primitiva reacción ante una mujer atractiva.

Andrew se quedó mirando a Darien como si este hubiera desenterrado sus pensamientos en lugar de disimularlos.

—Tus otras institutrices eran unas muchachitas atontadas. Estuve escuchando a través de la ventana. Y oí cómo esta te ponía en tu sitio. Va a ser dura de resistir.

—No me gustan las mujeres que no saben cuál es su sitio.

Andrew volvió a reírse, pero esta vez con una pizca de amargura.

—Eso cuéntatelo a ti mismo. Y no dejes de contártelo nunca.


	7. capítulo 6

**Hoy he tardado un poco más en subir, porque el servidor no me dejaba. Hoy dejo dos capítulos. El 6 que trata sobre los espías que traen de cabeza a Darien y a Andrew y el 7 en el que las niñas hacen de las suyas.**

**Espero que os gusten y que los disfruteis. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6**

_Mansión Milenio, casa de Artemis Silver  
><em>

_Suffolk, Inglaterra, el mismo día_

—Mi querido joven, ciertamente sabe usted cómo enseñar a una anciana un baile animado. —Circonia, la condesa de Deathmoon, se apoyó en una columna de mármol del salón de baile de la casa de Artemis mientras se daba aire con su abanico de plumas de pavo real—. No me extraña que sea usted tan popular entre las damas.

El ridículo lord Jedite sonrió con satisfacción y le acercó a la condesa su bastón.

—Gracias, señora, me gusta pensar que les agrado, a mi manera. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refresco o una limonada? Después de un ejercicio tan extenuante, una dama de su edad debe de estar exhausta.

Ella cerró su abanico y le palmeó en el brazo con él.

—¡Es usted encantador! Si pudiera robarle un poco más de su precioso tiempo para que me trajera una limonada, le estaría muy agradecida.

—Por supuesto, señora, será un placer para mí. —Le hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Era un hombre alto, rubio y bien parecido. Excepto por una horrible erupción de granos que estropeaba sus rasgos. Circonia esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista y luego echó a andar, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza como si fuera una loba en medio de un rebaño de ovejas que pastan. Una de las jóvenes ovejas llevaba un sombrero de plumas sobre su elevado peinado y sonreía con satisfacción haciendo que se formaran dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Otra vestía un traje de baile de brillante seda dorada que daba a su semblante un color cetrino. Por supuesto, las ovejas macho vestían todas más o menos igual: chaquetas negras, pantalones de cuadros escoceses, brillantes zapatos de cuero negro y camisas blancas como la nieve. Con su turbante de terciopelo con un pasador de diamantes y su vestido de terciopelo con una chaqueta de seda rosa abotonada en el pecho, Circonia tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cualquiera de las demás.

Se vio reflejada en uno de los muchos espejos que rodeaban la sala de baile. Mejor dicho, podría haber tenido mejor aspecto que las demás si no hubiera sido tan vieja. En su rostro y sus formas pudo ver los restos de aquella belleza que había cautivado al conde. Alta, simpática y elegante; eso todavía lo seguía siendo.

Pero vieja. Muy vieja. Odiaba envejecer. Había luchado contra la edad, pero estaba empezando a perder la batalla, y para una mujer de su educación e inteligencia eso era algo insoportable. Se había pasado toda la vida aceptando todos los desafíos que se le habían puesto en el camino. Había sido elegante y pobre. Se había casado con un noble rico. Su marido había perdido toda su riqueza y ella se había exiliado a las malditas propiedades de su familia en la comarca de los Lagos…

Ah, haberse mudado a la mansión de Maitland había sido uno de sus grandes éxitos. Había descubierto la manera de hacer más dinero del que cualquiera podría imaginar. Y a la vez había sido más lista que los perros que protegían a esas insípidas y bien vestidas ovejas que bailaban, reían y coqueteaban sin sospechar que una loba se paseaba pasando inadvertida por en medio del rebaño.

Circonia se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por ser más inteligente que los demás. Pero odiaba las manchas que tenía en las mejillas, andar con la espalda inclinada y tener que caminar apoyada en un bastón. Y lo que más odiaba era la manera en que los jóvenes con granos en la cara condescendían en bailar con ella. Treinta años antes ellos habrían solicitado de ella el honor de un baile. Ahora no era más que una obligación para con ella; y bailar hacía que le dolieran las caderas.

El viejo Deathmoon aún podía bailar la gavota. Circonia se detuvo detrás de un enorme jarrón lleno de flores y se quedó mirando a Tomoe, mientras este se pavoneaba evolucionando sobre la pista de baile con la joven señorita Amy. Siempre iba detrás de jovencitas que no eran ni la mitad de hermosas de lo que había sido Circonia. Si hubiera podido, la habría abandonado hacía tiempo, pero ella tenía la cartera bien apretada entre sus artríticos dedos. Aunque últimamente se había dado cuenta de que él empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso. Puede que después de tantos años hubiera empezado a darse cuenta de que se había casado con una loba que podría volverse contra él y arrancarle la cabeza. Casi se alegraba de tenerlo atemorizado, pero a la vez le daba un poco de vergüenza. Y además, si él empezaba a recelar de ella, la gente podría comenzar a preguntarse si realmente era lo que aparentaba ser. Podrían empezar a fijarse en ella con más atención y eso acabaría siendo un problema. Después de todo, ella conocía a todo el mundo en Inglaterra y todos ellos pensaban que la conocían bien a ella.

Pero no era así. Y si empezaban a sospechar de ella, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. En sus negocios los problemas solían ir acompañados por más problemas y normalmente se solucionaban con una bala entre los ojos. Ella misma había ordenado esta solución en numerosas ocasiones. De modo que debería ser más amable con Tomoe y dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de acabar con él. Una viuda no suele ser invitada a muchas fiestas. Se supone que una viuda debe estar de luto. Y si Circonia no podía ir a las fiestas, no podría recoger la información que esas bien vestidas ovejas le proporcionaban con tanta generosidad.

—Lady Deathmoon.

Ella dio un salto al oír la voz del joven Artemis. No le había oído acercarse a ella. Estaba empezando a quedarse un poco sorda, lo cual también era un problema en sus negocios. Él se puso delante de ella y le hizo una reverencia. A algunas mujeres les parecía un hombre atractivo. Pero Circonia no estaba de acuerdo. Era demasiado alto, demasiado grande, demasiado serio y su severa mirada podía hacer que se resquebrajara la compostura de algunas mujeres a poco que no fueran cuidadosas.

—Artemis, muchacho, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Tienes alguna información importante de negocios en los que invertir el dinero que me sobra? «¿Te importaría que me sentara en tu despacho y hurgara en los cajones de tu escritorio mientras me vas a buscar una bebida?», pensó Circonia.

—Esta noche no. —Él alzó una mano y la hija del jardinero con la que el muy zopenco se había casado se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano—. Luna y yo queremos agradecerle el honor de haber asistido a nuestra primera fiesta.

Circonia les sonrió con un benevolente y falso regocijo.

—Queridos míos, no podía perderme esta oportunidad. —Y con poco disimulada maldad añadió—: Porque se podría decir que Tomoe y yo casi hemos sido quienes os hemos unido, tortolitos.

Esa muchacha, esa guarra, esa Luna, ni siquiera tenía la vergüenza de sonrojarse al recordar la desgraciada escena en el invernadero. Tan solo abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

—Eso mismo creo yo. —Y apretó el brazo de Circonia con camaradería.

Circonia tenía ganas de apartarle la mano y soltarle algún insulto. Pero eso no encajaba bien con el papel de amiga de la familia, y si había una familia rica en información internacional, esa era la familia Silver. Ellos habían hecho del espionaje una tradición y ella esperaba conseguir alguna otra pepita de información del joven Artemis esa misma noche. Pero él desbarató sus planes con una nueva reverencia.

—Si no le importa, señora, dejaré a Luna a su cargo. Acaba de llegar un mensajero con nuevas noticias concernientes a mis, eh, importantes negocios y debo entrevistarme con él inmediatamente.

Circonia tenía ganas de sacarse de encima a Luna como si fuera una pulga. En lugar de eso, blandió un dedo admonitorio en dirección al joven Artemis.

—¿De qué se trata, querido? Si se trata de una nueva oportunidad de invertir, deberías decírselo inmediatamente a tus queridos amigos lord y lady Deathmoon.

—No es exactamente una nueva oportunidad de invertir —dijo él tirando del cuello de su camisa—. Al contrario, hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas por culpa de las, eh, ratas. Y me han informado de que han descubierto quién es el principal criador de ratas. Si hace el favor de disculparme.

Circonia se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba hacia su despacho. ¿Ratas? ¿Se trataba acaso de un mensaje en clave? ¿Estaba hablando de ellos? ¿De ella? No, seguramente no. Ella no era un pequeño y furioso roedor. Ella era una loba, y una loba que lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir, inmediatamente, lo que se estaba cociendo en aquel despacho. Se volvió hacia Luna, quien seguía sonriendo de una manera estúpida.

—Imagino que no tendrás ganas de hacer compañía a una anciana cuando puedes estar bailando.

—¡Oh, lady Deathmoon!, le aseguro que es para mí un honor estar en compañía de una _anciana _e importante invitada como usted.

Aquella pequeña zorra había enfatizado la palabra «anciana». Circonia apretó los puños. Tenía ganas de darle una bofetada a esa Luna. En venganza por la insolencia de Luna, Circonia cruzó una mirada con su marido y alzó la barbilla. Él atravesó la pista de baile y se acercó a ellas.

Luego Circonia le dijo a Luna:

—Es usted muy amable conmigo, querida. —Y colocando la mano de Luna sobre el brazo de Tomoe añadió—: Nuestra joven anfitriona se ha quedado sin pareja de baile.

Tomoe no podía dar crédito a su buena suerte. Había estado intentando ponerle las manos encima a la nueva señora de Silver desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella acababa de regresar de París y se pavoneaba seductoramente delante de cualquier hombre que mostrara un mínimo de interés por ella. Ahora alzó las cejas, le ofreció una reverencia y la condujo a la pista de baile.

Circonia se quedó allí el suficiente rato como para asegurarse de que estaban bien ocupados y luego echó a andar hacia el despacho de Artemis. Oyó una repentina voz desde la antecámara. La voz de Artemis que se alzaba con clara incredulidad:

—Eso es escandaloso. No lo puedo creer. ¿Quién ha hecho esa acusación?

Circonia pudo oír otra voz, grave y sin inflexión, que contestaba.

—Le aseguro que no tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para tomarme el pelo durante tanto tiempo —proclamó Artemis.

Circonia respiró profundamente en silencio. Se agarró con ambas manos a la solapa de su chaqueta de seda.

La voz grave contestó de nuevo.

Circonia se acercó más a la puerta.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre una cosa así? Ella es una anciana. —La voz de Artemis tenía un timbre de desprecio—. Y además, ¡los dos son apreciados amigos de la familia Silver!

Circonia ya había oído suficiente. Estaban hablando de Tomoe… y de ella. Antes o después, Artemis se convencería de que lo que le estaban contando era cierto y ella acabaría bailando en el extremo de una soga. Se apartó de la puerta y volvió al salón de baile. Una vez allí, recorrió la sala con la mirada. El viejo Tomoe estaba de pie solo en un rincón, frotándose las manos como si le dolieran. Parecía que la joven Luna no había respondido demasiado bien a sus manoseos.

Circonia se lo quedó mirando para llamar su atención y de nuevo alzó la barbilla. Vio cómo se acercaba bamboleándose hasta ella, un huesudo y desaliñado viejo de barbilla afilada al que hacía tiempo que deseaba dejar atrás. Pero como siempre, él le echó un brazo por encima del hombro y ella dejó que la acompañara hacia la salida.

Él sabía demasiado. Y se asustaba demasiado fácilmente. Tenía que volver con ella… a la comarca de los Lagos y a la mansión de Maitland. De vuelta al lugar en el que habían escondido su botín de oro y joyas. Una vez allí, ella pondría en marcha su plan para escapar y ambos podrían desaparecer de Inglaterra.

Se frotó la cadera dolorida. Si al menos aún fuera lo suficientemente joven como para disfrutar de esta nueva aventura.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Estas niñas son unos monstruos.

—Sí, señorita.

—Las trato con respeto y lo único que espero a cambio es que me respeten un poco a mí.

—Sí, señorita.

—Pero están todo el tiempo enfurruñadas, se niegan a cooperar y siempre hacen ver que no entienden las lecciones, cuando yo sé perfectamente que sí las entienden.

—Podría ser aún peor, señorita.

Serena alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Molly.

—¿Cómo podría ser aún peor?

—A la pobre señorita Rei, dos institutrices antes de usted, le llenaron una bolsa con estiércol, la colocaron en el fuego y se la metieron en un cajón del escritorio, y cuando ella intentó sacarla de allí…

Serena levantó una mano para que Molly no le siguiera contando. Estaba sentada en su dormitorio —la habitación que se había convertido en su refugio— tomando su almuerzo mientras las niñas almorzaban en la sala de estudio bajo la supervisión de sus niñeras. Se sentía avergonzada por su propia cobardía, pero después de cuatro días de trabajo estaba completamente agotada y, por primera vez en su carrera, no sabía cómo actuar frente a aquella hostilidad que no parecía tener fin.

—¿Cómo consiguen llevar a cabo todas esas travesuras? ¿Todo el personal de la casa está al corriente de sus diabluras?

—Es su manera de llamar la atención. Su padre les hace más caso cuando no tienen institutriz, y esa es la razón de su mal comportamiento. Pero usted no me ha oído decir esto. De manera que nosotros… bueno, a veces les ayudamos. Especialmente las niñeras. Ahora las niñeras están empezando a tener un poco más de poder y creo que se les está subiendo a la cabeza. Pero yo tampoco he dicho nada de esto, señorita. —Molly le pasó un tenedor a Serena—. Será mejor que ahora coma, necesita usted reponer fuerzas.

Cuando hubo acabado de comer, Serena subió hasta la tercera planta, donde estaba la sala de estudio, mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a aquella nueva información que Molly le acababa de proporcionar. Estaba claro que no había conseguido ganarse el cariño de las niñas. Habían estado ayudadas y animadas por sus niñeras en su actitud desafiante y, además, por todo el personal de la casa, y si Serena quería tener éxito en su trabajo debería empezar a tomar una decisión drástica.

Tenía que alejar a las niñas de la casa. Tenía que apartarlas de cualquiera que las pudiera ayudar.

Oyó la conversación animada de las niñas antes de abrir la puerta, pero estas se callaron de golpe y se la quedaron mirando con caras impacientes en cuanto la vieron entrar. Acaso mientras ella había estado dando vueltas a la manera de solucionar aquella situación, las niñas habían estado pensando en lo poco amables que eran y habían decidido portarse bien.

Ella les sonrió.

Ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Espero que hayáis comido bien —dijo ella.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino —respondieron las niñas al unísono.

—Ahora vamos a estudiar matemáticas. —Las niñas estaban realmente contentas. Serena sintió un escalofrío de inquietud que le recorría la espalda y se las quedó mirando con desconfianza—. Por favor, sacad vuestros libros… —dijo ella mientras abría el cajón de su mesa.

Un montón de serpientes verdes empezaron a saltar en todas direcciones, la mayoría en dirección a ella. Serena no había visto una serpiente en toda su vida. Pero sabía cómo eran. Cegada por el pánico ante la visión de aquellas afiladas lenguas, aquellas bocas escamosas y aquellos pequeños ojillos saltones, se puso a gritar.

Las niñas se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Las serpientes caían al suelo, se movían por encima de la mesa y reptaban por la silla.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Serena.

Las niñas. Cielos, las serpientes iban a acabar mordiendo a las niñas. Haciendo acopio de valentía corrió hacia Chibi y Bunny, las agarró por la cintura y las sacó al pasillo. Con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho las dejó allí y volvió a entrar para salvar a las demás. Ellas dejaron de reír.

—¡Vamos, salid rápido! —dijo Serena gesticulando fuera de sí—. Antes de que os piquen.

Hotaru se quedó de pie al lado del escritorio de la maestra y en un tono de completo menosprecio dijo:

—No son más que culebras. ¿Es que acaso no reconoce una culebra cuando la ve?

Una de aquellas horribles criaturas se deslizaba por el suelo, entre Serena y las niñas. Serena saltó por encima de ella y agarrando a Selene por el brazo le dijo:

—Vamos.

—No son más que culebras —repitió Hotaru.

—A mí ya no me gusta esto —dijo Selene saliendo con Serena al pasillo.

Las dos niñas más pequeñas miraban toda la escena con los ojos abiertos. Las demás niñas salieron al pasillo y se reunieron con ellas.

—Solo son culebras. —Pero Hotaru ya se había dado cuenta de que su broma había ido demasiado lejos y su resistencia se convirtió en franca hostilidad.

Serena las condujo a su dormitorio y se encontró allí con un escuadrón de niñeras que las estaban esperando. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación dejaron de cuchichear y la miraron con tal aire de culpabilidad que Serena se dio cuenta de que la información que le había dado Molly era cierta. Aquellas niñeras se dedicaban a azuzar a las niñas. En un tono de voz tranquilo y frío que denotaba la tensión de sus palabras, les ordenó:

—Quiero que las vistáis para salir a pasear. Enseguida vendré a recogerlas. Y vosotras —dijo mirando a cada una de las seis niñeras—, todas vosotras, aseguraos de que no queda ni una sola serpiente en la clase para cuando hayamos vuelto.

Por mucha calma que hubiera en su tono de voz no podía ocultar lo enfadada que estaba, y las niñeras se dieron cuenta de lo furiosa que se sentía, pues asintiendo y sin replicar se dedicaron a hacer lo que se les había ordenado.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación. Se quedó mirando por la ventana el sol que se ocultaba al fondo del paisaje detrás de unas nubes. Sonrió maliciosamente. Se quitó el vestido de color malva, se puso el de sarga verde y unos zapatos robustos, y luego volvió a recoger a las niñas. Las encontró juntas y solas, sentadas en el suelo de su dormitorio, hablando en susurros entre sí. Serena hizo ver que no se había dado cuenta de sus cuchicheos. Dio una palmada para llamar su atención.

—Venga, niñas, vamos a dar un paseo.

Seis caras se giraron hacia ella con expectación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Para que me podáis contar las cosas que ya sabéis. Creo que os he estado aburriendo enseñándoos cosas que ya sabíais, de modo que ha llegado el momento de hacer un cambio.

—Se supone que ahora deberíamos estar estudiando —dijo Diana.

—Vamos a conocernos mejor —dijo Serena mirando por la ventana—. Hace un día soleado, pero si preferís quedaros aquí dentro…

Bunny se levantó del suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Serena. Chibi la siguió. Las demás se levantaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando a Serena con recelo. Hotaru y Rini intercambiaron una mirada. Selene y Diana se hicieron un gesto de complicidad con la cabeza. Ya habían tenido tiempo de reagruparse. De preparar sus defensas. Serena casi no podía esperar para ver qué nueva travesura habían estado tramando y no dudaba de que pronto sabría de qué se trataba. Sintió un escalofrío. Esperaba que al menos no tuviera nada que ver con serpientes. Pero estaba dispuesta a que las cosas cambiaran por completo en la mansión del coronel Chiba. Avanzando hacia la puerta dijo:

—Hoy es el primer día soleado desde que llegué aquí y no he podido ver nada del campo. Hoy me podréis enseñar vuestros rincones preferidos.

—¡Vamos a enseñarle el puente de cuerdas! —dijo Hotaru dando una palmada.

—¡Sí! —gritaron las otras.

Incluso Bunny y Chibi se echaron a reír y empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro.

—¡Eso suena de maravilla! —dijo Serena.

«Eso suena sospechoso», pensó. O terrorífico. Un puente de cuerdas. Sin duda, colgado por encima de un despeñadero, en donde esperaban que cayera ella. Vio los ojos brillantes de Chibi y Bunny y cambió de opinión. Seguramente solo pensaban zarandear la cuerda para asustarla.

—Yo me he puesto el gorro y los guantes —dijo ella mostrándoselos—. Poneos los vuestros.

Las niñas se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les pedía. Sus gorros eran tan feos como sus vestidos, y sus guantes eran… bueno, la mitad de ellos habían desaparecido.

—Me encanta ver que sois como las otras niñas —dijo Serena poniéndose en jarras.

—¿Que quiere decir? —preguntó Hotaru volviendo la cabeza.

—Habéis perdido los guantes. Os gusta jugar fuera. Me recordáis a las demás niñas que he cuidado.

—Bueno, usted no me recuerda en absoluto a ninguna de nuestras otras institutrices. Ellas eran inteligentes —le soltó Hotaru.

—No creo que fueran tan inteligentes, pues de lo contrario ellas todavía estarían aquí y yo no habría salido nunca de Londres. —Algo que realmente habría sido de desear—. Rini, ¿dónde están tus botas viejas? —Para cuando Diana se hubo puesto el calzado de Rini todas estaban ya preparadas para salir y Serena mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras decía—: ¡Venga, a paso ligero!

Las niñas se pusieron en fila como si fueran pequeños soldados. Con Chibi al frente y luego en orden de estatura una tras otra hasta acabar la fila con Hotaru.

Después salieron marchando, con los brazos balanceándose y los talones golpeando el suelo. Sintiendo sorpresa y diversión a partes iguales, Serena las siguió escaleras abajo, hasta el vestíbulo de la planta baja y luego hasta la puerta trasera, que era lo suficientemente grande como para advertir a Serena de la elegancia que escondía detrás.

Un lacayo abrió las dobles puertas. Las niñas salieron a la terraza exterior que se extendía por toda la longitud de la mansión. Serena las siguió y, por primera vez, un magnífico panorama se abrió ante su vista llenándole los ojos y la mente, y arrollando sus sentidos. Se quedó con la boca abierta y, asombrada, siguió caminando agarrada con fuerza a la barandilla de piedra.

Sabía dónde estaba. Incluso había visto parte de la finca el día que llegó allí. Pero desde la terraza todo parecía tan… grande. La soleada pradera de pasto bien cortado se extendía hasta un inmenso lago azul. La superficie inmóvil del agua reflejaba los picos que se elevaban en rocosas formaciones entre hondonadas de piedras pálidas y praderas esmeralda. Aquí y allá, entre los barrancos en sombras de las montañas podían verse zonas de nieve, incluso en el calor del verano, y en las laderas había bosques de olmos, fresnos y avellanos que se erguían juntos como nobles soldados en formación a la espera de la batalla. Los pájaros —unas aves enormes— volaban en círculos en medio del cielo azul.

Sobrecogida, Serena se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Bunny se agarró a su otra mano:

—Zeñorita Tzukino, ¿por qué pone eza cara tan rara?

—Yo… es que nunca… había visto nada como esto. Es tan… salvaje. Y… horrible.

Hotaru avanzó contoneándose a su lado.

—Le diré a mi padre que ha dicho eso. Él ama las montañas más que cualquier otra cosa.

Serena apartó la mirada del paisaje para quedarse mirando a Hotaru fijamente a los ojos.

—Tu padre sabe perfectamente lo que pienso de la tierra salvaje. Yo misma se lo he dicho.

—Usted… le ha… no. —Hotaru se había quedado con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad—. Nadie se atreve a decirle a mi padre cosas que a él no le gusta oír.

—Yo lo he hecho. —Serena inspeccionó la terraza de granito pulido, donde había mesas y sillas colocadas aquí y allá bajo toldos de tela—. Este lugar parece muy cómodo. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?

—¡No! ¡No! —Selene saltaba de un lado a otro con los puños en alto—. Queremos llevarla al barr…

Rini le tapó a Selene la boca con una mano.

—Al puente de cuerdas. Queremos llevarla al puente de cuerdas.

Serena se las quedó mirando una a una y luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Al puente de cuerdas?

Todas asintieron al unísono.

—Pues entonces tendremos que ir al puente de cuerdas. —Serena hizo un gesto a Hotaru—. Dirígenos, capitán.

Tomaron el camino de piedra que rodeaba el lago y luego se apartaron de él metiéndose entre los árboles. Había robles en esa parte del parque con zonas de césped entre ellos y bancos colocados a lo largo del camino para el descanso de los paseantes. Pero al cabo de un rato las niñas se introdujeron en una parte salvaje, saltando sobre muretes de piedra y cruzando un camino polvoriento que daba a una pradera llena de flores salvajes.

—¿Estamos todavía en los terrenos de vuestro padre? —preguntó Serena aminorando la marcha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Porque tu padre me pidió que no saliéramos de los terrenos de la finca.

—¿Y por qué no le dijo a nuestro padre que quería ir más allá? —preguntó Hotaru en tono sarcástico.

—Porque no quiero ir. Porque quiero estar a salvo y vosotras también lo tenéis que estar —dijo mirando fijamente a Hotaru hasta que esta tuvo que apartar la mirada.

La tierra se hundía bajo sus pies. Caminaban por entre charcos y sobre zonas de matorrales. En las zonas empinadas, Hotaru tenía que ayudar a Chibi y Rini hacía lo propio con Bunny. Hotaru se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia Serena:

—¿Es usted capaz de caminar tanto, señorita Tsukino?

—Incluso aunque ya tengo cierta edad, creo que no me las apaño nada mal.

Hotaru notó el tono seco de la voz de Serena. Y aunque Serena dudó de que las demás se hubieran dado cuenta, le lanzó una mirada primero sorprendida y luego maliciosa.

Sin darse cuenta Diana le ofreció una mano.

—Yo la ayudaré, señorita Tsukino.

Serena tomó su mano con satisfacción al notar cómo se curvaban con confianza aquellos pequeños dedos alrededor de los suyos.

—Ya no está lejos —le aseguró Diana.

El puente de cuerdas era exactamente lo que ellas le habían dicho. Un puente hecho con unas gruesas cuerdas atadas alrededor de tablones de madera para formar un camino. Allí no había árboles, solo unos cuantos matorrales de hierba que rodeaban una hondonada sobre la que cruzaba el combado puente. Los extremos del puente estaban atados a estacas clavadas en la tierra. Naturalmente, no tenía pasamanos.

Hotaru se quedó parada con las manos en las caderas desafiando a Serena:

—Estoy segura de que tiene usted miedo de cruzar.

Serena tenía que actuar con precaución. Las demás eran aún niñas, crédulas como suelen serlo la mayoría de los niños. Sin embargo, Hotaru estaba entrando en la adolescencia y había estado a la cabeza de aquella pequeña rebelión durante mucho tiempo. Serena se acercó al puente, agarró la cuerda y la apretó ligeramente. El puente se elevó formando una onda. Echó un vistazo rápido al hueco que se abría bajo el puente y se echó hacia atrás meneando la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo.

Hotaru parecía sorprendida.

—¿Usted tiene… miedo? Ninguna de las otras institutrices tuvo miedo.

—Yo no había salido nunca antes de Londres. Nunca he cruzado un puente como este. Es demasiado difícil.

—No, no lo es. ¡Es muy fácil! —dijo Rini frunciendo el entrecejo.

Serena puso un pie sobre el puente. Las niñas la observaban con regocijo.

Serena apartó el pie.

—Es muy difícil. —Movió una mano—. Este lugar es salvaje. Quiero que volvamos a casa.

Selene fue la primera en morder el anzuelo. Corrió hasta la mitad del puente y empezó a balancearse.

—Mire. ¡Es muy divertido!

—¡Ten cuidado! —Serena hizo que su voz sonara con la adecuada dosis de preocupación.

—¡No se va a caer! —le aseguró Hotaru—. Verá cómo volverá y usted también podrá cruzar.

—Yo soy demasiado pesada. El puente podría romperse —dijo Serena.

—¡Mire! —Rini echó a andar por el puente, agarró a Selene por la cintura y se pusieron a saltar juntas.

Diana tiró de la mano de Serena:

—Vamos, no voy a dejar que se caiga.

—Ve tú primero, cariño —dijo Serena animándola a avanzar.

Diana empezó a cruzar el puente y este comenzó a balancearse arriba y abajo por el peso de las tres niñas saltarinas.

—¿No le parece divertido? —le preguntó Hotaru.

—Me dan miedo las alturas —dijo Serena negando con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera Bunny tiene miedo a la altura —dijo Hotaru.

Bunny echó a correr hacia ellas y se puso también a saltar, riendo y chillando.

—¡No la dejéis sola! —gritó Serena.

De alguna manera parecía haber generado entre las niñas la suficiente autoridad como para que la obedecieran sin pensar, pues Hotaru echó a correr y agarró a Bunny de la mano.

Serena agarró a Chibi antes de que esta pudiera reunirse con sus hermanas.

—Quédate aquí, corazoncito.

Serena se arrodilló y agarró la cuerda con ambas manos. Oyó un chillido mientras Hotaru se daba cuenta de que la habían engañado. Serena se quedó mirando a las niñas con una sonrisa amable y satisfecha que dejó al descubierto todos sus dientes. Luego tiró fuerte de la cuerda y la soltó de golpe.

Las niñas cayeron, haciendo aspavientos con piernas y brazos, en el oscuro y denso lodo del fondo con una serie de chapoteos húmedos que hicieron las delicias del alma vengativa de Serena. Hotaru cayó de cabeza. Rini se las apañó para aterrizar sobre sus pies, pero luego perdió el equilibrio, se cayó de culo y empezó a sollozar. Serena vigilaba a Bunny sin perderla de vista: la pequeña cayó en el lodo con un agudo chillido, pero al momento se incorporó y se echó a reír. Selene se quedó sentada en el barro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Diana se quitó el sombrero y se dejó caer de espaldas en el lodo con una expresión de satisfacción. Una a una, las niñas se pusieron de pie, resbalaron, se agarraron unas a otras y se volvieron a caer.

Chibi empezó a dar patadas y chillando dijo:

—¡Yo también quiero!

—¿Estás segura? —Serena se rió.

Le encantaban los niños. No eran pretenciosos. Pensaban que jugar en el barro era divertido y no se preocupaban de los problemas que les podría acarrear haberse ensuciado ellas y haber ensuciado sus vestidos. Y a Chibi no le gustaba que la dejaran fuera. Serena la agarró en brazos, la colocó en el borde y la dejó resbalar hacia el mugriento lodo junto a sus hermanas.

Chibi chillaba de satisfacción mientras se echaba sobre Bunny y se metía en el barro con ella. Serena dejó que las niñas se desfogaran durante unos minutos, riendo y gritando mientras jugaban. Se quedó de pie en el borde, con los puños en las caderas y por primera vez utilizó su voz de maestra de escuela:

—¡Jovencitas!

Las niñas se quedaron quietas de inmediato. Reconocían aquel tono de voz.

—Soy más grande y más lista que cualquiera de vosotras y si continuáis peleando contra mí os aseguro que vais a acabar perdiendo. Puede que ahora empecéis a creerme y a tratarme con el debido respeto. O puede que no. —Se quedó mirando a Hotaru fijamente, quien se apartaba el lodo de la cara con gestos bruscos y furiosos—. Pero no os equivoquéis, no soy una de vuestras anteriores institutrices, lánguidas y asustadizas. Ninguna de vosotras es tan fuerte y taimada como yo.

Diana se echó a reír a carcajadas y se volvió hacia Rini, quien se mantenía a duras penas de pie:

—Yo sabía que podía ser divertida.

—Le he prometido a vuestro padre que me quedaré aquí por lo menos un año. Y estoy dispuesta a mantener mi promesa. —Serena se las quedó mirando a todas—. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta que hacerme?

—Sí —dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella tambaleante. Su falda y sus enaguas estaban llenas de barro y le pesaban, y Serena podía imaginar la cólera que se escondía bajo aquella cara llena de lodo—. ¿Me podría ayudar a salir de aquí?

—Con mucho gusto.

Serena le tendió una mano, pero justo antes de que Hotaru pudiera agarrarse a ella, la retiró con rapidez. Hotaru se cayó de culo en el barro, resbalando en la charca con tanta fuerza que levantó una ola en la superficie.

Serena se acercó al borde del foso y con voz lenta y calmada le dijo:

—Escúchame, Hotaru. Soy mucho más lista que tú. Es mejor que lo aceptes. — Sin esperar una respuesta de Hotaru o que se recuperara de la caída, Serena añadió—: Bueno, os daré diez minutos más para que juguéis en el barro y luego volveremos todas a casa.

—Papá se va a poner furioso —dijo Rini empezando a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo me ocuparé de vuestro padre —dijo Serena sentándose en una piedra ancha y sacando el reloj del bolsillo—. Jugad. Ya os avisaré cuando sea la hora de volver.

Diana hundió a Rini en el lodo. Rini dejó de sollozar y agarró a Diana de la cabeza metiéndosela en el barro.

—Por favor, Rini, no ahogues a tu hermana —le advirtió Serena. Al ver que Hotaru se acercaba a la orilla, le dijo—: Será mejor que también tú te diviertas, Hotaru. No te vas a ir de aquí sin mí.

Hotaru dudó. Serena podía imaginar las opciones que pasaban por su cabeza. Tomando una decisión, se agarró a los matorrales que había en el borde de la charca para salir del barro, luego se acercó a una piedra y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda a sus hermanas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los labios apretados en una mueca de enfado.

Satisfecha al darse cuenta de que se quedaría allí hasta que todas estuvieran listas para volver a casa, Serena dirigió su atención a la fiesta que se estaba desarrollando allí abajo. El barro saltaba de aquí para allá, las niñas se zambullían en él y Serena las observaba con divertida aprobación.

Olía bien allí, a menta y frescura. Arrancando unas hojas de una pequeña planta, se las acercó a la nariz estrujándolas entre los dedos. Eso era. De ahí venía aquel olor. Parecía hierbabuena. Seguramente el olor provenía de aquella planta.

Y posiblemente aquella planta lanzaba ese olor para atraer a los visitantes incautos. Dejó caer las hojas y se frotó los dedos enguantados en la tela de su falda. Esperaba que no se tratara de un aroma letal si se inhalaba. Debería haberse traído un libro de los que explican los peligros naturales de las montañas, como encontrarse serpientes en los cajones.

Echándose el gorro hacia atrás, dejó que el sol le acariciara el rostro. No debería hacerlo, lo sabía. El sol podía ser mortal para una piel tan pálida como la suya, pero nunca lo había visto brillar de aquella manera en Londres. En Londres, el aire estaba lleno de polvo de carbón y nunca se veía allí un cielo tan azul. Si al menos… bueno, no tenía ningún sentido plantearse ahora los «si al menos». Estaba exiliada a causa de su comportamiento en Londres y le había prometido al coronel Chiba que se quedaría en Silvermere todo el año.

Era una sabia promesa. Lady Meiou no la iba a dejar regresar hasta que hubiera demostrado que podía convivir con una familia sin entrometerse en sus asuntos privados por lo menos durante un año. Y para entonces seguramente las damas de la alta sociedad ya habrían olvidado las acusaciones maliciosas que el señor Rubeus hubiera hecho contra ella, y podría asegurarse una nueva posición.

Entretanto, pensó, tenía un año por delante… un año que debería pasar enfrentándose a la joven Hotaru y a sus hermanas. Un año trabajando bajo la mano dura del coronel Chiba.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y dijo:

—¡Ya han pasado los diez minutos!

Las niñas estaban cubiertas de lodo negro. Salieron de la charca ayudándose unas a otras, riendo y tan diferentes al pequeño grupo de niñas malcaradas que había encontrado el primer día, que no pudo negarse que ya había empezado a ganar aquella batalla.

Se quedó mirando la figura de Hotaru acurrucada sobre la piedra. Excepto en su caso. Hotaru todavía era un desafío. Y el coronel Chiba también era un desafío. Pero ¿qué sería la vida sin desafíos?


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todas!, gracias por seguir leyendo. Este fin de semana tengo más tiempo así que intentaré subir dos capítulos por día.**

**Os dejo con el 8 y el 9, espero que disfruteis.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 8**

—No podemos sentarnos así a la mesa —dijo Selene mostrando su falda llena de barro.

—Cuando os hayáis lavado podréis cenar —le prometió Serena—. Vámonos ya, ¡a paso ligero se hace más corto el camino!

Hotaru seguía al grupo risueño y animado a cierta distancia, en actitud desafiante, y cuando Rini trató de meterla en el grupo, su hermana le dio un empujón y se apartó de ella.

Serena sabía que tendría que hacer algo al respecto y pronto. De la misma manera que tendría que hacer algo con respecto al coronel Chiba y su insistencia en que las niñas mantuvieran un rígido programa que no encajaba con sus edades ni con sus temperamentos. Pero Serena no podía tirar al coronel Chiba en una charca de barro.

—Decidme niñas, ¿por qué os pasáis todo el día tramando travesuras? — Serena sabía claramente cuál era la respuesta, pero de todos modos formuló la pregunta.

—¿Qué travesuras? ¿Tirar a nuestra institutriz a una charca de barro? —bromeó Selene.

—¿O meterle arañas en los bolsillos? —preguntó Diana.

—¿O colocar zerpientes en zu ezcritorio? —ceceó Bunny.

Serena se la quedó mirando. Los labios de Bunny empezaron a temblar.

—Todo el mundo dice que nuestro padre tiene el corazón destrozado a causa de la muerte de su querida esposa… —intervino Rini—. Pero no es cierto. Nunca estaba en casa. Siempre estaba por ahí con su regimiento. —Su resentimiento salió a la superficie—. Nosotras perdimos a nuestra madre. Somos nosotras las que la echamos de menos. Él es un egoísta y está enfadado porque ahora tiene que quedarse en casa con nosotras en vez de ir a luchar con sus soldados y sus amigos.

—Y cada noche, cuando ya estamos en la cama, él se escapa por ahí con su caballo —dijo Chibi.

—A lo mejor se cree que no nos damos cuenta —añadió Hotaru.

A Serena no le sorprendieron aquellos comentarios, pero sí le sorprendió la vehemencia con la que los hicieron. Tendría que hacer también algo al respecto, y pronto. Pero ¿qué? Esperaba que se le presentara en algún momento una solución adecuada para manejar aquella situación.

—¡Zeñorita Tzukino! —dijo Bunny señalando hacia el lago que se extendía al otro lado de la pradera—. ¡Mire!

Oh, no. Ahora necesitaba una solución adecuada en aquel preciso instante, porque en el lugar hacia el que señalaba la niña se podían ver dos criados con cubos llenos de agua y entre ellos al coronel Chiba, con cara de estar muy enfadado y golpeando sus botas con una fusta de montar.

«Así que esa es la razón por la que Hotaru tiene ese hábito tan desagradable», se dijo Serena en silencio y se colocó el gorro de manera adecuada.

Necesitaba un destello de inspiración para manejar la escena que se avecinaba. Pero no lo tenía. Cuando pasaron cerca, se dio cuenta de que el coronel Chiba se quedaba observando a las niñas, que iban llenas de barro de la cabeza a los pies. Aquellos duros ojos taciturnos se abrieron de par en par. Le dijo algo a uno de los criados, quien dejó el cubo en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Las niñas se agruparon detrás de Serena buscando protección y se fueron rezagando. A falta de inspiración, Serena esperó que la seguridad en sí misma pudiera ser suficiente. Cuando estuvieron a distancia de poder oírse, Serena colocó una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y dijo:

—¡Coronel! Qué agradable casualidad encontrarle aquí. Ahora mismo íbamos a buscarle. —No era exactamente una mentira, pues lo que realmente quiere decir «ahora mismo» es algo que varía de una persona a otra—. Las niñas han sufrido un pequeño accidente… eh… y se han caído de lleno en una charca de barro.

—Sí… ya lo veo… —contestó el coronel volviendo a golpear sus botas con la fusta.

—Pero ninguna se ha hecho daño. Por suerte no ha sido nada.

El coronel frunció el entrecejo y volvió a golpearse la bota con la fusta.

—Parece que están cubiertas de barro.

—¿De verdad? —Serena se quedó mirando al coronel fijamente—. No me había dado cuenta.

—Sus vestidos están para tirarlos a la basura.

Serena empezó a sentirse inquieta al ver que los ojos del coronel comenzaban a adquirir el color azul de carbón ardiendo.

—Un poco de jabón… un poco de agua.

Él la rodeó para observar de cerca a sus hijas, las cuales intentaron valientemente aguantarle la mirada, pero ninguna de ellas lo consiguió.

—El día que llegó la señorita Tsukino a esta casa, le dije qué era lo que esperaba de ella. Y esperaba que siguiera el programa al pie de la letra. —Se golpeó una bota con la fusta y en un tono de voz que era como un latigazo, añadió—: Lo mismo esperaba de vosotras. ¿Y qué se supone que deberíais estar haciendo ahora según el programa?

Bunny se echó hacia delante.

—Padre, eztábamos conociendo mejor a la zeñorita Tzukino.

Él la ignoró.

—¿Qué dice el programa que deberíais estar haciendo ahora? —Se las quedó mirando a todas, una a una. Cada una de ellas agachó la cabeza y ninguna dijo una palabra—. ¿Hotaru?

—¡Hotaru, no! —le advirtió Rini en voz baja.

Serena se volvió para mirar a la niña. La tentación de tomar el control de la situación con una combinación de rencor y honestidad seguramente era casi irresistible, pero Hotaru se quedó mirando a sus hermanas. Ellas la miraron a su vez con expresiones que iban desde la súplica a la amenaza y, reconociendo el peligro, la niña tan solo murmuró:

—Se supone que deberíamos estar en clase.

—Exactamente. —El coronel volvió a golpearse la bota—. Estudiando. ¿Y por qué no estáis allí?

Diana sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se atrevió a decir:

—La señorita Tsukino quería saber qué es lo que ya hemos aprendido para así no tener que repetirse.

Bunny se acercó andando a su padre, salpicando barro a cada paso, y se detuvo solo cuando una mano admonitoria se alzó en su dirección:

—Por favor, papá, no hagaz que ze vaya.

El coronel se puso a caminar entre el grupo bañado en barro con la mano en la barbilla y considerando la situación.

—Esto no me ha gustado nada. Tenemos un programa y esperaba de vosotras que lo cumplierais.

Hotaru abrió la boca.

—¿Sí, Hotaru? —preguntó él dándose la vuelta—. ¿Querías decir algo?

Con una mueca furiosa, Hotaru le informó:

—A la señorita Tsukino no le gustan las montañas.

Hotaru no era capaz de dejar de cometer errores. Con un tono de voz tan frío como el hielo de las montañas, Serena dijo:

—Me gustan las montañas al menos tanto como me gustan los niños que les cuentan chismorreos a sus papás.

—La señorita Tsukino me ha hecho saber su desagrado al respecto de las criaturas y los lugares salvajes, pero yo considero que su actitud es un problema de ignorancia.

Serena tomó aliento con fuerza y luego dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. Había cosas contra las que era mejor no tratar de luchar.

—Nosotros le podemos enseñar algo diferente —dijo el coronel volviendo a caminar entre las niñas inspeccionándolas—. Vuestros vestidos no volverán a ser nunca lo que eran.

Las niñas agacharon las cabezas para mirarse la ropa.

—Un poco de jabón… un poco de agua —murmuró Diana.

El coronel se volvió de golpe y Serena temió que pudiera ver su sonrisa de satisfacción antes de conseguir disimularla.

—Puede que un poco de agua y un poco de jabón sea suficiente. —Hizo un gesto hacia la fila de criados, lacayos y niñeras que iban hacia el lago, cada uno de ellos con un cubo de agua en la mano. Todos reían disimuladamente. El mayordomo y el ama de llaves habían salido a la terraza y los miraban con incredulidad—. Tengo buenas noticias para vosotras. Ya he mandado pedir el material para los nuevos vestidos.

—¡Oh, papá! —dijeron las niñas dando palmas y saltando a la vez de alegría.

—Las telas llegarán hoy mismo —dijo él sonriendo con más simpatía de la que Serena le había visto nunca—. ¿Sabéis por qué he pedido ese material?

—No, padre, ¿por qué? —preguntaron las niñas a coro.

—La señorita Tsukino me convenció de que lo necesitabais.

Las caras enlodadas de las niñas se iluminaron de alegría. Se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos y todas a una soltaron un grito. Serena se temió lo que iba a suceder.

—¡No, no, no! —dijo intentando mantenerlas alejadas de ella.

Las niñas se lanzaron sobre ella, Serena retrocedió, pero nada podía pararlas. La rodearon y la empezaron a abrazar con sus manos llenas de barro, frotando sus caras sucias contra su falda y agarrando sus brazos con sus bracitos repletos de lodo. Una gratitud sincera sonaba en sus vocecitas chillonas.

—¡Gracias, señorita Tsukino, gracias!

Ella las apartó, acarició sus cabezas llenas de lodo y le lanzó una mirada seria al coronel Chiba. Él estaba sonriendo abiertamente, con una sonrisa que desapareció enseguida de su rostro como si no hubiera estado allí nunca. Pero así era. Le había dado una buena lección. ¡Caramba si se la había dado! Así que ella dijo:

—No me lo agradezcáis a mí, fue vuestro padre quien pidió las telas nuevas.

Volvió a oírse un chillido agudo al unísono. Las niñas dieron media vuelta en redondo y se dirigieron hacia su padre, quien se vio de repente envuelto en una multitud de brazos llenos de barro. Serena reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho dijo:

—Una profunda muestra de afecto filial.

Él la oyó. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos de ella; una mirada profunda y absorta, y por primera vez en su vida ella supo reconocer allí un alma gemela. Un hombre que ocultaba su verdadero ser detrás de una fachada de austeridad. Un hombre que trataba de luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Así era ella. Sensata y sobria. Cuando en realidad lo que quería era bailar, correr, cantar. Disfrutar de la vida en todos los sentidos. Seguramente se equivocaba. Seguramente él no era como ella. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un largo instante, y Serena notó un calor y un aturdimiento que embriagaban su cuerpo.

Ella apartó la mirada deprisa. ¡Nerviosa! Pero a Serena no había nada que la pusiera nerviosa. Nunca. Siempre sabía mantener la calma en cualquier situación; ella era una persona que siempre se quedaba observando desde detrás. Era una persona inteligente. No le gustaba notar que se quedaba sin aliento, y lo que menos le gustaba era esa sensación de intimidad que sentía junto a él.

—¡Ya está bien, ya está bien!

El coronel apartó a las niñas, quienes dejaron manchas de barro en sus pantalones azul oscuro y en sus brillantes botas. Y barro en su chaleco color crema y en su chaqueta azul. Serena se divertía con aquella visión más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer.

—Niñas, acercaos a la orilla del lago para que los criados os echen unos cuantos cubos de agua por encima —dijo el coronel Chiba.

—Hace frío —se quejó Rini.

—Ese es el castigo que os merecéis por haber manchado a vuestra institutriz de barro.

Serena se quedó de piedra. Ahora entendía por qué les había estado esperando allí con los criados provistos de cubos. Él conocía los juegos de sus hijas. Y las había dejado jugar. Pero ¿por qué? Se había traicionado a sí mismo, pero no parecía que le importara. Con un tono militar y preciso se dirigió a ella:

—Cuando un hombre tiene seis hijas, ha de estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

—Ya veo que así es —le dijo ella carraspeando—. Y cuando una es institutriz también tiene que estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Y por eso creo que va siendo hora de que reemplace a las niñeras.

—¿Cómo dice? —Sus cejas se alzaron—. ¿Es una recomendación que me está haciendo?

—Lo es.

—Delo por hecho.

Serena estuvo a punto de aplaudirse a sí misma. De alguna manera, durante aquel día largo y difícil, había conseguido ganarse el respeto del coronel Chiba. Las niñas empezaron a quejarse. Él se volvió hacia ellas.

—Si queréis discutir acerca de este cambio, deberéis ser capaces de contarme por qué no os parece una buena idea.

Las niñas se miraron unas a otras y luego negaron con la cabeza. No tenían ningunas ganas de discutir con él al respecto.

—Cuando os hayáis quitado el barro, podréis entrar en casa. Mandaré al ama de llaves para que supervise vuestro baño. No lleguéis tarde a la cena, tengo que comunicaros una cosa. —Hizo un gesto señalando la falda manchada de barro de Serena—. Señorita Tsukino, acaso también usted debería acercarse a la orilla del lago.

—Si usted lo hace, yo le acompañaré —dijo ella mirando sus botas y sus pantalones manchados de barro.

—Es usted un jovencita muy insolente —dijo él ofreciéndole el brazo como si se tratara de un desafío.

—Y usted es un hombre muy perspicaz —contestó ella agarrándose del brazo que él le ofrecía.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa, levantando a su alrededor una algarabía de rumores imposibles de sofocar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

En el elegante comedor, a la cabeza de la gran mesa, el coronel Chiba cortaba el asado de carne en delgadas rodajas. Las niñas lo observaban con voraz atención, sentadas a ambos lados de la mesa.

Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba sentada Serena, vestida una vez más con su traje de seda rosa, tratando de aparentar que había estado en situaciones similares cientos de veces antes. En realidad, esta era la tercera noche que participaba en una cena familiar; sus anteriores jefes preferían cenar solos antes que hacerlo con sus institutrices, y la mayoría nunca cenaba con sus hijos. De modo que, con la sorpresa de alguien que nunca antes había asistido a una comida familiar, ella observaba cada expresión, cada detalle, intentando entender cómo funcionaba aquella familia.

Esa noche las niñas estaban hambrientas a causa de su aventura, y ella se sentía alegre y contenta. El olor de la comida hacía que también a ella se le hiciera la boca agua. Mientras el afilado cuchillo se introducía en la costra marrón de la carne, el coronel Chiba les comunicó:

—La señorita Tsukino me ha señalado que he estado olvidando mis obligaciones, de manera que he decidido dar una fiesta.

Ninguna otra cosa podría haber distraído a las niñas de su comida, pero eso lo hizo. Cada una de ellas dirigió la mirada en su dirección con las hambrientas bocas abiertas. Y Serena pensó: «Ahora entiendo por qué ha mandado comprar la tela para los vestidos de las niñas». Y luego lo miró a él y vio su mandíbula tan apretada que parecía amenazar hacerse añicos. Y se fijó en su figura, firme, musculosa, sin una pizca de grasa, rígida y con una elegancia militar. Y sus ojos fríos rodeados por oscuras ojeras. Ni por un momento creyó que estaba reaccionando a lo que ella le había sugerido. Entonces, ¿por qué pensaba dar una fiesta?

Al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba, él alzó una ceja parodiando un gesto de interrogación. Ella le contestó exactamente con el mismo gesto y no supo cuál de los dos iba a apartar antes la mirada, cuando de pronto todas las niñas se pusieron a hablar de golpe y a la vez:

—¿Cuándo, padre?

—¿De cuántas horas?

—¿Invitaremos a otros niños para jugar con ellos?

Kelvin, el mayordomo, dirigía a los criados mientras estos distribuían los cuencos de patatas con perejil, guisantes humeantes, verdes coles de Bruselas, sabroso pudin y doradas rebanadas de pan. Los criados iban de aquí para allá mientras Serena ayudaba a Chibi y a Selene, sentadas a ambos lados de ella, a comer.

El coronel les contestó a esas preguntas de manera sucinta mientras pasaba la bandeja con la carne al mayordomo.

—Enviaremos las invitaciones hoy mismo, para el uno de septiembre. Invitaré a todos los habitantes de la comarca y a tantos viejos amigos de fuera y del ejército como pueda encontrar. Se alojarán aquí durante tres días… Lo mismo que el pescado, los invitados después de tres días empiezan a oler mal.

Kelvin tomó la bandeja y empezó a servir a las niñas mayores. Chibi arrugó la nariz.

—¿Es que no podrán bañarse?

Serena le lanzó una mirada al coronel Chiba y se cruzó con su mirada jocosa. Ella se sintió azorada; intentó ignorar esa incómoda sensación acariciando la mano de Chibi.

—Es un dicho, cariño. Podrán bañarse cuantas veces quieran. Y no van a oler mal.

—Los mayores siempre dicen cosas raras como esas —le susurró en voz baja Rini a Chibi.

Kelvin le acercó la bandeja de carne a Serena, pero la tuvo que dejar precipitadamente encima de la mesa para recoger el tenedor de Selene antes de que este cayera al suelo. Serena se sirvió y luego limpió con la servilleta las patatas que habían caído en el delantal de Selene mientras un criado traía un nuevo cubierto de plata. Cenar con niños siempre era una aventura.

Abriendo los ojos con consternación, Hotaru dijo:

—El uno de septiembre es solo dentro de catorce días. ¿Cómo va a estar todo preparado a tiempo?

El coronel Chiba ayudó a Bunny a trocear la carne.

—Hace tres días que le envíe una carta a la condesa de Dark pidiéndole ayuda.

Entre las niñas se elevó un murmullo al unísono, como si fuera un canto coral. El coronel alzó los ojos rápidamente con una mirada glacial que se cruzó con las miradas frías de sus hijas. Al momento, las niñas volvieron a bajar los ojos hacia sus respectivos platos. Despidió a los criados, esperó a que hubieran salido todos y a continuación, con voz entrecortada, dijo:

—La condesa de Dark es una anfitriona muy bien cualificada y todos estaremos muy contentos de poder contar con su ayuda.

Serena no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero le pareció que debía decir algo para calmar los ánimos:

—Estoy segura de que es verdad. De la misma forma que estoy segura de que será de gran ayuda.

Hotaru se puso a parpadear como si la sola mención de aquella dama le diera ganas de llorar. Serena se metió una cucharada de guisantes en la boca, los masticó y se los tragó.

—¿Cuándo se espera que llegue Su Señoría? —preguntó Serena.

—Con un poco de suerte, y en caso de que no tenga otras obligaciones, estará aquí dentro de una semana —dijo él.

Selene dejó escapar un profundo suspiro como si no pudiera reprimir su incomodidad.

—Deja que te trocee la carne —dijo Serena acercándose el plato de Selene.

—¡Oh! —Diana se cubrió la boca con consternación—. ¿Cómo vamos a poder tener los vestidos listos a tiempo para la fiesta?

—He contratado a varias costureras —dijo el coronel Chiba—. Suspenderemos temporalmente las lecciones. Las niñas empezaron a lanzar vítores.

—Temporalmente —enfatizó él—. Estaréis muy ocupadas preparándoos para vuestra actuación.

—¿Actuar para quién? —preguntó Hotaru sin molestarse en disimular su hostilidad.

—Para nosotros, para demostrarnos vuestras dotes —contestó el coronel Chiba mirándola con severidad.

—Eso es lo que tienen que hacer las jovencitas —añadió Serena.

Diana se quedó pálida.

—Pero… yo no sé hacer nada.

—Tú tienes una voz muy bonita —dijo el coronel Chiba—. Puedes cantar.

—Pero no puedo cantar delante de… gente —replicó Diana.

—Cantas tan bien como tu madre —contestó su padre.

El color volvió al rostro de Diana con un rubor de alegría. Para sorpresa de Serena, de vez en cuando el coronel Chiba era capaz de pronunciar la frase apropiada.

—¿Tenía la señora Chiba un bonita voz?

—Muy bonita —contestó el coronel Chiba—. Todas las niñas cantan muy bien, pero solo Diana tiene el timbre y el tono de su madre.

—Yo, bueno… lo intentaré —tartamudeó Diana.

—Cantarás y lo harás de maravilla —le aseguró el coronel Chiba.

Se lo dijo con un tono tan seguro que Diana asintió con la cabeza como si realmente estuviera convencida de ello.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pensáis hacer el resto de vosotras? —preguntó él—. Hotaru, ¿has estado practicando en el piano?

Hotaru retiró su silla de la mesa con tanta violencia que esta se cayó hacia atrás. Luego echó a correr hacia su habitación anegada en lágrimas. Las demás niñas se miraban unas a otras tratando de entender qué le había pasado.

Serena empezó a ponerse de pie, pero el coronel Chiba dijo:

—Siéntese, señorita Tsukino, y acabe su cena. Es usted la última persona que Hotaru querrá ver ahora.

Serena se sentó de nuevo. Imaginó que tenía razón, pero a la vez odiaba dejar a una niña sola y sollozando.

—El ama de llaves le dará un vaso de leche caliente y un bocadillo, y la acostará —añadió el coronel echándose una pizca de salsa en la carne.

—Pero Hotaru no se había comportado así antes —dijo Selene con labios temblorosos.

—No. Pero tampoco había tenido antes una institutriz como la señorita Tsukino, que le enseñara algunas lecciones muy necesarias.

El coronel Chiba les lanzó una mirada a las niñas que les dio a entender que estaba perfectamente al corriente de sus travesuras. Rini y Diana se sonrojaron. Bunny y Chibi se hundieron en sus sillas. Desafiante hasta el final, Selene se cruzó de brazos.

—No os preocupéis. Todo soldado debe aprender a aceptar la derrota con cortesía, y cuando Hotaru lo haga todo volverá a estar bien. —Mientras él hablaba, Bunny alargó la mano para alcanzar la leche y se la tiró encima. Él la ayudó a limpiarse y cuando todos estuvieron de nuevo sentados les anunció—: Dejemos ya los asuntos personales. Vosotras sabéis cuáles son las normas. Solemos aprovechar la hora de la cena para discutir asuntos que sean de la incumbencia de todos, y esta noche el tema es… la vida salvaje en la comarca.

Serena se quedó con el tenedor en el aire, a medio camino entre su boca y su plato de patatas, y se quedó mirando severamente en dirección al coronel Chiba. ¿Acaso estaba intentando educarla a ella?

—Pero, papá, ese no es un tema que me interese a mí —replicó Rini—. Yo quiero saber algo más sobre la última moda en vestidos.

—Entonces tendrás que tener paciencia, porque todos los demás estamos muy interesados por la vida salvaje en nuestra comarca —dijo él.

De un extremo al otro de la mesa todas las cabecitas se menearon negativamente.

—Quien no esté interesada en la vida salvaje en la comarca puede abandonar la mesa. —Sus fríos ojos azules las miraron a todas de una forma glacial—. Me ha parecido oír que el señor Kumada ha hecho una tarta de fresas de postre.

Ahora las cabecitas se movieron afirmativamente y durante el resto de la cena, incluso aunque Selene también derramó la leche y Bunny tiró el pudin sobre la alfombra oriental, Serena tuvo ocasión de aprender varias cosas acerca de los corzos, los tejones y las ardillas. No dijo que no le interesaba aquella conversación, aunque el tema solo llamó su atención cuando estuvieron hablando de criaturas que se la podrían comer. A ella también le gustaba la tarta de fresas.

Cuando hubieron acabado la tarta, y las niñas se levantaron y ya se disponían a abandonar el comedor, el coronel Chiba las hizo despedirse de él y de Serena con una reverencia. Cuando ya se hubieron marchado, él dijo:

—Quédese, señorita Tsukino. Podríamos tomar una copa de jerez, o de oporto si usted lo prefiere, y de paso me cuenta qué es lo que ha sucedido realmente esta tarde.

Aquello no era precisamente una invitación. Ella pensaba que acaso él no sabía cómo hacer una invitación. Aquello era más bien una orden militar, pero Serena tenía realmente ganas de quedarse con él, y esa era una buena razón para marcharse de allí.

—Debería preparar mis lecciones para mañana.

—Acaso les podría dar una lección sobre serpientes.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la silla.

—¿Está usted al corriente de _todas _las cosas que hacen estas niñas?

Él no sonrió, pero sus ojos de zafiro azul cobalto —que cambiaban constantemente de tonos azulados— contenían una calidez que la hicieron sentirse sofocada y que se le aflojaran las rodillas.

—No de todo. No siempre. Normalmente estoy un paso por detrás y con una hora de retraso.

Tenía que dejar de sentirse tan azorada en su presencia. No pensaba abandonar la mesa. Tenía ganas de sentarse y hablar con un adulto. Tenía ganas de hablar de las niñas, del tiempo o de la fiesta. Tenía ganas de hablar con el coronel Chiba.

—Un oporto, por favor.

Él se levantó y sirvió dos vasos; luego colocó uno de ellos, lleno de un líquido de color ámbar oscuro, delante de ella. Ella dio un sorbo y apenas pudo contener un escalofrío. Aquel oporto tenía gusto a alquitrán y quemaba como el queroseno.

—¿Quién puede beberse esto? —preguntó ella con voz ronca—. Al menos… a propósito.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Es una cuestión de gustos. Probemos con esto. Es más dulce —dijo él colocando un vaso de líquido rojo rubí delante de ella.

Esta vez, con más precaución, lo olió primero. Tenía un gusto dulce, cálido y reconfortante. Dio otro sorbo.

—¡Oh! —El líquido descendió por su garganta—. Es muy bueno. Me parece que me gusta.

—¿Nunca antes había probado el oporto?

—La mayoría de los jefes no suelen invitar a sus institutrices a beber con ellos, y casi nunca me dejaron acercarme al armario de los licores —dijo ella sin poder disimular el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—De esa forma no habrá tenido usted problemas con la bebida.

Ella dejó escapar una risa sofocada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con una sombra de duda.

—No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —dijo ella con un tono serio de voz.

—En la India, mi esposa me regaló una bolsa de cuero para transportar líquidos. Los nativos suelen utilizarla cuando viajan y yo la suelo llevar cuando cabalgo por las noches por la comarca.

—¿Llena de oporto? —dijo ella sujetando su copa entre las manos.

—Whisky, señorita Tsukino. A veces les pido a mis hombres que abandonen sus casas y viajen conmigo en medio de la oscuridad y el frío de la noche. Ocasionalmente, comparto mi bebida con ellos.

Ella estuvo a punto de reírse de su tono altanero, pero él estaba serio.

—¿Alguien se bebió su whisky?

—Alguien me robó la bolsa de cuero —la corrigió él—. La noche siguiente a su llegada.

Ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa cuidadosamente. La habían acusado de robar muchas veces, pero no podía soportar la idea de que _él _pensara de ella que era una ladrona.

—Yo no bebo a escondidas. Ni tampoco robo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Y cuenta usted con la confianza de lady Meiou. Ella sabe, lo mismo que yo, que quien roba una vez es ladrón toda su vida.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de rabia. Rabia… y miedo. ¿Sabía él algo acerca de su oculto pasado? ¿Era esa su manera sutil de ponerla a prueba? Pero no. No el coronel Chiba. No tenía ni un ápice de sutilidad en su carácter. Era un hombre que apestaba a rectitud. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía tan atractivo?

—Siempre alardeé de ser una persona que puede leer el carácter de un hombre, o de una mujer —dijo él—. Y no me parece usted el tipo de persona que elegiría una forma tan fácil y sórdida de supervivencia.

—Eso es todo un cumplido, coronel.

Ya había oído antes ese tipo de disparates, de boca de hombres que no habían pasado hambre en su vida, que no habían tenido ni un momento de necesidad, que nunca habían sido golpeados por la mala fortuna ni se habían enfrentado a un niño no deseado. Hasta el día de hoy había imaginado, esperado, que el coronel Chiba fuera un tipo de persona diferente, pero… bueno, ya Setsuna la había puesto sobre aviso y, en realidad, ¿de qué otra forma podía ser? Era un terrateniente. Un hombre. Sabía que había esperado algo diferente de él solo porque era una persona que vivía en el campo. Solo porque tenía los ojos azules y el cabello del color de la medianoche.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó él.

Aunque lo que sí se podía afirmar de él es que era astuto. Probablemente como resultado de haber comandado las tropas inglesas por las alejadas tierras del Este.

—Posiblemente haya perdido usted su bolsa de piel. Suele ser lo normal en estos casos —dijo ella con un tono monótono de voz.

—Posiblemente tenga usted razón. —Él acercó la silla al lado de la de ella y se sentó.

Ese duro, decente y tradicional oficial del ejército sentado a un extremo de la mesa al lado de una de sus sirvientas, ¿por qué? Ella echó su silla un poco para atrás. ¿Qué significaba ese gesto de familiaridad? ¿Debía sentirse preocupada por su pasado o… por su virtud?

Él se la quedó mirando con demasiada buena cara para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Serena no tenía ningunas ganas de que empezara a hacerle preguntas acerca de su pasado. No quería contestarle a unas preguntas que le iba a ser demasiado difícil responder. Se había sentenciado a sí misma a pasar un año en aquel lugar. Y tenía que cumplir su promesa. De modo que decidió preguntar ella.

—¿Por qué ha dejado a las niñas sin castigo a pesar de sus travesuras como bañarse en el barro y poner serpientes en los cajones de mi escritorio? Acaso debería vigilarlas mejor para poner fin a esas travesuras.

Él la seguía observando con atención. Ella trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero no pudo. Su pasado, la desilusión que acababa de sufrir, y sobre todo la continua y desconcertante atracción que sentía hicieron que bajara la mirada hacia la mesa, que luego la paseara por su hombro derecho y hacia los espejos con marcos dorados que decoraban el comedor, y que finalmente la acabara posando en su barbilla. Concentró ahí su mirada y vio cómo se movían sus labios cuando le contestó:

—Yo suelo estar fuera de casa y si la institutriz es capaz de manejar cualquier situación que se presente, no creo que le haga falta mi ayuda.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón. —Ella se quedó mirando las manchas en el mármol blanco de la chimenea—. ¿Quién es la condesa de Dark?

—Beryl es una mujer maravillosa. Era amiga de mi esposa. —Él dio vueltas a su copa entre las manos y sonrió mirando el fondo de la misma como si estuviera viendo allí los ojos de la condesa—. Ha sido una gran ayuda para mí desde que regresé a Inglaterra. Ha estado insistiendo para que vuelva a codearme con la alta sociedad, de manera que sé que estará contenta de ayudarme a preparar esta fiesta.

—Oh.

Serena sintió un escalofrío y se acomodó en su silla. Había imaginado que existía algún motivo oculto para dar esa fiesta. Y él acababa de darle uno que ella podía entender perfectamente: había decidido cortejar a lady Beryl y pensaba hacerlo de la mejor manera que sabía: con el regalo de su casa como incentivo. Eso explicaba por qué estaban tristes las niñas. No iban a estar dispuestas a dar la bienvenida a nadie que pudiera ocupar el lugar de su madre. Y eso explicaba también por qué Serena se sentía triste, pero ella no quiso pensar en eso.

—¿Cenarán las niñas con usted cuando esté aquí la condesa? —Tomando otro sorbo de oporto, saboreó el aromático licor.

—No durante la fiesta, pero si no… por supuesto. —Él hizo lo posible para poner una expresión neutra—. ¿Por qué no iban a cenar con nosotros?

—Porque… derraman la leche —dijo ella no sabiendo cómo explicar algo que le parecía obvio.

—Por supuesto que derraman la leche. Mis hijas derraman la leche todo el tiempo. La casa está inundada de leche. Me sorprende que no vayamos a la deriva.

Serena gorjeó con una risa sorprendida.

—Que es por lo que la mayoría de las familias ricas no cenan con sus hijos.

—¿Y por qué lo hago yo? —Él colocó la mano abierta sobre la mesa y la acercó hacia ella—. ¿Es esa su pregunta, señorita Tsukino?

No le extrañaba que aquella noche en el camino hubiera conseguido sujetarla con tanta fuerza. Tenía la mano más masculina que ella hubiera tenido nunca el placer de observar, con largos dedos y una gruesa palma, y sus uñas estaban limpias y bien recortadas. El dorso de su mano era fuerte y ancho, de una blancura limpia salpicada de vello oscuro que le daba un aspecto de autoridad y poderío. Podía ver su fuerza en las venas y los tendones, y aquella visión hizo que sintiera una sensación de cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su abdomen. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella, que nunca antes se había sonrojado. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Una voz interior se burló de ella: «Tú sabes lo que significa». Pero ella desvió su atención de aquella voz. Venía de un lugar lejano, estaba entre extraños y en aquella mano masculina veía seguridad y fortaleza. Eso era todo.

—La mayoría de los ricos no permite que sus hijos aprendan modales con ellos.

—Yo soy un hombre ocupado. No puedo ver a mis hijas tanto como quisiera. Casi siempre que tengo la oportunidad me gusta cenar con ellas y no hay nadie mejor preparado para enseñarles que su padre.

—Excepcional —susurró ella.

Él hacía lo que quería con su vida, de una manera que no lo hacía nadie más, y eso lo convertía en un hombre peligroso para ella, para quien la unión familiar era un faro que brillaba en la oscuridad como una quimera. Ella había pasado buena parte de su vida observando entre candilejas a familias como esta, reunidas alrededor de una mesa, comiendo y riendo juntos. Era un ambiente que ella había decidido que no le interesaba. La mayoría de las veces eso era lo que pensaba, pero siempre volvía a rondar por su mente el deseo de formar parte de una familia. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquel hombre que ella pasara de la desilusión a una reticente admiración en tan poco tiempo?

—Ha empezado usted a broncearse, señorita Tsukino —él le rozó con los dedos la punta de la nariz—, e incluso a quemarse por el sol.

Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse de la mesa. Para alejarse de él. De sus preguntas y de aquella incómoda sensación de intimidad. Se puso de pie y se acercó a un espejo. Él tenía razón. Sus mejillas tenían algo más de color y su nariz un tono sonrosado.

—Lady Meiou siempre me dice que no debo salir a la calle sin el gorro, pero hoy no pude resistir la tentación.

—Le queda muy bien el bronceado. —Y luego lo estropeó todo con su autocrática impertinencia—: ¿Por qué no se ha casado usted?

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? —dijo ella dándose media vuelta.

—Es usted atractiva, es usted joven. Probablemente esté pensando en encontrar marido y no se quede aquí más que el tiempo necesario para encontrarlo.

Ahora lo entendía. El coronel Chiba estaba preocupado porque antes de que las niñas se acostumbraran a ella podría encontrarse de nuevo sin institutriz. Su pregunta era puramente egoísta y ella entendía perfectamente lo que era el interés egoísta.

—Le aseguro que si estuviera buscando marido hay en Londres montones de hombres —dijo ella volviendo a sentarse—. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme.

—¿Prefiere ocuparse de los hijos de los demás en lugar de tener una casa y un marido propios? —Su tono dejaba ver claramente su incredulidad.

¿Cuánto le podía contar? Bastante. Pero de ninguna manera todo.

—No procedo de una familia acomodada. Tuve que estar manteniendo a mi padre en su vida de derroche desde que tenía doce años. —Ella volvió a tomar un trago de oporto, pero ahora el sabor no le pareció agradable.

—Conducirse en la vida por la influencia de un solo hombre aunque sea una profunda influencia, no lo dudo, pero de uno solo, es algo irracional.

Ella no sabía qué le podía contestar. Acaso fuera la manera como ladeaba una ceja, como si estuviera insinuando que ella, una mujer, solo podía ser irracional. Puede que conforme se había hecho mayor se hubiera vuelto menos paciente con los hombres y su imperecedera superioridad.

—Cuando tenía catorce años, mi mejor amiga se enamoró perdidamente de un joven lord, y él se enamoró igualmente de ella. Pero cuando ella se quedó embarazada de él, aquel hombre y sus afectos desaparecieron y no lo volvió a ver jamás. Yo la ayudé a deshacerse de aquel niño y también a enterrarlo. —Mientras se quedaba mirando al coronel, se preguntaba cómo había podido pensar que era un hombre atractivo—. Dígame, coronel, ¿cuál es para una mujer la ventaja de casarse?

Como el tonto pretencioso que era, él contestó:

—Un buen hombre no se extravía, trata a los demás de manera honrada y mantiene a su mujer.

—Encuéntreme a un buen hombre y me casaré con él —dijo ella mostrándole su profunda desconfianza en los hombres, y en él, con una sonrisa claramente falsa—. Quizá.

El coronel Chiba no le devolvió la sonrisa, ni frunció el ceño por su franqueza, ni le dijo que ella era una mujer que debería ser guiada por él o por cualquier otra criatura masculina sin tener en cuenta lo lastimoso que fuera su cerebro.

—¿Su padre ha muerto?

—Sí. —Y eso era todo lo que podía decir al respecto.

—¿Y su madre?

—También. —Muchos años antes, una fría noche de invierno que ella no olvidaría jamás. Se habrían quedado los dos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, sin pisar el suelo, para siempre, si el mayordomo no hubiera entrado con un sobre sellado en una bandeja de plata y se hubiera acercado al coronel Chiba.

—Señor, acaba de llegar esto desde Londres.

El coronel Chiba abrió el sobre, leyó el contenido de la carta y luego se levantó y le hizo una reverencia a Serena:

—Tengo que salir. Por favor dígales a las niñas que no podré estar de vuelta para darles las buenas noches.

—Lo haré. —Dudó por un momento—. ¿Se trata de bandidos?

—Mis asuntos, señorita Tsukino, no son de su incumbencia —contestó él con una mirada fría.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo los capítulos 10 y 11. ¡Gracias a todas!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Andrew cabalgaba en su pura sangre a la luz del crepúsculo. Había servido con Darien en la India y ahora, desde hacía dos años en Inglaterra, había sido empleado en numerosas ocasiones por Darien de manera lacónica para misiones secretas.

«Manda llamar a los hombres. Ven enseguida.»

Darien era un militar consumado. Tomaba el mando fácilmente, y cuando lo hacía esperaba que se le obedeciera. Aunque respetaba la experiencia de Andrew en el ejército y solía agradecer su buen hacer con explicaciones y gratitud. Pero no ahora. No esa noche. Allí no había más que una explicación. Al final las cosas estaban empezando a caldearse.

Haciendo que Trueno aminorara la marcha, condujo al animal hacia el camino entre el bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro. Darien estaba montado a horcajadas de manera castrense sobre su caballo y Andrew se colocó a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He recibido una carta de Artemis. —La luz de la luna se reflejó en el rostro preocupado de Darien—. Lord y lady Deathmoon han abandonado su casa y tratan de huir hacia el norte.

—¿Llegaremos a tiempo para atraparlos?

—Ya he mandado las invitaciones. Las personas más importantes han aceptado. Se les ha avisado para que aceptaran. También vendrán el general Tenou y el secretario Zafiro.

Impresionado al oír el nombre de esos invitados, Andrew lanzó un silbido.

—¿Con sus esposas?

—Por supuesto —continuó Darien—. Hay un barco que sale del puerto local hacia Irlanda cada cuatro noches. En ese barco intentarán embarcar lord y lady Deathmoon. Pero en cuanto lleguen a su casa, he hecho los arreglos para que reciban noticias de que el barco acaba de zarpar…

Andrew dejó escapar una risotada de satisfacción.

—… y se verán obligados a quedarse en su casa, esperando la oportunidad de escapar, mientras que a solo unas cuantas millas de distancia yo estaré dando una fiesta con un montón de amigos que conocen todos los secretos de Inglaterra. —Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Darien mientras el viento del norte se deslizaba por las frías colinas—. Estoy seguro de que querrán conseguir más secretos para el futuro. Sin duda vendrán a la fiesta.

—Eres diabólico —dijo Andrew con admiración.

—Resuelto —replicó Darien—. En este momento avanzan lentamente hacia Hawksmouth.

—¿Lentamente? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Andrew sorprendido.

—Están visitando a algunas personas que podrían ofrecerles informaciones secretas, y quedándose con ellos toda la noche para dar la impresión de que están en viaje de placer. Están moviéndose en zigzag por toda la comarca, posiblemente con la intención de que no les puedan seguir los pasos.

Trueno se movió intranquilo respondiendo a la insatisfacción de Andrew.

—Pero si creen que les están persiguiendo, ¿no temerán que sus perseguidores lleguen a su casa antes que ellos?

—Tienen varias residencias. Puede que piensen que Artemis no sabe todavía a cuál de ellas se dirigen. —Antes de que Andrew pudiera objetar nada, Darien alzó una mano—. Por conversaciones que ha oído, Artemis cree que lord Deathmoon dejará pasar ninguna oportunidad.

Andrew conocía a Deathmoon. Era un hombre tonto y arrogante, dado a los cotilleos y a la lascivia, y Andrew no podía entender todavía cómo ese tipo había sido capaz de engañar a los mejores espías de Inglaterra.

—¿No dejará pasar ninguna oportunidad de qué?

—Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que está en peligro.

—¿Ha estado vendiendo secretos a nuestros enemigos durante treinta años y no cree que pueda estar en peligro? —Andrew no se lo podía creer.

—Es un aristócrata de la vieja escuela. Se imagina que está por encima de la ley.

Mientras Andrew se recuperaba de la sorpresa, Darien continuó hablando:

—La razón por la que se han puesto en marcha ha sido un rumor. Un rumor alentado por Artemis y su red de espías con la intención de sacar de su escondrijo a los aliados de Deathmoon. —Darien agarró a Andrew del brazo—. El conde Alan Alfa se ha marchado de Londres.

Andrew comprendía perfectamente la importancia de aquella información.

—Alfa, ¿eh?

Alan era un hombre elegante, una persona popular entre las clases altas, especialmente entre las mujeres, y un extranjero que se había instalado en Londres hacía varios años, dando a conocer a todo el mundo su triste historia de que lo habían echado de Rusia. Aparentemente su historia no era más que un cuento chino.

—¿Viene hacia aquí? ¿Vamos a atraparlo esta noche?

—En opinión de Artemis, Alfa se dirige hacia la mansión de Deathmoon para intentar escapar desde allí por mar. —Oyeron ruido de cascos de caballo que avanzaban por el camino. Estaban llegando sus hombres y Darien bajó la voz—. Pronto habremos capturado no solo a los traidores de Inglaterra, sino también, si sabemos manejar bien esta situación, a Alfa, el cabecilla de la red de espionaje.

—Eso es muy inteligente. —Andrew sonrió mientras le hacía una sugerencia a Darien que sabía que le iba a complacer—. ¿Acaso no sería mejor darle algunas informaciones falsas y dejar que continuara su camino?

—¡Demonios, Andrew! Ahora entiendo por qué te he mantenido siempre a mi lado. Eres demasiado brillante para dejarte marchar —dijo Darien dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, la clara y profunda llamada de la lechuza flotó a través del cielo nublado de la medianoche. Los hombres de Darien estaban regresando de su misión, y Darien esperó, con su caballo firme y calmado a su lado, a que cada uno de ellos le entregara sus informes. Fiore Delta, el alcalde de Hawksmouth, fue el primero en aparecer, con su caballo trotando a lo largo del camino iluminado por la luna.

—Por el norte, por todo el camino hacia Georges Cross está todo tranquilo, señor. —Su nariz se arrugó como si fuera un conejo oliendo en la brisa—. Pero eso no me gusta nada. El ojo izquierdo de mi mujer tiene un tic y eso es premonición de que algún problema se avecina. Sí, coronel, una terrible premonición. Se lo aseguro. Puedo olerlo en el aire.

—Mientras que no esté en el suelo, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada — contestó Darien.

Fiore siempre tenía premoniciones de algún peligro, temía que algo pudiera empeñar la tranquilidad de Hawksmouth durante su mandato. Darien pasaba buena parte de su tiempo tratando de calmarlo y de convencerlo de que todo iba a ir bien.

Andrew tiró de las riendas de su endiablado semental, un animal de pura sangre más dispuesto a correr y saltar que a trasladar a Andrew de un lugar a otro de una manera razonable.

—Es una noche tranquila —anunció Andrew—. No hay tráfico en el sur.

Los demás caballos se movieron nerviosos, respondiendo al nerviosismo de Trueno. Incluso Osbern, el impasible pura sangre de Darien, meneó la cabeza y se movió hacia un lado. Pero lo que ponía nervioso a Osbern era algo más que la presencia de Trueno. Había luna llena y una brisa ligera, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo y la hierba olorosa se aplastaba bajo sus pezuñas. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, porque también Darien se sentía intranquilo. Algo que le ponía de mal humor. Por primera vez en muchos años, casi podía escuchar el correr de la sangre por sus venas. Oía el latir acelerado de su corazón y notaba un aroma de excitación en el aire. Se dijo a sí mismo que se sentía así porque empezaba a tener su objetivo a la vista. Los tipos responsables de la muerte de su esposa estaban a punto de caer en la red. Pronto podría hacerle justicia.

Pero había algo más que eso. Desde el momento en que se había cruzado con Serena en aquel camino, había deseado… algo. Algo diferente. Andrew, el muy bribón, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba desde el principio, y atribuía correctamente la inquietud de Darien a Serena.

Darien se decía a sí mismo que sufría a causa de una necesidad básica que se había negado durante mucho tiempo. Pero si esa era la causa, ¿por qué no había pensado nunca en Beryl con deseo? Era una mujer sumamente atractiva, una viuda de su misma clase social, un modelo de gracia y elegancia que conocía perfectamente cuál era su lugar y nunca le llevaba la contraria, ni al respecto de sus hijas, ni le insinuaba que lo que hacía no era lo correcto. Y eso era lo que él quería en una mujer. No una mujer joven, habladora, que le daba vueltas a todo y de orígenes desconocidos. Una mujer que manipulaba las situaciones en su propio provecho y le reprochaba desafiante su manera de tratar a sus hijas. Una mujer que dejaba claro su desprecio —de hecho, su miedo— por su amada comarca. Una mujer que hacía que no pudiera dormir por las noches sabiendo que ella se alojaba en el piso de abajo.

El siguiente en llegar cabalgando fue Peruru Ewan, un joven granjero serio y pensativo que vigilaba los caminos que cruzaban sus tierras y tenía una extraña intuición para reconocer a quién tenía que dejar pasar y a quién tenía que detener. Acariciaba el cuello de su caballo mientras le informaba de lo que había descubierto:

—El camino del este está tranquilo, señor, excepto por un campamento de gitanos.

—¿Gitanos? —la voz de Fiore vibró con excitación—. Todo el mundo sabe que los gitanos siempre traen problemas.

—No estos gitanos —dijo Peruru—. Pasan por aquí cada año de camino a las ferias. Son gente tranquila.

—Nosotros no nos dedicamos a perseguir a gitanos —añadió Darien—, sino extranjeros sospechosos e ingleses; y… mujeres que no tienen nada que ver con la comarca.

—Podemos mantener a esos canallas alejados de aquí si atrapamos a unos cuantos y les damos una lección para que sirva de ejemplo a los demás —insistió Fiore.

—No pretendemos que se mantengan alejados de aquí. Intentamos que vengan aquí y maldigan el haberse convertido en salteadores de caminos como el precio que han de pagar por jugar ese juego peligroso.

—Aunque ya no va a seguir siendo así, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Fiore brillaron a la luz de la luna—. Ahora vamos a atraparlos y detenerlos a todos porque… —Su voz se fue apagando, porque no sabía cuál era la razón y Darien no iba a contarle nada más que lo estrictamente necesario.

—Tienes razón —dijo Darien—. Ahora vamos a detenerlos a todos.

Registrando sus pertenencias, sus ropas y sus zapatos. Cualquiera podría estar escondiendo información vital para Inglaterra. Lord y lady Deathmoon estaban viajando de camino a su casa, y el plan de Darien estaba ya en marcha. Darien oyó el ruido de un caballo que cabalgaba a lo lejos por el camino. Alguien se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad, y los cuatro hombres salieron juntos del claro del bosque y se escondieron entre las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el camino.

Era el joven Helios, quien cabalgaba echado sobre el lomo de su montura. Darien se movió para que lo viera. Helios detuvo su caballo y jadeó:

—¡Un carruaje! ¡Con un blasón! En el camino principal a Hawksmouth, ¡se dirige hacia el oeste!

—¿Qué tipo de blasón? —preguntó Darien preparándose para salir al galope.

—En la oscuridad no lo pude distinguir, señor.

—¿Ahora? ¿En medio de la noche? —tartamudeó Fiore.

Darien, Andrew y Peruru no perdieron el tiempo con preguntas, sino que echaron a correr al galope cruzando el campo en dirección al camino principal detrás de Helios. Fiore los siguió a paso más lento. ¿Era posible? ¿Lord y lady Deathmoon ya estaban allí? Cuando llegaron al camino, se colocaron los sombreros sobre los ojos y se taparon las bocas con pañuelos. Se acababan de convertir en la banda de salteadores de caminos de la comarca de los Lagos.

El carruaje avanzaba deprisa. Ellos tomaron posiciones al lado del camino. Darien disparó al aire mientras el resto de sus hombres apuntaban al cochero con sus rifles. El cochero detuvo los cuatro caballos que tiraban del carruaje.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó Darien.

Andrew se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

—¡Salgan de ahí!

Y una voz de mujer, cálida y divertida, contestó:

—Este es el tipo de bienvenida que les gusta recibir a las damas de sus amigos.

Darien se alegró de que un pañuelo le cubriera la boca, que se le abrió con sorpresa. ¿Beryl? ¿Beryl ya había llegado? Parecía que se había dado prisa en contestar a su invitación. Ella asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y sus hermosos rasgos delgados y afilados brillaron a la luz de la luna. Ella sonrió, pero Darien pensó que su sonrisa era más de nerviosismo que de alegría. Bajó los escalones del pescante y se quedó parada en medio del camino, con la capa que la cubría abierta por arriba y dejando ver la curva de unos hermosos senos. Aquella visión llamó la atención de todos los ojos masculinos que la observaban y Darien tuvo que admitir que, a la luz de la luna, tenía un hermoso aspecto de chiquilla.

—Vaya, un apuesto salteador de caminos que me detiene para aligerarme de todas mis joyas. Espere a que se lo diga a mi anfitrión, el coronel Chiba, seguro que a él no le parecerá muy divertido, ¿no cree?

Andrew se debió de quedar sorprendido ante aquella aparición, pero intentó seguir haciendo su papel de rudo salteador de caminos. Guardándose la pistola en la cartuchera, saltó de la silla, se acercó andando a su lado y le ofreció una amable reverencia con el sombrero en la mano.

—Señora, ¿a quién tengo el privilegio de dirigirme?

—La condesa de Dark, y se va a arrepentir de haberse cruzado conmigo.

Agarrándolo del pelo, se lo retorció hasta hacer que se pusiera de rodillas. Luego le quitó la pistola y, apuntándosela a la cabeza con una sonrisa que a Darien le heló la sangre, se lo quedó mirando y dijo a los demás falsos bandoleros:

—Será mejor que me dejen pasar si no quieren que le pegue un tiro en la cabeza.

Fiore dejó escapar un chillido que parecía el balido de una oveja. Peruru hizo que su caballo retrocediera. Beryl tenía un aspecto frágil, pero de persona determinada y ruda. Darien hizo una señal y sus hombres retrocedieron con sus caballos hasta el bosque.

—Mis lacayos tienen ahora sus armas apuntándoles. Si nos siguen, les ordenaré disparar —dijo ella.

Darien observó entre las ramas a Andrew, que se intentaba poner de pie. Sin siquiera mirarle, Beryl le dio un rodillazo en plena cara. Aquel era un aspecto de Beryl que él no había conocido hasta entonces. Ella siempre había sido una mujer tranquila, sonriente y a la moda. Incapaz de enfrentarse a un asaltante con sus propias manos. Apuntando todavía con la pistola a Andrew, ella subió al coche, cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso de nuevo en marcha de camino a Silvermere.

En medio del camino, Andrew se tambaleaba. Se colocó una mano sobre la nariz y se quedó mirando con odio asesino el carruaje que se alejaba de allí al galope. En silencio, Darien agarró las riendas del caballo de Andrew y lo colocó a su lado para que montara en él.

—¿Está rota? —preguntó.

—No creo —dijo Andrew limpiándose la sangre de la cara con su pañuelo— Pero por la mañana tendré los dos ojos morados. Será mejor que eches a galopar hacia casa para recibir a esa bestia de invitada antes de que llegue. Y si esa es la mujer con la que has decidido casarte, ten cuidado cuando te pongas de rodillas para hacerle la proposición. Tiene una rodilla muy locuaz.

—¡Señor! —El vicario, el señor Richard, llegaba cabalgando hacia ellos desde Hawksmouth, haciéndoles señas con los brazos—. Hay un extranjero en la posada, aparentemente un hombre bastante rico. Antes de irse a la cama ha estado preguntando por el camino para llegar a la mansión de los Deathmoon. ¿Debemos detenerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Darien dirigió su caballo hacia el pueblo—. Va a recibir una visita de los más audaces bandoleros que hayan entrado jamás en una posada.

—¿Y si no encontramos nada? —preguntó Andrew limpiándose la nariz.

—Le dejaremos seguir su camino hacia la mansión de los Deathmoon, y mientras esté allí nos aseguraremos de que consiga hacerse con toda la información secreta sobre el gobierno inglés que le sea posible —dijo Darien sonriendo fríamente—. La pena será que cuando vuelva a Rusia con esa información, resultará que era falsa.

—Eso podría suponer su muerte —dijo Andrew con un tono de voz falsamente sorprendido.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente, hacia el mediodía, Beryl bajó por la escalera. A la luz del día parecía completamente diferente. Sonriente, con rizos de pelo rojo cayendo sobre sus delgadas mejillas, centelleantes ojos de color avellana y una larga falda de satén rosa que se balanceaba ligeramente al andar.

—Darien, qué alegría volver a verte. —Extendiendo sus manos, Beryl sonrió con una mezcla hábilmente combinada de reserva y cautivadora alegría. Nada que ver con el aire de salvaje golfillo que tenían las sonrisas de la señorita Tsukino.

Tomando las manos extendidas de Beryl, él dijo:

—Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación. Lamento no haber estado aquí ayer por la noche para recibirte.

—Y no sabes cuánto te necesitaba —dijo ella en tono de reproche—. No te lo vas a creer, cariño, ¡anoche me atacaron unos ladrones!

Él sabía que actuar no había sido nunca su punto fuerte, pero aun así esperó ser capaz de aparentar impresión y horror.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

—En el camino, no lejos de aquí.

—¡Por todos los demonios! No estarás herida, ¿verdad?

—Mis sirvientes los ahuyentaron con valentía, pero ¡yo estaba aterrorizada!

Ahora él esperó que no se notara su sorpresa.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Pudiste identificar… a alguno de ellos?

—Sabía que me preguntarías eso, pero no. Llevaban el rostro cubierto y además, querido, no creo que debas arriesgar tu vida por mí. No me robaron nada. — Colocando el dorso de su mano sobre la frente haciendo ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse, añadió—: Excepto… mi tranquilidad.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿O mintiendo? Nunca había visto a una mujer actuar de una manera tan descarada como lo estaba haciendo Beryl ahora.

—Tengo que disculparme. La seguridad de los caminos es responsabilidad mía y me temo que esta vez te he fallado.

—Se ve a la legua que actúas con diligencia, querido, pero tú eres un terrateniente, no un cazador de ladrones. Nadie espera que te pases las noches cabalgando por los caminos en busca de villanos.

—Sin embargo…

—Aunque me pregunto dónde estabas ayer por la noche. Bueno, no importa. — Ella dejó escapar una risa gutural e hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano—. No hace falta que me lo expliques. Ya se sabe cómo son los hombres, y si tenías alguna razón acaso no demasiado noble para estar fuera de casa a la una de la madrugada, prefiero no saberla.

Él le hizo una leve reverencia. Estaba sorprendido. En apenas cuatro frases ella le había acusado de estar desocupado, de no haber velado por su seguridad y además le había dado permiso para ser un libertino. ¿Cómo se podía atrever a tanto?

—Soy un hombre honrado —contestó él con una pizca de indignación.

—Ya sé que lo eres, querido —dijo ella colocando una mano sobre su brazo y sonriéndole.

Y él se dio cuenta de lo pretenciosas que sonaban sus palabras. Si le hubiera dicho eso mismo a Serena, esta se habría reído de él en su cara. Beryl halagaba su masculinidad tan hábilmente que se preguntó qué pensaba realmente de él. ¿Creía acaso que era un hombre desmoralizado, inseguro de sí mismo, que necesitaba que le dieran confianza?

Sí, por supuesto que eso era lo que pensaba ella. Beryl pensaba eso mismo de todos los hombres y repartía generosamente sus halagos para abrirse camino, igual que mentía para aparentar vulnerabilidad. Él ya lo sabía; pero antes no había pensado que hubiera algo malo en ese tipo de comportamiento. Ahora, desde que tenía que enfrentarse cada día a la arrolladora sinceridad de la señorita Tsukino, las zalamerías de Beryl le parecían casi inmorales.

—¿Qué te pasa, querido? Te noto extraño —dijo Beryl mirándole a la cara.

Él salió de sus particulares meditaciones y contestó:

—Son las noticias que me has dado. Estoy horrorizado.

O quizá se trataba del éxito de la noche anterior al entrar en la habitación de Alfa en la posada. Alan no se había dejado atrapar sin oponer resistencia. Había apuntado a Peruru con su pistola hasta que Darien había conseguido atacarle por detrás. En el forcejeo, su pistola había caído al suelo disparándose y produciendo un rasguño en el brazo de Andrew. El pobre Andrew había tenido una pésima suerte la noche anterior.

Luego habían atado a Alan, habían registrado sus pertenencias y le habían robado una serie de objetos, incluidos el dinero y las cartas que llevaba cosidas en el forro de su gabán. Ahora esas cartas iban de camino a Artemis y, con la ayuda del posadero, Alan se dirigía a Maitland, donde esperaba poder esconderse hasta que regresaran a la comarca lord y lady Deathmoon. Darien no necesitaba el tipo de confianza en sí mismo que le ofrecía Beryl. Al final, conseguiría vengar la muerte de Neheremia.

—¿Así que vamos a dar una fiesta? —Beryl miró alrededor del alto vestíbulo, luego le tiró del brazo, apretándoselo contra su pecho de una manera tan ingenua que casi se hubiera creído que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía—. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas pensado en contar conmigo!

—¿A quién podría haber llamado, si no era a la mejor amiga de Neheremia? —dijo él conduciéndola a través de las puertas—. He pedido que nos sirvan el almuerzo en la terraza.

—Eres tan convincente, querido —dijo ella apretándose de nuevo a su brazo.

Él se reprochó a sí mismo por dejarla proceder de aquella manera. Y sonrió al oír el grito ahogado que ella emitió al enfrentarse con la impresionante vista de las montañas que se alzaban ante ellos.

—¡Esto es impresionante! —dijo corriendo hacia la barandilla y apoyándose en ella extasiada—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de marcharte a la India?

—Ya sabes. Era el hijo pequeño, tenía una graduación militar y no tenía otra elección. —Él se quedó también mirando el paisaje, dejando que los riscos y los valles calmaran su alma cansada—. Pero ya sabes que me las apañé para escaparme a las montañas de Cachemira. Cuando Neheremia murió, supe que era el momento de regresar a casa. Sabía que sin los aromas de Silvermere no podría lograr curar mis heridas. Necesito esta paz.

Ella colocó una mano encima de la de él, apoyada en la barandilla.

—Perdóname, amigo mío… Puedo llamarte amigo, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que puedes. —Él había pensado que la conocía muy bien, pero ahora le parecía una extraña. «No debería haberle pedido que viniera», pensó.

—Gracias. —Sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de él, ella le prodigó otra sonrisa—. Todos queríamos a Neheremia, y las circunstancias de su muerte fueron detestables, pero nos dejó hace ya tres años. Va siendo hora de que acabes con el luto.

Él le sonrió con firmeza. Le molestaba oír un consejo como aquel de su boca. Ella podía ser la primera candidata a convertirse en su esposa, pero debería aprender a estar en su sitio.

Juntando las manos de una manera resuelta, ella dijo:

—¿Cuántas personas vendrán a la fiesta?

—He invitado a unos treinta.

—¿Treinta? —Sus ojos avellanados parpadearon— ¿Ya has enviado las invitaciones? Pensé que podría repasar la lista y decirte quién… —Al final se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, pues añadió—: Pero, claro, se trata de tu fiesta. Estoy segura de que todos tus invitados serán perfectos. —Se dio cuenta de que un criado estaba de pie al lado de la mesa, esperando junto con un juego de porcelana china, y volviendo a ofrecerle una calculada sonrisa, añadió—: ¡Oh, Darien, qué hermosa es tu habitación de desayuno! Creo que la podría convertir en mi estudio mientras me dedico a preparar la fiesta.

—Como tú desees, querida. —Conduciéndola hacia la mesa, Darien le separó la silla para que ella se sentara—. Podremos invitar a sus hijos y a sus criados también.

—¿Niños? ¿Quieres invitar a los niños? —preguntó ella deteniéndose antes de sentarse.

—Por supuesto. Una de las razones por las que quiero dar esta fiesta es para enseñarles a mis hijas el arte de comportarse en sociedad.

Eso era una mentira, pero no podía ni soñar en contarle que la razón era intentar atrapar a lord y lady Deathmoon con la promesa de poder conseguir informaciones jugosas que los podrían retirar de por vida.

—Oh, claro. Qué idea tan peculiar. —Ella esperó a que él se sentara y luego alzó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa y condescendencia a la vez—. Pero tu hija mayor, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Ocho años?

—Hotaru tiene doce años. «Doce difíciles años», pensó él.

—¡Ya! Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando nació Hotaru. Qué época tan emocionante fue aquella, cuando todos nosotros estábamos en la India, y tú y Malaquite vestíais de uniforme, tan apuestos. Le echo mucho de menos. — Ella se frotó el extremo de un ojo con el pañuelo—. Y ¿cómo se llamaba aquel otro joven? ¿Aquel que arruinó su carrera por la hija de lord Kino?

Darien miró hacia un lado. Qué extraño que preguntara por Andrew precisamente al día siguiente de que él la hubiera detenido y se hubiera llevado un buen escarmiento por eso.

—Andrew Furuhata, todavía es un buen amigo. Sin duda tendrás ocasión de encontrarte con él mientras estés aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa de felino deleite—. Querido, tu lealtad con los amigos merece ser elogiada. Bien. ¿Te han dicho ya lo maravilloso que es estar aquí, en tu espléndida terraza con esta vista fabulosa de las montañas?

—Es algo que no me canso de escuchar —contestó él recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre —añadió ella tomando también una larga bocanada de aire.

—Alguna gente no podría. Hay personas a las que no les gusta el campo en absoluto. «Algunas personas llamadas señorita Tsukino», pensó él.

—¡Oh! No puedo creer que alguien pueda no encontrar placer en un entorno tan acogedor como este.

Él casi se echa a reír recordando a Serena convencida de que los bosques y las praderas estaban plagados de osos. Y cómo evitaba pisar por la hierba temiendo que algo le pudiera picar en los pies. Y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la expresión de su cara cuando se encontró aquellas serpientes en el cajón de su escritorio.

—¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —preguntó Beryl mirándole extrañada.

—No es nada. Estoy hambriento. —Abrió su servilleta y le hizo una seña al criado.

Él devoró con fruición un abundante almuerzo. Beryl engullía como un pajarillo, picoteando la comida y produciendo gorjeos de conversación hasta que él hubo terminado. Luego, ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y preguntó:

—¿Qué son esas voces?

—Son las niñas. Imagino que estarán haciendo un descanso en sus lecciones.

—Un hombre como tú no tendría por qué preocuparse de tales asuntos. — Beryl puso cara larga—. No creo que sepas ni siquiera hacer un horario.

—He preparado un horario.

—¿Y ellas lo cumplen?

A duras penas se contuvo de soltar un resoplido.

—Tenemos una nueva institutriz. Tiene una habilidad única en desbaratar los horarios y hacer ver que está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones.

—¡Me sorprendes! —dijo Beryl golpeando con la mano en la mesa de manera reprobatoria—. Debe de ser una impresionante vieja bruja para tenerte tan amedrentado.

Ni siquiera quiso detenerse a examinar su propia satisfacción cuando le dijo:

—Ahora mismo la conocerás. La señorita Tsukino y las niñas vienen hacia aquí.

Una a una, las niñas fueron cruzando la puerta de la terraza. Su cháchara le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, aunque se colocaron en fila, en perfecto orden, sus vestidos estaban limpios y arreglados y todas ellas estaban sonriendo. Todas excepto Hotaru, a quien parecía habérsele quedado permanentemente en la cara aquella expresión amarga. Ahora ya no entendía a aquella niña. Antes solía entenderla. ¿Cuándo había dejado de sentarse en sus rodillas para confesarle sus penas y sus alegrías? Se fijó en su altura. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto como para no sentarse en sus rodillas?

Chibi fue la primera en verlos y quedarse parada, con una expresión de consternación en su carita. Bunny chocó con ella, Selene chocó con Bunny y la fila se detuvo por completo.

La señorita Tsukino dobló la esquina dando palmadas.

—¡Niñas, niñas, no os paréis ahora! Hemos salido para que Diana pueda preparar su actuación en las montañas y nada puede detener…

Se paró en seco ante la visión de Beryl y de él, y por un instante en su cara apareció una expresión idéntica a la de Chibi. Al momento su expresión se volvió tranquila, se acercó para agarrar la mano de Chibi y condujo a las niñas hacia Beryl y su padre.

La señorita Tsukino hizo una reverencia. A Hotaru le empezaron a temblar los labios de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella niña? Cada día se hacía más impulsiva. Darien se quedó mirando a Hotaru y al mismo tiempo se levantó e hizo las presentaciones.

—Niñas, ¿seguro que recordáis a lady Dark?

—Sí, padre —contestaron todas a coro y al unísono realizaron leves reverencias—. ¿Cómo está usted, lady Dark?

—Muy bien, gracias. —Beryl se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se dirigió a Rini—: De manera que tú eres la que va a cantar, ¿no es así, Diana?

—Yo no soy Diana —dijo señalando a su hermana—. Diana es ella. Canta igual que lo hacía mamá.

Beryl arrugó la boca en un gesto de pena y no se atrevió a hacer otro comentario individual.

—Eso está muy bien. Estoy segura de que todas vosotras tenéis mucho talento.

—Sí, lady Dark —contestaron las niñas a coro.

Todavía de pie, él dijo:

—Lady Dark, permítame que le presente a nuestra institutriz, la señorita Serena Tsukino.

La señorita Tsukino hizo otra reverencia.

—Es un honor, señora.

Beryl miró a la señorita Tsukino de arriba abajo y su sonrisa hizo que a Darien se le helara la sangre.

—No parece usted una típica institutriz, ¿no cree?

La señorita Tsukino no sonrió ni frunció el ceño; su normalmente expresivo rostro quedó sin expresión.

—Lady Meiou es mi maestra, señora. —Y como si eso lo explicara todo, volvió a hacerle una reverencia y añadió—: Si hace el favor de disculparme, nos queda muy poco tiempo antes de que volvamos a clase para la lección de…

—Matemáticas, señorita Tsukino —añadió Selene.

—Matemáticas —secundó la señorita Tsukino. Y dirigiéndole a él una inclinación de cabeza, condujo a las niñas por la terraza hasta los arbustos del parque por donde se perdieron de vista.

Beryl se sentó con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados.

—Qué insolente.

—¿De veras? «¿Crees que eso es insolencia? Deberías haberla oído el día que llegó», pensó él.

Cuando se dio cuenta del mal genio que traslucían sus palabras, Beryl se relajó y colocó las manos sobre las de él.

—Pero es tan difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes en estos días, al menos es joven y guapa. Debe de haberle gustado a las niñas.

Ningún hombre es un experto en manejar a las mujeres, pero sin duda Darien sabía cómo estar de acuerdo sin mostrar ningún fervor.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

—Pero tiene un aspecto tan… enfermizo.

—Creo que le iría bien un poco de bronceado.

—Sí, y qué complexión más enclenque —puntualizó Beryl con desprecio—. El resultado natural de haberse dedicado a cuidar a los niños de los demás. Después de todo es una mujer trabajadora. No podemos esperar que parezca una dama. Pero me refería a su pelo. Me pregunto cómo consigue ese color.

—¿Es artificial?

—¿No habrás pensado que era su color natural? —dijo Beryl soltando una risotada.

—Me lo estaba preguntando. —Maldito Andrew. Él le había dicho que era natural.

—Y yo me estaba preguntando de qué color tendría el pelo para decidir que se lo tenía que teñir. Probablemente de ese anaranjado infernal que es tan horroroso. Bueno, algunas mujeres no tienen la suficiente seguridad en sí mismas como para apañárselas bien con lo que Dios les ha dado. —Beryl sacudió la cabeza—. Me ha parecido demasiado delgada. ¿Ya le das suficiente de comer, Darien?

—No lo dudes. —Él recordaba perfectamente la cantidad de comida que la señorita Tsukino era capaz de devorar—. Durante las cenas come con un apetito voraz.

—¿Cena contigo? —preguntó ella en un tono de voz estridente.

—Y también las niñas —contestó él sonriéndole—. Espero que esta noche nos hagas el honor de acompañarnos con tu presencia.

—Bueno, sí. Por supuesto que sí. —Ella parpadeó, pero no con un parpadeo de coquetería, sino de extrañeza—. ¿Las niñas? Siempre he dicho que eres una persona original, querido. Él se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. —Quizá debería echarte una mano la próxima vez que contrates a una institutriz —dijo ella sonriendo cortésmente.

—Te lo agradezco, Beryl, pero la señorita Tsukino me ha garantizado que se quedará con nosotros por lo menos un año, y estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ella. —Él se acercó la mano de Beryl a los labios—. Espera a conocerla mejor. Ya entenderás entonces a qué me refiero.

—No sé si podré esperar, cariño, no sé si podré.

* * *

><p>Tomoe, lord Deathmoon, se quejaba de lo anticuado del carruaje y del polvo y de los caballos hasta que a Circonia, lady Deathmoon, le dieron ganas de ponerse a gritar, pero gritar no era su estilo. En lugar de eso, se volvió hacia él y le dijo con fría ferocidad:<p>

—¿Quizá habrías preferido que tomáramos el tren, querido?

—¡Eso podría haber sido más sensato!

—¿Podría haber sido más sensato hacer exactamente lo que el Ministerio del Interior esperaba que hiciéramos? ¿Tomar el más rápido y lujoso medio de transporte? Les he oído hablar. ¡Nos están siguiendo la pista!

—¡Bah! —Él movió una mano repleta de venas azules—. ¿Por qué iban a ir detrás de nosotros después de todos estos años?

—Porque hemos tenido más suerte de la que podíamos esperar. —Y en un tono considerablemente mucho más apaciguado, ella añadió—: Antes o después tenía que pasar.

—El carruaje me está destrozando los huesos, ¡y estos caminos! —Tomoe echó un vistazo a través de las cortinas de la ventana—. Están llenos de agujeros. La próxima vez que hable con el primer ministro, le voy a decir claramente…

—Si alguna vez vuelves a hablar con el primer ministro, será para que él pronuncie tu sentencia. Nos quiere meter en prisión. Quiere acabar con nosotros. — Ella estaba hablando demasiado rápido, tratando de convencerlo de lo absurdo de sus pretensiones. Pero eso no iba a funcionar con Tomoe, de manera que se calmó un poco y le dijo—: Y si no nos matan los ingleses, lo harán los rusos.

—Ahora, querida, me parece que estás exagerando —dijo él golpeando suavemente su mano enguantada—. ¿Has vuelto a sufrir de nuevo esos sofocos? Las mujeres de tu edad suelen padecer momentos de delirio.

—Yo no estoy delirando —dijo ella intentando a duras penas mantener aún la calma—. Les oí hablar de nosotros. Oí al joven Artemis. Estamos acabados. Desde que empezamos con este negocio he estado preparándome para este momento. Escaparemos de Inglaterra y, si todo sale bien, y espero que así sea, en menos de un mes estaremos viviendo en un palacio italiano bajo nombres falsos.

—De acuerdo, pero lo podrías haber planeado mejor. Odio los coches de caballos. —Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho haciendo un mohín con su arrugada cara delgada—. Está pasado de moda.

Quizá gritar debería haber sido su estilo.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Aquí os dejo el 12 y el 13. A partir de mañana subiré uno por día porque no tendré mucho tiempo. Espero que disfruteis,  
><strong>

**Capítulo 12**

Un chirrido en la puerta de su dormitorio hizo que Serena levantara la cabeza de la preparación de sus lecciones. ¿Quién podría estar en el pasillo a esas horas? Afuera ya había caído la noche, el fuego de la chimenea no podía hacer que se desvaneciera por completo el frío de las montañas y ella estaba metida en la cama con el edredón cubriéndola por completo. Llevaba el camisón blanco abrochado hasta el cuello y no le apetecía nada salir de la cama para ver qué pasaba afuera.

—Pase, si quiere —dijo en un tono de voz poco amable.

Tras un largo momento de duda, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Hotaru estaba de pie en el pasillo y parecía una miniatura de Serena, vestida con un camisón blanco, descalza y con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Se estremecía convulsivamente y sus ojos estaban abiertos de miedo.

Serena salió de la cama de un salto notando el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos. Pero se quedó parada, no sabiendo si debía correr hacia la niña, que parecía no decidirse entre entrar o darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, o esperar a que Hotaru se decidiera a entrar. Al final, se quitó el chal de los hombros y se lo acercó a Hotaru.

—Pasa, cielo, y abrígate.

El rostro de Hotaru pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Sollozando, se echó en los brazos de Serena, como si ella fuera un puerto en el que refugiarse en medio de una tormenta.

Serena le apartó a Hotaru el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, corazoncito?

Entre sollozos Hotaru contestó:

—Es… horrible. No sé… cómo decirlo. Me… duele. Me estoy… muriendo.

Mirándola fijamente, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Duele? ¿Por qué crees que te estás muriendo?

—Porque yo… porque… yo. —Hotaru escondió la cabeza entre los brazos de Serena—. Es… tan… asqueroso.

Una horrible sospecha cruzó por la mente de Serena. Luego meneó la cabeza.

—¿Te estás muriendo y es asqueroso?

—Yo… yo…

¿La muchacha no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba? ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Alguien se lo tendría que haber explicado antes.

—¿Estás sangrando?

Hotaru se la quedó mirando asombrada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Serena notó que la angustia que había empezado a crecer en ella se calmaba y en un tono de voz tranquilizador le dijo:

—Porque eso es lo que les pasa a las mujeres.

—¿A todas las mujeres? —preguntó Hotaru tragándose un sollozo.

—A todas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Una vez al mes.

Hotaru se quedó pensando un momento y luego volvió a echarse a llorar de manera frenética.

—Eso es… horrible.

—Sí, lo es.

Cuando Serena consiguió que Hotaru se calmara, le explicó lo que le estaba pasando y la ayudó a enfrentarse a su nuevo problema, se sintió a la vez furiosa y comprensiva. Ahora entendía por qué Hotaru había estado tan emocional los últimos días. La niña había estado sufriendo los síntomas previos a su primera menstruación, sola con sus miedos y sus sentimientos, y sin poder entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su propio cuerpo.

—¿Puedo dormir con usted? —preguntó Hotaru con una voz débil.

«Las niñas han de estar acostadas a las nueve en punto. No hay excepciones a esa norma», pensó Serena. Bueno, el coronel Chiba podía irse hoy al infierno. Él pensaba que era tan increíblemente eficiente y mira lo que le había hecho a su propia hija a causa de su negligencia y su ignorancia. Alzando las sábanas, Serena le dijo:

—Por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo. Ahora las dos somos ya chicas mayores.

—Gracias, señorita Tsukino —dijo Hotaru metiéndose en la cama—. No quiero volver a mi dormitorio. —Se estremeció—: Todas se van a enterar de lo que me ha pasado por la mañana.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —Serena se metió también en la cama—. Solo lo sabrán las mujeres y te darán la bienvenida en la hermandad. Sabes, lo que te pasa no es nada malo. Algún día, gracias a esto, podrás tener a un bebé entre los brazos.

—Gracias, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que me haya casado —dijo Hotaru volviendo a su ácido tono de voz.

Serena sonrió levemente.

—De todas formas, ya es hora de que hablemos de la mejor manera de que lleves el pelo suelto.

Hotaru se sentó, agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos, y dijo en un tono de voz algo más alegre:

—¿Y podré ponerme faldas largas?

—No hasta que cumplas quince años. Y te voy a decir la verdad: las faldas largas son muy bonitas, pero siempre son un estorbo al andar. Imagínate lo difícil que puede ser subirse a un árbol llevando una falda larga.

—Yo puedo escalar por la pared hasta esta habitación con una serpiente en una Caja.

A Serena se le paró la respiración del susto.

—No… te atrevas. Te prometo que si lo haces me vengaré de ti.

—Sé que lo haría. —Una sonrisa traviesa curvó los labios de Hotaru—. Pero también podría dejarla en la habitación de lady Dark.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón de alegría. Pero al momento frunció el ceño como una buena institutriz.

—Eso no estaría nada bien.

—Ella quiere casarse con mi padre.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—¿No la ha visto esta noche en la cena? —preguntó Hotaru con un tono de desprecio—. Lo miraba igual que una araña mira a un mosquito.

A Serena casi se le escapa la risa, pero se contuvo.

—Me parece que tu padre sabe cómo defenderse.

—Y se sentó en tu sitio a la mesa.

Divertido. También a Serena le había molestado eso: verse reducida a sentarse entre las niñas. Verse dejada fuera de la conversación que, como notó, ya no trataba de temas educativos, sino que ahora había sido una conversación totalmente intranscendente —dirigida por lady Dark—, mientras que el coronel Chiba la miraba con una sonrisa aturdida.

—No es _mi _sitio a la mesa. Lady Dark es la invitada de honor de tu padre, y la invitada se sienta al otro extremo de la mesa.

Hotaru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bajó la barbilla.

—Ella quiere convertirse en algo más que la invitada de papá.

Por mucho que Serena quisiera darle la razón a Hotaru, no podía olvidar cuál era su posición en aquella casa. Tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

—Lady Dark no puede obligar a tu padre a que se case con ella.

—Creo que él también quiere. Creo que a él le gusta.

—Entonces deberías sentirte contenta por él. Tu padre no puede estar de luto por tu madre toda la vida.

—Ya lo sé. Y tampoco yo quiero que sea así. —Hotaru se mordió el labio—. Me acuerdo de mamá muy bien. Lo mismo que Rini. Nosotras no necesitamos otra madre. Pero las demás… para ellas sería bueno tener una madre.

Hotaru parecía haber madurado tanto que a erena le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Pero no lady Dark —añadió Hotaru—. Ella no nos quiere. Ni a mí ni a mis hermanas. Y usted también lo sabe.

Sin pensarlo, Serena contestó:

—Sería más fácil si vosotras no fuerais niñas. En vosotras ve a unas rivales creciendo delante de sus narices… —Se calló horrorizada. No tenía que olvidar que Hotaru no era una amiga y mucho menos de su misma edad.

—Ella no cree que seamos rivales. Es vieja. —Hotaru apoyó la cabeza entre las manos—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Está en el cielo.

—Con mi mamá. ¿Crees que acaso serán amigas?

Una dama y una barrendera. La verdad es que Serena no lo creía.

—Quizá.

—Yo me levanté una mañana y me dijeron que mamá había muerto. —Hotaru se secó una lágrima con la almohada—. ¿Cómo murió tu madre?

—Se puso enferma, no tenía comida suficiente y murió.

Envuelta en trapos en el suelo frío, con su hija de siete años acurrucada a su lado.

—Eso suena horrible.

—Sí. Era de verdad una mujer maravillosa. Ella quería que yo fuera… como ella. Honesta y trabajadora. Pero… —Serena se calló de nuevo. No podía confesarle su pasado a la pobre e infeliz Hotaru.

—Me gusta usted, señorita Tsukino —dijo Hotaru dándole un tímido abrazo.

Serena la abrazó a su vez.

—Gracias, cariño. A mí también me gustas tú.

—Estoy muy cansada. Me duele la cabeza y el estómago —dijo Hotaru bostezando.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Y Serena no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de ese tema—. Acuéstate.

Hotaru se echó boca abajo, agarrada a su almohada y dejó que Serena le tapara la espalda con el edredón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hotaru estaba roncando profundamente. «Pobrecilla», murmuró Serena. Se acordó del día que le vino su primer período. Su padre la había dejado en un orfanato mientras se marchaba con una amiga. En un tono de voz insensible, una de las otras niñas le había dicho qué era lo que le estaba pasando y qué tenía que hacer. Había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida, echando de menos a su madre como nunca antes. Ninguna niña debería afrontar ese día sola y asustada.

Un golpe seco en su puerta hizo que girara la cabeza en aquella dirección. «¿Y ahora, quién?», pensó.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Podría jurar por la imperativa manera de llamar a la puerta que al otro lado estaba el coronel Chiba. Pero antes tenía que calmarse. Había aprendido la lección. Tenía que controlar su temperamento, no dejar que se le escapara de las manos, o de lo contrario todos los problemas que la habían enviado desde Londres a ese lugar en el campo dejado de la mano de Dios volverían a visitarla.

Salió de la cama y se puso la bata de franela azul pálido. Se la abrochó hasta el cuello y fue a abrir la puerta. Él iba vestido con un traje negro de montar y botas altas. De su cinturón colgaban dos guantes de cuero. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera noche que se lo encontró en el camino: rígido, severo y enfadado, con sus cejas alzadas en una línea recta dándole un aspecto diabólico. ¿De modo que pretendía asustarla? Sintió que la furia volvía a crecerle por dentro.

Agarrándola del brazo la hizo salir al pasillo iluminado por candelabros y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde está mi hija Hotaru?

Él sabía cuál era la respuesta. Había visto entrar a la niña en su habitación, pero si quería jugar, ella era capaz de jugar mejor que nadie.

—En mi cama, durmiendo, ¿y sabe usted por qué?

—Porque mi institutriz no es capaz de acatar una simple orden.

—Porque su padre es un incompetente.

Los ojos azules de él se abrieron como platos y luego se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué demonios está usted diciendo?

—Esta niña —Serena señaló hacia la puerta—, _su _hija, no sabía qué le estaba pasando.

Para su sorpresa, él pareció preocuparse.

—¿Y _qué _le estaba pasando?

A ella le importaba un pimiento tranquilizarlo.

—Esta noche se ha hecho mujer.

Él se la quedó mirando sin comprender. En un tono de voz falsamente tranquilo, Serena añadió:

—Ha empezado a tener su período mensual.

Él se echó hacia atrás de un salto.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¡ese no es un tema que tenga que discutir con usted!

¿Y quién se lo había propuesto?

—¿Y con quien tengo que discutirlo? O quizá, para ser más exactos, ¿con quién tiene que discutirlo usted? Usted es su padre. Pretende tener la responsabilidad de todo lo que les sucede a sus hijas, pero ignora esta función básica que todas las mujeres tienen que sufrir.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta un momento. Luego la cerró, y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido le pareció que no sabía qué contestar. Al final consiguió decir:

—No he ignorado nada acerca de mis hijas, pero se trata de una función natural sobre la que estoy seguro que debería haberle hablado alguna de sus profesoras.

—No estaba en el programa. —Ella se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos para dejar de temblar frente a él—. Las mujeres no son tan diferentes a los hombres. Ninguna mujer quiere tener que explicarle a una niña que su vida feliz y descuidada está a punto de cambiar, que su cuerpo va a cambiar hasta convertirse en el de una mujer, y que ese cambio a veces es doloroso y complicado. ¿Cómo pretende que otra persona asuma la responsabilidad de enfrentarse a algo tan importante?

—Señorita Tsukino, no debería usted hablarme de esa manera.

Ella intentó mantener la calma dentro de su burbujeante rabia.

—Oh, sí, y debo hacerlo. Alguien tenía que hablarle a usted de esta manera. Usted vive a su manera alegre y se pasa todas las noches fuera, sin darse cuenta de que las niñas se preocupan por usted, sin enterarse de que sus niñeras intrigan contra la institutriz, ignorando la cojera de Chibi y los miedos de Diana, las pesadillas de Rini y el período de Hotaru. Se cree muy democrático porque cena con sus hijas, pero se asegura de que la conversación no sea tal, sino un paseo guiado por algunos temas que usted ha escogido.

—Las niñas aprovechan muy bien su tiempo —dijo él dando un paso atrás.

—No conoce usted a sus hijas y hace lo posible para que no puedan hablar con usted. No les permite que le cuenten sus miedos y sus deseos, que le pregunten cómo han de crecer. No es capaz de aceptar que pueda equivocarse y, por supuesto, no puede admitir que no tiene por qué saberlo todo. Ha demostrado saber montones de cosas sobre los peces del lago, pero casi nada sobre sus hijas. Se pasa todas las noches fuera de casa persiguiendo bandidos. —Ella señaló la puerta principal—. Creo que va llegando el momento de que se quede en casa con sus hijas.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! —Se acercó a ella con las manos extendidas y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de sus hombros. En lugar de colocar las manos en la pared o a ambos lados de su cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos con el pecho hinchándosele con furia—. Ya puede hacer usted el equipaje. Abandonará esta casa por la mañana.

Ella señaló hacia su dormitorio con un dedo tembloroso.

—Hotaru pensó que se estaba muriendo —dijo con voz exaltada.

Él tomó aliento. Se sonrojó por un momento y luego se quedó pálido.

—Creía que se estaba desangrando. Si cree que he hablado demasiado y es hora de que haga el equipaje, no intentaré detenerle, coronel Chiba, pero todas sus demás hijas pasarán por lo mismo. E imagino que Rini lo hará cuando pasen varios meses. Necesita a alguien que las prepare para convertirse en mujeres. Dentro de no demasiados años, Hotaru encontrará algún hombre que quiera casarse con ella y alguien tendrá que prepararla para la noche de bodas, y para tener hijos, y para la realidad que merodea por debajo de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Puede usted hacer eso, coronel Chiba? —Ella se abalanzó hacia él, lo bastante cerca para sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza—. ¿Es capaz de hacerlo?

A él le brillaban los ojos y le temblaban las manos.

—Nunca sabe cuándo tiene que callar. Agachando la cabeza, él presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Por un instante la pilló tan desprevenida que no supo lo que estaba pasando. Pero luego… «Me está besando. El coronel Chiba me está besando», pensó.

Enfadada, confusa y sorprendida Serena apartó la cara y presionó con las manos contra el pecho de él, allí donde el pañuelo se encontraba con la piel.

—¿Está usted loco?

—¿Usted qué piensa? —dijo él volviendo a besarla de nuevo.

Ella pensó que… que también ella debía de haberse vuelto loca, porque le gustaba. Pero hacía un momento se estaban peleando. Pero a ella le gustaba. Pero las niñas… y Hotaru… Todas estaban durmiendo. Nadie podía verlos. Nadie iba a darse cuenta. Y a ella le gustaba. Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —dijo ella.

—No. —Pero él no se movió del sitio.

—Usted es quien es y yo soy quien soy, y esto está mal.

—Sí.

Su cara estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Su aliento olía a oporto, un aroma denso y exquisito, como el primer trago que tomó ella aquella noche. Serena podía ver su barba incipiente, la suave y sensual curva de sus labios.

«He hecho un montón de cosas atrevidas en mi vida, pero esta es la peor», pensó ella.

Agarrándolo por los extremos del pañuelo, tiró de él acercándolo de nuevo a ella. Él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, con el cuerpo pegado al de ella. La tocó solo con los labios. Si ella se hubiera quedado pasiva, acaso él habría dejado de besarla pronto. Pero en lugar de eso, la cubrió con su calidez. Su cuerpo olía al cuero de las botas y los guantes de montar. Los labios de él se entretuvieron en los de ella, recorriendo su contorno.

Ella cerró los ojos. Vio destellos de luces de colores: rubí, zafiro, esmeralda. Entre los dedos de las manos notó el pulso de las venas del cuello de él acelerado, y su propio corazón se aceleró para alcanzar el ritmo de él.

Así que por eso se besan un hombre y una mujer. Para verse, sentirse y conocerse mutuamente de una manera maravillosamente imposible. Ella se podría haber quedado toda la noche así, sin cansarse jamás de su ternura.

Entonces la lengua de él rozó sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Su «lengua». Serena le agarró las muñecas con las manos y tiró de ellas. Sus muñecas… fuertes y ásperas a causa del vello. Su boca se movió contra la de ella, de manera suave e íntima.

—Abre los labios.

Ella no entendió lo que le decía. Alzó los párpados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Él alzó también los párpados y la miró a los ojos, tan de cerca que ella podía ver cada una de las largas y curvadas pestañas que rodeaban sus maravillosos ojos azules.

—Así —susurró él y luego volvió a cerrar los párpados mientras su lengua se introducía entre los labios de ella.

Ella cerró los ojos. Abrió los labios. El primer beso no había sido más que una promesa, una exploración. Ahora él movía la lengua por su boca, explorándola como si allí dentro se escondiera un tesoro, haciéndola sentirse… diferente. Ya no la mujer sensata e independiente en que le había forzado a convenirse la vida, sino una mujer entrañable, magnífica, cariñosa. La sangre le hervía en las venas. El aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

Estaba pegada a la pared, de pie, y deseó besarlo también a él. Nunca había aprendido a hacerlo, nunca le había interesado. Pero con él… se sentía atraída por su fortaleza. En su mente se empezaron a formar escenas. Escenas de ellos dos juntos, con sus cuerpos pegados, con las manos tocándose en lugares donde nadie antes había tocado. Se preguntó qué tal sería él desnudo, musculoso, cubierto de vello, fuerte. Imaginó de qué manera la miraría. Imaginó de qué manera haría él… esas cosas que ella siempre había desdeñado. Pero esas cosas solo daban problemas a las mujeres y les hacía sentirse incómodas y asquerosas. Excepto cuando se imaginaba haciéndolas con él, entonces le parecían tan maravillosas como dejar que el agua cubra tu cuerpo después de una larga sequía.

Él era amable, pero insistente. Su cabeza giraba a un lado y a otro, degustándola, animándola a responderle de la misma manera. Sus pechos se estremecieron y ella apretó los muslos tratando de calmar la sensación de hinchazón y de incomodidad que sentía entre ellos. Aquello la ayudaba… y a la vez empeoraban las cosas. Quería parar y quería a la vez seguir adelante. Tenía ganas de frotarse contra él, pero una errante pizca de cordura la mantenía pegada a la pared. Las muñecas de él empezaron a estremecerse entre sus manos. Su lengua se apretó contra la suya y ella le respondió, inquieta, hambrienta y asombrada. Aquel beso se fue haciendo cada vez más desesperado, más apasionado, mientras él la hacía experimentar cosas que tenían que ver con sus más escondidos deseos. Ella quería decirle algo. Necesitaba oír… Se apartó de su boca y alejó su cara de la de él. El coronel Chiba se puso derecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que he oído… algo. —Algo como el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba.

Él miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo.

—Es su imaginación.

Él la agarró por los hombros, acariciándola, pero el momento de apasionada locura ya se había desvanecido. Con una voz ardiente y profunda, él dijo:

—Sus ojos… tienen un color tan extraño.

—Son azules. Solo azul celeste. —Ella casi no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

—No, esta noche son como de cielo, azul claro, enormes y aturdidos. —Él la agarró por la barbilla con una mano y le alzó la cara—. Tiene usted los ojos más expresivos que he visto jamás, ¿no lo sabía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo leer sus pensamientos en sus ojos.

—Oh, no —dijo ella en un grito ahogado. Las ideas que pasaban por su mente al pensar en él no estaban nada bien, eran demasiado lascivas. Ella apartó la mirada. Él lanzó un grito ahogado que sonó demasiado alegre como para calmarla.

—Podría llegar a seducirme solo con sus ojos.

—No era eso lo que pretendía. —Temblando, ella volvió a mirarle.

—Lo sé. Este beso… ha sido un error.

—Sí, claro que lo ha sido.

Aunque una vez más él estaba acariciándole los hombros.

—No debemos hacerlo de nuevo.

—No. Nunca. —Serena bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, desnudos en el frío y duro suelo.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan tímida. Había estado besando al coronel Chiba. Sí, y lo había deseado. Secretamente. En los más ocultos rincones de su mente. Pero hacerlo así. Y durante tanto tiempo, y con tanta minuciosidad. Además, lo había deseado. Y él lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a él mañana, a la luz del día? Desde aquel momento no podría volver a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando… antes? —dijo él en un tono de voz que no sonaba del todo normal. Todavía había una pizca de afectación en su voz.

Sus pies se curvaron al oír aquellas palabras, pero ella tenía que aparentar normalidad.

—Antes me dijo que debía abandonar esta casa. —Esperó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba descalza. Lady Meiou no le había dado nunca ninguna norma al respecto de sus pies, pero si una mujer decente no debe mostrar sus manos desnudas a un hombre, las reglas contra los pies desnudos debían de ser muy rígidas—. ¿Quiere que vaya haciendo el equipaje?

—¡No! No. Esto… no. Es que estaba enfadado. —Él tosió—. Antes dije cosas que no debería haber dicho.

Ella alzó la mirada y vio que él estaba observando sus pies con una leve sonrisa. Ella intentó esconderlos más aún debajo de su camisón y se dio cuenta de que… no llevaba nada puesto debajo del camisón. Ella estaba preocupada por sus pies, pero él ya se habría dado cuenta… bueno, no es que hubiera podido ver nada. Llevaba la bata bien abotonada y la falda del camisón era de una tela gruesa; imposible ver nada a través de ella. Pero la sola idea de estar ahí afuera, en el pasillo, con él, de tal manera que él podría tocar su piel desnuda con solo levantarle el dobladillo, y seguir hacia arriba hasta… Serena apretó las rodillas. Y si él lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que ella se estaba deshaciendo por dentro. Y así era. Estaba húmeda e hinchada.

—Desearía que se quedara. Si usted lo desea. —Como ella no contestó enseguida, él la agarró por los hombros. Luego la soltó y dio un paso atrás—. No debe usted preocuparse porque pueda repetirse mi indiscreción de esta noche. No suelo besar… o sea, sí suelo besar, pero no a mis institutrices. Forzar de esta manera a una mujer joven que trabaja para mí es un acto canalla, y reconozco que me he comportado como tal. No puedo imaginar qué es lo que me ha pasado.

Ella sintió que le subía el calor a la cara. Ella podía, y muy claramente, imaginárselo a él provocándole algo más que una pequeña molestia.

—Usted no me ha forzado, exactamente. Yo podría haber gritado… o algo por el estilo.

—No obstante, es obvio que es usted una joven dama con poca o ninguna experiencia en las artes de dormitorio…

Consternada, ella le soltó:

—¿Tan mal le he besado?

—¡No! —Él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

Ella luchó contra el deseo de besar aquel dedo.

—No, claro que no —dijo él—. Lo he disfrutado. Era todo lo que había soñado.

«¿Él había estado soñando con este beso?», pensó ella.

—Pero usted no me echó los brazos al cuello y cuando la besé la primera vez no me devolvió el beso. —En cuanto saboreó en su imaginación el roce de su piel, sus labios se curvaron de nuevo—. No hubo resistencia, sino más bien desconcierto.

—¿Puede usted saber todo eso con solo haberme besado?

—¿No puede usted saber cómo me sentía yo por mi forma de besarla? —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno. —Ella miró de nuevo hacia el suelo y se puso a juguetear con los botones de su escote—. Sí.

—Además. —Su mirada se detuvo en los dedos de ella—. Cuando una mujer trata de seducir a un hombre deliberadamente, se las apaña para desabrochar estratégicamente algunos botones de su escote para permitirle que vea parte de su pecho.

Ella dejó de juguetear con los botones, agarró las pecheras de su bata y las sujetó juntas contra el pecho, pues a pesar de que llevaba la bata bien abrochada, por la atención con que él la estaba mirando le parecía que aún estaba demasiado abierta.

—Sabes el efecto que tienes en mí cuando… —Y como si no pudiera contenerse a sí mismo, le soltó el cinturón de la bata. Colocó una mano encima del pecho de ella, luego la deslizó hacia abajo por su vientre hasta llegar al muslo—. No, por supuesto que no lo sabes.

Si ella hubiera sido una mujer con experiencia, le habría abofeteado con tal fuerza que los oídos le habrían zumbado. En lugar de eso, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y degustó la presión de su mano, la dulzura de su tacto, tan entrañable y tan breve. Alzando la mano, él miró hacia abajo como si pudiera ver allí las huellas que su mano había dejado.

—No obstante, un hombre honrado no debe seducir a su institutriz. —Él se encogió de hombros y una vez más su voz sonó crispada, como siempre sonaba la voz del coronel Chiba—. Como ya le dije, señorita Tsukino, todavía hay hombres honrados en este mundo y yo soy uno de ellos.

—Sí —dijo ella deslizándose hacia su puerta—. Le creo. Mandaré a Hotaru a su habitación por la mañana.

Él se la quedó mirando como si quisiera seguirla.

—Confío en su sabiduría superior en los temas del bienestar físico de mi hija.

—Sí. Bueno, gracias.

Ella se quedó de pie en el pasillo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, tan incómoda y nerviosa que solo deseaba desaparecer en su habitación y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo… deseaba quedarse allí, mirándolo, intentando entablar con él una conversación sobre cualquier cosa, porque… bueno, no sabía por qué, pero eso era lo que quería y solo una loca podría desear tal cosa… ¿De acuerdo? Dio un paso metiéndose en su habitación. De acuerdo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino. —Su voz era profunda, intensa y más viva de lo que jamás antes había oído, como crema de chocolate y oporto almibarado.

—Buenas noches, coronel Chiba.

Se metió en su dormitorio, le cerró la puerta en la cara y sintió que acababa de salvarse de algún peligro; y que acababa de condenarse a la soledad.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Darien abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, dejando que entrara el sol de primera hora de la mañana, y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fresco de las montañas.

—¡Es un gran día para estar vivo!

—Sí, coronel, así es. —Su ayuda de cámara, alto, delgado y amargado por haber abandonado la excitación de la vida militar, no podía sonar más sarcástico—. Ni una nube en el horizonte, tampoco ninguna batalla a la vista; se podría morir uno de aburrimiento.

¿Aburrimiento? No. No con Serena viviendo en el otro extremo del pasillo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una mujer con esa manera de hablar y esa forma de mirar tan directa pudiera besar con tanta timidez y tanta pasión contenida?

—Ahora métase en el baño antes de que el agua se enfríe. —Zoycite probó el agua con el codo—. Está como a usted le gusta, lo bastante caliente para cocer bogavantes.

Dejando la ventana abierta, Darien se metió en la bañera de cobre.

—Perfecta.

El calor le relajó los músculos cansados de la cabalgata de la noche anterior y de las detenciones de la patrulla. Las cosas estaban empezando a avanzar. Sus hombres habían capturado a un ruso que caminaba en dirección a Maitland, y lo más importante, habían arrestado a dos ingleses y a una mujer que viajaban por separado, todos ellos de camino hacia el santuario de la mansión de los Deathmoon. Los hombres hablaban con acento duro, eran sirvientes que recogían información para venderla a buen precio. Pero la mujer parecía una dama, sofisticada y hermosa, y llevaba cartas en las que se hablaba de los movimientos de tropas inglesas en el extranjero; y seguramente creía que podría utilizar su belleza para evitar que la capturasen. Había intentado sus artimañas con Darien. Pero él no había estado interesado y se había asegurado de que su carcelero fuera una mujer campesina con fuerte carácter. Aquella dama no iba a poder escapar fácilmente.

Saliendo de su baño, Darien se secó y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa. Zoycite se presentó ante él con dos chaquetas:

—¿La de color verde botella o la negra, coronel?

Darien había encerrado a los espías, incluso a la mujer, en la cárcel del pueblo. Esperaba tener una suerte similar aquella noche, pues los planes de Deathmoon para evitar a sus enemigos se estaban convirtiendo en una de sus peores pesadillas, y su propio plan de detener a lord y lady Deathmoon mientras trataban de pasar información al enemigo estaba empezando a tomar forma.

—La negra, por supuesto. ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir sugiriéndome colores tan atrevidos?

—Porque están en su armario. Porque los caballeros visten muchos colores apagados, no atrevidos sino _apagados_. Y espero que algún día se decida a volver a la vida en sociedad y encuentre una mujer con la que casarse de manera que no tenga que ser yo quien le prepare la ropa.

—¿A las mujeres les gusta el verde? —preguntó Darien mirando a Zoycite con una idea rondando por su mente.

Zoycite volvió a colocar la chaqueta verde botella de cuello ancho en la percha.

—Sí, coronel, se lo vengo diciendo a usted desde que la señora nos abandonó, pero nunca me ha hecho caso.

Con su típica firmeza, sin preocuparse de sus motivaciones, Darien tomó una decisión.

—De acuerdo, la verde.

Sacando del cajón el pañuelo verde botella a juego, se arregló con cuidado el nudo alrededor del cuello y se colocó el chaleco negro con bordados verde botella en las solapas. Zoycite se quedó un momento de pie, con la boca abierta y la chaqueta negra entre las manos.

—¡Venga, hombre!

Zoycite le acercó a Darien sus mejores botas, de color negro brillante, y Darien metió los pies en ellas.

Sí, el asunto de los espías estaba empezando a destaparse al fin. Además, la nueva institutriz estaba haciendo un trabajo de maravilla. «Pero, cuidado, tiene una tendencia extremadamente crítica y la noche anterior fue realmente insolente. Aunque la verdad es que tenía una justificación.» Por suerte, lo había conseguido calmar de una manera que él no se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

Mientras Darien esperaba impaciente, Zoycite le ajustó el pañuelo y los faldones de la chaqueta.

—Gracias, Zoycite.

Zoycite se colocó las manos tras la espalda mientras observaba su trabajo.

—Gracias, coronel. —Y enseguida, pícaramente, añadió—: ¿Supongo que todo esto es en honor de lady Dark?

Darien se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

—¿Quién? Oh, sí. Lady Dark.

Mientras Darien salía al pasillo, Zoycite dio un paso afuera y se quedó mirando meditabundo a su patrón. Puede que los rumores que se oían entre los criados fueran ciertos.

Darien no se había dado cuenta de que Hotaru había crecido tanto y tan deprisa. Nunca se le había ocurrido que su hija podía necesitar la asistencia de una mujer, y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, indicaba lo mucho que lo había estado absorbiendo la necesidad de vengarse. Se tenía a sí mismo por una persona que puede afrontar cualquier eventualidad, pero le había fallado a Hotaru. Miserablemente. No toleraba el fracaso, especialmente el suyo, y ahora tenía que enmendarlo. Hoy mismo.

Giró el pomo de la puerta de la sala de estudio. Sus hijas estaban sentadas a sus pupitres, y Darien se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Serena les estaba enseñando historia. Realmente estaba siguiendo su programa de estudios, pero a la vez les explicaba la lección con tanta animación que las niñas la observaban ensimismadas. Una extraña emoción se instaló en sus entrañas; por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus hijas estaban juntas, felices y contentas, y todo eso gracias a Serena. Ella estaba de pie al lado de la pizarra, con un puntero en la mano. Con la voz entusiasta de un admirador fogoso, les decía:

—Así que ya veis, la reina Isabel unió el país evitando un contrato de matrimonio que habría acabado con la independencia de Inglaterra y socavado su autoridad en un gobierno dominado por hombres. A pesar de lo que os digan los hombres, ¡una mujer puede prosperar sin la ayuda de un marido!

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Qué les estaba enseñando a sus hijas? Siete pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección.

—¡Padre! —dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie.

Las demás hicieron ademán de imitarla, pero él les hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran sentadas.

—Sentaos, sentaos.

Sonriendo a Serena, se acercó lentamente hacia el fondo de la clase y se apoyó contra una mesa. Cruzándose de brazos, le indicó a Serena que continuara con su lección.

Ella volvió a tomar el puntero, pero ahora en sus mejillas se instaló un hermoso rubor. Ella intentó no mirarle. Seguramente, estaba recordando el beso de la noche anterior.

Él no debería sentirse tan halagado. Después de todo, estaba dando pie a Beryl para que creyera que podría hacerle una proposición de matrimonio. Lógicamente, sabía que Beryl era la esposa que él necesitaba. Lógicamente, también sabía que el deseo que sentía hacia Serena —y que se acrecentaba día a día— era deplorable por su parte.

—La buena reina Isabel detuvo los ataques de los españoles durante años utilizando una combinación de astucia y promesas. Armas de mujer, sin ninguna duda, pero armas que funcionan cuando no funciona ninguna otra cosa.

Rini tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y observaba fijamente a Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo, señorita Tsukino?

—Dijo que _pensaría _en casarse con el rey de España, sabiendo perfectamente que si se casaba con él, se convertiría en su subordinada e Inglaterra en subordinada de España.

Serena miró de reojo a Darien, pasando la mirada por sus hombros, su cuello y su pecho, pero sin llegar a detenerse cerca de su rostro. Bajando la vista, él hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran con la mirada de ella y eso la hizo enrojecer todavía más y empezar a tartamudear un poco.

—Cuan… cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba jugando con él, y atacó la costa, Inglaterra ya había conseguido tener un poder marítimo lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a la Armada Española.

Serena era realmente hermosa. Su pelo era de un magnífico rubio oro, sus ojos de un azul celeste. Alta y delgada… alguna gente diría que demasiado delgada, pero se equivocaban. A él le gustaban las mujeres cuyas curvas no sobresalieran de su ropa, y pensaba que cuando tuviera ocasión de quitarle el canesú… no. Eso no estaba bien. Si alguna vez tuviera ocasión de quitarle el canesú… pero no, eso tampoco estaba bien. Un hombre tenía sus fantasías, por mucho que él quisiera rechazarlas, y ahora se imaginaba tomando sus pechos entre las manos. Y acariciándolos, rozándolos, besándolos… Una repentina sensación de incomodidad le hizo sentirse observado y cruzó las piernas.

El problema era que Serena llevaba puesto un totalmente inapropiado vestido de muselina color violeta con adornos de seda rosa. Las institutrices no se deberían vestir de ese modo. No deberían enseñar con tanto entusiasmo. No deberían besar… como vírgenes ingenuas, con toda la pasión y la vitalidad de su personalidad. Serena no debería ser institutriz. Debería ser una hurí, una cortesana… o una esposa.

Él se quedó mirando al suelo. Una esposa. Para otro hombre. No para él. No encajaba con ninguno de los criterios de su lista. No sabía cuáles eran sus antecedentes. No conocía a su familia. Pero sí conocía su temperamento, y no se podía decir que fuera precisamente sumiso. Obviamente ellos dos no tenían nada en común. Sin embargo, pensaba que… podría ser una esposa perfecta para él. Lo cual era claramente una estupidez. Había mandado llamar a Beryl con la intención de ver qué tal encajaba en su familia, y en lugar de eso no dejaba de pensar en Serena. ¿Acaso había perdido el sentido común?

Además, el asunto de lord y lady Deathmoon debería estar ocupando casi todas sus energías. Podía dedicarse a eso mientras cortejaba a lady Dark. Pero no podía a la vez pensar en seducir a Serena. Resopló. Demonios, casi no podía controlar el deseo que sentía por Serena. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Serena y las niñas lo estaban observando.

—¿No está usted de acuerdo conmigo, coronel? —preguntó Serena con un tono de voz demasiado dulce.

Ella ya no trataba de evitar su mirada; le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada que lo atravesaba. Él miró a las niñas. No podía confesar que no había estado escuchando. Eso podría socavar la autoridad de Serena. Pero tampoco podía decir que estaba de acuerdo ciegamente con cualquier cosa que dijera Serena. Escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, contestó:

—Solo me estaba preguntando cómo ha llegado usted a esas conclusiones.

—¿Que la reina Isabel era una de las más destacadas estrategas de la historia de Inglaterra? —preguntó Serena poniéndose en jarras—. Le rogaría que me dijera si tiene usted algún argumento en contra.

—¡No, no! Estoy de acuerdo. Solo pensaba que, al igual que la mayoría de nuestros más exaltados comandantes, ella consiguió esa fama escuchando a sus consejeros, tomando buena nota de sus advertencias y actuando normalmente de acuerdo con ellos. —Podía seguir argumentando y así lo hizo—: Y también, como la mayoría de nuestros más exaltados comandantes, algunas veces hizo lo que a ella le parecía lo mejor.

—¡Una buena matización, coronel! —dijo Serena ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. La reina Isabel era un monarca absoluto pero a la vez no era un tirano, no como muchos otros de nuestros reyes.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella volvió a sonrojarse. En la clase se hizo un profundo silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Dos personas que no tenían nada en común y tanto que los separaba.

Entonces Bunny preguntó:

—Padre, ¿te vaz a quedar también a la claze de matemáticaz?

Saliendo de su ensoñación, él se levantó y se acercó al pupitre de Bunny tomándola en brazos.

—¿Por qué matemáticas, Bunny?

—Porque laz reztaz son difícilez —se lamentó ella.

En un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que lo pudiera oír el resto de la clase, él murmuró:

—No para ti. Tú eres la más lista de mis hijas.

—No, no lo es —gritó Chibi.

Él bajó los brazos y dejó a la niña en el suelo. Hacía años que no la abrazaba de aquella manera, un abrazo de afecto familiar que no recordaba desde el tiempo en que Neheremia aún se los quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Esta vez, cuando alzó la vista, vio a Serena y se sintió bien. A Neheremia le habría gustado Serena: su dulzura, su disciplina, su amor por sus hijas.

Hotaru se echó a un lado y se quedó observando cómo miraba él a Serena y él alargó una mano hacia ella. Su niña‐mujer le sonrió y le agarró la mano; él le besó la mano en un gesto afectivo de saludo. Cuando hubo abrazado a cada una de las niñas, y le hubo asegurado a Chibi que _ella _era la más lista de sus hijas, exceptuando a Selene, Rini, Hotaru y Diana —y por supuesto a Bunny—, se acercó hasta Serena, con las niñas detrás de él, y le hizo una reverencia a la única institutriz que había conseguido ser más lista que sus hijas.

—Está haciendo usted una magnífica labor de enseñanza con mis hijas.

—Gracias, coronel. Es usted muy atento —contestó ella con una extraña solemnidad.

—¿Están ya listos los nuevos vestidos? —preguntó él mirando a las niñas que rondaban a su alrededor.

Todas intentaban hablar a la vez. Las hizo callar y señaló a Hotaru.

—Todavía no, padre —contestó ella—. Todavía están tomándonos las medidas.

—Es muy aburrido —dijo Selene.

—Les diré a las costureras que lo dejen ya, puesto que se aburre mi hija.

—¡No, no! Yo me imagino que soy una princesa que va a asistir a un baile que dan en su honor y así ya no tengo que pensar en eso —puntualizó Selene—. Excepto cuando me pinchan con una aguja.

El resto de las niñas se quejó y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Casi no puedo esperar para veros a todas con vuestros vestidos nuevos.

Ahora tengo que seguir preparando la fiesta y vosotras, niñas, tenéis que estudiar matemáticas. —Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Bunny, luego a Hotaru y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, también a Serena. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Coronel Chiba, yo no soy una de sus hijas.

Aquel movimiento brusco y la consiguiente reprimenda lo irritaron.

—Tampoco es la primera vez que me equivoco con usted —dijo él dejando que sus ojos mostraran una pizca del calor que sentía por dentro, deseando que ella recordara lo mismo que él estaba recordando.

Las mejillas de ella se llenaron de color, pero apretó sus suaves labios en una línea firme y le devolvió una irritada mirada. Una mujer no puede ser coaccionada si no es mediante las más dulces armas.

—Le deseo un buen día, señorita Tsukino. Niñas. —Dejando una última mirada colgada en ella, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

«¿No soy una de sus hijas?» ¡Él debería haber contestado que no!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Como Darien suponía, Beryl estaba ya sentada a una mesa bajo un toldo.

Como había dicho, había hecho de la terraza el centro de operaciones de la preparación de la fiesta. Tenía montones de papeles esparcidos por encima de la mesa que había frente a ella, con apuntes, listas y notas. Tenía en la mano una campana con la que llamaba a los criados, quienes iban y venían recibiendo instrucciones e informándole de las noticias que traían; y un jarrón de claveles blancos, rosados y rojos, que se mecían por la brisa, a su lado. Darien descubrió que Beryl habría sido un buen general. También podía ser una buena esposa para él.

—¡Darien, por fin llegas! —Con una sonrisa de bienvenida ella le alargó las manos.

Él las besó galantemente. Ella se volvió a sentar enseguida y agarró la pluma. Estaba claro que él no era más que una distracción pasajera.

Hundiendo la plumilla en el tintero, escribió unas pocas palabras y le dijo:

—He decidido que colocaremos carpas fuera, en el césped que hay entre la casa y el lago, y si el tiempo lo permite, serviremos la comida allí durante los tres días.

Ella tenía un aspecto fresco y saludable, vestida en su traje de día amarillo, cubierta la cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha y con los labios y los ojos ligeramente pintados.

—Una carpa en el lago. —Aquella era la idea más estúpida que hubiera oído jamás—. ¿Por qué, si tenemos un comedor perfectamente acondicionado?

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño con elegante fiereza.

—No esperarás que todas las comidas las hagamos allí. Eso sería tedioso. No, hacer algunas comidas fuera puede ofrecernos la variedad que necesitamos, y además los picnics están de moda.

—Pues haremos un picnic. —Darien había estado fuera toda la noche anterior, montado en su caballo y recorriendo los caminos en busca de traidores. No le quedaba paciencia para halagar a Beryl por sus absurdas ideas, pero tampoco la podía tratar con impaciencia aunque lo estuviera deseando. Después de todo, ella le estaba haciendo un gran favor—. Quiero impresionar a mis huéspedes.

Quería impresionar especialmente a lord y lady Deathmoon.

—Por supuesto que los impresionarás, querido. Esta es tu primera presentación en público después de mucho tiempo. —Ella le palmeó la mano, le ofreció una sonrisa y volvió a concentrar su atención en sus papeles—. El primer día daremos un almuerzo revitalizador afuera, en cuanto lleguen, para que puedan recuperarse del viaje. Por supuesto que colocaremos sillas, pero solo unas pocas para que tengan que mezclarse unos con otros. Por la noche tendrá lugar una reunión informal. Dispondremos de una sala para jugar a las cartas y, por supuesto, tendremos música. Las damas pueden interpretar…

—No olvides a las niñas.

—No. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlas? —Ella forzó una sonrisa entusiasta—. Pero a esa hora los niños podrán dedicarse a charlar entre ellos. Luego podríamos bailar, si la gente tiene ganas, y después cenar hacia la medianoche.

Aquello sonaba más o menos igual que todas las fiestas que recordaba, excepto por las carpas, pero no estaba tan loco como para decírselo.

—Realmente único.

—Gracias. El segundo día colocaremos fuera mesas y sillas para ofrecer un almuerzo. Espero que el tiempo sea cálido.

—Si tú lo mandas, estoy seguro de que así será.

Ni siquiera Dios se atrevería a desafiar a Beryl en asuntos de entretenimiento.

—¡Gracias! Qué idea tan ingeniosa —dijo sin apenas hacer caso a su comentario sarcástico—. Serviremos salmón ahumado, quesos, pastel frío de carne y helados… Estoy tan contenta de que tengas un frigorífico, querido.

—Una acertada casualidad, dadas las circunstancias. No te olvides de que mis hijas también participarán en la fiesta.

—Oh, querido.

Su voz no sonó tan entusiasmada como a él le hubiera gustado. Todavía no se sabía sus nombres y parecía incapaz de entablar una conversación con ninguna de ellas. ¿Acaso a Beryl no le gustaban los niños? Porque eso sería un gran inconveniente en sus planes de casarse con ella.

Ella consultó su programa.

—No creo que tenga tiempo para ellas durante el día. Mejor… lo podemos dejar para la tarde, después del té. Luego dejaremos algo de tiempo para que los invitados se cambien de ropa. Porque esa noche daremos el baile.

Pensó que quizá se esperaba de él que expresara entusiasmo por la idea. Pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Divertirse parecía suponer malgastar una tremenda cantidad de energía, y entretanto sus hombres estarían patrullando los caminos sin él.

—Ya me he encargado de llamar a la orquesta —dijo Beryl—. Vendrán desde York.

Esperaba que la reina Victoria apreciara sus esfuerzos por mantener la paz en su reino, porque aquello iba a costarle una fortuna. Beryl pareció haberle leído el pensamiento, porque dijo:

—Ah, querido, no pongas esa cara de contable. Recuerda que no has dado una fiesta en tres años, de manera que debes considerar que esta fiesta vale por las otras tres.

—Sí, y cada fiesta tiene que ser más suntuosa que la anterior.

Beryl sacó un clavel del jarrón, le cortó el tallo y se lo puso a él en la solapa de la chaqueta. Dejó un momento las manos apoyadas en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

—La mayoría de los hombres no suelen darse cuenta de eso.

Ella lo estaba tocando. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Le hablaba con su melodioso tono de voz. Pero él no experimentaba ni una mínima parte de la excitación que sentía con una sola palabra de Serena, con una de sus réplicas agudas o de sus acidas observaciones… y su dulce boca, y su alto y esbelto cuerpo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él bruscamente, aunque ya no recordaba con qué estaba de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes por el baile. Será suntuoso y fantástico.

—No estoy preocupado por el baile.

Lo que le preocupaba era que lord y lady Deathmoon no cayeran en la trampa que les estaba preparando.

—¡Pues eso es lo que haremos! —Le palmeó firmemente la solapa—. Después daremos una cena de medianoche… luego otra comida en la carpa, creo, o quizá en la terraza, y al acabar ya se podrán marchar.

Ya estaba hecho. Por fin.

—Eso suena de maravilla. Estoy ya inquieto por ver cómo se desarrolla todo. — Aunque no estaba en absoluto inquieto por dar más fiestas, ni por tener más conversaciones como aquella… si es que se decidía a hacerla su esposa, como estaba decidido a hacer—. Asegúrate de que haya bastante sitio para las conversaciones privadas, donde los hombres puedan descansar y hablar de negocios o por placer.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Pero no va a haber demasiado placer en esta reunión. Darien, hay más hombres que mujeres. —Ella golpeó la mesa con sus largas uñas con un movimiento rápido y rítmico—. Muchos más hombres que mujeres.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Pero solo los hombres eran oficiales en el Ministerio del Interior y en el Ejército. Y solo los hombres podrían atraer a importantes espías como lord y lady Deathmoon. Y muy a menudo los militares de carrera no estaban casados—. Pero yo no conozco a demasiadas mujeres. He invitado a todos los vecinos con hijas.

—Esa es la razón por la que habría sido mejor que yo hubiera estado aquí antes de que enviaras las invitaciones. —Beryl hizo un visible esfuerzo por calmar su irritación—. Pero el daño ya está hecho. Las pocas mujeres solteras estarán muy contentas por las muchas atenciones que van a tener.

Eso era extraño. Parecía que a Beryl le gustaba su casa, sus tierras e incluso él mismo. Sin embargo, en Silvermere parecía estar fuera de lugar. Brillaba como un diamante, mostrando diferentes facetas según se fuera moviendo, pero él no podía distinguir cuál de ellas era la cara real. Se preguntaba qué secretos ocultaba para esconderse a sí misma de los demás de una manera tan cuidadosa. ¿Y por qué, se preguntaba, nunca se había preocupado por eso? Todas las razones que hacían de ella una posible esposa para él todavía estaban en vigor. Pertenecía a su misma clase social, era refinada, era una buena anfitriona, vestía bien y podría presentar a sus hijas en sociedad. Pero estaba desperdiciando su tiempo tratando de entender a una mujer. Ningún hombre podía hacerlo. Y ahí estaba el problema. Desde que había conocido a Serena, a veces le parecía que era capaz de entenderla. Aunque ellos dos no tuvieran nada en común. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas locuras. Le hizo un gesto al criado y luego preguntó a Beryl:

—¿Has desayunado ya?

—Sí, pero puedo pedir tu desayuno, si lo deseas. —Se lo quedó mirando de manera penetrante—. Aunque nunca supuse que fueras tan juerguista: ¿estuviste fuera otra vez anoche?

Ella le había dado permiso para irse de juerga, de manera que no le pareció que hubiera nada malo en admitirlo.

—Salí a eso de las once.

—No antes de las once, ¿eh? —Tomando la pluma, Beryl la hundió en el

tintero, la sacó, la hundió de nuevo y luego la tiró a un lado. Aterrizó con un chasquido sobre una de sus listas, pero ella no le prestó atención—. ¡Darien! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Él acabó de encargarle el desayuno al criado y luego dijo:

—Por supuesto, querida. ¿De qué se trata?

Enderezando sus estrechos hombros, ella dijo:

—Ya sé que los militares aprecian la confidencialidad, y creo que hablar podría ser una violación de la misma, pero esto tiene que ver con tus hijas.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó él ofreciéndole toda su atención.

—Ayer por la noche, muy tarde, me desperté. Oí voces en el pasillo. Miré afuera y vi a tu señorita Tsukino… hablando con un hombre.

Él había pasado muchos años en el ejército, negociando con nativos desconfiados, enfrentándose a oficiales arrogantes e ignorantes. Había aprendido a esconder sus pensamientos, y esa habilidad nunca le había sido más necesaria que en ese momento. ¿Hablando? ¿Había visto a Serena hablando con un hombre? ¿Con él? ¿O había visto a Serena besando a un hombre? ¿A él? Pero si Beryl les hubiera visto besándose, también se lo podría haber dicho. No iba a sacar ninguna ventaja de no decirlo. Y él no podría pretender repetir la experiencia, por muy placentera que hubiera sido. Él respetaba a la señorita Tsukino. Podía ser cabezota, testaruda y hablar más de la cuenta, pero se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sus hijas. Merecía un premio por haber sido tan testaruda la noche anterior, y él no podía creerse cómo había estado tan miope.

—El hombre era yo. Hotaru estaba enferma y fue al dormitorio de la señorita Tsukino. Yo estaba furioso y tuvimos unas palabras.

Y algo más. Pero incluso aunque Beryl lo supiera, no se atrevería a juzgarlo. Aunque no podía estar tan seguro de eso.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Quieres decir que la señorita Tsukino no tiene ni siquiera las noches libres?

Beryl no dejaba de sorprenderle. Había pensado que le sacaría el pellejo a la señorita Tsukino en cada ocasión que se le presentara. En lugar de eso, ahora se quejaba de los problemas que podía tener la señorita Tsukino.

—Mis normas son que las niñas tienen que irse a la cama a las nueve y no deben salir de su dormitorio.

—Obviamente, le han tomado tanto cariño a la señorita Tsukino que se sienten con libertad para interrumpir su tiempo libre.

—Sí. —No podía discutir contra eso.

—¡Pobre señorita Tsukino! —dijo Beryl soltando un suspiro y meneando la cabeza—. Cada vez que una de tus hijas la necesita, va a su dormitorio. ¿No tienes miedo de que se despida? Dice que viene de la Distinguida Academia de Institutrices. Esas muchachas están muy solicitadas. No creo que necesite quedarse en un puesto donde tiene tan poco tiempo para ella misma.

Él frunció el entrecejo. Beryl tenía razón, mucha razón. No quería que Serena no estuviera contenta en su trabajo y pudiera marcharse… solo porque, por supuesto, una apropiada institutriz tenía un precio más elevado que otras.

—Desgraciadamente, la señorita Tsukino es tan sociable que me temo que recibirá de buen grado a las niñas a pesar de lo que yo le diga.

—Es una muchacha tan bien educada y tan recatada. Es una mujer adorable. Adorable. Un encanto. —Beryl se golpeó la mejilla con los dedos mientras pensaba—. Puede que una buena idea fuera alojarla en una de las casas de invitados que hay en el parque para que pudiera tener más tiempo para ella misma.

—No —le soltó él sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque quería que Serena viviera bajo su mismo techo», pensó él.

Agarrándole las dos manos con las suyas, Beryl dijo mirándole a los ojos:

—Ya sé que para ti es más cómodo que la señorita Tsukino esté cerca en caso de que alguna de las niñas se ponga enferma, pero, querido, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con la pobre chica. Es tan flaca, si no duerme lo suficiente tengo miedo de que su salud se resienta aún más.

—¿Piensas que está enferma? —preguntó él alarmado.

—No, estoy segura de que está… bien, me pareció lo suficientemente robusta cuando la vi marchando con las niñas hacia las prácticas de canto. Y, como tú decías, come una cantidad increíble. —Beryl se presionó el estómago con los dedos—. Uno casi pensaría que tiene una solitaria. Pero no, no te preocupes por su salud. Aunque creo que deberías pensar en su bienestar, y sé que tomaras la decisión más adecuada.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Beryl tenía razón. Y la reacción visceral que él había tenido era un error. Un grave error. Además, eso podría mantener a Serena lejos de él por las noches. Y por mucho que odiara tener que admitirlo, mientras estaba en su cama, él no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y eso estaba mal, porque él estaba cortejando a Beryl. Serena le distraía, y mientras que no fuera capaz de superar esa ridícula atracción que sentía por su institutriz, sería mucho mejor que la viera lo mínimo posible. Además, había oído la historia de un lord que, hacía apenas seis meses, se había vuelto medio loco y se había casado con su ama de llaves, pero Darien no iba a perder la cabeza por una mujer. Especialmente no por una mujer que era la menos conveniente para encajar en su sociedad.

—Gracias, Beryl. Haré que la señorita Tsukino se traslade mañana mismo.

—Creo que será lo mejor. —Beryl sonrió levemente, sin mostrar ya ningún interés por un tema que se había solucionado a su entera satisfacción.

De pie, él le ofreció una reverencia y empezó a alejarse. De repente se detuvo.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Tú misma has dicho que la señorita Tsukino es una persona muy educada —dijo él.

Beryl se lo quedó mirando con recelo.

—Sí, eso he dicho.

—Entonces, la señorita Tsukino podría ocupar una de las vacantes femeninas de la fiesta. Ayudará a que la desigualdad no sea tanta. —¡Y qué buena prueba podría ser eso para ver si Serena se movía con soltura entre sus amigos!—. Me alegro de que se me haya ocurrido una idea tan buena.

—Oh, yo también.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

—¡Oye!

Hotaru levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró en la oscuridad.

—¿Rini?

—Sí, soy yo. Deja que me meta contigo en la cama.

Hotaru levantó las sábanas y Rini se metió debajo.

—¿Qué quieres?

En ese momento no le apetecía tener a Rini en su cama. Todavía sangraba y de vez en cuando le entraban ganas de llorar, especialmente cuando se acordaba de su padre abrazándolas a todas aquella mañana. Le recordaba la época en que su madre estaba viva, excepto porque su padre se había quedado mirando a la señorita Tsukino de una manera que la hacía avergonzarse.

—Sé algo que tú no sabes —le dijo Rini con voz cantarina.

Hotaru se quedó tensa. ¿Se había dado cuenta Rini de la manera en que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando?

—A papá le gusta la señorita Tsukino.

Hotaru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No tenía ganas de hablar con Rini sobre su período mensual. Bastante problema era ya tener que enfrentarse con él; realmente no tenía ganas de tener que hablar de eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rini metió la cabeza debajo de las sábanas. Hotaru se unió a ella.

—Ayer por la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, me levanté para utilizar el orinal, y ¿adivina lo que vi en el pasillo?

—¿Qué?

—Papá estaba besando a la señorita Tsukino.

—¡No!

Imposible, la señorita Tsukino estaba en la cama con ella.

—Sí, te digo que lo vi.

Pero, claro, Hotaru estaba dormida. Profundamente dormida hasta el amanecer, cuando la señorita Tsukino la despertó y la llevó a su cama.

—La estaba besando como… no sé… como… —Rini no era capaz de encontrar las palabras.

De manera que, con una excitación que iba en aumento, Hotaru añadió:

—¿Como si le gustara?

—Sí. ¡Y ella iba en camisón! —dijo Rini impresionada—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Esa era la manera en la que tramaban siempre las travesuras para deshacerse de sus institutrices. En la cama, juntas, con las cabezas debajo de las sábanas. Pero esta vez era diferente. Diferente y mejor.

—Quieres decir… ¿para conseguir que la señorita Tsukino se vaya? — preguntó Hotaru insegura.

—¡No, caramba! ¡Para asegurarnos de que papá se case con ella!

Hotaru se relajó.

—Así podríamos ser de nuevo una familia.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero.

—Sí, yo también.

Se oyeron unos pasos firmes por el suelo de madera. Un candelabro les trajo su luz débil y las niñas asomaron la cabeza por encima de las sábanas lo suficiente para poder escudriñar lo que pasaba. El ama de llaves estaba de pie, vestida con bata de noche y falda, y mirando hacia la cama.

—Ya está bien de cháchara por hoy, niñas. Es hora ya de que os durmáis. Mañana va a ser un gran día y voy a estar muy cansada si no me dejáis dormir.

Las dos niñas se rieron tontamente, pero ninguna de ellas le dijo lo que las dos estaban pensando: que dormir mucho tampoco la iba a ayudar demasiado. La señora Monica era una mujer amable, y a pesar de eso odiaba tener que dormir en la misma habitación con ellas.

—Sí, señora —dijo Rini saliendo de la cama—. ¿Qué va a pasar mañana?

—¡Pues que solo faltarán dos días para la fiesta! —La señora Monica metió a Rini en su cama y luego volvió hacia la cama de Hotaru—. ¿Todo bien, cariño?

¿Eso quería decir que si necesitaba ayuda con su período? La señorita Tsukino tenía razón. Todas las mujeres de la casa estaban siendo muy amables y muy comprensivas con el terrible problema de Hotaru, y a ella no le molestó que la señora Monica le hiciera aquella pregunta. Hacía que todo pareciera muy natural. Hotaru negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Y se puso a pensar en cómo conseguir que su padre se casara con la señorita Tsukino.

Nadie sabía cuál era el propósito de la reunión. Serena no tenía realmente ni idea. Los criados estaban alineados contra la pared del vestíbulo. Las niñas estaban de pie delante de ellos, alineadas por estaturas. Serena tenía a Chibi agarrada de la mano y todos observaban al coronel Chiba. Él estaba parado en medio del vestíbulo, vestido con un sobrio traje de color azul oscuro. Tenía los puños apoyados en las caderas y observaba con atención aquella tropa de criados con unos preciosos ojos azules que hicieron que Serena sintiera un temblor recorriendo su espalda, aunque temía que no se trataba de un temblor provocado por el frío.

—Os he reunido aquí por dos razones. Una —dijo alzando un dedo—: los invitados empezarán a llegar mañana y quiero que todos sepan que en caso de observar algo que no les parezca bien, cualquier cosa, me lo deben comunicar personalmente.

Serena ya había tenido experiencias en otras fiestas de ricos, y con los aburridos invitados importantes, y con las cosas que hacían por puras ganas de fastidiar, de modo que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Zoycite también lo sabía, por supuesto, pero en un tono de voz tranquilo dijo:

—Perdóneme, coronel, pero ¿puede decirnos, para que el nuevo personal lo sepa, a qué se refiere?

—No me gustaría que alguno de los invitados robara la vajilla de plata —dijo el coronel poniendo mala cara—. Pero desafortunadamente, a veces…

Zoycite y los demás criados asintieron con la cabeza solemnemente.

—Lo que me lleva al segundo punto. —Levantó otro dedo—. El retrato en miniatura de mi esposa que guardo en mi despacho ha desaparecido.

A Serena estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón. Los criados dejaron escapar gritos apagados y se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Entiendo que puede haber accidentes y supongo que pudo haber ocurrido un accidente mientras se limpiaba.

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia la muchacha de la limpieza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si alguno de vosotros, cualquiera de vosotros, ha roto el cuadro, o si ha sucedido algún tipo de accidente, y no quiere admitirlo, lo entenderé perfectamente. —El coronel Chiba tenía aspecto de comandante, con los hombros hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas y mirando fijamente, pero con cariño, desde su ojos azules—. Pueden hacerme llegar la miniatura y prometo que no habrá represalias. O dejarla sobre mi escritorio y no preguntaré nada. Pero, por favor, devuélvanmela. Es un objeto muy querido.

Serena se quedó mirando a cada uno de los miembros del personal, buscando un culpable. Los criados se habían quedado silenciosos y serios, o silenciosos y ofendidos. Las niñas estaban con los ojos abiertos y llorosos; Hotaru miraba a todo el mundo y Diana se mordía el labio.

También el coronel Chiba los observaba uno a uno y su mirada se posó durante un instante en Serena. Pero no parecía que estuviera buscando en ella al ladrón. No, el calor de su mirada hablaba de otra cosa completamente diferente, y Serena se encontró a sí misma alzando un pie como si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr, lejos de él o hacia él. Y allí estaban todos. Seguramente todos se dieron cuenta de cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas. Bajó la vista. Y al hacerlo seguramente los demás, si la habían visto, pensarían que ella era la ladrona. El coronel Chiba la había acusado de un robo en el caso de la bolsa de cuero para la bebida, y eso que no sabía nada de su pasado. Se puso derecha. Tenía que recordar quién era y qué era, y no dejarse seducir por un hombre que solo quería pasar un buen rato con ella.

Sonó un estrépito en las escaleras haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia arriba. Lady Dark apareció allí de pie, pequeña y elegantemente vestida con un traje de día azul oscuro con adornos de flores plateadas y una cinta a juego alrededor del pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo ella acercándose una plateada mano enguantada hasta la boca—. Creo que he interrumpido una reunión con el personal. Me disponía a bajar a desayunar.

—Una buena idea —dijo el coronel Chiba sonriéndole como si fuera su amiga más querida.

Serena apretó las mandíbulas. Tenía que superar esa aversión irracional hacia lady Dark. Lady Dark apenas si se daba cuenta de su existencia y tenía muy buenas razones para actuar así. Ella sabía tan bien como Serena —aparentemente mejor que Serena— que una institutriz no tenía ninguna posibilidad desde su posición de convertirse en potencial esposa del coronel Chiba. Durante la próxima semana, Serena apenas vería al coronel Chiba, a lady Dark o a alguno de los invitados. A no ser que lo hiciera acompañada de un grupo de niños. Y una vez que lady Dark asumiera el papel de esposa de Darien, colocaría allí a sus propios criados. Posiblemente despediría a Serena y Setsuna no tendría por qué disgustarse de que volviera a Londres por una razón como esa. De manera que lady Dark se convertiría al fin en la liberadora de Serena. Serena debería estarle agradecida en lugar de burlarse de ella imitando su andar sigiloso y sus coquetos parpadeos.

—Ve a la terraza, Beryl —añadió el coronel Chiba—. Enseguida te llevarán el desayuno los criados.

Lady Dark acabó de bajar las escaleras y salió por la puerta como si fuera un hada que va dejando tras ella un rastro de estrellitas blancas. El coronel Chiba se dirigió de nuevo a la asamblea de criados.

—Esto es todo. Tendremos que trabajar en equipo para que este evento sea un éxito y sé que juntos lo podremos conseguir. —Dio un taconazo—. ¡Rompan filas!

Serena se sentía a la vez impresionada por los afectos que le inspiraba y disgustada por su comportamiento castrense. Los criados se marcharon rápidamente. Había montones de asuntos de última hora que preparar antes de que llegaran los invitados. Especialmente los cocineros empezaban a tener una permanente expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Serena estaba a punto de conducir a las niñas a su clase cuando el coronel Chiba las llamó:

—Niñas, si hacéis el favor de esperar un momento.

Las niñas se detuvieron con precisión militar y esperaron sus órdenes. Se acercó a Serena y le habló en voz tan baja que solo ella lo podía escuchar:

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿le parezco divertido?

—En absoluto, coronel.

—Se estaba usted riendo de mí.

Ella no sabía si mirarlo a la cara, apartar la mirada o clavarla en el suelo. Todavía recordaba la sensación de la boca de él pegada a la suya, la manera en que se había aproximado a ella, rodeándola con su propio cuerpo y ahora Serena apenas podía articular una palabra a causa de la vergüenza y de… oh, ¿por qué no admitirlo?… de la excitación. Tenía ganas de quedarse a su lado, escuchar su voz, imaginar que la volvía a besar de nuevo.

—No me estaba riendo. Solo estaba… tiene usted realmente un aire muy militar.

—Sí, así es. He servido en la India y en las montañas durante más de diez años. Tengo algunos hábitos muy arraigados. ¿Le molesta eso?

—¿Y qué le importa a usted lo que yo piense al respecto? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Soy una persona muy cuidadosa. —Una sonrisa se formó en su boca y parecía que se divertía consigo mismo como un chiquillo que está haciendo una travesura.

O como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Ella apretó los labios. Sería mejor que no se burlara de ella, porque si no… durante la comida, podría ayudar a Chibi para que vertiera la leche sobre su chaqueta. Serena se calmó. La venganza que se podía tomar una institutriz era mínima e insignificante, aunque fuera realmente divertida.

Dirigiéndose a las niñas, el coronel Chiba dijo:

—Vamos a ir a la sala de juegos. Seguidme. —Y las condujo hacia las escaleras.

Serena las siguió colocándose al final de la fila, detrás de Hotaru, intentando por todos los medios no mirar la manera en que los pantalones de él se apretaban a sus muslos o cómo se movía su trasero a cada paso. Las chicas a veces comentaban en la calle con detallada procacidad la manera en que se movía el cuerpo de un hombre, pero como Serena había puntualizado siempre mordazmente, había tan pocos hombres a los que valiera la pena observar que no había hecho de eso un hábito. El coronel Chiba demostraba ser la excepción a la regla. Y ahora no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Subieron el segundo tramo de escaleras hasta la sala de juegos. Las niñas se colocaron en fila. Serena las siguió. Una mujer delgada de unos cincuenta años se levantó de una mecedora que había en una esquina. Tenía una cara redonda, las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa perpetua que le daba un aspecto de cordialidad. Las niñas le sonrieron a su vez, desconcertadas pero de alguna manera contentas. Acercándose a la mujer de rostro dulce, el coronel Chiba la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta Serena.

—Señora Kakiu, esta es la señorita Tsukino, nuestra institutriz.

—Ah, la señorita Tsukino, ya es usted famosa en Hawksmouth —le explicó la señora Kakiu mientras le hacía una reverencia—. Por haber domado a estas granujas fierecillas.

Para sorpresa de Serena, las niñas movieron los pies y sonrieron tímidamente.

—Señora Kakiu, estas son mis granuj… eh… mis hijas. —El coronel Chiba las fue presentando una a una mientras ellas hacían reverencias y observaban con curiosidad a la señora Kakiu.

La sonrisa de la señora Kakiu se ensanchó y juntó las manos.

—De manera que vosotras sois las queridas niñas a las que tendré que acostar cada noche.

Serena miró al coronel Chiba y vio que estaba sonriendo. Sintió que se acaloraba de nuevo; tenía que dejar de ruborizarse cada vez que él le sonreía.

—Yo soy vuestra nueva niñera y estoy convencida de que pasaremos un buen tiempo juntas. —La voz cantarina de la señora Kakiu vibraba con emoción—. No he tenido muchas niñas a las que cuidar desde que crecieron mis pequeñas.

Todas a una, las niñas miraron a su padre interrogativamente.

—La señora Kakiu se ha comprometido a ser vuestra niñera durante el tiempo que la necesitéis —dijo él—. Se cuidará de todo lo que os haga falta y especialmente esta semana, durante la fiesta, porque necesitamos que la señorita Tsukino sea una de las invitadas.

Se hizo un silencio profundo mientras las niñas se volvían mirando fijamente a Serena. Los ojos de Selene estaban abiertos con sorpresa.

—Oh, señorita Tsukino, va usted a asistir a la fiesta.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino, tiene usted que asistir a la fiesta —dijo Hotaru lanzándole a Rini una mirada elocuente—, con papá.

—¡Es verdad! Podría usted bailar… —a Rini se le abrieron los ojos como platos—… con papá.

—Será usted la más bella del baile —dijo Hotaru colocando su mano en la mano de su padre—. ¿No te parece que será la más hermosa de la fiesta, papá?

—Todas las damas serán hermosas —contestó él con bastante diplomacia, pero se quedó mirando a Serena con una expresión tan entusiasta que ella sintió que el corazón le palpitaba.

La atracción que sentía por el coronel no podía ser buena para su corazón. Cuando volvió a ella el sentido común, tragó saliva consternada. Ella había sido una carterista muy conocida, la hija de un ladrón, una mujer con un temperamento explosivo que se hacía notar a la primera señal de una injusticia. ¡Puñetas! Ella no quería asistir a esa celebración.

—Coronel, no creo que eso sea posible. No me parece que a sus invitados les alegre saber que van a relacionarse con una institutriz.

—Mis invitados son lo suficientemente bien educados para no quejarse de los demás invitados —dijo él.

—Señorita Tsukino, será usted la dama más hermosa de la fiesta —dijo Diana.

—Gracias, cariño. Pero… yo soy una institutriz.

Y una _ladrona_. Pero eso no se lo podía contar. Se lo había prometido a Setsuna y además no quería que Darien lo supiera. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Será usted como Cenicienta. Irá usted al baile y se casará con el príncipe — exageró Diana.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino, podría usted encontrar allí a su _verdadero amor _—dijo Rini.

—Espero que no —soltó Serena—. Estoy demasiado ocupada para verdaderos amores.

Hotaru y Rini se intercambiaron risitas de soslayo. Con un tono de impaciencia, el coronel Chiba dijo:

—La mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta son amigos míos del ejército. Habrá una buena cantidad de hijos menores de familias nobles e incluso algunos que han conseguido lo que tienen con duro trabajo. De lo único que se pueden quejar es de la falta de compañeras femeninas y usted puede ser una solución a eso.

—Señor, mis antecedentes no son tales como para que los hijos menores o los militares puedan entusiasmarse por mi compañía.

La mirada molesta del coronel Chiba hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío en la nuca y esta vez sí se trataba de un escalofrío helado.

—Señorita Tsukino, no se complique usted tanto. No será nada más que una agradable compañía en una mesa.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella—. Pero no diga que no se lo advertí.

—¿Qué? —soltó él—. No he oído lo que ha dicho.

—Nada, señor.

Él se la quedó mirando con una irritación que le arañaba la piel.

—Voy a dejar a las niñas aquí, señora Kakiu, para que puedan ir conociéndose. —Tomó a Serena del brazo apretándoselo con fuerza—. Señorita Tsukino, hágame el favor de venir conmigo para que le explique la extensión de sus nuevas obligaciones.

Él la empujó hacia delante.

—¡Espere! —dijo ella.

Pero él no le hizo caso. Girando la cabeza por encima de un hombro ella dijo:

—Las niñas tienen una cita para probarse los vestidos a las tres en punto.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —contestó la señora Kakiu.

—Tienen que ensayar con el piano y las canciones.

—Me aseguraré de que lo hagan.

—Los zapatos nuevos de Chibi no son de la talla adecuada. Los nuevos llegarán en la diligencia del correo…

—No se preocupe, señorita Tsukino, entre las niñas y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.

El coronel Chiba la empujó hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta entre Serena y las niñas.

—No es necesario que me trate como si fuera una niña recalcitrante —le soltó ella.

—Sí lo es cuando actúa como tal.

—Soy responsable de las niñas.

—La relevo de sus responsabilidades inmediatas…

Ella intentó contestar, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

—… y ya le he pasado el programa a la señora Kakiu. ¿No creerá que no lo había hecho?

Por supuesto. No tenía que olvidarlo. Esa familia no era la suya. Su obligación con las niñas era solo educarlas y después de eso ella se marcharía de allí. Andando todavía delante de él, le dijo:

—Sería mejor que yo siguiera estando al cargo de las niñas al menos hasta…

—¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta que haya terminado la fiesta?

—Sí. Mis antecedentes…

—No me importa cuáles sean sus antecedentes, lady Meiou le ha enseñado cómo comportarse con elegancia y cortesía. —Él la siguió escaleras abajo hasta el segundo piso—. ¿Cree que habría pensado en usted para este papel si no la hubiera observado antes en las comidas? ¿Durante las clases? ¿Cuando habla?

¿Realmente la había estado observando tan atentamente?

—No, pero usted no lo entiende. —Intentaba explicárselo si tener que entrar en detalles—. He perdido varios de mis empleos a causa de mi pasado.

—Y se ha ganado el empleo de ocupar una silla en la mesa de esta fiesta a causa de su presencia. —Parecía contento con su juego de palabras—. También voy a cambiarla de alojamiento. A partir de ahora tendrá a su disposición una de las casas de campo.

—¿Qué? —Miró hacia su habitación y vio a varios criados que se llevaban su baúl—. No puede usted hacerme esto. ¿Quién se quedará con las niñas si se ponen enfermas? —Supo la respuesta en cuanto pronunció la pregunta.

Pero él contestó de todas formas.

—Para eso he contratado a la señora Kakiu. Lady Dark me hizo ver, y con mucha razón, que con las niñas yendo a visitarla a su habitación noche y día, no tenía usted tiempo para sí misma.

—Lady Dark es… —No podía decir que lady Dark era una maldita intrigante—. Lady Dark es muy considerada —acabó diciendo sin convicción.

—Además, necesitaremos su dormitorio en la casa para una de las damas que vendrán solas a la fiesta.

—Pero una casa de campo me parece tan… aislada. —Y ella deseaba quedarse allí, cerca de él, aunque el porqué fuera un misterio incluso para ella.

—Desearía que no cuestionara asuntos que usted no entiende —dijo él crispado.

—Sí lo entiendo. Me está echando usted de mi dormitorio.

—Sí. Porque no puede quedarse usted aquí para poner a prueba mi fibra moral. Y no es tan dura como me gustaría que fuera, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con usted.

Aquellas palabras sonaban faltas de emoción, pero aun así le recordaron a ella el beso. La pasión. La sensación que se había instalado en ella, devorándola y haciéndole desear más.

—Oh —dijo ella moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún otro sonido.

—Molly se quedará con usted en la casa de los huéspedes. Ninguno de los invitados la podrá molestar allí. Estará usted todo el tiempo acompañada.

Él le rozó levemente la mandíbula, una breve caricia que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Y la forma como la miraba era cálida, líquida, tan llena de azul que ella tuvo deseos de hundirse en aquella mirada y navegar en ella a la deriva. Pero en lugar de eso, le apartó la mano bruscamente.

—No.

Apartando la mano, él se quedó mirando sus dedos con una expresión que parecía recelosa. Luego, dirigiendo ese recelo hacia ella, dijo:

—Ya lo ve usted, señorita Tsukino, este cambio es por el bien de los dos, de manera que debería aceptarlo usted agradecida y sin replicarme.

Estaba claro que él no confiaba en ella. ¿Por qué? Porque ella no pertenecía a su misma clase social y tenía miedo de que pudiera utilizar sus encantos para llevarle a una situación comprometida. Ella le había explicado que no estaba interesada en los hombres; pero como cualquier hombre él se creía irresistible. Muy bien. Ella podría hacer que fueran obvios sus sentimientos mediante sus actos.

—Estoy agradecida por la consideración que tiene conmigo y estoy contenta de mudarme. Va usted a casarse con lady Dark. —Y en ese momento sintió que perdía la paciencia—. Y yo no quisiera que me pillaran con los dedos metidos en su caja de galletas.

—Yo no soy precisamente una galleta —contestó él profundamente irritado.

—Exacto.

—Vamos. —Él la tomó de nuevo del brazo y siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Lady Dark estaba sentada a una mesa bajo un toldo en la terraza. Su cutis pálido no tenía ni una mancha. Llevaba el pelo rojo perfectamente arreglado, con tirabuzones a los lados de la cara y un moño en la nuca. Mientras sorbía su taza de té, su dedo meñique se mantenía perfectamente curvado. Con un ligero tintineo, ella dejó la taza sobre el platillo y sonrió a Serena.

—Así que aquí está nuestra institutriz que completará el número de invitados. Espero que aprecie el privilegio que el coronel Chiba le ha concedido.

Darien le acercó una silla y Serena se sentó en ella.

—Aún no he podido demostrarle mi agradecimiento.

Ante el tono ácido de las palabras de Serena, lady Dark parpadeó. Serena tenía ganas de preguntarle si se le había metido algo en el ojo.

—Tiene miedo de que nuestros invitados se sientan incómodos por sus antecedentes —dijo Darien sentándose a la mesa.

—¡Es usted una joven muy sensata! —la halagó lady Dark—. Ya te había dicho yo lo mismo, Darien.

Darien se acomodó en una silla de amplias proporciones, un hombre como él se debía de sentir fuera de lugar sentado en una silla de diseño tan elegante. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se veía perfectamente erguido y equilibrado, un cumplido a su herencia militar.

—Conozco a esos hombres. Son tan sensatos como sencillos. Estarán contentos de pasar un rato tranquilo en compañía de una hermosa y encantadora mujer. —Se quedó mirando a Serena como si la estuviera sopesando con la mente. Frente a qué, ella no tenía ni idea. —Y como tú misma dijiste, Beryl, la señorita Tsukino posee esas dos cualidades —añadió él.

—Muy cierto —dijo lady Dark—. Pero yo estaba preocupada por la propia señorita Tsukino. No quisiera que se sintiera… incómoda. Fuera de lugar.

¡Caramba! ¿A quién pensaba lady Dark que estaba intentando engañar? Habría estado encantada de que Serena se sintiera incómoda y fuera de lugar.

—Ya me he relacionado antes con hombres de buena reputación —dijo Serena y pensó «cuando les robaba las carteras»—. Y me parece que son más o menos iguales que los de mala reputación. —Abrió los ojos mirando a Darien—: Fáciles de manipular.

Echándose hacia atrás, él le lanzó una inesperada pregunta:

—¿Cree usted que yo soy fácil de manipular, señorita Tsukino?

Ella le aguantó la mirada sin inmutarse.

—No he tenido el suficiente interés para comprobarlo, coronel Chiba.

Sintiéndose claramente incómoda por la tensión que existía entre Serena y Darien, lady Dark dejó escapar una risa gutural.

—No todas las mujeres están tan interesadas en ti como yo, Darien. Y, señorita Tsukino, el truco de manipular a los hombres consiste precisamente en hacerlo sin que ellos se den cuenta.

—Solemos dejar que penséis que habéis tenido éxito —le soltó Darien.

Serena apenas podía contener la irritación que sentía por lady Dark y su estúpida filosofía de la vida.

—El truco consiste en colocarse en una situación en la que no tenga una que preocuparse en absoluto por los hombres. Una mujer independiente es la situación perfecta para colocarse a una misma.

—Qué maravillosamente innovadora es usted, señorita Tsukino —dijo lady Dark parpadeando de nuevo—. Aplaudo su autonomía. Muy apropiado para un criado. ¿No la aplaudes también tú, Darien?

—Desde luego. —Él tuvo la audacia de que su voz sonara escéptica—. Es realmente raro encontrar a una mujer que desea enfrentarse sola al duro y cruel mundo.

—Solo aquellas que han visto mucho más solas a las mujeres que han de enfrentarse a una pareja indiferente —dijo Serena contestándole a él directamente.

—¿Ha estado usted casada, señorita Tsukino? —les interrumpió lady Dark.

—No —dijo Serena enfatizando la palabra—. Ni tengo intención de estarlo.

—Realmente innovador —dijo lady Dark echándose hacia atrás en su silla—. Ahora, yo pienso…

Darien la interrumpió sin siquiera escucharla.

—Una mujer que afirma que está libre de cualquier aspiración de unirse con la pareja adecuada debería ser declarada sin sentimientos ni feminidad.

¡Qué hombre tan exasperante!

—¿Me está llamando usted poco femenina? —preguntó Serena.

—Usted cuida de los niños —le dijo Darien—. ¿Nunca ha deseado tener uno suyo?

Lo cual no era una respuesta en absoluto, pero Serena no pudo evitar reaccionar a su burla.

—No he querido tener hijos yo misma, coronel Chiba, porque eso incluiría a un marido y ese es un pobre comienzo para una familia.

—Darien, déjame que te sirva un vaso de agua.

Lady Dark agarró la jarra y, en el primer gesto torpe que Serena le había visto, derramó unas gotas de agua en el regazo de Darien. Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver el enfado y la sorpresa de Darien. Él sabía, lo mismo que Serena, que lady Dark lo había hecho a propósito. Pero aun así no podía acusar a su anfitriona de tamaña torpeza. De manera que cuando ella se disculpó, él se sacudió el agua y le contestó que no había ningún problema.

La verdad es que Serena se alegró de la interrupción. Había estado tan involucrada discutiendo con Darien que el corazón le latía deprisa y el aire le silbaba en los pulmones. ¿Por qué? Él no era más que un hombre. Un hombre por el que se sentía atraída, sí, eso tenía que admitirlo. Pero también un hombre que podría intentar utilizarla de la misma manera que su padre había utilizado a su madre, y ella estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por no dejar que ningún hombre se tomara demasiadas libertades con su persona. Lady Dark tomó un vaso y se lo sirvió a ella. Ella alzó el vaso brindando hacia lady Dark.

—Gracias, señora. Agua era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

—Bien. —Lady Dark se volvió a recostar en su silla—. Ahora que lo pienso. Tsukino. Tsukino. Me parece que conozco ese apellido.

Serena se colocó las manos en el regazo. Si lady Dark conocía ese apellido, su tiempo de invitada se acababa de agotar antes de empezar, lo mismo que el tiempo que le quedaba de institutriz en la mansión de los Chiba.

—¿Es usted una de las Tsukino de Somerset? —Lady Dark se quedó examinando a Serena—. Creo que las conozco a todas, pero no me parece recordarla a usted.

El interrogatorio había empezado. Un interrogatorio que hacía más largo su camino hacia la fiesta.

—Soy de Londres, señora.

Como Serena imaginaba, lady Dark no se iba a quedar satisfecha solo con eso.

—¿Solo de Londres?

—Es una típica chica de ciudad, que tiene miedo de cualquier cosa del campo. Teme que las montañas se le puedan caer encima. —Darien señaló con una mano el Despeñadero del Diablo—. Teme que le pueda picar una serpiente o que el monstruo del lago se la pueda tragar entera.

Serena se apretó con los dedos la garganta.

—¿Cómo sabe usted lo del monstruo del…?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír, y Serena se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. Solo lo había imaginado. Y lo había imaginado bien.

—¿Un monstruo en el lago? —preguntó lady Dark—. Querido, debes de estar bromeando.

—Así es, estaba bromeando.

Serena sintió deseos de abofetearlo por reírse de sus miedos, pero a la vez él le estaba rozando el pie con el suyo, por debajo de la mesa, una muy sutil caricia justo delante de la dama que ella pensaba, sus hijas pensaban y sus criados pensaban que era la mujer con la que quería casarse. Serena tenía ganas de saber a qué atenerse. Quería conocer las reglas, porque había descubierto que el castigo por no cumplir las reglas era el exilio y la humillación. Y ahora el coronel Chiba estaba transgrediendo las reglas. Aunque ella apenas podía creer que un hombre con valores tan rígidos pudiera no cumplir alguna regla. Puede que él conociera otras reglas diferentes. Quizá él estaba cambiando las reglas. De cualquier modo, ella ya no sabía si aquello tenía pies ni cabeza. Mirándole a los ojos, escondió el pie debajo de la silla.

—Hace frío aquí, coronel.

—Le enseñaremos a que le guste —dijo él con una voz completamente convencida, un rasgo repelente en un hombre.

Señalando hacia los picos de las montañas, Serena dijo:

—Todo aquí es demasiado grande. Los lagos son azules en lugar de marrones. El aire es tan puro que ni siquiera puedo verlo.

—Eso es porque aquí no hay polvo de carbón —le explicó lady Dark.

Los ojos del coronel Chiba centellearon un instante mientras miraba a Serena y los dos compartieron un momento de… oh… ¿cómo llamarlo? Acaso… camaradería. Entonces lady Dark se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Serena y soltó una risa artificial.

—Oh, era una broma. Qué divertida. Y ahora, ¿puedo saber de dónde es usted?

Aquella dama era como un perro amaestrado detrás de un hueso, despiadada y cortésmente salvaje.

—Siempre he vivido en Londres, por lo que este lugar me parece horroroso, y he sido institutriz durante los últimos cuatro años. Puede que me haya visto usted en alguno de mis anteriores trabajos.

«O quizá me haya visto en Newmarket, robando bolsos, pero eso no lo reconoceré a menos que me fuercen a ello», pensó Serena. El coronel Chiba se quedó mirando a las dos, escuchándolas y sopesando las palabras de cada una de ellas.

—No conozco Londres demasiado bien. Podría decirme usted quiénes la emplearon antes y yo… —Lady Dark frunció el ceño y se hizo sombrilla en los ojos con una mano—. ¿Quién es ese joven que viene de los establos?

Serena no lo conocía, pero ya le caía bien, porque la acababa de rescatar. Un atractivo y alto caballero avanzaba a grandes zancadas, vestido con una chaqueta de lana marrón, pantalones marrones y un sombrero negro. Cuando subía las escaleras de la terraza, aparecieron por un instante unos hoyuelos en su rostro bronceado. Se quitó el sombrero y Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía los dos ojos morados y la nariz hinchada. Con un tono de voz alegre, el recién llegado dijo:

—Ya estoy aquí, Darien. La fiesta puede empezar.

El coronel Chiba se rió, se levantó de la silla y le estrechó la mano.

—Furuhata, estábamos esperándote para empezar los festejos.

De modo que Furuhata era amigo del coronel Chiba.

—¡Oh! —dijo lady Dark con voz monótona y casi sin mirarlo—. Andrew Furuhata, eres tú.

Aparentemente a lady Dark aquel hombre no le interesaba lo más mínimo. El coronel Chiba le presentó a Serena. El señor Furuhata le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios, le hizo una reverencia y se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

—Estoy muy contento de conocerla al fin. Se ha ganado ya una buena reputación por sus encantos.

Serena se dio cuenta enseguida del tipo de persona que era. Alegre y de corazón abierto, pero escondía un alma noble y una mente afilada tras su fachada de bromista.

—Tengo esa reputación, he de admitirlo… entre las niñeras.

Incluso lady Dark se rió con genuina diversión. Manteniendo aún la mano de Serena entre las suyas, el señor Furuhata añadió:

—¿No le ha dicho nadie que tiene usted unos ojos muy inusuales? De color cielo, creo que así he oído que los llamaban.

Frunciendo el ceño con enfado, el coronel Chiba dijo:

—Es suficiente, Furuhata.

Serena retiró la mano.

—Gracias, señor Furuhata.

Por su tono de voz y por la reacción del coronel Chiba, Serena supo quién había dicho aquello de sus ojos. Todos los que estaban en la mesa lo entendieron y a lady Dark no pareció gustarle nada la idea. Pero por lo que sabía Serena eso era una tontería, no tenía sentido que cambiara de humor solo porque se hubiera enterado de que el coronel Chiba había hablado de ella. En tono de reproche, el coronel Chiba añadió:

—Si no me equivoco, Furuhata, creo que ya te has cruzado antes con la condesa.

Andrew hizo una reverencia tan elaborada, con un gesto tan exagerado del brazo, que su sombrero cayó al suelo.

—Lady Dark, el placer es todo mío.

De repente la expresión de lady Dark pareció la de alguien a quien le acaba de picar un insecto.

—Señor Furuhata. Casi empiezo a pensar que el éxito de nuestra fiesta depende de usted.

—¿Nuestra fiesta? —Andrew miró a lady Dark y luego al coronel Chiba—. ¿Ahora es _nuestra _fiesta? ¿Debemos esperar algún anuncio de compromiso pronto?

Serena mantuvo la respiración. Lady Dark y el coronel Chiba hacían buena pareja —él tan alto y moreno, ella baja y de pelo rojo—. Pero dos noches antes él había besado a Serena y por alguna razón ella sentía que eso le daba algún derecho sobre él. Sobre su mente. Sobre su cuerpo. Eso tenía que acabarse enseguida. Se lo quedó mirando. Él la estaba mirando a ella. Y no estaba mirando cariñosamente a lady Dark. Ni tampoco había corregido a Andrew. La estaba mirando a ella, como si esperara ver cuál era su reacción. De manera que ella puso su más neutra sonrisa cortés, la dirigió hacia él y luego se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Andrew.

—Yo soy la anfitriona —dijo lady Dark mirando a Andrew con un parpadeo—. Así que también es mi fiesta.

—Eso es cierto. —Con una sonrisa despreocupada, Andrew se sentó a la mesa—. Usted siempre es la anfitriona. Recuerdo que en la India sus fiestas siempre eran las más elegantes. Conocí a gente muy interesante en sus fiestas.

Lady Dark le contestó con una abierta hostilidad que hizo que Serena alzara las cejas.

—Usted siempre se ponía en ridículo en mis fiestas.

—Así es. —Andrew retiró su silla hacia atrás apoyándose en las dos piernas—. Qué amable por su parte sacarlo a colación ahora.

Serena no entendía cuál era la relación entre aquellas dos personas. Obviamente se detestaban, aunque… casi parecía que se divertían peleándose como el perro y el gato. La plena luz del sol iluminó la cara de Andrew y por primera vez lady Dark se lo quedó realmente mirando.

—Espere un minuto. Esas marcas que tiene en la cara… ¿cómo se las ha hecho? —Ella golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano—. ¡Es usted el hombre que detuvo mi carruaje la otra noche!

El comentario de lady Dark captó toda la atención de Serena.

—¿Este hombre asaltó su carruaje?

—¿Dices que Furuhata es el hombre que detuvo tu coche? —preguntó el coronel Chiba—. Creo que eso no es posible. Aquel día ni siquiera estaba en el distrito.

—Sí que es posible —le soltó de malas maneras lady Dark al coronel Chiba, y Serena pudo apostar que era la primera vez que lo hacía—. Le agarré del brazo y le golpeé en la cara con la rodilla. ¡Mire la cara del señor Furuhata! Parece que se haya golpeado con algo.

—Una puerta —dijo Andrew sonriendo por lo descarado de su mentira.

—¿Y se atreve a bromear acerca de esto? ¡Acabo de acusarle de ser un salteador de caminos! —Se volvió hacia el coronel Chiba y le agarró el brazo con una mano—. Te lo estoy diciendo y estoy segura de lo que digo.

—Pero Beryl, tú me dijiste que tu cochero consiguió ahuyentar a los ladrones. —La voz del coronel Chiba tenía un matiz de burla que Serena no imaginó que él pudiera utilizar con lady Dark.

Al verse descubierta en una mentira, lady Dark respiró profundamente y al momento dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me temo que cambié algunos detalles de los hechos.

—Aquí está pasando algo raro —dijo Serena. Algo entre aquellos dos hombres y los acontecimientos de los que se hablaba no cuadraba bien—. La primera noche que llegué aquí, el coronel Chiba me paró en el camino y registró mi bolso. Yo pensé que estaba buscando ladrones, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo pensó que yo, una mujer a pie, pudiera ser una salteadora de caminos. Puede que el señor Furuhata trabaje con el coronel Chiba.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

Lady Dark se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Por Dios, eso es! ¿No es así? Los dos parecéis tan culpables como dos soldados a los que han pillado bebiendo durante la guardia.

—La señorita Tsukino tiene razón —admitió el coronel Chiba—. Patrullamos la comarca por las noches para intentar acabar con la plaga de bandidos. —Les lanzó una mirada severa a las dos mujeres—. Pero les agradeceríamos que mantuvieran esto en secreto.

—¿Mantenéis la comarca a salvo robando a los viajeros? —preguntó lady Dark claramente escandalizada.

—Yo no le robé —insistió Andrew.

—Porque le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con su pistola y le amenacé con que dispararía si intentaba algo.

Serena se quedó mirando a aquella pequeña lady Dark con renovado respeto. Quizá había juzgado mal a aquella dama. Era mucho más lista y fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Y eso era algo que valdría la pena recordar.

—No tenía intención de registrarla —continuó Andrew—. La detuvimos por error.

—¿Cómo puede pensar que alguien que viaja en un carruaje con un blasón puede ser un bandido? —seguía atacándole lady Dark.

—Te lo aseguro, Beryl, te está diciendo la verdad —dijo el coronel Chiba.

Lady Dark se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Tú eras uno de los otros hombres!

A Serena le encantó ver al coronel Chiba avergonzado.

—Sí, lo admito. Estaba allí. Pero como ya he dicho antes…

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —dijo lady Dark—. ¿Piensas salir a robar a tus huéspedes conforme vayan llegando?

—Por supuesto que no —la calmó el coronel Chiba—. Todo está bajo control.

Lady Dark se volvió hacia Serena y, en el primer gesto de camaradería femenina que ella le había visto, le preguntó:

—¿Entiende usted algo de lo que está pasando?

—No, señora, pero sí entiendo una cosa. —Serena parpadeó mirando hacia Andrew—. Si yo fuera el señor Furuhata, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tratar de asaltarla otra vez.

Andrew parpadeó mirando hacia Serena.

—En el futuro, intentaré tener el máximo cuidado con lady Dark.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Maitland, los criados de Deathmoon se inclinaban y se alzaban en una ola de reverencia. Normalmente a Circonia le gustaba aquel ritual, pero ahora —lívida de rabia— subía las escaleras y pasaba por en medio de las filas de criados sin siquiera mirarlos. Oyó los gritos ahogados y las risas tontas de las criadas mientras Tomoe trotaba entre ellas, pellizcándoles las mejillas, y más abajo.<p>

Sus ojos se entornaron. Aquel viejo idiota había intentado jugársela poco antes a ella de la misma forma. La había seducido y ella —como una idiota— había sucumbido a sus caricias. Luego, cuando ella se había quedado dormida, había intentado escaparse. Todavía no se creía que estuvieran en peligro. Si no supiera tantas cosas podría ser capaz de asesinarlo. Le habría encantado acabar con él. Mientras entraba en la mansión, el mayordomo la siguió y recogió su abrigo y su sombrero.

—Señora, no sabíamos cuándo regresaría.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Maitland era un hermoso hogar, una fastuosa mansión del siglo XVIII construida en un maravilloso valle, repleta de obras de arte y valiosos muebles, y ahora debería abandonar todo aquello allí. Eso la ponía enferma.

—No importa. Ya nada importa.

Excepto el mapa que había conseguido robar en su camino de vuelta allí. Un cretino llamado capitán Hino lo tenía guardado en su baúl; y aunque ella no solía robar cosas que pudieran echarse en falta tan fácilmente, ya no le importaba que el capitán Hino descubriera adonde había ido a parar el mapa, porque estaba a punto de tomar un barco hacia Irlanda, y de allí se trasladaría a Italia y ya nadie le podría seguir la pista.

El mapa mostraba la localización y el número de espías ingleses que había en Rusia. Lo podría vender por una buena suma de dinero y además sería una especie de seguro de vida en el caso de que sus planes se torcieran. Su sentido de la precaución estaba cada día más a flor de piel. Excepto por lo que respectaba a Tomoe y a sus payasadas; desde que abandonaron la mansión Milenio, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Lo bastante mal como para que empezara a temer perder la vida.

—Además, su invitado no nos advirtió de que llegaría usted tan pronto, de modo que… —continuó el mayordomo.

—¿Mi invitado? —preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él. Sintió un escalofrío en la nuca—. ¿De quién puede tratarse?

La última voz que hubiera deseado oír —una voz elegante con acento extranjero— resonó por el vestíbulo.

—De mí, por supuesto. Su querido amigo, el conde Alan Alfa.

Lentamente, ella dio media vuelta para encontrárselo de cara. Alto, atractivo, austero, estaba de pie ante ella con una pistola escondida— aunque no demasiado bien oculta— en el bolsillo. Una pistola que apuntaba directamente a su corazón.


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy he tardado más en actualizar por problemas con el servidor nuevamente. Os dejo dos capítulos el 17 y el 18. Espero que disfruteis.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17**

La casa de invitados era preciosa. Pequeña, pero preciosa. El refugio perfecto para alguien que deseaba evitar a los invitados que iban a estar merodeando por la finca.

Pintada de blanco por dentro y por fuera, era una casa de una sola planta construida en medio de un jardín de claveles blancos, pensamientos rosas y púrpuras, y begonias escarlatas. Un porche cubierto conducía a la puerta de entrada, y estaba provisto de mecedoras y de una mesa por si el invitado quería sentarse ahí para admirar las vistas de las montañas.

A Serena no le interesaban las montañas, de modo que se quedó dentro, deambulando entre las dos habitaciones, deseando haber sido lo suficientemente firme con el coronel Chiba en cuanto al tema de asistir a su fiesta. Había pasado la noche en vela en su nueva cama, imaginando las diferentes formas de desastre que podían ocurrir si se reunía y se mezclaba con los miembros de la clase pudiente. Setsuna la había enviado a Cumbria para que se mantuviera alejada de la notoriedad, no para que la fuera buscando.

—¿Tenemos que marcharnos ya, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó Molly desde el dormitorio.

—Todavía no. —Serena deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, nerviosa, moviendo los brazos como si fuera un soldado en un desfile.

Sí, aquella casita encajaba muy bien con ella. Las paredes eran altas, con un techo de vigas a la vista que se elevaban hacia el tejado, dando la sensación de espaciosidad. La sala de estar estaba amueblada con una mesa y dos sillas, ideal para que dos personas pudieran comer allí, o jugar a las cartas, y un armario con platos y sábanas. Delante de la chimenea de piedra empotrada en la pared había un sofá de brocado azul, y la chimenea tenía también una abertura hacia la parte de atrás de la pared —que daba al dormitorio— además de la abertura del salón. El dormitorio era perfecto, con un vestidor donde Molly había guardado las prendas íntimas de Serena y un armario con perchas para la ropa. De una pared del vestidor colgaba un espejo con marco de caoba. La cama era más pequeña que la que Serena había ocupado en el dormitorio de la mansión, pero era suficiente para una sola persona, y el edredón de rayas marrones era tan grueso y cálido como el que había dejado atrás.

Era la perfecta y acogedora bombonera para una cita romántica. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Sería esa la verdadera razón por la que la habían trasladado allí? No podía ser. Eso era una locura. Él la había besado, de acuerdo, pero ella también había visto perfectamente la desconfianza que provocaba en Darien cuando le había hablado de mudarse a la casa de campo. Obviamente, sospechaba que ella podría tratar de cometer actos viles. Como por ejemplo robar el retrato de su esposa. O quizá creía que ella trataba de seducirlo. El día anterior había dejado eso bastante claro. Las mujeres necesitaban seguridad y ellos —los hombres— deberían hacer cualquier cosa por proporcionársela. Él sospechaba que ella podría intentar seducirlo a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, cuando de hecho era él quien la había seducido a ella. Una cobardía típica también de los hombres, culpar a las mujeres por sus propias faltas.

—El coronel Chiba estará preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido —le dijo Molly.

Y ese era el problema, ¿o no era así? Además de estar intranquila por si alguien la podría reconocer, Serena se sentía preocupada por la presencia del coronel Chiba. ¡Malditos hombres! Aquello le hacía ponerse de muy mal humor. Ya era bastante malo que él la hubiera besado. Un acto puntual que ella podría haber olvidado como un momento de enajenación pasajero de dos personas que están realmente enfadadas. Pero cuando le había dicho que tenía que mudarse allí porque ella suponía para él una tentación que no estaba seguro de poder vencer… bueno, eso ella no lo podía olvidar fácilmente. Especialmente si lo tenía que ver cada día en una reunión social en la que ella ya no sería la institutriz, sino una igual. Se detuvo y se frotó las sienes.

Molly salió del dormitorio.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se retrasaba usted, señorita. ¿Por qué no me dijo que las niñas iban a venir a buscarla? —Sonriendo, se secó las manos en el delantal—. Se las ve realmente muy contentas con sus vestidos nuevos.

Serena se acercó a la ventana y apartó las cortinas de encaje. El coronel Chiba le había enviado hábilmente el único mensaje que ella no podía ignorar: un mensaje traído por las niñas.

Venían saltando y riendo por el camino, con las mayores llevando de la mano a las más pequeñas. El coronel Chiba había hecho caso del consejo de Serena y le había proporcionado a cada una un vestido de un color diferente, y ahora parecían un arco iris en miniatura que refulgía en amarillo, azul, rojo, violeta, verde y rosa.

Las más pequeñas vestían los colores más claros. Hotaru llevaba un vestido violeta que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Incluso a Diana se la veía bien arreglada y limpia con su vestido verde adornado con un sencillo cuello de encaje. Llevaban gorros a juego con sus vestidos, todos ellos bien ajustados con cintas atadas bajo las barbillas. Serena sonrió por primera vez aquel día.

—¿No te parece que les quedan perfectos esos vestidos? Están realmente preciosas.

—Sí, señorita, así es —dijo Molly acercándose a su lado—. No hay duda de que ha conseguido usted hacerlas felices. Creo que estaban esperando a alguien como usted. —Le palmeó el hombro a Serena con firmeza—. Recuerde esto, señorita, cuando piense que no tiene usted cabida entre las gentes nobles.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —preguntó Serena mirando a Molly de soslayo.

—Es normal que se sienta una preocupada cuando se ve atrapada en medio de la burguesía, pero usted sabe cómo manejarlos. Como dice la señora Monica, tiene usted unos modales tan refinados como los de una dama, mejor conversación que muchas de ellas y encaja usted perfectamente a dondequiera que vaya.

Serena se sintió recorrida por una cálida oleada de satisfacción.

—Lady Meiou dice eso mismo. Gracias, Molly, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo.

—Entonces, pongámonos en marcha. Vaya a reunirse con las niñas y que ellas la acompañen a la fiesta.

Y si alguien la llegaba a reconocer… bueno, ya se preocuparía por eso si se presentaba la ocasión. Así había vivido siempre antes, enfrentándose a las cosas conforme estas sucedían y no iba a permitir ahora que el coronel Chiba le hiciera perder la tranquilidad. Después de todo, no podía echarle la culpa a aquel hombre por haber hecho lo que le parecía correcto, apartándola de él todo lo que le era posible; y en cuanto se hubiera acabado la fiesta, ella podría volver a ser la institutriz.

Solo tenía que dejar pasar los próximos tres días. Y ya no tendría que pensar más en eso durante el resto del año. Una vez tomada su decisión, se acercó a abrir la puerta. Molly se interpuso en su camino.

—No, señorita, las criadas deben abrir la puerta a los invitados. —Manteniendo la puerta abierta, Molly esperó hasta que las niñas estuvieron colocadas bajo el porche. Luego, haciendo una reverencia formal, les dijo—: ¿A quién debo presentar?

—Somos nosotras, Molly —dijo Chibi desconcertada—. ¿Es que no nos conoces?

—Por supuesto que nos conoce, pero está haciendo ver que somos realmente mayores y tiene que presentarnos —le explicó Selene.

—Oh. —Chibi alzó su pequeña barbilla rechoncha de una manera altiva—. Eso ya me lo sé.

De pie entre las sombras de la sala principal, Serena observaba cómo Hotaru hacía que las niñas se pusieran en fila.

Luego Rini dijo:

—Somos las señoritas Chiba y venimos a visitar a la señorita Tsukino.

—Veré si está disponible. —Mientras las niñas se quedaban allí muy serias, Molly entró y anunció—: Las señoritas Chiba, señora.

Con una cariñosa sonrisa en la cara, Serena se deslizó hacia el porche.

—Sois tan amables por haber venido a visitarme. —Luego, el placer de verlas de nuevo la embriagó y no pudo evitar dar una palmada—. ¿No os parece que estáis preciosas, chicas?

—¡Zí, claro que zí! —soltó alegre Bunny.

—También usted está preciosa, señorita Tsukino —dijo Diana impresionada.

—Gracias.

Serena se alisó la falda. Molly había elegido uno de los vestidos de día de Serena, con falda de campana de tela de popelina de color azul zafiro y dorado, y le había añadido una trenza dorada en el escote y sobre los hombros. Setsuna habría estado de acuerdo con aquel cambio, porque acentuaba el largo cuello de Serena y sus brazos esbeltos, y le daba además un aire más distinguido.

—¿Puedo invitarlas a pasar, señoritas?

—No, papá nos ha mandado a buscarla —dijo Selene avanzando hacia ella—. Nos ha dicho —la niña puso una voz profunda imitando la del coronel Chiba—: «¿Es que tiene miedo de asistir a la fiesta?».

—No tengo miedo —contestó Serena automáticamente.

—Eso es lo que yo le he contestado —dijo Diana tomando la mano de Serena y tirando de ella—. Usted no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿no es verdad?

Si eso pudiera ser verdad.

—Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo, Diana.

—¿A qué le tiene usted miedo, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Hotaru.

Serena podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena a la que tenía miedo. Alguien en la fiesta señalándola con un dedo y anunciando a todos que ella era una ladrona. Las caras de las niñas descompuestas, el coronel Chiba indicándole la puerta de salida y ella teniendo que marcharse, furiosa y humillada. Setsuna le había advertido que jamás podría escapar del pasado. Ella pensaba que eso ya lo había aceptado. Pero las apuestas nunca habían sido tan altas. Y nunca antes había deseado tanto aceptar la apuesta. Lo que le atraía de aquella casa era la calidez de la familia Chiba. El afecto y el cariño de las niñas. Las risas y las bromas. Las lágrimas y los abrazos. Nada más. Por supuesto, no solo el coronel Chiba. No, en absoluto.

—No se preocupe, señorita Tsukino —dijo Hotaru—. Nos vamos a comportar lo mejor que sabemos.

—Nada de revolcarse por el barro —les dijo Serena con seriedad.

—No, señorita Tsukino —contestaron todas canturreando a coro.

—Y Diana va a cantar de maravilla —añadió Hotaru.

—De‐ma‐ra‐vi‐lla —la secundó Selene.

Bunny se plantó delante de Serena.

—También noz portaremoz de maravilla.

—Sí, así es —dijo Rini—. Incluso vamos a cantar con Diana para que no esté tan asustada.

—Estoy segura de que lo va a hacer de maravilla. Y todas vosotras. —Serena vio una oportunidad de entretenerse un poco más—. De hecho, podríamos hacer un último ensayo ahora mismo, ¿qué os parece?

—No. Ya están sirviendo la comida bajo los toldos y hay un toldo especial para los niños en donde sirven pudin y bizcochos. —Diana tiró de su mano—. Vamos a la fiesta.

Molly salió de la casa en donde había estado esperando.

—Tome su sombrero, señorita Tsukino.

Ató las cintas bajo la barbilla de Serena mientras ella se colocaba unos finos guantes de opaca piel de cabrito.

—Deberíamos ensayar —insistió Serena.

—Me han dicho que tengo que ensayar a las cinco, así que no voy a ensayar ahora. Pero si quiere puede venir usted luego y ayudarme a ensayar —dijo Diana tratando de engatusarla.

—Me parece una buena idea —contestó Serena inmediatamente. Dentro de cuatro horas posiblemente necesitaría tomarse un pequeño descanso.

—Y la señora Kakiu me ha dicho que me tocará cantar mañana, después del almuerzo —añadió Diana.

Mejor que mejor.

—También estaré allí. Después de todo, tienes que llevar tu propio acompañamiento.

Mientras cruzaban el césped, Serena pudo ver los inmensos árboles, los toldos de colores colocados a orillas del lago, abiertos por los cuatro lados y adornados con banderines de colores. Bajo el primer toldo, los criados estaban colocando platos y cubiertos en grandes mesas. Bajo otro, una docena de niños esperaban moviéndose de un lado a otro bajo la mirada atenta de sus institutrices y niñeras. Y bajo el más grande de los tres había una multitud de hombres elegantemente vestidos, con unas cuantas mujeres con llamativos atuendos entre ellos, conversando a la manera como lo hacen las personas que se han vuelto a reencontrar después de una larga ausencia. El sonido de las risas y las conversaciones flotaba en el aire y Serena se dio cuenta de que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras trataba de identificar las voces de los adultos.

Pero solo pudo reconocer una: la profunda voz del coronel Chiba. Lo reconoció de espaldas por sus anchos hombros. Estaba de pie con lady Dark agarrada a su brazo. La condesa lo miraba con adoración mientras él hablaba con un grupo de caballeros —unos vestidos solemnemente y otros con uniforme militar—, quienes le escuchaban y asentían con la cabeza como si el coronel Chiba fuera un oráculo. Tanta atención no podía ser buena para él. Ya solía estar siempre demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Las niñas, una vez cumplida su misión, soltaron la mano de Serena y salieron corriendo a reunirse con los otros niños.

—Adiós, señorita Tsukino, nos veremos luego —gritaron a coro.

Al oír su nombre, el coronel Chiba se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando de una manera realmente halagadora. No le sonrió, pero sus ojos azules brillaron como carbones ardiendo. Serena se sonrojó y maldijo su piel blanca. Si lady Dark se dio cuenta del interés de él o de la reacción de ella no hizo ningún gesto que lo denotara. Avanzando hacia ella, tomó la mano de Serena y la acompañó hacia el grupo reunido allí.

—Caballeros, os presento a nuestra institutriz.

Las expresiones solemnes se relajaron y los hombres empezaron a hacerle reverencias con tanta amabilidad que ella se dio cuenta de que el coronel Chiba no había mentido. A aquellos caballeros no les importaba que fuera institutriz; solo deseaban tener algo de compañía femenina.

Lady Dark se agarró de nuevo al brazo de Darien. Cualquier duda que ella pudiera abrigar acerca de la presencia de Serena allí, la escondió tras una cortés sonrisa.

—¿No les parece que es encantadora?

Un joven oficial con una larga coleta de pelo negro le hizo una reverencia.

—La verdad, señora, es que sería para mí un privilegio que me presentara usted.

—¿Que te presente? Eres un canalla, Seiya —dijo otro oficial colocándose a su lado—. Primero tiene que presentarme a mí.

Serena se rió de forma dulce y suave.

—Por favor, lady Dark, preséntemelos usted a todos. Cuantos más, menos peligro. Los hombres refunfuñaron y se alinearon para presentarse.

Lady Dark agitó un dedo en dirección a ellos.

—Antes de empezar, caballeros, debo prevenir a la señorita Tsukino de que son todos ustedes solteros y a la búsqueda de esposa, y a menos que quiera comprometerse con un marido en serio, es mejor que tenga mucho cuidado con sus galanterías.

—¿Solteros y buscando esposa? Creo que no lo olvidaré —prometió Serena.

Lady Dark le presentó al primero de los varones de sobria indumentaria, un hombre de unos treinta años, de mirada lánguida y pelo fino.

—Este es el señor Yaten, uno de los caballeros más solicitados por su encanto y su forma de bailar.

—Es un honor, señorita Tsukino —dijo este besando la punta de los dedos de Serena de una manera amable y halagadora.

—El conde de Kou. Su madre quiere verlo pronto ante el altar. —Lady Dark le sonrió con complicidad—. Le he prometido que la ayudaría.

—Gracias por prevenirme. Y, señorita Tsukino, es un privilegio para mí tenerla entre nosotros.

Lord Taiki iba vestido con un elegante traje de calle. Serena se sintió incómoda bajo su mirada grave y directa. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella escondía algo y estuviera dispuesto a desenmascararla.

Lady Dark señaló al oficial de coleta, que vestía su uniforme militar con similar elegancia.

—El teniente Seiya pertenecía a la compañía de mi marido. Volvió esta primavera de la India, donde fue famoso por sus galanteos con las mujeres.

El teniente Seiya también besó la mano de Serena, pero en el dorso y con una intensidad que le hizo sentirse incómoda. Sus modales y la clara advertencia de lady Dark le dieron a entender a Serena que se trataba de un donjuán con habilidades sin precedentes. Tendría buen cuidado de no quedarse nunca a solas con él.

—¡Caballeros, caballeros! —dijo lady Dark dando unas palmadas—. Intenten contenerse. Puede que la señorita Tsukino sea nuestra nueva belleza, pero necesita sitio para respirar. Quizá algunos de ustedes podrían tener la amabilidad de ofrecerle un plato y traerle una bebida.

Otros hombres más se acercaron al corro y Serena fue sopesándolos a todos. Las cosas que había aprendido siendo carterista ahora le iban a ser muy útiles. No escuchaba sus palabras, sino que se fijaba en sus gestos y en sus miradas, intentando descubrir su verdadero carácter por sus expresiones. Solo tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y podría salir de aquello con éxito. Aunque también necesitaría algo de buena suerte, por supuesto. Un ladrón inteligente siempre tiene en cuenta la importancia de la buena suerte.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

—Ya ves, Darien, querido. Tenías tú razón. Nuestra pequeña institutriz se las arregla muy bien —dijo Beryl con voz satisfecha mientras lo agarraba de nuevo del brazo.

Darien sabía por qué. Poco a poco se estaba apartando de la compañía de Serena y eso era precisamente lo que Beryl había planeado. Hacer que Serena fuera el centro de atención para poder tener a Darien para ella sola. Una estrategia admirable, que beneficiaba tanto a Serena como a Beryl. El único que se quedaba insatisfecho era Darien.

Aunque en realidad, ¿era eso lo que sentía? Él había esperado que Serena demostrara que sabía comportarse en sociedad. No porque él la deseara, sino porque esa experiencia le daría confianza a ella y la haría mejorar como institutriz, y ser más capaz de enseñar el arte de la sociabilidad a sus hijas. Agachó la cabeza y miró hacia la hierba aplastada que había bajo sus botas y se preguntó por qué Serena no se había mostrado con él con el mismo talante desafiante que demostraba ante los demás hombres. Con él ella era amable y tímida. Con él Serena se convertía en un manojo de nervios. Y el hecho de que Beryl sintiera que tenía que manipular los acontecimientos significaba que él no había superado sus sentimientos por Serena, y eso podía perjudicarles a todos ellos. Aunque empezara a sentir indiferencia hacia Beryl como posible esposa, ella seguía siendo merecedora de toda su atención, en tanto que anfitriona de la fiesta.

—Vamos —le dijo él a Beryl apartándola de allí—. Acaban de llegar el general y lady Tenou. Tendríamos que ir a darles la bienvenida.

Aun así, sin siquiera pretenderlo, se las arregló para mantener a Serena a la vista mientras ella se veía envuelta por la devoción constantemente en aumento del grupo de caballeros. Incluso había conseguido llamar la atención de lord Taiki, un hombre que provenía de una familia tan antigua como adinerada. Un hombre que, se rumoreaba, tenía secretas conexiones en los profundos entresijos del Ministerio del Interior. Lord Taiki era uno de los que participaban con conocimiento de causa en la trampa que iban a tenderle a lord y lady Deathmoon.

Si no hubiera sido por la recomendación de lady Meiou, Darien habría empezado a sospechar de la actitud de Serena. Pero ¿cómo podía no sentirse fascinado por ella? Se comportaba de manera natural, muy diferente a como lo hacían las demás damas que se habían unido al grupo de invitados. Su esbelta figura brillaba entre las demás mujeres. Era rubia y animada, única de una manera que difícilmente podría llegar a comprender un hombre.

Mientras Darien les daba la bienvenida a los demás invitados y hablaba con ellos, no dejaba de observar a Serena. No la observaba porque creyera que podía hacer algo fuera de lugar, la miraba porque no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Una risa gutural salió de su boca con naturalidad. Las demás mujeres giraron las cabezas y luego las ladearon a la vez.

—Oh, querido. —Beryl las observó con una mirada penetrante que era funesta muestra de todo el rencor femenino—. Debería ir a saludar a mis queridas amigas.

—Por supuesto.

Él la vio moverse hacia el grupo de mujeres y, con una elegancia increíble, acercarse hasta donde estaba Serena. Se presentó a sí misma y al cabo de unos minutos todas estaban ya riendo. Había que reconocer que Beryl acababa de salvarles el día.

—Lady Dark es la elección perfecta para ser su anfitriona. —El señor Richard, un caballero de aspecto tan gris como su nombre, hablaba a gritos. Luego echó una mirada alrededor, a los cuatro hombres que rodeaban a Darien. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que también los demás estaban al tanto del plan, preguntó en voz baja—: ¿Han mordido el cebo las ratas?

—Aún no. Todavía están encerrados en su ratonera. Pero no solo les he enviado una invitación con un mensaje personal en el que les hablaba de mi deseo de que mis queridos vecinos estuvieran presentes para dar un toque de elegancia a esta celebración, también les he hecho llegar una lista de los invitados a través de nuestro espía entre sus criados. Ahora mismo, lord y lady Deathmoon ya deben de saber el nombre de cada uno de ellos. —El gesto de Darien abarcó a los cuatro hombres que estaban a su alrededor—. Estando usted aquí, señor Richard, y Taiki y el general Tenou, y tantos otros caballeros que pertenecen al círculo de confianza del gobierno, estoy seguro de que las ratas llegarán pronto.

Beryl se quedó mirando a Darien; este la vio, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza como si no estuviera hablando de nada importante. El general Haruka Tenou, un caballero de sobrio aspecto militar y bien afeitado, dijo:

—Se trata de un plan muy arriesgado. Cualquiera se podría equivocar y darles información verdadera.

—Este trabajo siempre es arriesgado —añadió Darien—, pero ninguno de estos caballeros ha llegado a donde está por haberse pasado el día durmiendo.

Lady Michiru Tenou se unió a ellos y los caballeros se apartaron para hacerle sitio. Era una mujer que se había ganado su respeto: hablaba cinco lenguas y tenía unos enormes ojos turquesas que se habían ganado la confianza de más de un extranjero cautivado por ellos.

—A ti nunca te han gustado los viajes, Haruka. Y no habrías hecho uno tan largo y tan precipitado solo para asistir a una fiesta; pero si se trataba de una batalla…

Todos los hombres se echaron a reír y luego se volvieron a callar al ver que Beryl regresaba.

—Perdóname por haberte dejado solo, Darien, pero quería decirles a las damas por qué hemos invitado a tu institutriz a la fiesta. No quería que pensaran que somos cavernícolas, como dice la señorita Tsukino de manera tan pintoresca.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó lady Tenou.

—Darien ha invitado a muchos más hombres que mujeres, y la señorita Tsukino tiene unos modales tan exquisitos que enseguida pensamos en ella para compensar la desproporción. Pero es tan modesta que tuvimos que insistirle bastante para que asistiera finalmente a la fiesta. —Beryl palmeó a Darien en el brazo—. De modo que debe usted echarle la culpa a Darien por la presencia de la señorita Tsukino.

—Más bien habría que darle una medalla —dijo el general Tenou.

Los demás hombres se rieron.

—Sí. La verdad es que ha conseguido reunir a su alrededor una porción de hombres más grande de la que le toca. —La fría mirada de lady Tenou se quedó escrutando a Serena—. ¿Sabemos quién es?

—¿Su familia, quieres decir? No —dijo Beryl poniéndose seria—. Creo que es huérfana, pero ha sido recomendada por lady Meiou.

—Oh —dijo el general Tenou—. Eso está muy bien.

La famosa sonrisa de lady Tenou iluminó su rostro.

—Sí. Si lady Meiou ha puesto su confianza en ella, tiene que ser de confianza. ¡Mira!, ahí está mi amigo el embajador de Italia. Tendré que ir a saludarlo.

—Pero no vas a ir sola. Ese tipo está obsesionado contigo desde que te conoció hace veinte años. —El general Tenou salió corriendo detrás de su esposa.

Todos ellos se echaron a reír y se fueron dispersando en diferentes direcciones. Darien se volvió hacia Beryl.

—Has tenido una actuación fabulosa entre las damas.

Ella trató de poner cara de inocencia, pero no lo consiguió y se echó a reír.

—Me encanta hacer con ellas lo que quiero.

—Tu talento está desperdiciado en las fiestas de sociedad. Deberían ponerte a dirigir la embajada británica en París.

La sofisticada Beryl se sonrojó.

—Me gustaría mucho. ¿Por qué no me recomiendas?

—Puede que lo haga.

Se había olvidado de un detalle en su lista de rasgos deseables en una esposa: que le tendría que gustar a él. Con todas sus manías y artimañas, realmente le gustaba Beryl.

—¿Todavía no has encontrado el retrato de Neheremia? Aquel que estabas buscando ayer —preguntó Beryl.

Su alegría por el plan que estaba en marcha y por lo bien que iba el día se difuminó.

—Aún no. No me gustaría pensar que lo ha robado uno de mis criados, pero creo que eso es lo que ha sucedido.

—No tienes el tiempo necesario para llevar una casa de manera adecuada —dijo Beryl rozándole una mejilla—. Necesitas una esposa, querido.

El gesto de Beryl no fue en absoluto sutil y eso le sorprendió. Normalmente Beryl era el paradigma del refinamiento. Mirando alrededor, vio que varias caras sonrientes los estaban observando. Andrew arqueaba las cejas. Y Serena también los estaba observando. ¿Estaba intentando Beryl forzarle a que le pidiera la mano?

—¡Bueno! —dijo ella alegremente—. A lo mejor crees que te las puedes apañar sin una esposa. Ya lo llevas haciendo unos cuantos años.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que contestarle. Era brusco, pero… ¿qué le podía decir? No podía hacerle una proposición como esa en público. Todavía no había pensado siquiera cómo hacerlo… y eso era algo raro en él. Él era un hombre que siempre planeaba lo que iba a hacer. Pero en ese importante asunto estaba dilatando la decisión. Por un beso que le había dado a otra mujer. Con retraso, le contestó a Beryl.

—Me enorgullezco de mí mismo por haber manejado bastante bien a los criados, hasta ahora. Espero que al final no hayan robado nada.

Aquellas palabras ofendieron a Beryl, pues su boca se arrugó y se puso a hablar deprisa.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Puedo dejarte solo un momento mientras voy a ver si han llegado ya las sedas que encargué para el baile?

—¿Sedas?

«¿Cuánto me va a costar esto?», pensó él.

—Para decorar el techo del salón de baile. No te preocupes, tus invitados se quedarán impresionados.

—Estoy seguro —murmuró él intentando hacer ver que aquello realmente le importaba.

Aparentemente no lo consiguió, pues ella se relajó dejando escapar una risotada.

—No volveré a molestarte más con los detalles, te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Mientras ella se alejaba de su lado, la mirada de Darien se dirigió una vez más al grupo de invitados. Sus hijas se habían reunido con los niños invitados, doce en total, en el césped y estaban jugando al críquet. Las damas se movían entre los invitados varones, añadiendo con sus voces agudas una mezcla agradable a las voces profundas de los hombres. La fiesta era en todo perfecta, y era también una perfecta trampa.

Se cruzó con la mirada preocupada de Andrew. Lord y lady Deathmoon todavía no habían llegado. Sus hombres le habían informado que ya habían regresado a Maitland. Su invitación personal ya les había llegado. Pero todavía no había llegado ninguna respuesta y eso le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago. Si su plan no funcionaba, no podrían arrestar a lord y lady Deathmoon con pruebas de su culpabilidad, y eso iba a ser mucho menos gratificante —o indiscutible— que el haber proporcionado a Alan información falsa y luego haberle dejado seguir su camino.

Por otra parte —pensó poniéndose derecho—, hasta que llegaran lord y lady Deathmoon podía ser libre para ir a conversar con Serena. El grupo de caballeros que había a su alrededor ya se había dispersado un poco, ya que tres de los oficiales jóvenes se habían apartado para llevar a cabo un combate de lucha libre en broma. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de que Darien se acercaba, pero cuando oyó su voz a sus espaldas, Serena volvió su cara lentamente hacia él. De modo que sí, había sido consciente durante todo el tiempo de dónde estaba él.

—¿Se da cuenta, señorita Tsukino? —Consciente de la docena de ojos femeninos que estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, él tuvo buen cuidado de no rozarla siquiera—. Ya le había dicho que iba a ser usted muy bien recibida en mi fiesta.

—¿No le ha dicho nadie que «ya se lo había dicho» es una frase muy fea?

Él se contuvo antes de echarse a reír.

—Solo las personas a las que les he dicho esa frase.

Ella sonrió, pero sin la abierta y traviesa naturalidad que siempre le había cautivado, y sin siquiera llegar a mirarle. Más bien miraba detrás de él, a su alrededor. Para el resto de invitados, ella no compartía con él nada más que los lazos laborales.

—Si no es capaz usted de acabar con ese hábito, me temo que sus posibilidades de bailar un vals con alguna de estas adorables damas quedarán muy mermadas.

—En tal caso podría bailar ese vals con usted.

Ante su declaración en voz baja, ella deslizó la mirada hasta su cara y se detuvo en ella durante un largo y arrebatador momento antes de apartarla hacia un lado. Él se sintió contento. Con esa única mirada le acababa de demostrar lo vulnerable que era ella a su lado y le había hecho sentir su deseo de volver a tenerla entre los brazos con la excusa que fuera. Y él, que siempre había odiado tener que bailar, deseó fervientemente que el baile tuviera lugar esa misma noche para poder abrazarla de nuevo y borrar del cuerpo de ella el recuerdo de aquellos atontados pretendientes que la rodeaban.

Ella consiguió mantener la compostura y se las arregló para poner un tono de voz prosaico e incluso levemente aburrido:

—Si he de contestar a su comentario inicial: sí, he descubierto que soy bastante buena en estos asuntos de sociedad. No es en absoluto difícil. Trato a los caballeros como si fueran niños, no los pierdo de vista, hago ver que estoy interesada en sus tontas diatribas y les regaño suavemente cuando sus payasadas amenazan con írseles de las manos.

—Está siendo usted sarcástica con mi género. —Lo cual era algo que a él realmente no le importaba. No le gustaba nada que ella encontrara rasgos que le parecieran agradables en los demás hombres.

—En absoluto. Los caballeros han sido muy amables. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a las damas—. Y con la ayuda de lady Dark, las damas también.

—¿Y por qué no iban a ser ellas amables?

—Muy sencillo, me temo. Las damas no suelen sentirse tan atraídas por un vestido a la moda o un hermoso accesorio.

A él le dieron ganas de reírse. ¿Realmente era ella tan inocente? Sí, sabía que así era.

—Créame, querida, lo que admiran los hombres no son su vestido o sus accesorios.

—¿Quiere usted decir… que admiran mi figura? —Su frente se arrugó—. Eso me parece poco creíble. Soy bastante delgada y no tengo apenas curvas. —Ella pareció darse cuenta de que le habían dicho un piropo, así que añadió—: Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Si hubieran tenido más tiempo para estar a solas, él habría podido convencerla de lo acertado de su comentario. Pero los oficiales, los lores y los caballeros, que se habían quedado por respeto apartados de su conversación, comenzaron a sentirse cansados de su respetuosa actitud. Empezaron a moverse incómodos a su alrededor, pateando el suelo y quejándose entre dientes. Darien les echó una ojeada y luego dijo en un tono grave:

—Déjeme que le dé un consejo. Los jóvenes oficiales acaban de regresar de la India y están un poco desbocados desde su regreso. Por favor, vea como bastante sospechosa cualquier proposición de pasear por el jardín o salir a admirar las estrellas.

—¿A menos que quiera acabar metida en un combate de lucha libre? —Los ojos de ella brillaron con irritación, aunque él no entendió por qué se había enfadado—. Créame, los hombres de todas las clases sociales utilizan las mismas tontas estratagemas. Me las conozco todas.

—¿Ha tenido usted tanta cantidad de hombres tratando de seducirla? —dijo él dejando que los celos se reflejaran en su rostro.

—Muchos, sí. Pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Y ninguno lo tendrá. Como ya le dije antes, soy soltera y tengo la intención de seguir siéndolo. —Mirándole a la cara con un desprecio fulminante, añadió—: Nada me ha hecho aún cambiar de opinión.

Por supuesto, quería decir que _él _no le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Pero también le había dicho a la vez, sin querer, que no había encontrado ningún atractivo en los demás hombres. Él intentó disimular su satisfacción, pero ella debió de darse cuenta, porque se lo quedó mirando perpleja.

Andrew se acercó a ellos.

—Señorita Tsukino, qué alegría volver a verla. —Pero no estaba en absoluto dirigiendo su atención hacia ella, y Andrew siempre dirigía su atención hacia las mujeres, excepto cuando estaba trabajando—. Darien, lord y lady Deathmoon acaban de llegar. Creo que deberías ir a recibirlos personalmente.

Darien se dio media vuelta para ver cómo lady Deathmoon cruzaba el césped tambaleándose y fuertemente apoyada en su bastón.

Por primera vez aquel día, tocó a Serena. Solo la mano enguantada. Solo una vez, ligeramente. Pero se produjo un chispazo entre ellos dos. Los ojos cielo de ella se abrieron como platos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Recuerde, no tiene usted tanta experiencia como le gustaría imaginar —dijo él en un tono de voz suave.

Mientras se dirigía hacia lady Deathmoon, le pareció oír que Serena murmuraba:

—Ni soy tan inocente como a usted le gustaría imaginar.

* * *

><p>—Discúlpenme, caballeros. —Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, Serena se disculpó ante el pequeño grupo de caballeros que la rodeaban —. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir.<p>

—El coronel Chiba no la necesita ahora. —El teniente Seiya sonrió galantemente, aunque ligeramente crispado. Se había tomado muy a mal la indiferencia que ella le demostraba—. Está hablando con lord y lady Deathmoon.

—No es el coronel Chiba quien me necesita, sino una de las niñas. — Serena hizo una reverencia y echó a andar hacia la casa.

¿Por qué pensaba el teniente Seiya que sus obligaciones tenían que ver con Darien? ¿Había de alguna manera dejado entrever su interés por el coronel Chiba? ¿Quizá le había sonreído de una manera demasiado dulce o le había mirado demasiado cariñosamente? Serena meneó la cabeza. Eso de estar enamorada era una cosa mu complicada. «Enamorada.»

Tropezó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa. Un criado la agarró por el brazo. Ella le dio las gracias y siguió subiendo, poniendo un pie delante del otro con cuidado y esperando no volver a tropezar con más obstáculos. Echó una ojeada al interior de la casa y no vio a nadie; ahora ya podía caminar de manera menos afectada y sin tener que hacer caso a conversaciones que la sacaban de quicio. Enamorada. ¿Del coronel Chiba? Eso era imposible. Eso sería el colmo de la estupidez. De acuerdo. Tenía que admitirlo. Se sentía atraída por él. Le parecía que tenía una seductora figura, una conversación estimulante y la manera en que besaba le impresionaba. Pero eso era todo. Una simple fascinación por la manera como la había besado. Por eso, cuando él hablaba, ella se fijaba en sus labios y se los imaginaba recorriendo su piel. Por eso se pasaba la mitad de la noche preocupada por lo que debería ponerse en la próxima ocasión. Se sentía atrapada por su magnetismo, pero nada más. La sensación de tener constantemente el corazón en un puño, el irresistible deseo de bailar a la caída del sol, la necesidad que sentía de verlo de día y de noche… todo eso no era amor. No por un hombre que estaba tan por encima de sus posibilidades. No por… no por ningún hombre. Lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Entró en la sala de música vacía y se acercó al piano. Lo abrió y sus dedos empezaron a correr por encima de las teclas. Cuando lo tocaba como acompañamiento, aquel magnífico instrumento se mezclaba en perfecta armonía con la voz de Diana. El coronel Chiba se iba a sentir mañana muy orgulloso de su hija. Su voz era tan hermosa como él le había dicho.

Serena frunció el ceño. Pero la propia Diana… la niña parecía distraída. Asustada. Abrumada por el reto de cantar delante de tanta gente. Serena la entendía. Cuando el padre de Serena había decidido que tendría que empezar a ganarse la vida por sí misma, ella solo tenía cuatro años. El primer día se había parado en la esquina de la calle, con la cara manchada de grasa para darle un aspecto todavía más lastimoso, y había cantado allí para ganarse la cena. Se había sentido tan asustada que su voz temblaba y nadie le había dado ni una moneda. Y aquella noche se quedó sin cenar, pues su padre no quería alimentar a un parásito. Había superado rápidamente sus miedos, pero jamás pudo olvidar el miedo aterrador que había pasado aquel día.

Su padre. Sí. Cada vez que pensara que se había enamorado, tendría que acordarse de su padre. Medio galés y medio loco. Las noches en las que había bebido y se dejaba caer medio inconsciente en la cama. Los días en que estaba sobrio y de mal humor, tratando de conseguir unas monedas para comprar ginebra. Las veces en las que reía, limpio y bien vestido, y les compraba regalos a su esposa y a su hija.

Cuando era niña, no podía entender por qué su madre, siendo tan hermosa, siempre lloraba. Solo más tarde comprendió que él había encontrado a otra mujer, una mujer rica con la que coqueteaba y a la que complacía. Su padre había sido un hombre apuesto, encantador cuando quería serlo, y cuando pensaba en cómo había acabado… se echaba las manos a la cara e intentaba alejar de sí aquel recuerdo. Sí, cuando se sintiera atraída por el coronel Chiba solo tenía que pensar en su padre.

Oyó el sonido de unos pasos sobre el suelo de madera y rápidamente alzó la cabeza. Diana apareció en la puerta, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lamento llegar tarde, señorita Tsukino, pero estábamos jugando a la pelota.

—Por eso llevas puesto tu vestido viejo.

—La señora Kakiu insistió. Ya ha tenido que coser un desgarrón de mi vestido nuevo que me hice por meterme demasiadas piedras en un bolsillo, y se me rompió. —Diana tenía un aspecto descaradamente impenitente.

El coronel Chiba tenía razón sobre la señora Kakiu. Aquella pequeña mujer ejercía un control absoluto sobre las niñas, sin importar que fueran muchas, y su sentido práctico había demostrado ser infalible. Serena ya no tenía que preocuparse por las hijas del coronel Chiba; estaban en buenas manos, al menos mientras durara la fiesta. Serena hizo correr los dedos sobre las teclas.

—¿Cantamos?

Acercándose al piano, Diana calentó la voz y luego se lanzó a una interpretación de «Barbara Allen». Su voz era alta y limpia y cantaba la vieja balada con una inocencia conmovedora. Entonces, en mitad de la segunda estrofa, se paró y le preguntó:

—¿Sabe usted adónde va mi padre por las noches?

Serena dejó caer las manos en el regazo. Se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Qué quería decirle Diana? ¿Había visto a Darien besándola?

—¿Has visto a tu padre salir de casa por las noches?

—Sí. Mi padre sale a cabalgar todas las noches.

—¡Ah! —Serena se calmó—. Quieres decir… cuando va a detener bandidos.

—No… peor que bandidos. —La voz de Diana sonaba completamente prosaica.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que los bandidos?

—No lo sé, pero pilló a uno anoche.

Podía haber atrapado algo más que un ladrón. Podía haber atrapado a Serena. «Enamorada.» Eso era una locura.

—Me alegro por él —le dijo a Diana—. Me parece maravilloso que tu padre sea tan valiente y nos mantenga a todos a salvo. Deberías estar muy orgullosa de él.

—Sí, señorita Tsukino —dijo Diana encogiéndose de hombros, mientras meneaba la cabeza y movía los pies sobre el suelo.

Serena empezó a sospechar algo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?

Diana alzó la barbilla.

—Estaba escondida bajo el escritorio del despacho de mi padre y le oí hablar con el señor Furuhata.

—¿Esta mañana?

—Sí.

Ocasiones como esta ponían a prueba las habilidades de una institutriz.

—Ven aquí, cariño —dijo Serena abriendo los brazos. Cuando Diana se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el taburete del piano, ella abrazó a la niña y le apartó el pelo que le caía sobre la cara—. ¿No sabes que no está bien eso de espiar a los demás?

—Sí, pero se suponía que tampoco debería haber estado en el despacho, de modo que no tenía otra elección. —Diana se encogió de hombros—. Papá me habría gritado.

Eso tenía sentido para la mente de un niño y, desgraciadamente, también para Serena.

—Sí… bueno, pero no te vuelvas a esconder allí nunca más.

—Lo prometo.

—Y sería mejor que no le dijeras nada a nadie sobre los asuntos de tu padre. Podría ser peligroso para él.

Enseguida la imaginación de Serena creó una escena en la que Darien se cruzaba con un ladrón desprevenido y disparaba; este le disparaba a él a su vez y Darien caía en medio del camino polvoriento mientras el ladrón alzaba su otra pistola y…

—Ya lo sé —dijo Diana desdeñosamente—. Solo se lo he contado a usted. A usted se lo puedo contar todo, ¿no es verdad?

La voz temblorosa de Diana hizo que la atención de Serena se dirigiera de nuevo hacia la niña que tenía entre los brazos. Sabía reconocer un problema en cuanto lo veía.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres contarme algo más?

—Sí… no.

—¿Quieres que lo adivine yo?

—No. —Apartándose de entre los brazos de Serena, Diana volvió a colocarse en su lugar al lado del piano—. Quiero cantar.

No tenía sentido tratar de obligar a la niña a que le confesara lo que quería contarle, pero cuando Diana hubo acabado su canción, Serena trató de animarla.

—Esta noche vas a cantar y vas a ser la estrella de la fiesta, te lo aseguro. Y tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti.

En el rostro de Diana apareció una expresión de congoja.

—Señorita Tsukino.

—Dime, cariño.

—Sobre… sobre… se trata de… —Diana respiró profundamente varias veces.

—Cuando te pongas a cantar esta noche se te olvidarán todas las dudas y los miedos, y verás que te sientes transportada a otra dimensión.

—Sí, señorita, me lo creo, pero… —Diana se quedó mirando a Serena con ojos desesperados—. No es eso.

—Entonces ¿qué?

—Señorita Tsukino, se lo puedo contar todo. —La voz de Diana se elevó una octava—. ¿No es así?

La misma pregunta. Serena se puso de pie y rodeó los hombros de Diana con sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Incluso aunque se trate…

Un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta hizo que Diana se callara. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta mientras las demás hijas del coronel Chiba entraban en la sala.

—Hemos venido para ensayar nuestra canción —dijo Hotaru.

—¡Vamos a ensayar! ¡Vamos a ensayar! —Chibi y Bunny saltaban y daban palmadas de contento.

Diana se apartó de Serena.

—¡Sí, quiero ensayar nuestra canción!

Serena tuvo deseos de volver a acercarla a su lado, pero… ahora ya no parecía que le pasara nada. Esperaba que todo se pudiera solucionar para Diana, para el coronel Chiba, y para ella misma. Serena solo tenía que recordar quién era, de dónde procedía y no admitir nunca el amor que sentía por el padre de aquellas niñas a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella misma.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Hola a todas de nuevo. Os dejo otros dos capítulos, que disfruteis, y gracias por vuestros Reviews.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 19**

Aquella noche, en la sala de música, mientras las horribles hijas del coronel Chiba cantaban algunas penosas canciones, lady Deathmoon asentía amablemente con la cabeza y seguía el ritmo con el pie. Una loba vestida con una piel de oveja, eso era ella. Una mujer inteligente disfrazada de inocente abuelita. Al menos por el momento. Se rozó con un dedo el labio hinchado. Al menos hasta que se curaran sus heridas.

Odiaba a Alan con toda su alma. Si no hubiera sido por él, dentro de poco habría estado ya en Italia, donde tenía dinero en el banco, con una falsa identidad y el sol calentando sus doloridos huesos. Doloridos porque él la había golpeado, el muy canalla, para tratar de sonsacarle información.

Había pasado más de media hora larga y dolorosa antes de que Alan levantara sus cartas. Había una fiesta en casa del coronel Chiba. Una fiesta llena de militares de alta graduación, embajadores e incluso uno o dos oficiales del Ministerio del Interior. Alan, el viejo zorro, no quería darle a nadie la oportunidad de que descubriera que había cambiado de bando. Quería que ella fuera a la fiesta en su lugar. Ella y Tomoe. Le había prometido que si iba allí, y volvía con suficiente información, la dejaría marchar con vida.

De manera que allí estaba ahora, sentada en una silla de la última fila, escuchando cómo una pandilla de niñas aullaba mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso. Hoy había estado sentada sola en uno de los cómodos sillones del inmenso salón y después se había sentado sola en una incómoda silla bajo una de las estúpidas carpas en las que servían la comida. Después de cenar se pondría un elegante vestido de baile y así tendría el privilegio de observar a los demás mientras danzaban. Su labio hinchado y su dolorida cadera la obligaban a sonreír lo mínimo y aquello era algo inusual en ella. Normalmente sonreía satisfecha y se dedicaba a adular a los demás y a socializar con los mejores de cada fiesta, y siempre mantenía los oídos abiertos mientras lo hacía. Ahora se había visto obligada a estar sentada como una anciana y esperar a que la gente se acercara a ella y se pusiera a hablar de asuntos que mejor deberían mantener en secreto.

Y la verdad era que… lo habían hecho. Como siempre, los generales y los diplomáticos no eran capaces de reconocer su aguda inteligencia; solo veían en ella a una mujer anciana que se quedaba dormida en medio de las conversaciones y parecía que nunca oía bien. Habían estado hablando de tropas en Crimea y en Egipto, de espías, de explosivos y de municiones. En sus palabras ella oía un tintineo de monedas. Si es que lo conseguía… si es que podía escapar con vida de Alan.

Tomoe avanzó por la fila de sillas y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca de ella que su pierna se apoyó sobre la falda de terciopelo color lavanda de Circonia. Maldito hombre. Siempre estaba intentando llamar la atención, y además le arrugaba la ropa. Con un susurro teatral, él preguntó:

—¿Circonia, dónde está el mapa?

Sin poder salir de su asombro, Circonia se quedó mirando la fila de personas que estaban sentadas delante de ellos. En voz baja le ordenó:

—Deja de decir tonterías. No podemos hablar aquí.

—Nadie nos puede oír. Las niñas están cantando.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad. Esa era la razón por la que él nunca llegaría a convertirse en un buen espía. Solo se interesaba por sí mismo y siempre actuaba como mejor le parecía. Él alzó un poco más la voz.

—Soy tu marido. Soy el hombre y te digo que deberías darle el mapa a Alan.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Lady Dark estaba sentada en la fila de delante de ellos, acompañada por otros tres hombres—. Pueden oírnos.

—No nos están prestando ninguna atención, y aunque así fuera, no podrían saber de qué estamos hablando.

Como si estuviera escuchando a un marido inteligente, sus labios se curvaron por los extremos y, en una voz baja y bien modulada, le dijo:

—No subestimes nunca el poder de los cotilleos. Si, en su ignorancia, ellos llegaran a repetir nuestras palabras, podríamos vernos metidos en serios problemas.

—No me importa. —Pero Tomoe volvió a bajar la voz—. Tú dale el mapa a Alan porque si no vamos a tener algo más que serios problemas.

—¿Con quién? —Ella se lo quedó mirando: su delgada nariz aguileña, sus dedos largos, sus pantorrillas flacas embutidas en unas medias pasadas de moda—. ¿Y por qué? Él ni siquiera sabe que nosotros tenemos el mapa.

Tomoe abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra. Agarrándole el brazo, ella le clavó los dedos.

—¿O acaso lo sabe?

Él movió los ojos de un lado a otro.

—¿No se lo habrás dicho? —preguntó ella alzando la voz.

—Si le das el mapa, no volverá a hacerte daño.

Desde que Tomoe se había visto entre la espada y la pared, estaba más serio y era más consciente del peligro que ambos corrían. Oh, la habría dejado sola en cualquier momento si hubiera pensado que podría salir de aquella sin problemas él solo. Pero no era lo suficientemente listo para hacerlo, de manera que se había puesto del lado de Alan. Él no la pensaba perder de vista, pues sabía que si ella se escapaba sola, él sería hombre muerto.

—No —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Si le doy el mapa, nos matará a los dos inmediatamente.

—No. No lo hará, nos lo ha prometido.

Ella sonrió con fría incredulidad. Deslizando su mano en el bolsillo, rozó la pistola que acababa de robar de la colección que tenía el coronel Chiba y pensó en qué gran satisfacción sentiría si en ese momento le pegara un tiro a Tomoe.

—Hasta que no haya puesto los pies en suelo italiano, soy un cadáver andante; y te llevaré conmigo a la tumba, Tomoe, así que no se te ocurra traicionarme.

—¿Dónde está el mapa? —gimió él.

De manera que Alan estaba en contacto con Tomoe, moviendo los hilos, tratando de sonsacarle sus secretos. ¿Acaso Alan pensaba que ella era estúpida? En cuanto le diera el mapa, Alan la mataría, se escaparía de Inglaterra y utilizaría lo que ella había descubierto para su propia seguridad. De modo que tenía que preparar rápido otro plan. Cuando volviera a Maitland, le prometería el mapa a Alan. Puede que incluso se lo diera si él la llegaba a amenazar. Pero mantendría bien guardados en su cabeza los secretos que iba a descubrir en aquella fiesta. Ya le diría que solo podía darle esa información a su superior en Rusia.

Por supuesto, aquello no era verdad. Su superior la mataría todavía con más sangre fría que Alan, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo para preparar un plan de fuga. ¿Y qué mejor manera de pasar ese tiempo que escuchando hablar de secretos militares ingleses? No importaba lo arriesgado que fuera aquel desafío, siempre había logrado sobrevivir y salir adelante. Y lo volvería a hacer esta vez. Ella sonrió. Y cuando su labio hinchado se estiró hizo una mueca de dolor.

Darien estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y escuchaba a sus hijas cantando para los invitados. Las niñas estaban encantadoras en sus nuevos vestidos de colores y se mantenían de pie en fila. Con un vestido de color rosa tan pálido que hacía juego con sus mejillas, Serena, arrebatadora, tocaba el piano de acompañamiento, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro seductor. Cuando las niñas acabaron su actuación, dirigieron una reverencia al público mientras los demás padres aplaudían y murmuraban palabras como «encantadoras» y «maravillosas».

Todos se sentían orgullosos, viendo en las hijas del coronel Chiba la promesa de sus propios hijos. Mientras Serena les susurraba instrucciones, Hotaru y Rini empujaron a Diana hacia la parte delantera del escenario y Diana hizo una nueva reverencia. Los aplausos crecieron y una docena de padres emocionados la vitorearon con «bravos» que hicieron las delicias de Darien.

Antes de que acabara la ovación, Serena reunió a las niñas y las sacó de la sala de música, llevando a Bunny de la mano para que no se pusiera a lanzar besos a la concurrencia.

—Ha sido magnífico, coronel Chiba —lo halagó lady Karmesite—. Tiene usted unas hijas con mucho talento.

—Por supuesto —dijo él sonriendo como si sus hijas fueran el más grande tesoro del mundo… algo de lo que él estaba convencido—. Tienen un padre extremadamente talentoso.

Todos rieron. Se estaban divirtiendo con la velada, con la comida y con el vino. También estaban disfrutando de la colocación que Beryl había dispuesto para ellos en las mesas y de la decoración. Los que conocían el verdadero propósito de la fiesta estaban eufóricos por la presencia de lord y lady Deathmoon, así como por la atención que lady Deathmoon mostraba cuando algunas de las personas importantes se sentaban a su lado y se ponían a hablar «confidencialmente» de los movimientos de las tropas inglesas, de los planes de sabotaje y de los planes para infiltrar espías ingleses en la embajada de Rusia en París.

Sí, todo estaba saliendo como Darien lo había planeado. Todo, excepto su intención de cortejar a Beryl. Vio que la señora Kakiu se hacía cargo de las niñas al otro lado de la puerta y le hacía un gesto a Serena para que regresara a la fiesta. Ya no pensaba en casarse con Beryl, y todo por culpa de Serena. Era culpa suya que se estuviera distrayendo y no cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Y era culpa suya también el que viera con tanta indiferencia un matrimonio que era perfectamente apropiado.

Como siempre, la presencia de Serena provocó un murmullo de excitación. Y esta vez no provenía solo de los hombres más jóvenes. Más de un padre miraba a Serena con interés y podría ser capaz de intentar robarle la institutriz a la que él se descuidara. Cuando los invitados empezaron a dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde los criados ya habían dispuesto las mesas, Andrew levantó su copa en dirección a Serena.

—La institutriz de las niñas ha hecho un trabajo excelente organizando este espectáculo.

Y ella se sonrojó.

Lady Tenou se detuvo y, a su lado, el general Tenou se detuvo también. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Serena, luego a Darien y luego de nuevo a Serena. Veían demasiadas cosas en sus miradas, en los ojos agachados de ella y en la figura demasiado quieta de él, y los demás invitados también empezaron a notar algo extraño. A Darien no le apetecía que la gente empezara a hablar sobre él y su institutriz. Aunque, si lo hicieran, quizá las cosas podrían ser más sencillas. Si él destruía la reputación de ella mediante alguna estratagema, se vería obligado a casarse con ella, y por algún motivo aquello le parecía un plan excelente. ¿Acaso lo había encantado aquella mujer con algún tipo de pócima mágica para que empezara a pensar de una manera tan poco sensata?

—¡Bien! —dijo Andrew dando unas cuantas palmadas sonoras que consiguieron que la gente se distrajera y sobresaltara, y dejara de observarlos—. Vayamos ahora a comer. Yo ya no puedo esperar más y además necesito un compañero de mesa —dijo encaminándose con paso decidido hacia Beryl.

Volviéndole la espalda, Beryl siguió andando hacia la puerta delante de él. Los invitados carraspearon y se mostraron compadecidos por el pobre y menospreciado Andrew, quien —en su típico estilo pícaro— dijo:

—Soy irresistible para las damas.

Todos se fueron encaminando entre risas hacia el comedor, donde se había dispuesto una comida informal, después de la cual tendría lugar el baile que iba a durar hasta medianoche, hora en la que se serviría la cena. Andrew se acercó a Darien.

—Deja de mirar a la señorita Tsukino.

El teniente Seiya le ofreció su brazo a Serena y ella lo aceptó. Hizo ver que escuchaba lo que este le decía, pero buscaba a Darien con la mirada, y él sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies. Ella no dejaba de impresionarle, en todo momento. Tenía ganas de acecharla como un caballo acecha a una yegua. Quería montarla por detrás, agarrándola por las caderas y hundiéndose dentro de ella. Quería echarla de espaldas sobre la cama, abrirle las piernas y besarla ahí en medio hasta que ella gritara de éxtasis. Quería que ella lo tomara con la boca… Todo lo rápido que pudo, salió de la sala de música. Estaba muy bien eso de fantasear que era un semental. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era parecerlo.

—Esto ha sido bochornoso y solo ha tenido que ver con mi propia humillación. —Andrew hablaba con el suave tono de voz que había perfeccionado durante tantas noches de cacería—. Deberías estarme agradecido…

Darien se dio cuenta con aprobación de que lady Deathmoon iba tambaleándose del brazo de lord Taiki, escuchando atentamente lo que este le contaba.

—… pero ya veo que no es así. —Andrew concluyó—: Esto es realmente fascinante. Tú miras a la señorita Tsukino y lady Dark te mira a ti.

—Y tú miras a lady Dark. —Darien iba inclinando la cabeza ante los invitados que lo felicitaban por las canciones de las niñas—. ¿Qué le habrás hecho para que Beryl te desprecie de esa manera?

En un tono de voz inexpresivo, Andrew dijo:

—Le gusto, pero no quiere sentirse atraída por mí.

—¿De verdad? —Sin sufrir ni una simple punzada de celos, Darien consideró la situación—. ¿Y a ti te gusta ella?

—Con locura. Y, bueno, demonios… además tú no la quieres.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Es bastante obvio, por lo menos para mí.

Darien aceptó una copa de vino que un criado le ofreció al pasar a su lado.

—Ella es rica y tú no tienes ni un penique.

Andrew se quedó mirando el maravilloso trasero de Beryl mientras esta conducía a los invitados hacia la mesa del bufete.

—Pero podría hacerla feliz. —Deteniéndose de golpe, apartó a Darien a un lado, alejándolo de la gente y lo llevó a la sala de fumadores—. Espera. Quieres decir que… ¿a ti no te importa? ¿Ni lo más mínimo? —En un tono de voz suave añadió—: Estoy hablando de seducir a la mujer que cumple todos los requisitos de tu lista de la esposa ideal.

—Ella no es la única mujer que los cumple —dijo Darien mirando a Andrew de reojo—. Y tú deberías plantearte, por una vez, tener intenciones honorables.

Andrew se quedó observando a Darien y lo que vio en él debió de hacerle feliz, porque se relajó y sonrió abiertamente.

—Podría, por lo que se refiere a Beryl, pero tengo que manejar el asunto con cuidado. Y tú no eres precisamente quién para hablar. Menudo trabajo estás haciendo, arruinando la reputación de la señorita Tsukino, y con poco más que una mirada.

Aquel era un día de confesiones.

—Hay algo más que una mirada. La he besado.

—¿Una vez?

—Una.

—Vaya, esto se pone interesante. ¿Tienes intenciones de hacer algo más? — preguntó Andrew riendo—. Por supuesto que sí. Lo has dejado bien claro.

—No debería.

No hasta que… pero tenía que acabar con éxito su misión antes de llevar a cabo el siguiente movimiento.

—¿Por qué no? Ya te dije la primera vez que la vi que era ideal para ti. — Andrew le dio un codazo—. ¡Venga! Toda tu vida has estado haciendo lo que estaba bien. Diviértete un poco.

—¿Quieres decir que la haga mi amante? —Darien meneó la cabeza—. Eso no estaría nada bien. Ella es tan inocente.

—¡Oh! —Las patillas de Andrew se movieron hacia arriba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. Vas a volver a dormirte con la polla en la mano.

—De todas formas no es posible. —Darien se sentía más aliviado—. He hecho que se instale en una de las casas de campo, bien lejos de mí.

Andrew se detuvo con la copa en la mano, a punto de echar un trago.

—Que la has instalado…

—Lejos de la mansión.

—… y en una casa de campo, donde tú y ella podréis disfrutar de una bacanal durante toda la noche sin tener que preocuparos de las niñas.

Darien se quedó con la boca abierta. Andrew le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Buen trabajo, colega. Ya no vas a volver a dormir en tu propia cama nunca más.

Darien siguió a Andrew y se lo quedó mirando mientras este entraba en el comedor. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho Darien? ¿Por eso había estado tan dispuesto a dejar que Serena se marchara de la mansión? ¿Había estado planeando, en el fondo de su mente, mandarla a la casa de invitados para poder pasar las noches entre sus brazos? No se conocía a sí mismo. No se conocía en absoluto. Se quedó de pie, oyendo el suave tintineo de la vajilla de plata, las conversaciones… la voz de Serena. Le encantaba aquella voz. Bastante ronca para ser la voz de una mujer, profunda y suave, como si hubiera estado haciendo el amor durante toda la noche y se hubiera quedado afónica de tanto gemir. Solo su voz ya hacía imaginar a un hombre si podría ser capaz de hacerla gemir. Y Darien podía conseguirlo. Sabía que podía.

Ella estaba alojada en la casita de campo, a solas con Molly como acompañante, y la mayor parte del tiempo Molly tenía cosas que hacer en la mansión, de modo que… Andrew salió del comedor como si lo hubieran disparado desde un cañón. Entre dientes, le dijo a Darien:

—Vamos a tu estudio. Ahora. —Y echó a andar.

¿Ahora? No. No hasta que se hubiera calmado un poco, pues si no Andrew podría descubrir fácilmente qué era lo que le causaba tanta excitación y —por importante que fuera la información que acababa de descubrir, y por lo que parecía debía de tratarse de algo de suma importancia— no iba a pasar por alto la oportunidad de burlarse de Darien. Puede que tuviera razón. Por Dios, Darien tenía treinta y cuatro años, era padre de seis niñas, dueño de una boyante propiedad y de su honor. Pasarse el tiempo comportándose como un adolescente enamorado era bastante penoso y… bueno… la verdad es que también era bastante gratificante.

Sonrió burlonamente. Sería mejor que eso no se lo contara a Andrew. Se puso en marcha, teniendo buen cuidado de saludar con la cabeza y sonreír cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno de los invitados que corrían para llegar a tiempo a la comida, y cuando llegó a su estudio su estado de excitación ya había desaparecido. O casi. Había vuelto a lo que era la normalidad desde que se cruzara por primera vez con la señorita Tsukino. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué sucede?

Andrew salió de las sombras y su cara normalmente sonriente se veía sombría y preocupada.

—Ese estúpido de lord Deathmoon. Beryl lo oyó hablando con lady Deathmoon.

Al momento Darien se concentró en su trabajo.

—¿Dónde?

—Hace un momento. En la sala de música. —Andrew puso cara larga—. Hay que reconocer que es un tipo taimado.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué ha ido a contártelo a ti Beryl?

—Porque le pareció que la conversación era rara y no te encontró a ti en el comedor para comentártelo. —Los ojos de Andrew brillaron con irritación—. ¡Escucha! Lord Deathmoon le estaba diciendo a lady Deathmoon que debería darle un mapa a Alan si no querían tener más problemas.

—¿Un mapa? —La boca de Darien se torció en una mueca de asombro.

—Beryl no lo pudo oír todo, pero le pareció que lady Deathmoon había robado un mapa de camino hacia aquí y lo estaba guardando como una garantía para que Alan no se atreviera a… —andrew se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—… matarla.

—De modo que ha sido Alan quien le ha hecho esos moratones.

—Creo que no hay ninguna duda de eso.

—Lo sentiría por ella… si no hubiera sido la culpable de tantas muertes. —«La de mi esposa, Neheremia.» Darien se apretó las manos convulsivamente al pensar en ella muriendo de aquella manera—. ¿De qué mapa se tratará?

—Cuando venían hacia aquí se detuvieron en la casa del capitán Kou. —

Andrew se tocó las patillas que descendían por sus mejillas—. Mándale un mensaje para averiguar qué pasó, aunque en realidad ya no importa. Lady Deathmoon es una mujer endemoniadamente lista. Estoy seguro de que se trata de un mapa con secretos importantes. La mente de Darien se puso a trabajar deprisa.

—¿Dónde lo tiene?

—Parece que lord Deathmoon no lo sabe. —Andrew se acercó al escritorio—. Ese viejo estúpido la traicionaría si pudiera.

—Seguramente. —Darien tenía en aquella fiesta, bajo su mando, a varios de los hombres más inteligentes y poderosos de la nación, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahora en el campo de operaciones. Ninguno de ellos valía un pimiento en una situación como esa—. Esta noche, cuando empiece el baile, registrarás su dormitorio, pero demostraría ser tan estúpida como su marido si guardara el mapa en algún sitio en lugar de llevarlo encima.

—Eso pensaba yo. —Andrew se puso a juguetear con las plumas que Darien tenía sobre el escritorio—. Podemos arrestarla y quitárselo.

—Pero queremos mandarla de vuelta a casa con toda la falsa información que va a conseguir en la fiesta.

Andrew agarró una de las plumas y la examinó, luego alzó una ceja interrogativa en dirección a Darien.

—No creo que podamos conseguir que una anciana se desnude.

—Tú eres un gran seductor —dijo Darien con una sonrisa burlona—. Tú lo podrías conseguir.

Andrew se puso la mano bajo la barbilla e hizo ver que se lo estaba pensando.

—Estoy pensando que, después de todo, no me parece que sea tan buen seductor.

—Tenemos que darle el cambiazo.

Andrew asintió.

—Le colocaremos un mapa falso en lugar del verdadero.

—Si llegamos a averiguar dónde lo tiene escondido y si encontramos a alguien capaz de llegar hasta él. Sí, eso haremos. —Darien se puso a pensar y fue descartando una tras otra las posibilidades que se le ocurrían—. Pero ¿quién? ¿Y cómo?


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Beryl se quedó observando su obra maestra. Para maravilla de todos, las sedas de color durazno colgaban del techo y descendían por las paredes transformando el salón de baile en un harén afelpado de colores pastel. Los candelabros de cristal brillaban en lo alto con miles de velas de cera de abeja en ellos. La orquesta tocaba con brillante precisión. El champán corría a destajo y las damas eran inundadas de invitaciones a bailar —algo que, dada la desproporción entre hombres y mujeres, no podía ser de otra manera—. Los caballeros se reunían en grupos, hablaban en tonos de voz serios y solo ocasionalmente abandonaban el salón de baile para visitar la sala de juegos o para salir a fumar, lo cual era siempre una buena señal de que se estaban divirtiendo. Incluso Darien había concentrado su atención en el asunto que tenía entre manos, en lugar de andar persiguiendo con la mirada a Serena como un adolescente locamente enamorado. En realidad, se le veía muy serio. Y el señor Andrew Furuhata había desaparecido. Bien. Para ella mucho mejor si seguía desaparecido durante toda la fiesta.

Mientras Beryl observaba la reluciente reunión, no era capaz de recordar que hubiera hecho algo horriblemente mal en su adolescencia. Había sido una muchacha razonablemente obediente, deseosa de aprender, lo bastante inteligente para mantenerse alejada de los problemas y un consuelo para sus padres… pero, obviamente, ahora estaba pagando algún tipo de pecado celestial, porque nada, absolutamente nada había salido bien en aquella fiesta. Ni en toda su estancia allí.

Primero estaba Darien con aquel ridículo encaprichamiento por su institutriz. Los cotilleos habían empezado a extenderse como un incendio, pero Beryl no había aprendido en vano cómo enfrentarse a las crisis sociales. Durante toda la fiesta se había parado a menudo para saludar a Serena e incluso había hablado de ella en los términos más halagadores con los más chismosos de la fiesta. Además se había preocupado de que el vestido de baile de Serena, de color azul marino y telas de satén y brocados, fuera perfecto, añadiéndole unos encajes en la falda y unas rosas blancas en miniatura en el cuello. Había conseguido apagar los peores rumores, pero si Darien seguía mirando a Serena de aquella manera, Beryl no iba a poder conseguir frenar la marea de cotilleos.

Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Darien, más se preguntaba si le importaba tanto conseguir a aquel hombre. Le gustaba bastante, pero… Bueno, eso le llevaba al segundo problema. El señor Andrew Furuhata, antiguo oficial del Tercer Regimiento de los Dragones del Rey, y todavía hoy una auténtica molestia para ella. Él no dejaba de mirarla. A ella, a Beryl. La miraba de una manera tan anhelante que en varias ocasiones se había tenido que abanicar las acaloradas mejillas asombrada del poder que tenía sobre ella la mirada cálida de aquel hombre.

Ahora parecía interesarle aquello por lo que antes ni se había preocupado, y él no podía habérselo dejado más claro. Y ella… ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. Bueno, la verdad es que sí quería. Pero la detenía el orgullo. El orgullo y… los planes que se hace una mujer. Una mujer tiene derecho a cambiar sus planes, pero Beryl nunca cambiaba de planes bajo presión, y el señor Furuhata la estaba intentando presionar. No con palabras, sino con aquella mirada intensa que hacía que se le detuviera el corazón. Abriendo el abanico, se dio aire una vez más en las acaloradas mejillas.

Y ahora, como una prueba más de que Beryl debió de haber cometido algún pecado grave en algún momento de su pasado, lady Deathmoon venía hacia ella cojeando. Lady Deathmoon empezó a hablar aun antes de haber llegado al lado de Beryl.

—Qué extraordinaria mujer ha contratado el coronel Chiba como institutriz.

Beryl se quedó mirando a la anciana mujer con gesto crítico. Su vestido de seda de color paja con estrechas solapas y cuello de encaje escotado podría haber sido apropiado para una jovencita, pero no para una mujer de más de cuarenta años; y era completamente inapropiado para una anciana que se veía forzada a caminar sobre el suelo de mármol apoyada en un bastón. Su abanico de plumas doradas y su sombrero también de plumas a juego eran unos hermosos complementos, pero tanto brillo hacía que de alguna manera lady Deathmoon pareciera aún más vieja de lo que era. De hecho, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos como si no hubiera dormido bien. Sintiéndose culpable, Beryl decidió ser amable con ella. Culpable por aquel misterioso mapa. Ella se había puesto furiosa con lord Deathmoon por haber mencionado el mapa y Andrew se había puesto nervioso cuando Beryl le había contado la conversación que había oído. Aparentemente, aquel mapa era algo de suma importancia, aunque se trataba de algo que Beryl desconocía y que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—La señorita Tsukino canta, toca el piano, sabe cuidar a las niñas y tiene a todos los hombres de la fiesta pendientes de ella… hasta es capaz de seducir a su jefe… —La orquesta tocaba, los bailarines se deslizaban por la pista y lady Tsukino sonreía beatíficamente—. Bastante mortificante, ¿no es así, lady Dark?

A Beryl no le gustaba lady Deathmoon. Nunca le había gustado lady Deathmoon, y esta le devolvía enérgicamente el favor como solía hacer con todas las mujeres a las que conocía. Beryl la tenía por una mujer insípida y cruel, que con los años se iba haciendo cada vez más amarga. Ahí estaba la prueba. La primera conversación que habían mantenido y lady Deathmoon ya estaba clavándole agujas a Beryl en la piel. Y eran agujas que le hacían sangrar.

—No se preocupe por el coronel Chiba. Yo no lo hago. La señorita Tsukino es una mujer tan sensata como encantadora, y sabe bien cómo poner su vista en un hombre más rico y con más tierras que él.

—Entonces, acaso alguien debería prevenirle. El coronel no ha dejado de mirarla con cara de carnero degollado desde hace dos días. —Lady Deathmoon movió una mano despachando el tema ahora que ya había sembrado concienzudamente la semilla de la duda—. Pero no me he acercado a usted por eso. Necesitaba hablar en confianza con alguien. Otra dama… y la verdad es que no hay demasiadas en esta reunión. —Acercándose, añadió bajando la voz—: Acabo de recordar dónde había oído antes el nombre de la señorita Tsukino.

Beryl aguzó el oído, aunque tuvo buen cuidado de que no se le notara.

—¿Había oído usted hablar de ella antes?

—La señorita Tsukino es aquella ladrona de bolsos que hace seis años fue famosa en todo Londres. Solía moverse por los alrededores del teatro y robar las carteras de los caballeros, y todos ellos recuerdan perfectamente de qué manera brillaba su sonrisa mientras se escapaba. —Cerrando su abanico, lady Deathmoon apretó el mango del mismo contra sus labios arrugados—. Supongo que el coronel Chiba debería estar al corriente de eso, ¿no lo cree?

Profundamente acongojada, Beryl se quedó observando a lady Deathmoon, prístina en sus ropas de moda que no llegaban a darle la ilusión de juventud, con manchas de rojo en las mejillas para darles color… ¿o era para esconder los morados de sus heridas? Al momento registró en su memoria la importante revelación de lady Deathmoon. «Maldición.» Ahora Beryl recordaba la historia. Setsuna había tomado bajo su cuidado a la famosa muchacha ladrona y le había enseñado cómo andar y hablar, y a leer y a enseñar. Como institutriz, la muchacha se había ganado la reputación de ser una valiente defensora de los niños que tenía a su cargo, y había incluso conseguido poner en su sitio al idiota de Rubeus. Beryl la había aplaudido por eso. Pero ahora… ¿qué debía hacer con lo que sabía? No podía decidirlo inmediatamente, pero podría divertirse un rato devolviéndole a lady Deathmoon algunos de sus dardos afilados. Tomando una copa de champán de una bandeja que traía un criado, dio un sorbo con una perfecta interpretación de aburrimiento.

—Ya sé de quién me está hablando, querida, pero se equivoca en cuanto al nombre. Aquella era la señorita Mina Aino —dijo ella pronunciando claramente el nombre—. La carterista. Es un error fácil de cometer. —Dio otro trago de su copa—. Especialmente tratándose de una persona mayor y con problemas de oído.

Lady Deathmoon oyó aquello perfectamente. Se le subió a las mejillas un maravilloso tono púrpura. Su tocado se movía mientras temblaba de rabia, y por un momento Beryl pensó si debería apartarse del radio de acción de su bastón. Pero lady Deathmoon en lugar de alzar el bastón le preguntó en un tono de voz grave e intenso.

—¿Está usted segura?

—Mi querida señora, me gusta que me presten atención tanto como a cualquier otra mujer, y la señorita Tsukino está consiguiendo atraer la mayor parte de la atención de los hombres de esta reunión. —Beryl parpadeó con su personal gesto de «¿verdad que soy inocente?»—. ¿No imagina que si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de ella ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto?

Lady Deathmoon asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Sí, supongo que lo habría hecho. —Buscando a tientas en su costado, Circonia echó mano de su bolso y lo apretó hasta que algo crujió dentro en él—. Creo que necesito sentarme.

—¿Quiere que la ayude?

Beryl lo decía de verdad. Desde su llegada, lady Deathmoon se había estado moviendo con dificultad, como si le hubiera caído encima todo el peso del mundo. No es que le importara demasiado su estado. Beryl nunca había encontrado a una mujer más maliciosa que aquella, pero eso no le hacía menos molesto verla cómo sufría.

—Creo que me sentaré en mi sillón. —Lady Deathmoon sonrió a Beryl con una maldad tan implícita que esta dio un paso atrás—. Oigo muy bien desde allí.

Cuando ella se hubo marchado, Beryl se frotó la carne de gallina de los brazos. Si pudiera, lady Deathmoon no dudaría en hacerle daño. A todos los que estaban allí. Beryl buscó con la mirada a Serena y la encontró hablando con lord Taiki. Y estaba segura de que lady Deathmoon haría daño a Serena si pudiera, y realmente podía hacerlo. Aunque acaso se podría excusar a lady Deathmoon. El marido de la señora se deslizaba sobre la pista de baile con una de las jóvenes damas invitadas, manoseándole la espalda con fruición. Aquel asqueroso viejo libidinoso podía conducir a cualquier mujer a enloquecer hasta la crueldad, pero Beryl dudaba que aquel hombre hubiera ejercido demasiada influencia sobre su mujer. Lady Deathmoon era una persona demasiado obstinada.

La mirada de Beryl se posó en Darien. Estaba de pie, hablando en voz baja con el inútil sabueso Andrew Furuhata, quien parecía que finalmente se había decidido a hacer acto de presencia en el baile. Andrew… el mejor amigo de Darien. Andrew, siempre bromista, siempre vigilante… siempre deseable. Malditos ojos.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en Darien. Darien y Andrew habían tenido un montón de esas conversaciones privadas en voz baja. Andrew había salido corriendo del comedor en el momento en que ella le había hablado del mapa, y ni él ni Darien habían vuelto a aparecer por el comedor. Y la noche anterior, cuando los demás invitados ya se habían ido a la cama, ella había bajado la escalera para tomar un trago de whisky —a las damas nunca se les ofrece whisky en las fiestas, sus constituciones son demasiado delicadas para ese licor— y había oído a los dos hablando en el estudio de Darien. Aunque había colocado un vaso contra la pared, no había podido oír más que unas pocas palabras sueltas. «Deathmoon» y «Alan», y cuando ella había salido de Londres, el conde Alfa había hecho correr el rumor de que estaba enfermo, cuando en realidad todo el mundo sabía que se había marchado para llevar a cabo alguna misión.

¿Estaría allí, en la comarca de los Lagos? ¿Lo habrían pillado accidentalmente Darien y Andrew en una de sus patrullas nocturnas? Le parecía un error demasiado estúpido, especialmente para que lo cometieran dos hombres relativamente inteligentes, pero habían cometido el mismo error con ella… Se quedó mirando hacia abajo, a las burbujas que ascendían por su copa, y entornó los ojos. Deathmoon. Alfa. Las patrullas de Andrew y Darien para atrapar ladrones.

Alzó de nuevo la cabeza. Se quedó observando con atención el salón de baile. Demasiados generales. Demasiados embajadores. Demasiados hombres vestidos de negro que no tenían ni los antepasados ni el dinero suficiente para estar presentes en una fiesta como esa, pero que exhalaban poder y seguridad. Hombres del Ministerio del Interior. Los había reconocido, aunque no se había dado cuenta de la importancia de su presencia allí.

Miró otra vez a Darien y Andrew. No habían detenido su carruaje porque creyeran que ella era un bandido. Temían que se tratara de un espía, que había salido de Londres siguiéndole los pasos a su jefe, el conde Alfa. Oh, claro. Beryl había vivido en la India y conocía de primera mano la rivalidad entre Rusia e Inglaterra por conseguir las riquezas del Este. Sabía perfectamente que los espías operaban en todas las ciudades y hasta en los rincones más perdidos de la India. Pero no sabía que también podían estar por todas partes aquí, en Inglaterra.

Bueno, ahora ya lo sabía. Espías. Había ido a caer en un nido de espías.

Serena agradeció al señor Yaten por el baile —el segundo de aquella noche— y se excusó. Las puertas que daban a la terraza estaban abiertas, la brisa mecía las sedas de color durazno, pero conforme se acercaba la medianoche aumentaba el calor en el salón de baile y Serena estaba empezando a sentirse cansada. Cansada del baile, de la charla constante, de los halagos sin fin y del hecho de que el coronel Chiba no le hubiera pedido aquel vals que le había prometido.

Por el contrario, Darien había estado distraído, hablando muy seriamente con el señor Furuhata y más tarde con lord Taiki. No es que realmente eso le importara a Serena. Podía fantasear con enamorarse del coronel Chiba, pero valoraba el amor como debía ser valorado: como arabescos de humo en una chimenea que se disipaban arrastrados por el viento. Si besara a otro hombre, quizá podría sentir que se había enamorado de ese otro en vez de estarlo del coronel. Sí, eso le parecía un buen plan. Tendría que besar a otro hombre y comparar, y bajo la influencia de la pasión de otro hombre, ese dolor que sentía en la zona del corazón se disiparía y ella podría volver a ser de nuevo la que siempre había sido: la señorita Serena Tsukino, independiente, testaruda y segura.

Sonrió, saludó con la cabeza, volvió a sonreír y a saludar con la cabeza y luego escapó hacia la vacía sala de descanso de las damas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con espejos colocados delante de unas mesas en las que había jarras de agua, pañuelos y polvos de maquillaje para que los utilizara cualquiera. Con un suspiro de alivio, echó agua en una de las palanganas, introdujo en ella un pañuelo y se lo pasó por la cara para refrescarse. Estaba frío. Maravillosamente frío. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella sensación.

Al momento, la imagen del coronel Chiba apareció en su mente. Ningún otro hombre vestía como él. Su chaqueta de color azul oscuro ajustada en los hombros, su chaleco de brocado abrazándole el pecho, un par de pantalones negros ajustados a sus caderas como… bueno, como ella misma se abrazaría a ellas si hubiera perdido el sentido común. Pero ella era una persona totalmente sensata y, dado que quería enfrentarse a él como si no le importara, ahora estaba dispuesta a deslizarse por la resbaladiza pendiente de la disipación. Y en cuanto a su cara… había allí una docena de hombres más apuestos que él, pero sus rasgos eran tan nobles, duros y masculinos. Una mujer podía darse cuenta por la forma en que se comportaba, por la expresión de su cara, de que él sabría cuidarla. Y cuando él miraba a Serena… ella sentía que no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Cuando el coronel miraba a Serena, a esta le flaqueaban las rodillas y perdía toda su voluntad.

Sintió unos pasos ligeros. ¡Puñetas! Alguien se acercaba. Cambió la cara y trató de poner una expresión de tranquilidad. Una expresión que se vio obligada a mantener con dificultad cuando vio que entraba lady Dark, envuelta en su traje de seda de color rojo cereza y en perfume de rosas, con dos copas de champán en las manos.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo lady Dark.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal ahora Serena? Lady Dark se sentó en un taburete, delante de ella, y colocó las copas en la mesa con un ligero tintineo. Tomó a Serena de las manos; un gesto que hizo que Serena empezara a ponerse nerviosa.

—Estás completamente sola en el mundo —dijo ella—, y no hay nadie que te pueda dar un consejo, de modo que lo haré yo.

—De acuerdo.

«¿Y por qué?», se preguntó Serena.

—Seiya es encantador, pero pobre. Has conquistado el corazón del señor Yaten. Es un viudo con una renta de ocho mil libras al año. Por supuesto, tendrás que verle la cara amargada cada día a la hora del desayuno, lo cual es algo a tener en cuenta. Lord Taiki… Bueno, yo tendría mucho cuidado con él. Es perfectamente elegible, pero es un noble de una familia de rancio abolengo y dudo que su familia aceptara, incluso aunque él llegara a perder la cabeza tanto como para proponértelo.

Luchando entre la perplejidad y el cinismo, Serena intentaba comprender los motivos de lady Dark. Seguramente eran motivos egoístas, pero aquella dama parecía tan… llena de sinceridad. Determinada y acaso algo incómoda con su papel de mentor. Serena tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de poder hablar.

—Señora, yo no… no estoy aquí buscando marido.

—Entonces eres una tonta. —La boca de lady Dark estaba firmemente apretada y su mirada era decidida—. Entonces no has entendido nada. A ellos no les importa que seas institutriz. Con un poco de empeño por tu parte, puedes convertirte en esposa. Y nunca más en la vida tendrás que volver a trabajar.

Serena dejó caer su pañuelo en la palangana, donde se hundió con un leve chapoteo.

—Me gusta trabajar.

—Eso es una tontería. Me caes bien. No sé por qué. Y no debería ser así, pero así es. —Mirando hacia la puerta, lady Dark bajó la voz—. Lady Deathmoon te ha reconocido. De Londres. De las calles.

Al momento, Serena comprendió. Reconocida. Pillada. Una ladrona. Para siempre. Quizá lady Deathmoon se lo estaría contando en ese momento a Darien y la próxima vez que la mirara sus ojos estarían llenos de desdén. Eso era lo que tanto había estado temiendo. Cuando inhaló el aire le dolió en los pulmones.

—Maldita sea. —Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca. Quiso volver a tragárselas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba. Lady Dark lo sabía—. Supongo que tengo que abandonar esta casa. Ahora mismo.

Lady Dark la agarró por un brazo y la sacudió.

—No. Te he cubierto las espaldas. Le he dicho que estaba equivocada. Estás a salvo. Te lo estoy diciendo, si te das prisa en pescar a un marido, él no podrá enterarse hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Serena no entendía por qué lady Dark le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas.

—Pero eso es… horrible. Entonces me vería unida a un marido que se avergonzará de mí.

—Mejor eso que no tener marido en absoluto. —Beryl meneó las manos con impaciencia—. Tienes una notoriedad que ya posee por sí misma cierto brillo. Con un marido rico a tu lado, estarás totalmente a salvo.

—¿Y si ese marido se pone furioso por haberle engañado? —Serena recordaba perfectamente lo que duele un puñetazo.

—Eso no importa. Tú eres lo bastante hermosa y exótica como para mantenerlo entretenido durante un año o más. Él querrá que le proporciones un heredero y después estará todo el tiempo fuera de casa, con sus amantes. Así es como funciona este juego. —Beryl alzó la copa de champán para brindar con Serena y luego se la bebió de un trago—. ¿Acaso en las clases bajas las cosas son diferentes? Serena soltó una risotada cínica a regañadientes.

—No. El casamiento es lo mismo en todas partes. Por eso yo no estoy casada.

—Me alegro por ti, entonces. —Los labios de lady Dark se doblaron en un gesto de disgusto—. Yo soy una dama, y una dama con una gran fortuna, y necesito un marido para que me inviten a todos los lugares y para que se me vea rodeada de la gente adecuada.

Lady Dark había sido directa y franca. Lady Dark le había hecho un favor. Serena vio entonces la oportunidad de devolverle ambas cosas a la vez.

—Eso ya lo ha hecho usted antes. ¿Podría en lugar de eso echarse desnuda bajo las sábanas con el hombre que ama?

Lady Dark tragó aire de golpe y sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. A mí también me gusta usted. No sé por qué. No debería ser así, pero así es. —Estaba diciéndole la verdad, Serena se había dado cuenta de eso, y era algo que le sorprendía y a la vez le alegraba—. Es usted el tipo de dama que se ha pasado la vida haciendo lo que debía. Casarse con el hombre apropiado, frecuentar a la gente apropiada, vestir las prendas apropiadas y al final… ¿para qué? No para usted misma, de eso estoy segura.

—Me gusta mi ropa y mi… la gente con la que me relaciono.

Serena se la quedó mirando, tratando de comprender, y al final lo consiguió.

—Ni siquiera puede sentir que son sus amigos.

Pálida y a la defensiva, lady Dark dijo:

—La amistad no lo es todo.

Una punzada de soledad atravesó a Serena, y un deseo de hablar con Setsuna y las demás chicas de la Distinguida Academia de Institutrices.

—Pues yo echo de menos a mis amigas. —Por un momento aquella mujer aturdida y confusa le había parecido que también podría ser su amiga, y Serena rompió una de sus propias reglas: le dio un consejo—: El señor Furuhata la desea con locura. Se lo ha estado demostrando todo el tiempo.

—No le durará mucho —dijo lady Dark inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué, señora? —Serena podía notar el cinismo en su propia voz—. ¿Por qué?

La boca de lady Dark se puso en movimiento. Pero enseguida alzó su temblorosa barbilla.

—Para cuando esta fiesta se haya acabado, tengo la intención de haber encontrado un marido. —Mirando a Serena de manera significativa, añadió—: El que vale más que todos. El coronel Chiba, por supuesto.

—Si lo consigue, será un engaño para los dos. —Cuando lady Dark trató de protestar, Serena alzó una mano para hacerla callar—. Nunca he dudado de que pudiera conseguirlo. Pero creo que es una pena, cuando tiene usted a un hombre que la desea de una manera tan apasionada. De todas formas, le deseo que tenga una buena caza.

Aparentemente los deseos de Serena no eran suficientes para lady Dark.

—Tú no puedes conseguirlo. ¿Conoces la historia de la muerte de su esposa?

—No, señora. —Serena no tenía ganas de oírla, pero la escuchó con morbosa fascinación.

Lady Dark hablaba rápido, como si quisiera acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Todos nosotros estábamos en el puesto de Cachemira, un precioso lugar en las montañas. Frío y espectacularmente hermoso. Cada uno de nosotros vivía en su propia cabaña, y no sabría exactamente cómo explicarte la soledad que se siente viviendo en un país en el que todo te es extraño… y los nativos nos odiaban. Cuando alguien nos mandaba una invitación, allí íbamos todos. Viajábamos muchas millas para visitar a viejos amigos, para tener noticias de lo que pasaba en casa, para oír hablar en inglés sin acento. —Se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena, pero no la estaba viendo a ella, sino un lugar y una época ya muy lejanos—. Siempre había disturbios, provocados por los rusos, y cuando eso sucedía, Darien siempre se ofrecía voluntario para comandar su batallón. Justo antes de la fiesta más importante del año, llamaron a los soldados para que fueran a sofocar un levantamiento. De manera que una vez más Darien se tuvo que marchar.

Serena tragó saliva, sintiéndose estúpidamente preocupada por un hombre que obviamente había sobrevivido a aquel peligro… pero así se sentía.

—Neheremia estaba enfadada, y eso no era normal en ella, porque era una de las personas más dulces que haya conocido jamás. Siempre dejaba que Darien acabara haciendo lo que él quería. Deseaba volver a Inglaterra, pero seguía estando allí, porque así lo quería Darien. Quería que las niñas fueran a una escuela inglesa, pero él no estaba de acuerdo, de modo que se quedaron en la India. Echaba de menos a su familia… Yo le decía que ser tan indulgente con un marido no era bueno, pero ella nunca me hizo caso. —Lady Dark alzó una mano para indicar su rechazo—. De todas formas, ella nunca le pedía nada a Darien, pero aquella vez quería ir a la fiesta para ver a sus amigos. Él le dijo que no, que se quedara en casa. No sé por qué le desobedeció aquella noche, supongo que debieron de haberse peleado, pero el caso es que ella se fue sola. Nunca llegó a la fiesta. —Su voz re rompió. Serena le pasó su pañuelo a lady Dark y deseó haber tenido otro para ella misma. Aquello era peor de lo que había supuesto, oír hablar de la esposa de Darien e imaginar de qué manera habría sufrido hasta morir. Lady Dark tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Encontraron su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente. Unos bandidos habían detenido su carruaje en el camino. Gracias a Dios, habían matado a Neheremia en el acto; además mataron también a los criados y al cochero, y les quitaron todas las joyas y las ropas a todos.

Lady Dark estaba reviviendo aquel horror y conduciendo con ella a Serena hacia aquel infierno.

—Pobre mujer —dijo Serena. Y lo más importante—: Pobres niñas. —

¿Sabrían ellas que la habían desnudado y la habían tirado a la cuneta como si fuera un saco de basura?

—Darien nunca había sido una persona tolerante, pero después de aquello se convirtió en un maniático. Se hizo mucho más riguroso. Se dedicaba a perseguir a los ladrones y los hacía colgar. Llegó a detener a todos los rusos, rebeldes y bandidos de Cachemira. —Lady Dark se estremeció—. Volvió a Inglaterra con sus hijas y se estableció aquí como coronel de su propio regimiento privado de niñas. No tengo la menor duda de que se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por su propia seguridad. Se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte de Neheremia.

—Yo diría que con razón —contestó suavemente Serena.

Pobre Darien, con aquel sentido de la responsabilidad que tanto sufría como apreciaba. Cuan furioso y apenado debió de haberse sentido por la muerte de su bienamada esposa. Cuánto habría estado deseando poder vengarla…

—Por supuesto, así es. Había tomado a Neheremia como algo que se daba por sentado. Y no se dio cuenta de lo que representaba en su vida hasta que ella hubo desaparecido. Dios. —Arrugando el pañuelo en su mano, lady Dark respiró de manera entrecortada.

Afligida por aquella revelación, Serena dijo:

—Está usted enfadada con él por no haber cuidado de ella lo suficiente.

—Te aseguro que a mí no me tratará de la misma manera. —Los ojos de lady Dark brillaban con una mezcla de amargura y rabia—. Pero, Serena, te aconsejo una cosa: será mejor que me dejes a Darien a mí. Él te podría perdonar cualquier cosa, pero nunca te perdonará que hayas sido una ladrona.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Hola a todas de nuevo. Os dejo los dos siguientes. Aviso, en estos capítulos empieza el Lemon, no leerlos si no os agradan. Dejaré avisos en los siguientes que no tengan dichos contenidos. Disfrutar a las que lo vais a leer. Gracias.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 21**

La música salía del salón de baile, la luna iluminaba el césped y el lago y, para indignación de Darien, Serena estaba de pie en la terraza hablando con un teniente Seiya de mirada lasciva. «¿En qué estará pensando?» Ayer mismo ella le había asegurado a Darien que no se dejaría atrapar a solas por el teniente, una decisión que Darien había aplaudido. Ahora, estaba apoyada contra la barandilla, con el cuerpo formando una agradable y deseable curva, y miraba a Seiya con tanta devoción que aquel pequeño idiota parecía no dar crédito a la suerte que tenía. El teniente se aproximó a ella… sus labios casi tocaban los de Serena…

Darien abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que rebotara contra la pared.

—¡Teniente!

El teniente Seiya dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta con los puños en alto.

—¡Se requiere aquí dentro su presencia!

El teniente tuvo la audacia de contestar.

—¿Por quién, señor?

«¿Por quién?», pensó Darien.

—Por nuestra anfitriona. Necesita parejas para el baile.

El teniente Seiya dudó —sabiendo que no era verdad—, con ganas de enfrentarse a Darien, pero sin tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Apretando los talones, hizo una reverencia y le dijo a Serena:

—¿Puedo acompañarla adentro, señorita Tsukino?

Serena se quedó mirando a los dos hombres con una mirada divertida.

—Estoy perfectamente bien aquí, teniente Seiya.

El teniente Seiya volvió a hacerle una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el salón de baile. Deteniéndose un momento al pasar al lado de Darien, le dijo:

—¿Viene usted también, coronel Chiba?

Darien se quedó mirando al teniente Seiya hasta que este bajó la mirada. Luego le dijo:

—No sea usted impertinente.

Sin hacer caso al teniente, Darien se acercó a Serena y se la quedó mirando muy serio. Ella alzó su ya levantada barbilla en un ángulo todavía mucho más obstinado.

—He decidido que tengo que besar a otros hombres.

—¿Qué? —No era posible que hubiera seguido al teniente Seiya hasta allí afuera para «eso».

—Desde que usted me besó, he estado… —ella se detuvo un momento buscando la palabra adecuada—, distraída. Cuando le veo, me sonrojo.

Apoyando una cadera contra el pasamanos, él se cruzó de brazos.

—Es usted encantadora.

Ella no le hizo caso.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no como bien y tengo la tendencia a dejarme llevar por ensoñaciones, frecuentemente cuando me están hablando los demás.

—¿De verdad?

Ella le daba ganas de ronronear. De ronronear y de rugir, y de ronronear de nuevo. Serena meneó la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación.

—He pensado que eso es algo inaceptable. Y después de reflexionarlo he decidido que la solución sería adquirir un poco más de experiencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ella dudó un momento y luego, muy calmada, le dijo:

—Bien.

—Pero —señaló él— no hace falta que esa experiencia la adquiera con otros hombres. Y mucho menos si se trata de hombres como el teniente Seiya.

—Todo el mundo me ha asegurado que es un hombre con mucha experiencia entre las damas, de modo que debe estar acostumbrado a besar.

—Está acostumbrado a ir detrás de las muchachas jóvenes. Yo le ayudaré a aprender algo más acerca de los besos.

—Pero eso no hará que deje de ruborizarme cada vez que le veo.

—Puede que entonces empiece a ruborizarme yo también.

Ella era tan inteligente y tan ingenua. Tan hermosa y tan… hermosa. Su piel brillaba a la luz de los candelabros que había dentro. Sus gruesos labios temblaban; estaba realmente afectada. Preocupada. Infeliz. No sabía qué hacer con las emociones que caían en cascadas dentro de ella. Él sí lo sabía, pero sabía también que no debería hacerlo. No debería tomarla entre los brazos. No debería volver a besarla como había hecho aquella noche. Pero, de alguna manera, no podía evitar que sucediera, así que deslizó un brazo alrededor de su talle envuelto en seda y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella apretó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de él. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Serena —susurró él y girándole la cabeza acercó la boca a sus labios.

Era tan dulce. Tan sorprendente, tan deseosa, tan abandonada, tan inexperta… él dejó de besarla como si eso lo fuera a hacer mejor persona, más honorable, cuando en realidad se estaba comportando como el peor sinvergüenza del mundo. Seduciendo a la institutriz de sus hijas e imaginando las más grandes depravaciones con ella.

Estuvo a punto de reírse. Había sido un soldado intachable. Cualquiera habría podido decir que no tenía fantasías, pero sí las tenía. Cuando la apretó más contra su cuerpo, dejando que la calidez de aquel cuerpo lo embriagara, sintiendo contra su tórax los suaves montículos de sus pechos, observando sus esculturales hombros, su imaginación le hizo ver en vividos colores la imagen de sus dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama. Él agarrándola por las caderas e introduciéndose suavemente en ella, conduciéndola por el dulce camino de la pasión… Haciéndola mujer… su mujer.

—Por favor, coronel —dijo Serena sofocada—. Alguien podría vernos.

Ella tenía los brazos ahora en los costados, como si no pudiera soportar tocarle por más tiempo. Su barbilla estaba levantada y tenía una mirada… enfadada. ¿Enfadada?

—Si alguien nos viera, eso no tendría ninguna importancia para usted. Usted es un respetado miembro de la alta sociedad. Pero yo no. Yo soy una institutriz, y antes de eso era —ella se tragó las palabras que iba a pronunciar— incluso menos respetable. Por favor. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí en este momento, pero no haga que sea imposible para mí tener un lugar en la sociedad.

Él la soltó como si le quemara entre los brazos.

—Tiene usted razón. Le pido disculpas.

Ella se alisó la falda y se miró las manos mientras lo hacía.

—¿De modo que está de acuerdo en que debería marcharme?

No. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con eso. Pero si ella se quedaba allí… él podría llegar a perder la cabeza. Si se quedaba allí, Serena acabaría en su cama y sería él quien la condujera allí.

—Quizá sería mejor preguntar a las niñas si les parecería buena idea tener una nueva madre y en ese caso… bueno, puede que ella quiera elegir una nueva institutriz —dijo Serena mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él—. Imagino que lady Dark será la afortunada.

Él no supo qué contestar. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Primero tenía que hacerse cargo del asunto Deathmoon. Aunque no es que pudiera hacer nada al respecto aquella noche… Pero no. Tenía que ser sensato. Con un tono de voz mesurado dijo:

—Lady Dark cumple todos los requisitos de mi lista y ha demostrado ser una anfitriona de habilidades incomparables. Es mi lógica pareja.

—Bien. —Serena sonrió ligeramente—. Entonces le deseo a usted toda la felicidad del mundo.

Serena dio media vuelta rápidamente y echó a andar por la terraza, bajando las escaleras hasta quedar fuera de su vista, perdiéndose en el parque. Él sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Su lista de requisitos que debería cumplir una esposa no era más que polvo. Sobre el papel, Beryl era su pareja lógica. Llevaba a cabo sus obligaciones de manera admirable. Era hermosa. A Darien le gustaba. Pero al pensar en casarse con ella sentía la misma satisfacción que cuando pensaba que tenía que ir al sacamuelas.

Aunque, a decir la verdad, parecía que Beryl sentía lo mismo que él. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo a su lado y prefería charlar con sus amigos, o supervisar el trabajo de los criados, o evitar a Andrew con tanta diligencia que a Darien le daban ganas de reír. Parecía que sus dos amigos estaban chiflados el uno por el otro. Que Dios los ayudara.

Muy bien. Cuando hubiera capturado a lord y lady Deathmoon, y cuando Alfa estuviera de camino a Rusia cargado con su falsa información, podría hacerle una propuesta formal a Serena. Entonces se podría casar con ella. Aquella era la única solución posible a esa batalla. En el umbral de la puerta, tras él, oyó el roce de un vestido de seda.

Saliendo hacia la terraza, Beryl dijo:

—A lo largo de toda mi vida se me han declarado montones de veces, pero esta manera de hacerlo es para enmarcarla. Puede que la borde en punto de cruz. «Ella es mi lógica pareja.» No sabes la sensación de calidez que eso me provoca.

Beryl agradeció que él fuera lo suficientemente listo como para al menos no contestar nada, excepto:

—Beryl…

Un impulso de lo más inusual la arrebató. Era noble y a la vez loco. Podía dar como resultado la pérdida de un gran premio, financiero y social, y no le gustó en absoluto aquel impulso. Pero estaba cansada de ser inteligente y de hacer lo que todo el mundo pensaba que debía hacer. Estaba cansada de todos los hombres correctos que revoloteaban a su alrededor esperando conseguir una parte de su fortuna. Estaba cansada de hacer planes y estrategias para conseguir casarse con un hombre rico, cuando los cazadores de fortunas siempre habían sido mucho más encantadores que los caballeros apropiados. Ella alzó una mano.

—¡Oh, no! No me digas «Beryl» de esa manera. No sé si estás pensando proponerme que me case contigo o ya no lo piensas hacer, pero deja que te saque de dudas. No quiero casarme contigo. No te quiero. Ya me casé antes con un hombre que no me amaba. Le gustaba. Me hacía feliz. Pero no me amaba. Lo que amaba era su carrera militar. —Tomando el cigarro de Darien, ella le dio una calada—. Tú estás tan malditamente enamorado de tu institutriz…

Darien dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Ella no sabía si era porque blasfemaba, porque fumaba o porque le estaba contando las cosas tal y como eran. Pero no le importaba.

—Apenas si eres capaz de mantener la mente concentrada en tu trabajo… que, por cierto, creo haber descubierto cuál es. —Ella dio otra calada al cigarro—. Porque no soy tan estúpida como aparento. De hecho, creo que soy casi la más lista de todos los que hay en esta fiesta… y, además, estoy ya cansada de tener que esconderlo.

—¿Mi trabajo? —preguntó él con prudencia.

—El espionaje —susurró ella—. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso decirle nada a nadie. —Alzando de nuevo la voz, dijo—: Pero sí te voy a decir una cosa: ve a por la señorita Tsukino. Tú eres un hombre honrado con ideas claras de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y de quién se debe casar con quién. Eres tan endemoniadamente honrado que estabas pensando en casarte conmigo porque imaginas que eso es lo correcto, y no estarías dispuesto a hacer de la señorita Tsukino tu amante porque eso estaría mal; y si me casara contigo, me tendría que levantar cada mañana sabiendo que no me amas. Cada vez que estuviéramos juntos bajo las sábanas, yo sabría que tú estarías imaginando que estás con ella. Y yo soy demasiado buena para que me traten de esa manera. —Hizo un gesto brusco con el cigarro—. Estará ahora en la casa de invitados, enfurruñada, llorando o, conociéndola, tratando de decidir si debería ir a por ti o no. Te sugiero que vayas con ella e intentes ayudarla a que se aclare.

Él se la quedó mirando. Se quedó mirando el cigarro entre sus dedos y la expresión sardónica de su rostro. Darien sonrió. Le tomó una mano y le besó el dorso. Le ofreció una reverencia, saltó por encima de la barandilla y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella resopló y le dio otra calada al cigarro. Qué idiota había sido. Completamente idiota, pero no le importaba.

—Vaya. —Una profunda voz masculina habló desde las sombras, muy cerca de ella—. Ha sido la escena más interesante que he visto en toda mi vida.

Dándose media vuelta, ella se quedó mirando con el corazón en un puño cómo un hombre alto y esbelto se acercaba a su lado. Maldita sea, era él. Andrew se aproximó más a ella.

—Y por lo que había oído siempre te jactabas de conseguir al hombre que querías.

La luz que salía por las ventanas iluminaba suavemente su cara y ella pudo ver los dos hoyuelos que se le habían formado en las mejillas. Les había estado vigilando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí escuchando?

—La verdad es que te había seguido hasta aquí. He de reconocer que tenía un interés personal por saber en qué acababa esta pequeña charla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué interés puedes tener tú por saber que no me voy a casar con Darien?

—Porque entonces podrías casarte conmigo.

Ella le dio una calada tan fuerte al cigarro que se puso a toser. Andrew, en otro de sus accesos de comportamiento poco caballeroso, le palmeó la espalda.

—Dame eso.

Le quitó el cigarro de entre los dedos y lo apagó. Luego la tomó por los hombros y acercando su cara a la de ella, la besó. Ella se apartó de él y lo abofeteó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Lo odiaba. ¡Dios, cuánto lo odiaba! Cuando ella alzó la mano para volver a abofetearlo, él la agarró por la muñeca.

—Eso, querida mía, ha sido un error. —Pasando un brazo por su cintura, la apretó hacia él y ella se dobló hacia atrás.

Y entonces la besó, con pasión, con toda la boca, de una manera arrebatada. Ella intentó defenderse, pero su lengua ya estaba allí, moviéndose dentro de su boca en una descarada imitación del acto sexual. Él le soltó la mano y la agarró por la nuca. Perdiendo el equilibrio, ella se agarró a sus hombros. Sus muslos se aplastaban contra la barandilla de la terraza y ella deseaba ponerse furiosa. Por la postura en la que estaba, por la indignidad de aquel acto, por la presunción de él.

Pero no podía. No en ese momento en que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la piel de una manera como jamás había sentido. Aquel comportamiento no era nada caballeroso. Era lo que cualquier mujer ha soñado siempre y ahora le estaba pasando a ella. Beryl cerró los ojos y saboreó aquel encuentro. Quería restregarse contra él, más y más, extrayendo placer del mero roce contra su cuerpo. Pero él la sujetaba con firmeza. Andrew la controlaba por completo, manteniéndola atrapada entre él y la barandilla. Cuando Andrew se apartó para tomar aliento, el sentido común de ella volvió a salir a la superficie. Pero él bajó la cabeza de nuevo, moviendo su boca abierta por la curva de la mandíbula de ella, tomando cada uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas entre los dientes y mordiéndolos suavemente. Ella dio un respingo y jadeó:

—¡Eso duele!

—Querida mía, nunca has sabido qué es lo que realmente quieres.

Él la mordió de nuevo.

—Por Dios, Andrew. —Ella le agarró el cabello con las manos en dos grandes manojos, intentando hacerle también daño a él.

A él no pareció importarle. La besó detrás de la oreja, la besó en el cuello y se detuvo en cada uno de los lugares que parecían fascinarle, allí donde el cuello de ella se unía a los hombros. Ella se oyó a sí misma gimiendo, exponiendo descaradamente sus sentimientos como una enloquecida. Pero Andrew no se burlaba de ella. Él la degustaba como si no pudiera tener suficiente.

Ella alzó la cara y se quedó mirando las estrellas que giraban sobre su cabeza, deseando… deseando que él le pusiera las manos en el pecho, deseando tenerlo entre las piernas. Estremeciéndose entre sus brazos; deseaba a aquel canalla de todas las maneras posibles. Él volvió a besarla en los labios, entrando en su boca y sabiendo que sería bienvenido; y así fue. Con los ojos de nuevo cerrados, ella lo saboreó, besándole a su vez como no había besado nunca antes a hombre alguno. Y era cierto que no lo había hecho antes. No de aquella manera. No con todo su cuerpo consumido por el deseo hacia aquel hombre que la sostenía entre los brazos.

Cuando por fin él alzó de nuevo la cabeza, ella le pasó los dedos por el cabello. Con una voz ronca que ella misma apenas pudo reconocer, dijo:

—Quiero que vayamos a mi dormitorio.

—Sí —susurró él—. Más tarde.

Ella parpadeó intentando volver en sí.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Querida mía, acabas de enviar a Darien en busca de su amor. Darien es el anfitrión. Eso te deja a ti sola para dirigir el baile, porque tú eres la anfitriona.

Beryl no podía creerle. Apenas era capaz de respirar, pero él no estaba tan encendido como ella. Él no había perdido el control sobre sí mismo.

—Tú me has puesto en este estado. Y lo has hecho a propósito.

—¿Qué? ¿Besarte? Claro que sí. Pero tú no habías besado a nadie desde hacía años.

Ella se sintió humillada.

—Tú me has seguido aquí afuera y me has forzado hasta que yo… tú me has obligado.

—Querida mía, no te estoy intentando disuadir de nada.

Y así era. En cierto momento del último beso, él había conseguido hacerle perder el control y ella todavía estaba colgada de sus hombros como si fuera una muchacha necesitada de un hombre. Beryl apartó las manos de los hombros de él y las dejó caer a sus costados con los puños apretados. Tenía ganas de gritar. Quería golpearle. Quería sacarle los ojos.

—Cuando termine el baile —dijo él—, iré a tu dormitorio.

Beryl vio de nuevo los hoyuelos en las mejillas de él y se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella. Él no se había sentido tan conmocionado como ella. Había hecho que ella perdiera la cabeza a propósito para después demostrarle que era él quien controlaba la situación.

—No serás bienvenido.

—Puede que en principio no, pero los dos sabemos que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Ella levantó la mano con toda la palma abierta para volver a abofetearle, pero no llegó a tocarle. Él tampoco la tocó, pero su voz se hizo de repente fría y dura:

—No me vuelvas a pegar.

Ella dudó, bajó la mano, y entonces se acordó. Tenía que haber vuelto ya al baile, y en lugar de eso había estado besando a Andrew Furuhata de una manera lasciva que no era propia de ella. Y él también la había estado besando a ella. Aquel canalla había conseguido lo que quería de ella. Por supuesto. Quería humillarla delante de todos. Porque ella lo había estado tratando con desprecio, y él se había querido tomar la revancha, y al final lo había conseguido.

—¿No me habrás despeinado?

—En absoluto. He tenido buen cuidado de no hacerlo. —Él acercó las temblorosas manos de ella a su cabello—. ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera te he quitado una sola horquilla.

—¿No me habrás desabrochado nada? —Ella se pasó las manos por la espalda del vestido.

—Estás perfectamente abotonada. Tu vestido está tan impecable como cuando llegaste aquí. —Él se puso detrás de ella y la examinó—. Bueno, puede que un poco más arrugado, pero seguro que se le puede echar la culpa al baile.

—Sí, sí, seguro que tienes razón. —Respirando profundamente, alzó los hombros—. ¿Estás seguro de que no has hecho nada que pueda hacerme llamar la atención?

—Querida mía, tienes una mente increíblemente desconfiada.

—Y tú eres capaz de mezclar el estiércol con el oro.

Él se rió. Aquel canalla echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió con todas sus fuerzas. Ella empezó a caminar, pero él la agarró del brazo. Entre risas, dijo:

—Tu cabello y tu vestido están perfectos, y si tienes un apasionado y revelador resplandor en los ojos, no se me puede culpar a mí de eso.

—Vuelvo adentro.

—Estaré en tu dormitorio esta noche.

—No te molestes.

Ella entró en el salón de baile, con la barbilla bien alta, quizá un poco demasiado levantada, pero necesitaba ese gesto de autoconfianza. Los invitados le sonrieron, alzaron sus copas al verla pasar y ella les devolvió los saludos sonriendo, perfectamente consciente de nuevo de cuáles eran sus obligaciones aquella noche. Lo sabía. Aquella escapada a la terraza no podía ser considerada nada más que un momento de locura pasajera. Caminaba por entre los invitados, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario. Se acercó a los músicos y les pidió que tocaran un trino. Cuando ya había conseguido llamar la atención de todos, les anunció:

—El coronel Chiba está indispuesto, pero me ha pedido que sigamos con el baile y nos divirtamos en su nombre, y eso creo que deberíamos hacer. —Corrió una risa tonta por entre los invitados y ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora ya es hora de que sirvan la cena de medianoche. Cenaremos en el vestíbulo principal.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sonrientes mientras ella descendía del escenario; pero le sonreían con tal cara de diversión que un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su mirada atravesó a Andrew. Andrew, quien estaba de pie a contraluz, apoyado contra el marco de las puertas dobles de la terraza, con mirada de golfillo y fumando un grueso cigarro. Ella apartó la mirada de él y echó a andar hacia el vestíbulo dirigiendo a los invitados. Al pasar al lado de uno de los grandes espejos que había en las paredes, echó una ojeada en él y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. En su limpia y pálida piel, allí donde el cuello se unía a los hombros. Una pequeña mancha de color púrpura. La huella de un beso apasionado. Se paró en seco. Se quedó mirándose en el espejo y no pudo controlar un ahogado chillido de horror. Y en el mismo espejo pudo ver el reflejo de Andrew, quien se acercaba hacia ella, cruzando el salón de baile y siendo el centro de todas las miradas.

Al pasar bajo la luz, claramente visibles en su mejilla, aparecieron las marcas de los cinco dedos de ella. Él le hizo una reverencia exagerada, un extenso gesto de obediencia, a la vez que le susurraba dos únicas palabras:

—Esta noche.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Darien se acercó a grandes zancadas al porche de la casa de invitados. Con un gesto impaciente, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre el suelo de madera, se sacó el chaleco y lo dejó sobre la barandilla. Se paró ante la puerta, alzó una mano para llamar, pero se detuvo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era en absoluto honrado. Aquella joven no se merecía ser seducida por su jefe, a pesar de la manera apasionada con la que besaba.

Volvió a bajar la mano. A él, pensó. Solo lo había besado a él. Y debería sentirse avergonzado por haberla besado, y más avergonzado todavía por haberse sentido tan orgulloso de su respuesta. Su delicada y poco experimentada respuesta.

La verdad era que su manera de besar indicaba que no se trataba de una mujer de mundo. Además, ella había dejado claro su menosprecio por la sociedad de damas que revoloteaban alrededor de los hombres, coqueteando con ellos en su cara mientras los despreciaban en privado.

Se acercó a la barandilla y se agarró a ella con tanta fuerza que la sangre dejó de correrle por los dedos. Pero deseaba a Serena. Todo su cuerpo y su mente le estaban pidiendo que la tomara, que la poseyera. Soñaba con ella. Soñaba con su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada, con la satinada piel de sus hombros y con cómo sería sentirla bajo sus labios, y con poseerla una y otra vez. La manera como pensaba en ella era ruda, como si se tratara de un enemigo al que hay que conquistar.

Quería enseñarle a Serena cuál era su sitio; y ese sitio era su cama. Golpeó la barandilla con los puños. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea! Él era un hombre civilizado, un soldado que había visto demasiadas cosas en sus viajes y que se sentía orgulloso de su tolerancia. Debería mirar a Serena y pensar en la dulzura con la que cuidaba de sus hijas, en la amabilidad con la que trataba a los criados y en el afecto con el que manejaba a sus invitados. Pero en lugar de eso, solo recordaba la boca abierta de ella esperando a recibir la suya, la manera tan inteligente que tenía de desafiarle, aquella forma de moverse como una pantera y su profundo olor de mujer. Todas las emociones que sentía estando a su lado eran primitivas, bruscas y desaforadas. Era un hombre fuera de control.

La puerta se abrió de golpe a sus espaldas y él dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a Serena, quien salía de la casa a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta se volvió a abrir de golpe y ella tuvo que dar media vuelta para cerrarla bien. Eso fue todo lo que pudo ver. Un sonido, una sombra que pasaba a su lado. Sintió que los labios se le tensaban, pero su voz era baja y siniestra.

—Serena.

Ella se quedó helada y luego, poco a poco, se enfrentó a él. El porche estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas apagaban la luz que salía desde el interior de la casa y el tejado reflejaba la luz de la luna, pero ella pudo ver la tensa silueta de su figura contra la blanca pared exterior. Ella llevaba la misma ropa que en el baile, con los brazos y los hombros pálidos y desnudos. Se lo quedó mirando y su pecho se hinchó cuando tomó aire profundamente.

—Tú. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, esta noche?

Entonces ella se lanzó hacia él. Se le echó encima. Él alzó los brazos para defenderse del ataque. Pero ella le agarró del cuello de la camisa, saltó hacia él y lo besó. Él casi pudo oír el crujir de cada unas de sus vértebras agarrotadas.

Serena presionó sus labios contra los de él, ladeando la boca como él le había enseñado a hacer y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Primero con dulzura y enseguida con una agresividad que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Darien podía estar seguro de que no le había enseñado _eso_. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa. No en ese momento en que la lujuria empezaba a embriagarlo, cegándole y calentándole la sangre. Sentándose sobre la barandilla, Darien abrió las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. Le agarró las manos y se las colocó detrás de la espalda para dominarla. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella. Degustó su sorpresa momentánea, una ligera resistencia y su posterior y entusiasta respuesta.

Ella no se echó atrás. Más bien trataba de devorarlo, frotándose contra él, respondiendo a cada uno de sus empujes. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por los hombros de él, en una deliberada caricia que dejó un rastro de fuego a su paso. Él le succionó los labios y luego frotó la zona que mantenía sujeta entre sus labios con pequeños roces de su lengua. Ella avanzó más, colocándose entre sus piernas y presionándose contra él. Pecho contra pecho. Ingle contra ingle.

Los pechos de Serena presionaban contra él y Darien sintió que la deseaba… por completo. Ahora. Ahora. Y entonces separó su boca de la de ella. Tomándola entre los brazos, con las manos alrededor de su cintura, la empujó hacia atrás y la aplastó contra el muro exterior de la casa. Serena apretó las manos y se retorció contra él. No para escapar de su abrazo, sino más bien como si fuera una gata en celo que lo estaba tentando.

Él se empezó a frotar contra ella, tratando de aliviar aquel fuego en el que se consumía, un fuego encendido por aquellos ojos lánguidos y aquella boca hambrienta de él, por su piel pálida y por aquel cuerpo que se meneaba con tanta sinuosa sensualidad. Subiendo las manos por su espalda, él descubrió… Dios bendito, que ella no llevaba corsé. Ni blusa. Solo una sencilla tela de seda lo separaba de su piel desnuda y Darien deseó tocar cada centímetro de aquella piel. Enseguida. Pero «enseguida» no era lo bastante pronto. Darien llegó hasta sus pechos y los agarró con las manos. Llenos. Y sensibles, si el gemido que ella dejó escapar tenía algo que ver con su caricia.

—¿Salías de casa para ir a buscarme? —Él casi no pudo reconocer su propia voz, su tono profundo.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared, con la cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierto el cuello, como el retrato de una mujer en la agonía de la pasión.

—¿Qué? —Su voz sonó tan entrecortada como gutural había sonado la de él—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Si habías salido para ir a buscarme.

Ella no contestó, sino que movió su cabeza de atrás adelante.

—Serena. —Suponía que ella no se iba a echar atrás, pero Darien tenía que saberlo—. Contéstame.

Ella lo agarró de nuevo y lo acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad.

—Sí. A ti. Te deseo.

Darien la recompensó acariciando sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos. La limpia y clara piel del cuello de Serena empezó a enrojecer y él agachó la cabeza para besarla, para probar la dulce cremosidad de su piel. Darien se sentía embriagado de ella.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi… en el camino… sabía que serías un problema para mí —dijo él.

Ella se rió con una cálida y ronca risa de emoción.

—Y tú me diste un susto de muerte.

—No me lo habría imaginado. —Darien empezó a hurgar entre los botones de la espalda de su vestido. Había perdido su destreza. O acaso era solo que estaba tan desesperado que no podía… ¡Ya estaba! Tres botones se abrieron en hilera. Lo suficiente para hacer que el escote del vestido se deslizara por sus hombros—. Te encaraste conmigo.

Agarrándose a los hombros de él, ella arqueó la espalda para permitir que sus manos tuvieran un mejor acceso a los botones de su vestido.

—Creí que intentabas robarme el bolso, te lo prometo.

Ahora el resto de los botones se abrieron con más facilidad y el canesú cayó sobre su cintura.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que te… maten.

—Te lo prometo, no dejaré que me maten.

Él ya no pudo decir nada más mientras deslizaba las manos por los pechos de ella, de una piel suave coronada por unos pezones tan duros y aterciopelados como moras maduras. Los acarició con morosidad. Pasando una de las manos por detrás de la espalda de ella hizo que Serena se echara hacia atrás y atrapó uno de aquellos preciosos montículos con la boca. Serena lanzó un grito estrangulado y apasionado. Luego, cuando él empezó a succionar, un gemido escapó de su boca. Estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Su cabeza se mecía a un lado y a otro. Rozando el flequillo de Darien.

—Darien, por favor. Darien.

Las semanas que había pasado observándola, las noches que había pasado deseándola habían acabado por conducirlo al delirio. Rodeó el pezón con su lengua y lo recorrió en círculos, utilizando sus labios con displicente excitación y llevando al desespero a aquella mujer enloquecida que tenía entre los brazos. Darien deseaba bailar con ella, reír con ella… quería hundirse en ella hasta que ella reconociera que él era su dueño. Quería hacerle el amor hasta que ella se convirtiera en un ser tan salvaje como él sabía que podía ser. Y ella… la pequeña hechicera, quería hacerle perder a él el control y conducirlo hasta una locura tan profunda como la que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

Con un gesto rápido de la mano, Serena le desanudó el pañuelo y lo lanzó a un lado. Hurgó con los dedos en el cuello de su camisa y se la desabotonó. Le abrió la camisa de par en par y deslizó su mano sobre la piel desnuda de él. Sus manos… sobre su piel. Darien casi no podía respirar. Le mordió ligeramente el pezón, amenazándola y dándole a la vez placer. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y deslizó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Darien.

Si nada se hubiera interpuesto entre sus dos cuerpos… si milagrosamente los pantalones de él hubieran desaparecido y la falda de ella se hubiera enrollado a su cintura… él podría estar en ese momento dentro de ella. Embistiendo con su polla la entrada de aquel cuerpo sensual hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Clavándose hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Haciendo que ella le contestara como él esperaba. Si nada se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos…

Resueltamente, las manos de Serena se movieron hacia abajo y le desabrochó los pantalones. Sus dedos se pasearon por él, acariciando sus caderas, su vientre y… ¡Oh, Dios! Una mano llegó hasta su polla y la palpó en toda su longitud. A él se le paró el corazón ante aquel atrevimiento. Por la satisfacción de aquella caricia. No le importaba que sus pantalones despuntaran o que su ropa interior se entremetiera entre él y aquel éxtasis, o que ella aún no supiera cómo satisfacer mejor a un hombre. Ella era suya. Él era su hombre. Y ella era su mujer. Su pareja. Y ella le respondía con aquella caricia desde los tuétanos de los huesos y desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Él la empujó contra el muro y le agarró la falda con una mano. Se la levantó, volvió a agarrarla de nuevo y la levantó aún más. Con la rodilla, le separó las piernas. No había delicadeza en aquel gesto. Avanzaba para conquistarla… y el grito estrangulado que ella emitió no fue una muestra de objeción, sino solo de sorpresa. Darien le recorrió el muslo con una mano y se lo descubrió… Debería haberse sentido sorprendido, porque ella estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo sus enaguas, con sus piernas largas, suaves y atrevidas.

Él dejó escapar una risa, expresando su triunfo con regocijo. Serena había intentado desconcertarle, pero en lugar de eso él parecía sancionar con su impetuoso movimiento el atrevimiento de ella. Darien alzó una de sus piernas hasta que esta rozó el muslo de ella, y ella se levantó poniéndose de puntillas, como tratando de alejarse de él. Pero él continuó su avance sin darle tregua, presionando con la rodilla contra la pared, haciendo que su pierna se frotara contra la parte más sensible de ella.

—Darien —susurró ella con una voz rota—. No.

Él se rió de nuevo y metió una de las manos entre sus piernas. Encontró un nido de rizado vello, e introduciéndose más a fondo la acarició. La parte más desnuda y sensible de su piel. La protuberancia que podría llevarla —que la iba a llevar— al más exquisito placer. Con sus dedos abrió aquella protuberancia de manera que nada se pudiera interponer entre él y la satisfacción de ella.

—Darien —dijo ella clavando sus manos en los hombros de él—. Por favor.

—¿No? —murmuró él—. ¿O por favor hazlo?

Y ella se puso rígida. Él agarró sus desnudas caderas y la movió de atrás adelante, haciendo que todo el peso de su cuerpo se frotara en contacto con su pierna. Ella no podía separarse de él. Lo intentó, Dios lo sabía. Se aplastó contra la pared. Presionó con las manos sobre el pecho de él. Trató todo lo que pudo, pero al final se dio por vencida.

Y como él había imaginado, cuando Serena se rindió a sus caricias, se rindió completamente. No se contuvo en absoluto. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Se arremangó las faldas con ambas manos. Respirando profundamente, de manera entrecortada. Y cuando él la sostuvo con un brazo por la cintura, ella se sacudió por entero con el principio del clímax. Y cuando alcanzó el clímax, gritó con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano para acallarla. Cualquiera que estuviera en aquel momento en el jardín no tendría ninguna duda de que aquel grito era la expresión de una mujer en la agonía del éxtasis.

Darien intentaba protegerla de la censura de los demás, y al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de echarse a gritar y contárselo a todo el mundo. Había llevado a Serena a la cima del placer. La había obligado a llegar a lo más alto. Había conseguido controlar a una mujer cuyo cuerpo y cuya mente le habían estado desafiando cada día desde que llegara allí. Manteniendo a Serena sujeta con los brazos, Darien bajó la pierna. La abrazó y la besó en la frente, y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por la manera en que la había hecho enloquecer. A pesar de sentirse todavía medio enloquecido por el deseo, había conseguido llevarla hasta el límite.

Luego él condujo la mano de ella hasta sus pantalones. Y hasta sus calzoncillos. Ella se las apañó para desabotonárselos, y entonces… él se quedó sin aliento. Apenas si podía respirar. De alguna manera, ella había conseguido meter una mano bajo su ropa interior y ahora sostenía su polla desnuda entre los dedos. Nunca antes le había hecho aquello mujer alguna. Tomar su miembro entre las manos, acariciarlo, abarcarlo por entero con una mezcla de curiosidad y provocación.

Ella deslizó los dedos por toda la longitud de su miembro, recorriendo cada una de las venas de aquella inflamada virilidad. Rodeó la cabeza con dos dedos y por un increíble instante él creyó que iba a llegar al éxtasis en sus manos. Pero fue capaz de controlarse en el último momento… o casi.

—Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—No, pero me gusta.

La voz de ella era profunda, ronca, como la de una mujer saciada de amor. Él todavía la sostenía por las caderas desnudas. Pero aún no se había saciado de ella. Metiendo una mano entre las piernas de Serena, se las separó, y con los dedos encontró la entrada a su cuerpo. Ella se sacudió y se estremeció, y le apretó el miembro todavía con más fuerza. Él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Serena e intentó volver a colocar una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

—Eso es —decidió él—. Así.

Deseaba estar entre sus piernas. La deseaba ahora. La empujó de nuevo contra la pared y a la vez se aplastó contra ella, con sus carnes desnudas frotándose, hombre contra mujer. Con dos dedos la abrió aún más.

—Esto duele —dijo ella.

Como respuesta, él le alzó la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre y la besó, raptando su boca con la suya, sin darle ocasión a retirarse. Pero ella no se retiró. No, Serena no era de las que se echaban atrás. Y él ya sabía que así tenía que ser.

Por el contrario, ella lo besó, apasionada y salvajemente, y se apretó aún más contra él. Con todo su cuerpo pegado al de Darien, y con el camino que él acababa de abrir en ella separándole las rodillas, ella estaba dispuesta para que su miembro se introdujera allí…

Pero entonces se detuvieron. Él ya estaba casi dentro de ella. Su glande ya había cruzado la entrada de su cuerpo. Ya estaba abriéndose camino. Era el principio del asalto. Aquello era contra lo que los dos habían estado luchando desde la primera vez que se vieron. Pero era inevitable.

Los dos se detuvieron tomando aliento, dejando de besarse por un momento. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos en la oscuridad de la penumbra, sin poder llegar a verse con claridad. Sin necesidad de verse. Ella movió las caderas en una ligera demanda que hizo que él se introdujera un poco más. Y a ella se le cortó la respiración de manera dolorosa. Darien acercó la boca a la oreja de ella.

—Sabes que esto puede que te duela.

—Sí, sé que puede que me hagas daño.

No era eso lo que él había dicho, pero ella volvió a apretar hacia delante y él ya no pudo encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Aquella sensación era todo lo que siempre había soñado. Ella era sedosa y dura, y apretaba su miembro con una calidez embriagadora. Él deseaba meterse dentro de ella y quedarse allí para siempre. Quería acabar enseguida para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Serena lo envolvía en un fuego que le quemaba hasta los más helados rincones de su alma y le hacía sentirse completo por primera vez en muchos años. En toda su vida.

Desde la mansión les llegó el sonido de risas. No deberían estar allí, haciendo aquello. Él alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

—No quiero irme —dijo ella empapándole con su excitación.

Darien consiguió recuperar un poco de su cordura, si a aquello se le podía llamar cordura.

—Nos van a pillar. Aquí en el porche.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con ambas piernas. Y él se deslizó totalmente dentro de ella. Su himen se rompió. Ella dio una sacudida —de rabia o de dolor, Darien no podía saberlo— y le golpeó con fuerza en los hombros.

—¡Maldita sea! —blasfemó ella como si fuera un soldado, mientras sus músculos se flexionaban alrededor del cuerpo de Darien.

En aquella repentina y arrolladora ráfaga de deseo, él se olvidó de la necesidad de privacidad. De la necesidad de ser discretos. En aquel momento no necesitaba nada más que satisfacer su deseo. Darien dejó que el culo de ella se apoyara en la pared y lentamente extrajo su miembro… casi por completo. Y después volvió a introducirse en ella. Y volvió a salir. Y así una y otra vez. Ella gritó con una voz ronca que rompió el silencio de la noche.

—¡Darien, Dios bendito, Darien!

Pero ahora ya no parecía que aquello fuera un grito de dolor, y aunque así hubiera sido, el no podría haber hecho nada por aliviarla. Le dolían los muslos y las caderas por el esfuerzo de mantenerla en aquella posición, pero ya no podía detenerse. Tenía que seguir tomándola, y tomándola, y tomándola, hasta que ella supiera que le pertenecía.

Serena se agarró a los hombros de Darien para no perder el equilibrio, para apoyarse en él… Y era tan exquisito soportar aquella carga de dicha, tanto que él deseaba tener que sostenerla así para siempre. Él empezó a moverse más rápido, respirando de manera entrecortada, empujando contra ella con las caderas, sin ninguna contemplación. Por más que se introducía en ella no le parecía suficiente. No podía alcanzar aquel fondo… aquel fondo que había dentro de ella… el lugar que le prometía hacerla suya, controlarla por completo. A Serena. Para toda la eternidad. Tenía que llegar allí. Tenía que llegar allí ahora mismo.

—¡Ahora, ahora! —gritó él.

Las piernas de ella se apretaron más alrededor de su cintura. Serena empezó a gemir intensamente. Y dentro de ella, sus músculos se cerraron con fuerza y estrujaron su miembro, mientras él se sumergía una y otra vez, llenándola con su simiente. Darien se fue agachando lentamente hasta quedar apoyado en el suelo sobre las rodillas, sujetándola a ella, haciendo que se deslizara por la pared, gimiendo por la satisfacción… y por el deseo de volver a tomarla de nuevo.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Hola a todas de nuevo. Os dejo estos dos capítulos nuevos, por fín Serena se descubre, ¿cómo lo tomará el coronel?. Disfrutarlos. Gracias a todas.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 23**

Serena se despertó por el sonido de la leña que ardía en la chimenea y el ruido hueco de troncos que caían sobre las brasas. El calor salía desde la chimenea. Frotando sus mejillas contra la tapicería del sofá, sonrió y esperó. No estaba desilusionada. Darien le tapó los hombros con las sábanas y se introdujo bajo ellas, a su lado, rodeándola con el cuerpo.

—Hum —susurró ella—. Eres como una estufa.

—¿Caliente? —dijo él con una voz dulce y profunda a su oído.

—Muy caliente.

Abriendo los ojos, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Las llamas se reflejaban en su cabello con brillos dorados y daban un rubor cálido a sus austeras facciones. Él se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa, como si su sola presencia le produjera placer. La verdad era que aquella había sido una noche de placer. Tras su tormentosa indiscreción en el porche, él la había conducido adentro. No habían podido llegar más allá del sofá antes de que el deseo los embriagara de nuevo. Los cojines habían acabado por el suelo. Sus ropas habían quedado esparcidas por la sala. Y los dos habían acabado revolcándose por el suelo. Y allí se habían quedado. Luego, él había traído las almohadas y las sábanas de la cama, haciendo con ella un nido como si fuera una enorme águila que protege a su pareja.

Ella pasó una mano por su barba incipiente.

—¿Qué hora es?

Sin siquiera mirar por la ventana, él contestó:

—Faltan dos horas para que amanezca.

—Yo estoy ya bastante despierta —dijo ella mirando su pecho y luego volviendo a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para pasar el rato?

—Acariciarte —dijo él metiendo los dedos entre el cabello de ella. Sus ojos azules se veían casi negros a la luz de la hoguera y brillaban con intensidad—. Eres tan hermosa. Esbelta y con la fuerza y la pureza de un caballo de raza.

Ella sonrió burlonamente, aunque no podía burlarse de aquel piropo. Porque oír aquello la hacía feliz.

—¿Quieres decir que me parezco a un caballo?

—¿Tú qué crees?

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, borrada por la fuerza de aquella pregunta.

—Me parece que realmente me ves hermosa. Y creo que… me quito el sombrero ante tu inteligente percepción.

—De ese modo confirmas que eres tan lista como hermosa. —Colocando la palma de su mano sobre el pequeño trasero de ella, él acercó sus desnudas caderas contra sí. Estaba de nuevo excitado y presionaba su excitación contra ella. Aunque él no había hecho ningún movimiento para poseerla, ella se movió rodeándolo con las piernas—. Creo que eres demasiado novata para tomarte de nuevo.

—Pero ¿no es eso lo que deseas…? —preguntó ella deslizando las manos por su pecho.

—Sí. —Él se apoyó sobre los codos y colocó la cabeza entre las manos—. Pero a pesar de mi vergonzoso comportamiento de anoche, la verdad es que sé perfectamente cómo tratar a una mujer. Ella también se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Qué vergonzoso comportamiento?

—Poseerte de pie en el porche.

—¿Y qué hay de vergonzoso en eso? Podría recordar muchas cosas que sí son…

—Yo también —dijo él colocando la palma de la mano sobre sus labios—. Pero esas no son maneras de iniciar a una virgen, sin tener en consideración tu comodidad o tu inocencia.

Él le apartó la mano de la boca.

—¿Comodidad? ¿Se suponía que teníamos que estar cómodos? Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Un hombre debe tratar con ternura a una mujer cuando es su primera vez. Ese comportamiento rudo es para amantes experimentados, no para… no para ti. — Él frunció el ceño con su acostumbrado gesto de desaprobación militar—. No tan pronto.

—¿Acaso te sientes culpable de algo?

—No me puedo creer que perdiera el control de aquella manera.

—Pero así fue, ¿no es cierto? —Bromeando, ella le palmeó los hombros—. El coronel Chiba pierde la cabeza por una mujer.

—No por una mujer cualquiera —dijo él palmeándole a su vez los hombros a ella con el mismo placer—. Por ti. Solo por ti.

A Serena le gustaba tanto aquel hombre.

—Cuéntame. —Tomando entre los dedos un rizo de su cabello, él se lo acercó a la boca, luego lo puso sobre uno de los pechos de ella y empezó a acariciarle con él uno de los pezones—. Ya que no podemos volver a hacer el amor, háblame de tu familia. De tu infancia.

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de golpe de sus sensuales ensoñaciones. Le estaba preguntando aquello por alguna razón. Quería saber la verdad de la mujer que le había hecho abandonar sus tan apreciados principios. Pero su vida no había sido tan complicada como la de ella. Y ahora se la había quedado mirando tan intensamente que parecía que pudiera leer en el fondo de su alma.

—Me miras con esos enormes ojos celestes que tienes de una manera que parece que me estés acusando de algo. Pero yo solo pretendo hacer las cosas bien.

—Quieres saber quién es de verdad la mujer con la que te acabas de acostar — dijo ella rotundamente.

—Una conversación de amantes. Suele ser normal contarse cosas de sus vidas. Hablar de sus recuerdos.

—De sus familias —añadió ella con una pizca de hostilidad en el tono de su voz.

—Yo ya he elegido. Te quiero a ti. No a tu familia.

Ella lo sabía. Solo le había contado unos pocos detalles de su pasado. Fragmentos de su realidad. Pero no podía hablarle de su padre y de su madre, de su pasado… y él no iba a conseguir hacerle cambiar de idea. Al menos mientras que no le presionara demasiado… le podría llegar a contar casi todo, excepto lo que había estado haciéndole a mucha gente durante muchos años.

—Creo que creciste en las calles de Londres —dijo él.

—Por qué lo imaginas, ¿por mi acento? —dijo ella hablando en argot—. ¿O porque me has visto comer con los dedos? ¿Acaso me has visto limpiarme la nariz en la manga?

Él alzó las cejas, pero se la quedó mirando con una perspicacia que la asustaba.

—Te has enfadado.

No, no se había enfadado. Estaba asustada. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba desesperadamente algo que jamás había podido tener. ¿Qué le había dicho lady Dark? «Si pillas a un marido lo suficientemente deprisa, él no tendrá tiempo de descubrir algo hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde.» Darien admitía que no podía resistirse a ella. Si ella pudiera atraparlo… pero él podía descubrirlo todo. No debía olvidar eso. Lo amaba, pero jamás podría tenerlo. Las líneas entre sus cejas se arrugaron todavía más.

—Alguien debió de hacerte mucho daño.

Montones de alguien, y él era el siguiente en la lista. Ella volvió a su acento limpio de clase alta que siempre solía utilizar.

—Pero yo les devolví el daño que me hicieron, sí señor. Si de verdad crees que el blanco es blanco y el negro es negro, y no hay grises por medio, entonces deberías saber que estoy cubierta de la cabeza a los pies de polvo negro como el carbón.

Él le sonrió con una mezcla de pasión y admiración.

—Creo que eres la mujer más honesta que jamás he conocido.

Sentándose, ella exclamó:

—¡No!

Él estaba tratando de sonsacarle información. Ella estaba intentando ponerlo sobre aviso y él decía que la admiraba por eso. Pero solo porque todavía no había comprendido la profundidad de su iniquidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Darien la atrajo de nuevo hacia él—. Serías capaz de golpearme por ser parcial en mis opiniones. Pero esta vez lo diré de manera más correcta. Eres la persona más honesta que conozco.

Ella comprendió que debía contárselo. Debía contárselo todo. Pero afuera hacía frío y él le daba calor, y además acababa de vivir un día entero de alegría. Ella no podía arrebatarle aquel día de alegría. Él la abrazó de nuevo y ella no opuso resistencia, se acomodó contra su pecho, dejando que él la calentara con su cuerpo. Colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él, Serena intentó absorberlo todo de él. La manera en que miraba, la manera en que sentía, aquel mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus cejas, sus dedos fuertes… Darien le acarició la nuca con el dedo pulgar.

—Cuéntame al menos una sola cosa sobre tus padres.

—Estaban casados.

—Un poco escueto. —Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Afuera era noche cerrada, era el momento de las confidencias. Él era su amante, el hombre en el que quería creer desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no contárselo todo? Lo peor que podía pasar era que él se alejara para siempre de ella…

—Querida, parece que estés sufriendo —dijo él acunándole la cabeza contra el pecho—. No…, perdona por haberte preguntado.

—Mi madre era miembro del servicio de una mansión, la hija de un pastor protestante que trabajaba como institutriz en una casa muy rica —dijo ella de golpe.

Ella podía oír el aire que entraba y salía en los pulmones de Darien y sentir el calor de su piel a través de la mejilla.

—De manera que tú estás siguiendo la tradición de tu madre —dijo él.

—Espero que no. —¿O quizá así era? ¿Qué podría pasar… a partir de mañana?—. Mi padre y mi madre se encontraron en el parque, durante el medio día de fiesta de ella. Ella tenía una pequeña herencia de su abuela, de manera que él la enamoró y, contra los deseos del padre de mi madre, ella se casó con él. Y a partir de ese momento ella… empezó a descender a los infiernos. Perdió su posición, por supuesto. La familia dejó de dirigirle la palabra. Y mi padre demostró enseguida ser un tipo de muy mal corazón. Primero se gastó el dinero de mi madre y luego la puso a trabajar, pero no en el tipo de trabajo que había hecho antes, sino cosiendo hasta que le dolían los ojos. Mendigando… sí, ella empezó a mendigar. Se paraba en las esquinas de las calles, con la mano extendida, viendo cómo sus antiguos jefes pasaban por delante mirándola con desprecio, siendo ridiculizada por su antiguos compañeros de trabajo, quienes le ofrecían dinero a cambio de sus servicios. — Serena escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Darien—. Mi padre solía pelearse con la gente por eso.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo él con un tono de voz aliviado, complacido porque al menos aquel padre hubiera mostrado tener una pizca de caballerosidad.

Pero ella aplastó su esperanza.

—Él no la quería, pero tampoco podía permitir que fuera de ningún otro hombre. —¿Por qué había empezado con aquella confesión? Ahora se sentía perdida, recorriendo con la memoria aquellas noches que no parecían tener fin y aquellos días en los que el hambre le devoraba el estómago—. Mi madre me trajo al mundo en las peores circunstancias, mientras mi padre estaba fuera de casa, cortejando ya a otra dama. Le gustaba tomarles el pelo, ya ves. Conquistarlas para luego hacerlas bajar a su nivel. A veces aquellas damas tenían dinero, y así nos llegaba a nosotros algo de dinero, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para comprar comida y carbón.

—¿Pasaste frío y hambre? —dijo Darien acariciándole el cabello.

—Sí, sí señor, y eso que mi madre me daba a mí casi todo lo que teníamos para comer. —Los recuerdos de culpabilidad se clavaban en ella mientras iba y venía de su acento barriobajero a su nuevo acento de clase alta—. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero yo me sentaba al lado del fuego y me comía su comida.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —Las manos de él se pasearon por su espalda, arriba y abajo, ofreciéndole consuelo, pero sus músculos estaban tensos.

—Ella murió cuando yo tenía siete años.

—¿Siete? ¿Tenías siete años cuando tu madre murió? Seguro que hiciste feliz a tu madre sobreviviendo. —Darien la abrazó de una manera tierna y desesperada—. Querida mía, tú no tienes hijos. Pero te diré la verdad: una vez que has traído al mundo a un niño, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que este siga con vida, incluso pasar hambre y frío.

Serena estuvo a punto de reírse de su comentario, pero aquello no habría sido muy amable.

—Eres un ingenuo. Mi padre no tenía tales sentimientos paternales, ni mucho menos mis abuelos. Mi madre les dijo que tenían una nieta. Les pidió que se hicieran cargo de mí. Ella, que era incapaz de pedir nada… —Los dedos de Serena se clavaron en los hombros de Darien—. Pero ellos se negaron. Le dijeron que se merecía la suerte que le había tocado, igual que yo me merecía la mía.

—Deberías compadecerte de ellos por tener un alma tan poco generosa.

—O bien odiarlos por haberme dado la espalda. —Aunque no los odiaba—. Cuando murió mi madre, mi padre les mandó una carta. Él no me quería, y supongo que pensó que podría sacar algún beneficio de mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué seguía hablando? Nunca le había contado a nadie esas cosas. Era humillante ser tan pobre y tan poco querida, especialmente por aquellos que deberían haberse cuidado de ella. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse callada?

—¿Cómo conseguiste sobrevivir? Eras una niña de siete años que no tenía a nadie que se cuidara de ella.

—Cantaba en las calles. Pedía limosna. Barría las calles. Hacía lo que puedes ver que hacen muchos niños cada día en las calles de Londres.

Él no dijo nada. Ahora debía merecerse su confianza. Ella le había contado todos sus secretos — bueno, casi todos— y empezaba a darse cuenta al fin del tipo de mujer que tenía a su lado. Ella se moría de miedo con solo pensar en enfrentarse a él… pero no podía esconderse durante toda la vida y, al final, alzó la cara y se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Él se la quedó mirando a su vez con… bueno, con algo que parecía afecto. Casi admiración.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria —dijo él tomándole la cara entre las manos y besándola.

Con un suspiro, ella se relajó y se apoyó de nuevo contra él. Lo besó, con unos besos profundos que solo había compartido con él. Se dio a él completamente, y sintió que brotaba y crecía en ella un espíritu que hubiera jurado que era estéril. Pero era peligroso creer que, porque él había aceptado todo el horror de su vida pasada, llegaría a aceptarla por completo. Pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. Quizá… quizá por fin había encontrado un hogar. Alzando la frente hacia él, ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Ya te he contado todos mis secretos. Cuéntame ahora los tuyos.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando oír, pero nada podría haberle hecho pensar en la verdad.

—¿Mis secretos? Yo solo tengo un secreto. Me dedico a perseguir espías.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Ves cuánto confío en ti? —Sus ojos azules la miraron con arrobo. Y sonrió como si se sintiera orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir—. Te juro que es la verdad. Persigo espías…

¡Qué tonta había sido!

—Por supuesto, aquella noche en el camino. —Ella se apretó a él—. Pero eso es peligroso.

—¿Más que detener bandidos? —bromeó él.

—Sí, eso creo —contestó ella con seriedad—. Los bandidos suelen ser personas que no tienen otra forma de ganarse la vida.

—Eres demasiado amable con personas que no merecen tanta amabilidad — dijo él poniéndose serio.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero ella se estaba preocupando por él. Por su seguridad.

—Los espías son gente sin escrúpulos. No son personas que pretendan solo robarte.

—En realidad sí lo son. Nos roban nuestras vidas, el honor, la tierra, a nuestros militares que han servido a la patria dando lo mejor de sí mismos, a nuestros hijos… a nuestras viudas.

La situación se hacía cada vez más escabrosa. Serena se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un lago helado, rodeada por todas partes de una fina capa de hielo y sin saber hacia dónde moverse.

—Creía que tu mujer había muerto a manos de unos… bandidos.

—Aquellos bandidos confesaron antes de que los colgaran. Les habían pagado los rusos para que esperaran hasta que Neheremia saliera de nuestra casa y luego se lanzaran sobre ella. En mi celo por limpiar el país de la influencia rusa, yo había llegado a convertirme en un problema tan grande que hicieron lo posible por eliminarme.

—¡Cielos!

—De modo que abandoné la India llevándome a mis hijas y decidí seguir a los traidores hasta sus lugares de procedencia. Y eso he hecho. He conseguido atraer a esta fiesta a una pareja de los más grandes traidores de Inglaterra.

Por debajo de la apariencia, aquella fiesta era algo más que un ritual de apareamiento entre él y lady Dark. Era una trampa para…

—¿Quién?

—Eres tan honesta y tan franca que tengo miedo de que, si te lo cuento, no puedas ser capaz de no demostrarles tu desdén.

Recordó las veces que la habían pillado con la mano metida en un bolsillo ajeno, y cómo había sonreído y había conseguido hacerse pasar por inocente. Las veces que había conseguido salvarse de un arresto imitando el acento de la clase alta con un tono de completa indignación.

—Solo soy franca contigo, Darien. Pero puedo actuar como la mejor de las farsantes.

—Lord y lady Deathmoon.

Darien esperó a ver su reacción de asombro. Pero ella estaba pensando. Recordando al viejo huesudo con sus pavoneos y sus coqueteos. Recordando a la absorta anciana, que observaba su proceder con los ojos entornados con intensidad.

—No él, ella.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Darien mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sé reconocer los síntomas. Ella está escondiendo algo.

—Sí, ella esconde algo. Ha robado un mapa. Beryl los oyó hablando de eso y ahora ya tenemos más información de… del hombre al que se lo robaron. Es de vital importancia que lo recuperemos, pero lo que realmente pretendemos es darle el cambiazo y dejarle en su lugar un mapa con el que confundir al enemigo. —Las manos de Darien se apretaron a los hombros de ella—. Si podemos conseguirlo, lograremos salvar muchísimas vidas inglesas.

Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Un dolor se le clavaba en el pecho como un puñal.

—Necesitarías un carterista —dijo ella en un ronco susurro.

—Sí. ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar uno? —dijo él riendo, pero enseguida se volvió a poner serio—. Supongo que tú podrías conocer a alguno. Debiste de conocer a muchos ladrones en las calles de Londres.

—Sí.

Frotándose la barbilla, Darien se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Pero ningún ladronzuelo vulgar podría hacerse pasar por una persona elegante. Supongo que lo deberíamos introducir en la fiesta como criado. Pero no, no podría llegar hasta aquí a tiempo. —Él se dio cuenta de que Serena parecía haberse quedado afligida y la abrazó con más fuerza—. No te preocupes, mi amor. De alguna manera encontraremos la forma de hacerlo. No es un problema del que tengas que preocuparte tú.

Él empezó a quedarse dormido, dejando a Serena en vela, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia la luz exterior que empezaba a invadir el interior de la sala.

Darien se despertó a primera hora de la mañana, cuando afuera todavía había una pálida niebla gris. Dentro de la casa, el fuego ardía alegremente, calentando la habitación y su espalda desnuda. Pero Serena no estaba en la cama. Él se quedó tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, inhalando el perfume de ella sobre la almohada, degustando el cansancio que se siente tras el éxtasis y esperando a que ella volviera al lecho para poder hablar sobre el resto de sus vidas. Cómo iban a pasar el tiempo juntos. Hablarían de viajes y, quizá, de niños…

Oyó el sonido del roce de unas enaguas almidonadas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y descubrió a Serena ante él, con un modesto vestido gris pálido, sentada a la mesa. Ella le estaba mirando con una expresión fría y expectante que no se parecía en nada a la expresión de enamoramiento que había puesto él al verla. Pero acaso ella se sentía avergonzada. O puede que temiera que él la fuese a abandonar al igual que su padre había hecho con su madre.

Oh, sí. Con lo que le había contado, ella había dejado entrever todas las incertidumbres que seguramente sentía en su sociedad. Él tenía el deber de confortarla. Sonriéndole, Darien palmeó el colchón.

—Vuelve aquí, querida. Deja que te muestre de qué manera debe abandonar un amante el lecho de matrimonio.

La fría expresión de ella desapareció de su cara para ser reemplazada por una mirada de sorpresa y, por un segundo, de un dolor crudo que a él lo dejó desconcertado.

—¿Matrimonio? —dijo ella—. No creo que nadie haya hablado aquí de matrimonio.

Su incredulidad lo dejó a él sin palabras el tiempo suficiente para poder observarla de arriba abajo. Tenía las manos con los puños apretados descansando sobre el regazo, con los pulgares agarrados entre los dedos. Respiraba de una manera rápida y entrecortada. En algún momento, en medio de la noche, parecía haber vuelto a caer en el torbellino de los miedos y las dudas. ¿De él? ¿De sus intenciones?

Pero si aquello era lo que le pasaba, lo normal habría sido que su referencia al matrimonio le hubiera devuelto la calma. Poco a poco, sin apartar la vista de ella, Darien salió de debajo de las sábanas. Ella lo miró sin una pizca de deseo o de interés.

Él recogió sus ropas y se las puso, mientras trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Le había hecho daño de alguna manera? Sí, lo había hecho, pero también la había compensado. ¿La había asustado? Nada podía asustar a Serena. Cuando la noche anterior le había hablado de lady Deathmoon ella se había enfadado, ¿acaso estaba preocupada por el hecho de que él pudiera arriesgar su vida y dejarla sola? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué se había alejado de él de aquella manera?

—Dime qué te pasa.

Ella apartó la vista de él mirando por la ventana, y sus labios empezaron a temblar antes de que los presionara con fuerza.

—Ven conmigo a la mansión —le pidió él. Tenía que intentar hacerla hablar… y sabía que no debía dejarla sola—. Tengo que vestirme con algo que no sean las ropas arrugadas de anoche, prepararme para el día y hablar con Andrew.

Al final, ella volvió a mirarle y el vacío que él vio en sus ojos le mostró un alma árida y desolada.

—Antes tengo que contarte algo.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

—¿Vas a ayudarme a desatarme esto o me vas a dejar así durante todo el día?

Beryl dejó de pelearse frenéticamente con su vestido y se quedó mirando a Andrew, quien se desperezaba desnudo sobre su cama, atado a la cabecera de la misma con su corsé.

—Sí, sí. Ahora te desato. —Ella avanzó hacia él con tanta determinación que le pareció difícil de creer que, solo media hora antes, hubiera estado entretenida en besarle las nalgas. Beryl deshizo los nudos que tanto se había divertido atando unas horas antes—. Necesito que me ayudes con mis botones.

—Es un placer, señora. —Cuando tuvo las manos libres, la rodeó por la cintura y la mantuvo a su lado—. Quisiera saber qué es lo que he dicho que te ha afligido tanto.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con los ojos ensombrecidos por la preocupación.

—Has dicho que necesitabas un carterista. Has dicho que tú y Darien necesitáis la ayuda de un carterista.

—Si hubiera sabido que te iba a afligir de esa manera, habría mantenido la boca cerrada. Me parecía que lo sabes todo de todos, y que acaso podrías conocer a alguien dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo.

Con expresión angustiada, ella dijo:

—Tengo que avisar a Serena.

Él la soltó lentamente y se incorporó.

—¿Avisar a Serena? ¿A la señorita Tsukino? ¿De qué?

Los movimientos de Beryl eran vacilantes mientras se acercaba a la ventana y se quedaba mirando afuera, hacia la niebla de la mañana.

—Ella no es… ella no tiene… —Beryl se dio media vuelta y se encaró con Andrew—. ¿Crees que Darien confiará en ella?

—No lo sé. —Una idea empezó a formarse en la mente de Andrew, pero no podía creerlo. No podía imaginarse que aquella joven institutriz… no. Aquello era imposible—. No debería decirte nada, pero Darien está tan locamente enamorado como nunca antes había visto a hombre alguno.

—Pero no le habrá contado nada, ¿no crees? —Beryl se retorció las manos—. Porque me temo que Serena podría… pero él no le habrá contado sus problemas. Cree que las mujeres somos seres débiles a las que no se debe preocupar con cuestiones tan espinosas.

Todas las sospechas de Andrew se vieron confirmadas y saltó de la cama de golpe.

—Maldita sea. ¿Me estás diciendo que Darien está cortejando a una ladrona?

* * *

><p>Darien caminaba sobre el césped llevando agarrada del brazo a Serena. La muchacha intentaba liberarse luchando contra él.<p>

—No hace falta que me arrastres así. Te lo he contado porque creía que podría ayudarte.

—Me lo has dicho demasiado tarde. —Él le apretó el brazo con más fuerza—. Ya me he comprometido y he comprometido mi honor.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en las costillas con la mano que tenía libre. Un puñetazo certero y doloroso que solo podía haber aprendido en su pérfido pasado en las calles. Dando un gruñido él le soltó el brazo. Antes de que la pudiera sujetar de nuevo, ella echó a andar delante de él y en un tono de voz que hizo trizas su arrogancia, le dijo:

—Había olvidado que fueras tú el único que tuvo algo que ver en los acontecimientos de anoche.

En un par de zancadas rápidas él se colocó a su lado.

—El único que podía perder su honor.

—También había olvidado eso.

La niebla había humedecido la hierba e iluminaba los delicados filamentos de una telaraña que colgaba entre las ramas de un enorme rosal. Las copas de los altos árboles surgían por encima de la niebla con un aspecto fantasmal. Si aquella niebla no se disipaba, iba a arruinar los planes de Beryl de dar una comida de gala bajo las carpas. Pero Darien se alegraba de aquella niebla húmeda. Hacía que quedaran ocultos de la mansión y de cualquier ojo curioso que pudiera haber allí. Por supuesto que ninguno de los huéspedes se habría levantado aún, pero sí lo habrían hecho ya los criados y no le apetecía que estos pudieran contarles a sus amos que el coronel Chiba había pasado la noche en los brazos de su institutriz. Aunque sin duda muchos de los invitados se habrían dado cuenta de que él y la señorita Tsukino habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Pero él no tenía ningunas ganas de confirmar sus sospechas en cuanto a su vergonzoso comportamiento. Su dignidad, su lugar en la sociedad y su propio sentido del valor estaban en juego.

—Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo —dijo sin preocuparse en ocultar la dureza de su tono de voz.

—Sí, mi general, lo sé —dijo ella en su horroroso acento de la calle, pero no añadió nada más.

Y él la quería. Y quería que ella luchara con él, que tratara de apagar el fuego de su ira para poder demostrarle lo indigna que era de sus afectos. Porque ella le había engañado a él. No él a ella.

—Si me hubieras dicho la verdad el primer día…

—Me habría visto metida en un tren de vuelta a Londres antes de que amaneciera. Y no era un hecho envidiable, precisamente el mismo día en que acababa de llegar. —Ella sonrió ligeramente—. Aunque ahora la idea del tren ya me parece mejor.

Aquella sonrisa consiguió el efecto deseado. Lo enfureció aún más. Y justificaba su total e inequívoco rechazo de ella y de sus días de ladrona:

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar en el efecto que podías tener sobre mis hijas? Relacionarse con una carterista podría dejar una huella profunda en su carácter todavía no formado.

—Si he dejado alguna huella en su carácter no formado, y espero que así haya sido, no será por algo que hice en mi adolescencia.

—Llevas la mancha de tu crimen todavía pegada a ti.

—En ese caso, tampoco tú deberías atreverte a volver a ver nunca más a tus hijas, porque la mancha de los acontecimientos de anoche podría estar todavía pegada a ti.

Dando media vuelta en redondo, él la agarró de los hombros y la hizo detenerse en seco.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que estoy manchado por ti.

—Solo trataba de hacerte ver lo absurdo de tu comportamiento.

Sus palabras sonaban impacientes, pero su mirada era penetrante y triste.

—Me has robado. Me han desaparecido un morral y un retrato… —Enseguida se dio cuenta del significado de aquellos objetos perdidos—. Dios mío, ¿qué tipo de persona eres, capaz de robarme los únicos objetos que me dejó mi mujer?

—Oh. —Ella se mordió el labio inferior con desazón y apartó la mirada de él—. Oh.

Aquello le dolió más de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Serena le había estado acosando, le había quitado las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su honesta y leal relación conyugal y a cambio le había dejado con ella. Con nada.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde?

Él la sacudió como si de ese modo pudiera extraer de ella la verdad.

—Te aseguro que no lo sé. —Él estaba a punto de sacudirla de nuevo, pero ella le quitó las manos de encima y le dijo—: Chis.

Él también lo había oído. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, discutiendo mientras caminaban. No se entendía lo que decían, pero reconocieron sus voces. Andrew y Beryl. Él se preguntó con amargura si vendrían para avisarle del sombrío pasado de Serena. No. No podían saber nada al respecto. Puede que vinieran para reprenderle por haberse aprovechado de su inocencia. Pero no era así. Su virginidad no era más que un tesoro que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecer al mejor postor, y había pensado que de ese modo podría atraparle a él.

Beryl y Andrew aparecieron entre la niebla e interrumpieron abruptamente su conversación. Estaban… discutiendo. Beryl, a pesar de su elegancia, parecía en cierto modo inacabada, aunque Darien no sabría decir por qué. Quizá había olvidado ponerse todas las partes de su vestido. Ciertamente, llevaba el chal apenas echado sobre los hombros, y llevaba el cabello —normalmente tan bien peinado— tan revuelto como Diana.

Con los brazos abiertos, Beryl avanzó hacia ellos. Darien esperó a que lo abrazara. Pero en vez de eso, se dirigió directamente hacia Serena. Él la soltó del brazo apresuradamente y dio un paso hacia atrás. Agarrando a Serena por la cintura, la empezó a empujar hacia la casa.

—¡Serena, querida! Iba ahora mismo a buscarte. Necesito a alguien, a otra mujer, para que me ayude… a decorar las mesas del interior. —Y luego, dirigiéndose a Darien, pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos, añadió—: Sabes, Darien, hay algunas cosas que solo puede hacer otra mujer, y esta es una de esas. Serena la interrumpió con calma.

—Lo sabe.

Beryl, la imperturbable Beryl, se quedó de una pieza.

—No. ¿Cómo? —Sin esperar una respuesta, añadió—: Tú misma se lo has contado, ¿no es así? Tenías que hacerlo tú, ¿no es así? No podías pensar que eso no era asunto tuyo…

—Chis —dijo Andrew.

—Pero sí que es asunto mío —dijo Serena—. Se trata de mi país…

Darien se rió. Serena siguió hablando sin hacerle caso.

—… y puede morir gente inocente.

—Chis —dijo Andrew de nuevo.

Las mujeres se lo quedaron mirando, luego miraron a su alrededor y asintieron con la cabeza. Andrew se pasó la mano por el cabello —que llevaba muy despeinado— y en voz muy baja dijo:

—Le estoy totalmente agradecido.

Darien se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que le estás agradecido? No vamos a dejar que ella haga ese trabajo. Podría darle el chivatazo a lady Deathmoon por rencor. La voy a encerrar en el ático y luego tiraré la llave.

—No, Darien, no lo vas a hacer.

La voz de Andrew era lo suficiente alta para que le oyeran los otros tres; hablaba calmado pero con una intensa resolución. Darien se quedó con la boca abierta al oír las palabras de Andrew. Por el tono con que le había hablado. Se puso completamente tieso y se quedó mirando fijamente a Andrew de manera desafiante.

—Creo que no te he entendido.

—Vamos a aceptar la ayuda de la señorita Tsukino y le daremos gracias a Dios porque ella estaba en el lugar oportuno en el momento adecuado.

—¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir semejante estupidez? —dijo Darien.

—¿Y por qué no se me iba a ocurrir? —arguyó Andrew bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un leve susurro—. Estamos desesperados por conseguir ese mapa. El capitán Tenou nos ha dicho que es de vital importancia. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que lord Taiki haya venido con su secretario, que es un experto cartógrafo. No te puedes ni imaginar el daño que infligiremos a los rusos si cambiamos el mapa real por otro falso. Pero no vamos a poder hacerlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Tsukino.

—¿Crees que para enfrentarse a esto… la solución es esta mujer marcada? — preguntó Darien señalando con un dedo tembloroso hacia Serena y retirándolo enseguida.

Como comandante, él era el mejor. Desapasionado y frío. Normalmente sabía actuar de manera que no dejaba ver sus emociones, pero en ese momento parecía no poder dominarse. Serena se lo quedó mirando tranquila, con los brazos caídos a los costados, como si ellos dos no hubieran pasado la noche anterior abrazados. Como si lo que él pudiera decirle no significara nada para ella.

—No es una mujer marcada… o al menos no lo era hasta ayer por la noche —le soltó Beryl—. Y ese ultraje se podría poner en tu cuenta, Darien. Y en la mía, para mi vergüenza eterna. —Tomando a Serena del brazo, se agarró a ella y se quedó mirando a Darien con los ojos enfurecidos—. No eres el tipo de hombre que yo imaginaba.

Darien tenía ganas de abofetearla. A ella, a la mujer que había pensado que sería una pareja ideal para casarse con él. Pero ahora ya no podía pensar en casarse con ella y no tuvo el atrevimiento de contestarle. Cuando quería, Beryl tenía un comportamiento de lo más insoportable.

—Por supuesto que es el hombre que imaginabas. —Andrew le tomó una mano a Beryl, se la acercó a los labios y la besó con apasionado fervor—. Esta mañana estabas segura de que reaccionaría enfurecido en cuanto descubriera los dones especiales de la señorita Tsukino.

Serena agachó la cabeza. Pero Darien pudo ver su sonrisa burlona. Se quedó mirando a Andrew y a Beryl y vio el afecto que los unía a ambos. Y entonces comprendió… era muy temprano por la mañana y Beryl estaba despeinada. Andrew estaba claramente desaliñado, sin afeitar, todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior y parecía… parecía tan extasiado como debía de estarlo él mismo a los ojos de los demás. Eran amantes. Beryl lo había echado en brazos de Serena para así poder echarse ella a su vez en los brazos de Andrew. Darien debería sentirse furioso. Sin embargo… en lugar de eso, se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba en absoluto que Beryl y Andrew fueran amantes. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. En una persona. En Serena, quien lo había traicionado de una manera tan dolorosa. Intentando ganarse su confianza, les dijo lo único que imaginaba que podría hacer que sus amigos cambiaran de opinión.

—Ella me ha estado robando. Me quitó el retrato de Neheremia. ¡El retrato de mi esposa!

Los ojos de Serena centellearon y levantó un puño. Por un momento, Darien pensó que iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero enseguida ella aflojó el puño y bajó la mano, aunque en ningún momento negó aquella acusación. Y Darien notó que en su interior algo lloraba. Pero negando esa parte de sus sentimientos, se volvió con una expresión triunfante a los silenciosos Beryl y Andrew.

—¿Ibas a confiar una misión de este tipo a una sinvergüenza como esta?

—Realmente eres un tonto de remate —le replicó Beryl.

Viendo sus amargas expresiones de disgusto, Darien se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de opinión sobre Serena. De modo que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Tomó el mando.

—He dicho que no vamos a meter en esto a la señorita Tsukino.

Andrew dio un paso hacia delante encarándose con Darien. Este le miró como si fuera a reprenderle, pero Andrew no recapituló tal y como Darien habría esperado.

—Entonces, coronel Chiba, tendré que relevarle de sus obligaciones.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Darien.

—Estás tan enfadado que no piensas de manera lógica. —Los ojos verdes de Andrew lo miraban con seriedad—. Has hablado de nuestra misión y de nuestro objetivo en un momento en que nuestro peor enemigo podría estar a menos de un metro escuchándonos, y lo has hecho en un tono de voz que podía oírse perfectamente desde mucho más lejos.

El arrojo de Andrew hizo que a Darien se le cortara la respiración, y su franqueza hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Andrew tenía razón. Cualquiera podría estar lo bastante cerca de ellos para oír lo que habían estado hablando, sin que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de que estaba allí. No lady Deathmoon, ella todavía cojeaba bastante. Pero lord Deathmoon. O Alfa. O cualquier otro de la miríada de espías que habían sido arrastrados a la comarca de los Lagos por la presencia de sus jefes.

Andrew y Darien se quedaron parados cara a cara. Pero Andrew no se echó atrás. Antes de que Darien pudiera decidir qué tenía que hacer, Serena se liberó de Beryl y se colocó entre los dos hombres.

—Me siento como si fuera un hueso por el que se pelean tres perros. Pero no soy un hueso ni, a pesar de mis pecados pasados, soy una traidora a la patria. —Se encaró con Darien. Con un tono de voz paciente que ponía a prueba la serenidad de él, quien ya la había perdido casi toda, le dijo—: Estás discutiendo con Andrew, pero no tienes otra elección. En este momento y en esta fiesta no hay más carteristas o ladrones. Se trata de una operación delicada y necesitas para ella a un profesional. Yo soy tu único recurso.

Entonces se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, igual que había hecho la noche anterior. Pero ya no quedaba en ellos nada del afecto de la noche anterior. Aquella mujer era fría, pensaba con lógica y estaba dispuesta a actuar. Todo lo que nunca debería ser una mujer.

Volviéndose hacia Andrew y Beryl, les dijo:

—Y ahora, vayamos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar en privado. Luego acabaremos con este asunto y así me podré ir de aquí cuanto antes… y no tendré que volver a verle la cara al coronel Chiba nunca más.

—¡Bravo! —dijo Beryl con un tono de burla mesurado a la vez que aplaudía aquellas palabras.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino —añadió Andrew ofreciéndole el brazo—. Creo que el cenador será un buen lugar.

Beryl debería haber echado a andar del brazo de Darien, pero ignorándolo se agarró al otro brazo de Andrew. Los tres echaron a andar como un triunvirato de fuerza y determinación.

—Ya que Darien se ha quedado fuera de nuestra operación, podemos utilizarlo para que vigile que no nos espíen. —Hablando por encima del hombro, Andrew preguntó—: Por lo menos eso lo podrás hacer, ¿no, Darien?

Darien echó a andar detrás de ellos, contento por primera vez en su vida de estar en la retaguardia. En su estado no podría tomar el mando. Y tampoco estaba seguro de si podía confiar en que Serena hiciera lo que se le pedía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía confiar en sí mismo, ni si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Las emociones burbujeaban en su interior. Él, el hombre que creía que las mujeres no eran más que una agradable diversión, pero no una parte integrante de la vida de un hombre. Él, que se había imaginado a sí mismo casado con el ejército, por la consecución de la justicia, pero que nunca se había sentido realmente apasionado por perseguir el amor.

Serena le había hecho perder el control, y Andrew tenía razón. Darien había perdido su perspicacia. Había estado hablando sin las debidas precauciones, había estado pensando con la polla. Ya no podía sopesar los riesgos de aquella misión de forma juiciosa. Ya no podía atreverse a conservar el mando. El cenador apareció ante ellos, y Andrew, Beryl y Serena entraron en él sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Sin hacer ruido, Darien caminó alrededor del edificio octogonal, registrando cada uno de los rosales que rodeaban el edificio. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó una mano en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Sí. Se sentía perdido. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido que no sabía qué hacer o cuál era la manera correcta de proceder. Todo había sido culpa suya… y detestaba a las personas que echaban la culpa de sus problemas a los demás. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Oyó que Serena decía:

—Lo lleva en el bolso. El mapa está en su bolso.

Haciendo caso omiso a su voz interior, Darien no se molestó en ocultar su desprecio:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cállate, Darien —le dijo Andrew.

Serena no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos.

—Ese bolso negro de lentejuelas. Lo lleva todo el tiempo encima y, lo más importante, no para de meter la mano en él. Al principio pensé que era adicta al láudano y que allí era donde lo guardaba. —Serena se encogió de hombros—. El mapa está en su bolso.

Andrew asintió con la cabeza. Beryl hizo lo mismo. Parecía que ambos aceptaban las afirmaciones de Serena sin reservas. Darien salió y se apoyó en la pared del cenador mirando hacia la niebla. Mejor eso que quedarse mirando a Andrew y a Beryl. Y a Serena.

—¿Puedes darle el cambiazo? —preguntó Andrew.

Darien se acercó a la puerta para escuchar, pero Serena no contestó. Andrew volvió a hablar con un tono de voz apremiante.

—¿Podrás cambiar el mapa auténtico por otro falso?

—Por supuesto que puede —dijo Darien sonriendo desagradablemente mientras añadía—: Es una famosa ladrona.

—Cállate, Darien —le dijo Beryl—. ¿Dónde está el problema, Sere?

—Normalmente un carterista corta la correa del bolso o mete la mano en él para sacar el dinero. —Serena abrió las manos—. Pero yo nunca he abierto un bolso, he sacado algo de dentro y lo he reemplazado por cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Beryl asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por otra parte, Ber, podría ser aún peor. —Serena se rió, con una de esas risas picaras que hasta entonces habían encantado a Darien—. Podría tenerlo escondido en el culo.

Andrew y Beryl se rieron. Darien los observó con una mirada feroz. «Sere y Ber.» ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigas? Antes de que Darien pudiera decirles algo y escaldarlos con su desdén, Andrew se acercó a la puerta.

—Darien, haz otra ronda alrededor del edificio, me gustaría asegurarme de que no hay nadie ahí afuera.

—Pero si no hay nadie.

Pero Darien, malhumorado, salió afuera al momento e inspeccionó la zona con tanto cuidado como antes, buscando huellas de pisadas en la hierba o alguna prueba de que alguien —como Alan— hubiera decidido acercarse a ver qué tal les iba a los espías. Pero Alan seguramente estaba escondido en la mansión de los Deathmoon. Por supuesto que debía de estar allí. Y se quedaría allí donde se sintiera a salvo. Darien volvió a la puerta del cenador cuando Andrew estaba diciendo:

—Entonces, ese es el plan. Rogaré a Dios, señorita Tsukino, para que sus manos sean rápidas.


	26. Capítulo 25

Hola a todas. Me he retrasado porque el programa no me deja editar como siempre. Si en la lectura veis errores, lo siento muchísimo, no he podido hacer más. Prometo corregirlo en cuanto me deje. Os dejo los capítulos 25 y 26. El 26 contiene Lemon, por si hay alguien que se lo quiera saltar. Saludos y gracias a todas.

**Capítulo 25**

Ya casi había acabado esa horrible fiesta en aquella mansión llena de idiotas. Cuando terminara la comida, Circonia podría abandonar el comedor de Silvermere, donde Chiba y lady Dark —esa guarra anfitriona que se había buscado— habían ordenado que se sirviera la comida. Circonia podría salir afuera y, atravesando la oscura niebla, se metería en su carruaje y saldría de allí, al fin, de camino a Maitland. No había podido dormir durante dos noches seguidas. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo magullado la había mantenido despierta toda la noche. Y la preocupación por cómo manejar a Alan. Por cómo escapar de aquella situación libre y viva.

Hasta no hacía mucho, nada la podría haber mantenido en vela toda la noche. Alfa no la habría podido pillar desprevenida ni la habría golpeado. Habría tomado como un reto la posibilidad de escapar de él, y nada más. Pero ahora un horrible estribillo no dejaba de darle vueltas por la mente… atrapada. Vieja y atrapada. Pero todavía no. No podía dejarse vencer de aquella manera. Y había varias ventajas en mantenerse toda la noche despierta. Había oído a Tomoe levantarse en medio de la noche y ponerse a hurgar entre sus pertenencias, buscando el mapa; ella se había dado media vuelta en la cama y había sonreído apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada, bajo la cual descansaba su bolso negro con lentejuelas, y dentro su precioso mapa.

Tendría que darle el mapa a Alan. Sí, tendría que dárselo. Justo después de comunicarle que había conseguido más información que guardaba ahora en su cabeza. Eso la podría mantener con vida hasta que lograra escapar muy lejos.

Ahora echaba mano a su bolso, que llevaba colgado al hombro, mientras observaba a los invitados que se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa, sonriendo, hablando, llenando sus platos con fresas, pan, delgadas lonchas de ternera asada y espárragos frescos. Debería comer algo, pero no tenía ni pizca de hambre. Solo quería marcharse de allí. Ni siquiera le importaba nada la ropa que llevaba, y eso que vestía un fabuloso traje de… miró hacia abajo. Oh, sí, de satén de color bronce con adornos de plata. El suyo era el traje más elegante de aquella reunión.

También Tomoe tenía buen aspecto. Delgado, alto, más aristocrático que cualquiera de aquellos militares y embajadores. En ese momento estaba hablando con una de las jóvenes debutantes de la comarca, sonriéndole de una manera encantadora y persiguiéndola mientras ella intentaba darle esquinazo. Maldito Tomoe. Si al menos se pudiera confiar en él. O si fuera valiente. O al menos un poco menos rematadamente cobarde. En ese caso Circonia lo podría mantener a su lado. Pero ahora ya no había otra oportunidad para él. Él la había traicionado en todos los sentidos. Y en el momento oportuno debería ser eliminado.

Apoyándose en su bastón, intentó escuchar las conversaciones de los demás invitados. No sabía por qué hacía eso. Ya había reunido tanta información que nunca iba a llegar a necesitarla toda. La noche anterior había descubierto tantas cosas que incluso había tenido que tomar algunas notas para no olvidar nada. Ella que siempre había tenido una memoria prodigiosa, ahora estaba empezando a olvidar los pequeños detalles. Además, algunas de las personas con las que se había cruzado habían empezado a parecerle… extrañas. Ahora mismo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a un hombre que parecía casi esquelético. Y a una mujer tan pálida como la propia muerte. Y a un niño que hablaba con una voz hueca. Cuando giró la cabeza, los tres habían desaparecido. Era como si se tratara de los fantasmas de aquellos a los que ella había hecho asesinar, que ahora empezaban a perseguirla. Imposible. Lo que necesitaba era descansar un poco.

—Lady Deathmoon —dijo lady Dark hablándole directamente al oído. Circonia dio un respingo tan fuerte que lady Dark tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera. —Lady Deathmoon, debería usted permitirse acompañarnos a mí y al coronel Chiba en esta comida. —Lady Dark agarró a Circonia del codo y la arrastró hacia la mesa—. Queremos que disfrute usted de su última comida entre nosotros.

Automáticamente, Circonia se metió en su papel de anciana benévola.

—Querida mía, ya no soy capaz de luchar en medio de las aglomeraciones. Acaso podría usted prepararme un plato y traérmelo.

—Señora, su fuerza es algo que siempre me ha impresionado. Venga por aquí. —Lady Dark apretó todavía con más fuerza el brazo de Circonia, guiándola hasta llevarla en medio de la gente—. No querrá usted perderse una oportunidad tan magnífica.

—¿Oportunidad? —Cuando las doloridas costillas de Circonia se vieron golpeadas por los codos de quienes se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa y el rumor de las conversaciones empezó a llenar sus oídos, su voz se hizo aguda y estridente—: No es una oportunidad comer esta bazofia y beber este asqueroso vino. Ha elegido usted mal, querida, muy mal.

Consciente de que había perdido aquel aire de amable anciana que le había servido como camuflaje durante tantos años, intentó calmarse de nuevo, pero sin ningún resultado.

—No tiene por qué mirarme de esa manera —dijo Circonia al ver una de aquellas caras esqueléticas que la miraba por encima del hombro de lady Dark—. Con esa cara de reproche. A eso es a lo que se arriesga uno cuando es soldado inglés…

—¿Soldado inglés? —preguntó lady Dark mirando detrás de ella.

Circonia parpadeó. Allí no había nadie más que lady Tenou, conversando amigablemente con lady Karmesite. —¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó lady Dark.

—Nada, nada. —Un gran alboroto se elevó de entre la multitud de invitados. Lady Dark se detuvo en seco.

—Mire, se están peleando.

Recuperada de nuevo de su momento de locura pasajera, Circonia se quedó mirando hacia el hueco que acababa de abrirse entre la gente. El coronel Chiba y el señor Furuhata se agarraban por el cuello. La gente había formado el tradicional círculo de lucha alrededor de los dos hombres. Todos miraban a los dos hombres furiosos con caras preocupadas. Y los dos hombres estaban realmente furiosos. Parecía que el coronel Chiba estaba dispuesto a matar al señor Furuhata solo con la mirada. Por su parte, el señor Furuhata estaba rojo de ira, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Mirando a Furuhata a la cara, Darien le gritó:

—¡Desgraciado mentiroso! No te has pasado la noche ahí afuera, persiguiendo espías.

Con esa única palabra consiguió captar la atención de Circonia. ¿Espías? ¿Qué quería decir con espías?

El señor Furuhata consiguió zafarse de la presa que le había aplicado el coronel Chiba.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mentiroso? Soy un héroe. ¡Y mucho mejor que tú!

—No eres nada. La simiente de un escocés. —El coronel Chiba se lanzó de nuevo contra él agarrándolo por el cuello con fuerza mientras sus labios se estiraban como si fuera un perro rabioso—. ¡No eres más que un cazador de fortunas!

—¿Que soy un cazador de fortunas? —El señor Furuhata golpeó al coronel Chiba en el pecho—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Al menos yo amo a esa mujer!

Lady Dark estaba de pie al lado de Circonia, respirando con dificultad. Circonia se quedó mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: aquellos dos hombres estaban luchando por lady Dark. Fascinante. Y además aquellos hombres habían dicho algo sobre espías. Realmente fascinante. El dolor que Circonia sentía en las costillas, el miedo e incluso la conciencia de su hundimiento personal la abandonaron por un momento, mientras se concentraba en la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Sé perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo —le soltó el coronel Chiba—. No has dejado de ir detrás de lady Dark durante todo el tiempo…

En ese momento todos los reunidos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado. El círculo de gente se apretó un poco más. Con los ojos ávidos, Circonia echó a andar hacia delante.

El señor Furuhata arremetió contra el coronel Chiba. Este salió lanzado hacia atrás. Las mujeres chillaron. Los hombres gritaron. Y Circonia sintió que alguien tiraba de su precioso bolso. Se agarró a él con fuerza. Todavía lo llevaba colgado del brazo. Se volvió para ver a la persona que tenía a su lado, la persona que acababa de intentar robarle el mapa. Se trataba de aquella ladrona. De la alta institutriz con el pelo rubio oro. De aquella tal señorita Mina Aino. Rápida como una serpiente, Circonia agarró a la muchacha por la cintura y se encaró con ella.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¿Qué? —la señorita Aino hizo ver que estaba desconcertada.

Circonia metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo oculto de su falda. Cerrando los dedos alrededor de la fría culata de su nueva pistola, la sacó con torpeza. Apuntando con ella a la señorita Aino, le dijo:

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Maldita sea! —La señorita Aino intentó dar un paso atrás cuando vio la pistola, pero la gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor no la dejaba moverse.

Lady Dark le dio un empujón a Circonia.

—Lady Deathmoon, ¿qué está haciendo usted?

Las personas que había a su alrededor vieron la pistola en su mano. Las mujeres se pusieron a chillar con fuerza. La pelea entre el coronel Chiba y el señor Furuhata desfalleció.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó de nuevo Circonia.

La señorita Aino levantó los brazos mostrándole las manos vacías.

—No tengo nada, ¿es que no lo ve?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el coronel Chiba acercándose a ellas a grandes zancadas.

Circonia colocó la pistola en el estómago de la señorita Aino. El coronel Chiba se quedó helado.

—No te muevas, Serena, no te muevas.

—Me acaba de robar mi… mis papeles —dijo Circonia—. Todo el mundo sabe que es una ladrona.

La guarra de lady Dark intervino.

—No, no lo es. Ya le dije antes que no se trataba de ella. Se había equivocado usted de nombre.

—Por el amor de Dios, Circonia, ¿es que te has vuelto loca? —Tomoe se colocó en primera fila del grupo de gente que las rodeaba.

—Yo no tengo nada, ¿no lo ve? —dijo la señorita Aino en un tono de voz tranquilizador que irritó a Circonia casi hasta hacerla enloquecer. Circonia sintió deseos de acabar con todos ellos a tiros, pero solo tenía una bala en la pistola. Una bala para acabar con aquella zorra que le había quitado el mapa.

—A mí no me roba nadie.

Moviéndose muy lentamente, la señorita Aino volvió a mostrarle las manos vacías.

—¿Por qué no echa un vistazo a su bolso, para ver si le falta algo? Ya le he dicho que no le he quitado nada.

Circonia dudó. La señorita Aino parecía hablar con sinceridad. Lady Dark parecía estar realmente irritada. El coronel Chiba estaba… pálido. Con la mano que tenía libre, Circonia palpó la fina tela de su bolso. Dentro oyó un crujido de papel. Empezó a sentirse enferma. Cuidadosamente, apartó la pistola del estómago de la señorita Aino. Nadie de los que había alrededor se movió mientras ella abría el bolso y miraba en su interior. Allí estaba. El mapa, doblado en cuatro y con la estampa de tinta roja claramente visible señalando su importancia. Circonia bajó la pistola.

—Yo… lo siento, señorita Aino. Pensé que usted había… pensé que usted era otra persona.

—Mi nombre es señorita Tsukino. —La voz de la joven era firme, pero le temblaban las manos tanto que tenía que mantenerlas juntas agarradas a la falda—. Señorita Serena Tsukino.

Pasando por en medio de la gente agolpada a su alrededor, el señor Furuhata apareció al lado de Circonia y le quitó la pistola de las manos. La gente dejó escapar por un instante un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

Lady Dark se colocó una mano en la frente y representó el desmayo más impropio de una dama, dejándose caer sobre el mármol con tanta resolución que se golpeó la mejilla contra el suelo. El señor Furuhata se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a gritar:

—¡Sales aromáticas, que alguien traiga las sales!

El coronel Chiba se acercó a la señorita Tsukino y la rodeó con los brazos. Por un momento pareció como si también ella fuera a desmayarse. Pero enseguida alzó la cabeza y dijo con fiereza:

—A usted no le gusto, a mí no me gusta usted y no quiero que se me castigue por la muerte de su esposa. No quiero ser la cabeza de turco de su vergüenza. ¡De modo que déjeme en paz… ahora!

La expresión del rostro del coronel Chiba no tenía precio. A Circonia le hubiera encantado quedarse a contemplar el resto de la escena, pero Tomoe la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Ella se resistía. Pero la gente todavía la estaba observando sorprendida. El embajador y el jefe del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores la estaban mirando con especial intensidad. Agachándose, Circonia agarró la pistola que estaba en el suelo, al lado del señor Furuhata, y se la metió en el bolsillo. Luego, irguiéndose de manera altiva se encaminó hacia la puerta con Tomoe.

Las últimas palabras que oyó, pronunciadas por un furioso coronel Chiba, fueron:

—Señorita Tsukino, puede usted ir haciendo el equipaje. A primera hora de la mañana la enviaré de vuelta a Londres.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Darien entró con paso airado en su dormitorio y le dijo a su ayuda de cámara:

—¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Sí, señor, no hace falta que me lo diga dos veces.

Zoycite salió corriendo de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe a sus espaldas.

Darien se quedó mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Qué problema tenía con él? ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Incluso sus invitados, que deberían haberle conocido mejor, parecían no poder esperar el momento para marcharse de allí. Se comportaban como si él hubiera acabado de ahogar un gatito, cuando lo único que había hecho era lo que cualquier hombre sensato habría hecho en su lugar si hubiera encontrado a un ladrón en su nido. Lo habría despachado sin contemplaciones. No importaba que ella fuera hermosa y que todo el mundo la quisiera. Tampoco importaba que hubiera traído paz y música a aquella casa. Tampoco importaba que él le hubiera arrebatado la virginidad con la fineza propia de un marinero salido, ni que ella se la hubiera ofrecido con la elegancia propia de una… de una mujer. La mujer perfecta para él.

Pero era una ladrona. Y el que roba una vez es ladrón toda la vida. También le había hecho un favor a él, y a Inglaterra, y había arriesgado su vida al hacerlo. Si eso hubiera sido todo, él podría haber comprometido sus principios para casarse con ella. Pero también le había robado a él. Pequeños objetos, algunos no demasiado importantes, pero otros mucho. Y no se los había devuelto. Contra toda evidencia, ella había negado el robo y le había dicho que no sabía dónde estaban aquellos objetos, y por la expresión de su cara él podría afirmar que no mentía. Pero no tenía que olvidar que era tan buena ladrona como mentirosa.

Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y se abrió el cuello de la camisa. Se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco. Miró por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche intentando ver las luces que debían estar encendidas en la casa de huéspedes. Debería haberla encerrado allí. Y luego hacer que la metieran en la prisión de Hawksmouth con instrucciones de que no la dejaran salir de allí jamás.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que se acercaba a Serena se ablandaba tanto como una tarta de melaza. ¿Por qué? Porque no podía olvidar cómo era ella a la luz de la luna, con los hombros desnudos, ni el dolor que había sufrido en su infancia; y cuando —Dios bendito— recordaba de qué manera amaba a sus hijas…

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llevar a cabo el difícil proceso de quitarse las apretadas botas. No podía enviarla de vuelta a Londres. Endosársela de nuevo a lady Meiou provista de una carta en la que la advirtiera de que le había robado. De ese modo, Serena se volvería a quedar sin un trabajo honesto. Se vería obligada a volver a las calles, a robar bolsos de nuevo para sobrevivir, hasta que la detuvieran y acabara con su esbelto cuello colgando de una soga.

El horror de aquella idea le hizo ponerse de pie de golpe. Volvió a meter de nuevo los pies en sus botas. No. No estaba haciendo lo correcto. No era correcto que volviera a mandar a Serena a las calles de Londres. No podía quedarse ahí parado mientras ella volvía a caer en el infierno con todo el desafío de su naturaleza fogosa. Después de todo, ella no era la única que se había equivocado. Él la había seducido.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo la escalera. El criado de la entrada lo vio acercarse y abrió las puertas de entrada de par en par. Entonces Darien salió fuera y echó a correr hasta la casa de invitados, donde estaba Serena. Golpeó la puerta con el puño. Molly salió a abrir corriendo y, aun a la tenue luz del porche, él pudo ver su cara de consternación.

—¡Coronel! La señorita Tsukino no desea ver a nadie.

Tomando a Molly por el brazo, la sacó hacia el porche mientras él entraba en la casa.

—No hace falta que vuelva.

Le cerró la puerta de un golpe en la cara y se dio media vuelta para encararse con una habitación iluminada por el fuego de los troncos que ardían en la chimenea del salón principal y un candelabro colocado al lado del baúl de Serena.

—¿Molly? —llamó Serena desde el dormitorio—. ¿Quién era esta vez? Por favor, no me digas que era otra de las niñas. No podría soportar tener que despedirme de… —echó a andar hacia la puerta de entrada y su voz se fue apagando— ellas.

Se quedó parada, con su silueta recortada contra la luz de los candelabros que había en el dormitorio, con las manos levantadas a punto de peinarse, sosteniendo entre ellas un cepillo de marfil. Al igual que la primera noche que él la besó, ella llevaba puesto su modesto camisón y su bata azul, pero ahora abierta. Era hermosa. Muy hermosa. El corazón de Darien se detuvo ante aquella visión y solo deseó una cosa: tenerla para él solo.

Al verlo, ella se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato. Lentamente, acercó las cerdas de su cepillo a su cabello rubio oro y se lo pasó por toda la longitud que le caía sobre el pecho. Luego, rápida pero tranquilamente, se dio media vuelta, se metió en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Aquello era un rechazo, claro y definitivo. Él sintió que se le hacía bilis la sangre. Cuando oyó la llave cerrando la puerta, su rabia llegó a lo más alto. Se acercó a la puerta y agarró el pomo. Intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrado con llave, aunque con una sencilla cerradura pensada para la intimidad, no para la seguridad.

Pateó la puerta. La cerradura se rompió. Se lanzó contra la puerta, la abrió con el hombro y entró en el dormitorio como un torbellino, tambaleándose hasta la cama. Y entonces ella le dijo con voz fría:

—La ventana estaba abierta. En la escuela de ladrones nos enseñaban a utilizar siempre el camino más fácil.

Ella sabía que no debería burlarse de él. Él se quedó de pie, con los brazos caídos a los lados, los hombros doblados, la cabeza agachada, mirándola como si fuera un toro a punto de embestir. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor; parecía desear hacerla pagar por haber mancillado su reputación. A ella le traía sin cuidado la violencia con la que amenazaban sus dedos temblorosos. También ella tenía ganas de golpearle. Tenía ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. Tenía ganas de arañarle, golpearle y abofetearle, porque una vez más Darien le había enseñado una lección que debería haber aprendido ya muchas veces antes. No importaba que hubiera cambiado de vida. Que hubiera luchado duro para ser mejor. Que no hubiera robado nada. Había sido carterista una vez y por eso ya estaba marcada para siempre.

Y él… el hombre al que amaba. El hombre al que se había entregado. Hubiera debido creer en ella y sin embargo era el primero en condenarla. En condenarla y en utilizarla para sus propios fines. Sus dedos apretaron el mango del cepillo de marfil hasta que el dibujo de este se le quedó marcado en la mano.

Él respiró profundamente, de una manera lenta y cansada.

—He decidido casarme contigo.

Ella tomó aire profundamente, como había hecho él, y luego lo dejó escapar en medio de una risa ronca y estridente.

—¿Casarte? ¿Conmigo? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Él apretó los puños. Un rubor caliente le ascendió por el cuello hasta la frente. Ya no se sentía como un hombre; ahora era una bestia, ruda y primitiva, que trataba de ocultarse a sí misma bajo una apariencia de civilización. Como si eso fuera a salvarle de su verdadero ser.

—Tú eras inocente, al menos en el sentido físico, y yo te he robado la inocencia.

—Ah, de modo que también tú eres un ladrón —dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente—. Vaya, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

Él gruñó. No había otra manera de expresarlo. Claramente, gruñó.

—No soy un ladrón. Pero tú sí lo eres, y no puedo permitir que te vayas de aquí y sigas causando estragos al mundo con tus crímenes.

—Así que vas a hacer el sacrificio de mantenerme en tu cama. —Sus palabras eran acidas—. Eres realmente una persona muy noble.

—Tú también tienes buen corazón. Pero necesitas a un hombre que te guíe.

«¿Él? ¡Debe de estar de broma!» Con una mano, ella se abrió el camisón, mostrándole el pecho, el vientre, los muslos… mostrándose toda entera y burlándose de él con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de tus motivaciones? ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres casar conmigo porque… me deseas?

—No, no estoy seguro. —Su voz gutural vibraba a causa del deseo—. Te deseo. Ella sonrió con un pícaro deleite. —Yo te vigilaré. Haré que seas honesta. Te mantendré ocupada con mis hijos. — Darien se puso muy derecho mientras hablaba—. Es incluso posible que ya estés embarazada.

—He hablado con Ber, y es bastante poco probable —dijo ella mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro—. Dice que son los peores días del mes.

—Te mantendré aquí y ya veremos. Entretanto, estarás tan ocupada que no tendrás tiempo ni de pensar en tu tendencia al hurto.

La rabia la encendió con unas llamas tan ardientes como las del mismísimo infierno.

—¡Canalla! ¡Maldito y sucio canalla! —Serena le lanzó el cepillo a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Él se lanzó hacia ella, la agarró por la cintura y la empujó hasta hacerla caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Serena aterrizó sobre el colchón con el trasero y con él encima de ella, con la rabia que había estado alimentando durante todo el día hirviendo como una tetera.

Ella se defendió contra él a ciegas, golpeándole en la cabeza, en el pecho, en los hombros… Consiguió darle un par de buenos puñetazos antes de que Darien le agarrara primero uno de los puños y luego el otro, y se los colocara debajo de la cabeza. Se sentó sobre ella, haciendo que se mantuviera quieta bajo su propio peso, aunque ella no dejaba de revolverse, tratando de saltar y… no de huir. Nada tan inteligente. Intentaba seguir pegándole.

—Suéltame, condenado… irritante… estúpido… matón del tres al cuarto.

Pero él no la soltó. Le mordió el cuello, suavemente, un ligero roce de los dientes sobre su blanca piel. Serena gritó y se revolvió contra él. Él era una bestia y ella lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Darien la mantenía sujeta mientras ella trataba de defenderse, agarrándola por la cintura, colocando todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, hasta que empezó a apagarse el primer frenesí de la lucha y sus fuerzas desfallecieron. Entonces él le lamió allí donde antes le había mordido. Ella jadeó. Por la lucha. Por el peso de él que la aplastaba.

—No me casaría contigo ni aunque la reina Victoria me ofreciera tu persona en bandeja de plata.

Él se alzó un poco separándose de ella. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos azules estaban rodeados de ojeras oscuras y resplandecían de emoción. De ira… no, de pasión. No le estaba mordiendo para castigarla. La estaba marcando. Estaba haciendo que ella sintiera lo que él quería que sintiera, y lo que sentía era…

—Estoy enfadada. Quieres que me enfade. Y no te importa lo furiosa que me pones.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Me gusta. —Él apoyó su pecho contra el de Serena—. Eso es algo, querida, que los dos tenemos en común.

Ella retorció las manos que tenía atrapadas bajo la cabeza. Sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de él.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada en común, ¿no se acuerda usted, mi general? Yo soy una golfilla de la calle, una ladrona, una carterista y usted es un maldito coronel del Ejército de Su Majestad. Un comandante que nunca en su vida ha hecho nada que fuera deshonroso.

Él se rió, con una risa profunda, ronca y amenazadora.

—Yo recuerdo una cosa que sí tenemos en común.

Darien le agarró las dos muñecas con una mano. Ella sabía qué era lo que él estaba intentando hacer. Por mucho que lo detestara, aún era capaz de leer en sus ojos sus intenciones, y se retorció para liberarse de su presa. Él sacó la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo y le mostró la brillante hoja abierta. A ella se le quedó seca la garganta.

—No te muevas —susurró él.

Metiendo la hoja bajo el cuello del camisón, lo rasgó de arriba abajo. La tela se estiraba, pero el filo de la navaja era cortante y afilado. Entonces bajó las manos por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos. Varios rizos de pelo moreno le caían sobre la frente. La luz de las velas daba un tono dorado a sus facciones. Sus mandíbulas parecían esculpidas en mármol, pero sus labios… y sus manos frotaban sus pechos acariciándolos. Entonces sus labios se doblaron por los extremos en una sonrisa locuaz que ella nunca habría esperado —ni deseado— ver en él. Era una completa idiota por amar a aquel hombre. Y cómo le calentaba hasta quemarle aquel amor.

Darien se sentó, montándose a horcajadas sobre ella y deslizó la tela del camisón por debajo de las piernas de Serena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le soltó ella—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Quiero quitarte el camisón. Quiero quitarte la bata. Te quiero completamente desnuda e indefensa. Es la única manera de tratar contigo, Serena. Si de mí dependiera, te encerraría en una torre y te mantendría allí para siempre.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, tan intensas, que ella notó un estremecimiento de miedo en su vientre. Pero se burló de él:

—Me escaparía de allí.

Él cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Cerró la navaja y se la volvió a meter en el bolsillo con grandes aspavientos. Con su mano libre, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó los calzoncillos. Ella se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos cómo se desnudaba. Tan lentamente como si estuviera bailando un minueto, él deslizó una rodilla por entre las piernas de ella. Ella intentó mantener los muslos apretados. Darien se los separó. Acercando la boca a su oído, le susurró:

—¿No entiendes lo que es la crueldad?

Él no sería capaz… ¿Sería capaz? Ella estaba segura de que no lo haría, pero tampoco habría creído que pudiera rasgarle el camisón y tenerla aprisionada bajo su peso y agarrada por las muñecas. Realmente no lo conocía. No lo conocía en absoluto.

—Nunca te perdonaré por esto —le contestó ella.

—¿Por qué? —Él depositó un beso en sus labios—. ¿Por hacerte esto?

Luego le besó las cejas, los párpados y las mejillas ardientes. Con la lengua, recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja y se lo besó. Y entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir con aquello. Podía tenerla agarrada por las muñecas. Podía tenerla aprisionada sobre el colchón. El resentimiento y el dolor podían embriagarlos a ambos por igual. Pero entre ellos ardía un fuego que nada podía apagar. Esa era la razón por la que ella le había entregado su virginidad. La razón por la que él se había mantenido célibe desde la muerte de su esposa. Estaban esperando encontrarse el uno al otro. Esperando que llegara aquel fuego en el que ambos iban a consumirse. Y nada podía evitar que así fuera. No importaba cuánto daño pudieran haberse hecho o cuántos insultos se hubieran dicho, se deseaban apasionadamente. Y eso no lo podía cambiar nada.

Su masculino aroma la envolvía por completo. Su camisa abierta, blanca e inmaculada, rozaba la punta de sus pechos una y otra vez. El muslo con el que apretaba entre sus piernas era una pálida imitación del coito. Haciendo que ella deseara que la tomara. Aquella boca recorriendo su piel, aquellas manos acariciándola, aquella rodilla empujando hacia arriba…

—¡No! —Ella apartó la cara y le golpeó con las piernas.

Con una voz suave pero cargada de amenaza, él preguntó:

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta lo que te hago? ¿No hace que se te ponga la carne de gallina y que te arda la entrepierna? —Él pasó los labios por su barbilla y luego hacia abajo por el cuello—. Si te meto los dedos, ¿no se deslizarán fácilmente de lo húmeda y dilatada que estás por el deseo de mí?

Todo aquello era verdad y oírle decirlo en voz alta le hacía sentirse aún peor. Con aquellas palabras casi le hacía llegar a un clímax inesperado.

—Debería acabar de rasgarte la bata por completo —bromeó él.

—¡No!

—No, tienes razón. Me gusta tenerte así. Indefensa, esperando y preguntándote qué es lo que haré después. —Él bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando su pecho y la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo que ella sintiera un estremecimiento muy peculiar en el vientre—. Tienes unos pechos muy hermosos. No tuve tiempo de fijarme en ellos lo suficiente la otra vez. Era de noche y yo estaba muy desesperado. Pero son exactamente tal y como me los había imaginado. Pálidos, con pezones sonrosados que se endurecen cuando te excitas. Como ahora.

—Ahora tengo frío.

Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero puso una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Entonces debería calentarte.

Agachando la cabeza, tomó un pezón entre los labios y pasó la lengua por él. Sin poder resistirse, ella cerró los ojos. Su espalda se arqueó. Y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de la rodilla de él. Abriendo la boca cuanto podía, él se introdujo en esta su pecho todo lo que pudo y empezó a succionarlo con rápidos movimientos. Solo habían pasado antes una noche juntos. ¿Cómo podía saber él con tanta precisión la manera de despertar su excitación? ¿Cómo sabía pasar la mejilla por el valle entre sus pechos y luego deslizarse hacia arriba hasta llegar a su labio inferior y mordisquearlo con delicadeza? Ella jadeaba con la boca abierta y él aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua en ella. Ella alzó la cabeza intentando aumentar el contacto entre sus dos bocas.

Él la estuvo besando con tanta pasión que, aunque hubiera desaparecido de allí en aquel momento, Serena pensó que podría reconocer el sabor de su boca durante toda su vida.

—Serena —susurró Darien.

Ella abrió los párpados para verlo mirándola. Su boca estaba húmeda por la saliva de ella y su mirada era tan despiadada como la de un halcón cerniéndose sobre su presa.

—No te levantes. No te muevas. Quédate como estás o no saldrás de esta cama hasta que venga un cura para casarnos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sin apartar los ojos de él, ella asintió con la cabeza. Aun así, él no la creía. De modo que le soltó las muñecas y se levantó, pero se quedó expectante como si esperara tener que volver a sujetarla en cualquier momento. Su orgullo le decía que intentara escaparse de nuevo. Pero el orgullo era estúpido y ella no. Ella era una mujer práctica. No era una insensata. Era una carterista del East End londinense. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Él era más fuerte y probablemente más rápido que ella. Y lo que era más importante: deseaba hacerlo. No es que lo quisiera de aquella manera, como una contundente afirmación del lazo que los unía a los dos, sino porque quería que aquello fuera una dulce despedida. Y porque —«cuéntate la verdad, Serena»— no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba demasiado para negarle aquello o para negárselo a sí misma.

Él se quitó la camisa. Se volvió para ver si ella estaba todavía tumbada en la cama. Luego se quitó los pantalones. Y volvió a mirar hacia la cama. Agarrando los últimos centímetros de la tela del camisón que aún estaban intactos, tiró de ella rasgándola hasta el dobladillo. Y recordó que estaba furioso. Era nueva en aquello. Pensó que él podría llegar a hacerle daño… Pero el coronel Chiba no sería nunca capaz de hacerle daño. Al menos no daño físico. Y además, ya le había roto el corazón. ¿Qué más daño podría hacerle?

Él colocó cada una de sus tiernas manos en el interior de cada uno de los tobillos de Serena y fue subiendo las palmas hasta las rodillas, y luego más arriba, por la parte interior de sus muslos. Deslizando las manos bajo las piernas, se las levantó hasta la altura de los hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella intentando liberarse de sus manos.

—Exactamente lo que parece —dijo él apretando las manos y riendo.

Entonces metió suavemente la cabeza entre sus piernas, soltando el aliento sobre su rizado montículo de vello rubio. Se dio cuenta de que él podía ver. Allí. Entre sus piernas. Las velas que había sobre la mesilla de noche parpadeaban iluminando donde no deberían haberlo hecho. Y él estaba planeando… ¿besarla? ¿Allí donde más le escocía y más lo deseaba? No podía permitirlo. Aquello no. Se retorció a un lado y a otro tratando de escapar.

Él se volvió a reír. Le abrió las piernas y metió su lengua entre ellas. Y esta vez, cuando ella se retorció, no fue para escapar, sino a causa de la excitación. Aquello era como… el beso más profundo, la mayor intimidad. Mientras él estaba allí abajo, se daba perfecta cuenta de cómo se excitaba ella. Todos sus secretos estaban expuestos, ya no podía ocultarle nada. Y de qué manera se introdujo él en ella, apuñalándola con la lengua como si fuera un látigo de terciopelo.

Ella agarró las sábanas y las estrujó entre las manos. Su cabeza se movía adelante y atrás. En su interior sentía un puño de pasión que le apretaba desde dentro dejándola desorientada. Serena se dio cuenta de que su lengua se empezaba a cansar, pero no podía detenerse. La estaba conduciendo hacia el éxtasis con una rudeza que intentaba conquistarla, tomarla y hacerla comprender que eran una pareja. Y ella se dio cuenta de que era verdad. De la misma manera que comprendió que su historia solo podía acabar en tragedia. Pero no iba a acabar aquella noche.

Él atrapó su clítoris con los labios y empezó a exprimirlo entre ellos con un movimiento que la llevó hasta el límite. Muy cerca. Tan cerca. Pero no lo suficiente. Todavía no… Introdujo un dedo en ella. Y entonces sí. Allí estaba. Todos los músculos de su interior se contrajeron. De su garganta salió un grito. Sus caderas se arquearon balanceándose con el ancestral ritmo del coito, llegando al orgasmo, al clímax.

Y con un rápido movimiento, él se colocó sobre su cuerpo y se introdujo en ella. Ella estaba húmeda y dilatada, tan desesperada por ser penetrada que aceptó toda su longitud sin dificultad. Él estaba duro y caliente, tan impetuoso que la llevó de nuevo al orgasmo.

Luego, moviendo las caderas contra las de ella, volvió a empezar las acometidas una vez más. No podía detenerse, estaba fuera de control. Ella llegó al orgasmo una y otra vez, clavándole las uñas en las nalgas, tratando de hacer que se detuviera para tomar un respiro.

—Por favor —susurraba ella—. Por favor, Darien.

Pero él no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Quizá le estaba pidiendo su amor.

Se movió lentamente y luego de nuevo más rápido. Llegando hasta el fondo y luego entrando apenas en ella. La excitaba con aquellos cambios repentinos de movimiento, sosteniendo uno de sus muslos alzados con un brazo y utilizando la otra mano para acariciarla a placer —en los pechos, en el vientre, entre las piernas exactamente por encima de donde la estaba penetrando.

Ella gemía y chillaba, quedándose más exhausta tras cada culminación, pero sin dejar de moverse, sino haciéndolo cada vez con más fuerza. Era como si estuviera perdiendo sus defensas y haciendo al mismo tiempo cada vez más estrechos los lazos que lo unían a él. Las embestidas de Darien se aceleraron. Dejó descansar la pierna de ella sobre la cama y luego se dejó caer sobre ella con todo su peso, aplastándola contra la cama.

—Serena, mírame.

Ella apenas entendía lo que él le decía. Darien le agarró la cara con las manos.

—Mírame.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los párpados y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en el alma de su pasión. Aquel hombre, tan fuerte, tan refinado en apariencia, era en el fondo de sus huesos un ser primitivo. Había decidido conseguir algo y no iba a aceptar una negativa.

—Eres mía —le dijo—. Mía.


	28. Capítulo 27

¡Hola a todas! Esto sigue fatal para poder corregir, lamento los errores que podais leer, pero en serio que no puedo hacer más. Hoy os dejo los 3 últimos capítulos, esto se acaba. El capítulo 27 contiene lemon, el 28 y el 29 no. Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. Ya tengo preparado otro fic, que espero que os guste tanto como este. Mil abrazos a todas.

**Capítulo 27**

Serena se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, estaba completamente desnuda, pero no tenía frío, abrazada como estaba a la espalda de Darien. Él también se había desnudado por completo y ahora reposaba así entre sus brazos. Un hermoso hombre desnudo, con las nalgas apretadas contra su vientre, la espalda pegada a su pecho y las piernas enredadas en sus piernas.

La noche anterior, él le había demostrado cuánto la quería. Ahora ella tenía que hacer lo propio. Con la experiencia de lo que había aprendido en los dos últimos días, ella podía demostrarle cómo lo amaba y también mostrarle lo que él se había perdido durante los años que no habían estado juntos. Se trataba de una pequeña venganza por el daño que sabía que acabaría sufriendo.

Ella tenía una de sus manos apoyada en hombro de él. Con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, y su mano… ella sonrió. Su mano estaba colocada justo en el lugar más conveniente.

Suavemente, ella acarició el vello que crecía en su pecho, maravillándose de sus esculturales músculos. Sus costillas ondulaban bajo sus dedos y ella le pasó las yemas por encima, por un lado y luego por otro, mientras sonreía al oírle respirar profundamente. ¿Se habría despertado ya? Parecía que no. Con la palma de la mano le acarició el vientre liso y siguió bajando hasta la mata de pelo de su entrepierna. Allí encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Darien estaba todavía dormido, pero algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaban ya a despertarse. Ella sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. No lo sabía todo. No sabía cómo complacer a un hombre, pero sabía cómo complacer a Darien. Todo lo que ella le hacía le complacía… sexualmente. Pero ella no le satisfacía en todas las situaciones. Su sonrisa se hizo amarga. Para ella, lo que realmente importaba eran otras situaciones. Y parecía que para él también. De manera que tendría que abandonarlo y seguir viviendo una vida desprovista de riqueza, sensualidad y amor. Pero ella tenía su orgullo.

Se rió en voz baja. El orgullo era un mal compañero de cama, pero ¿acaso era mejor pasar el resto de su vida sabiendo que su marido la vigilaba y sospechaba que su corrupción moral la podría llevar de nuevo al robo… o quizá hasta el asesinato? Una vez que la imaginación de Darien se hubiera puesto a trabajar, no iba a dejar nunca de vigilarla. De manera que le quedaba aquella última mañana para disfrutar de él, para acariciarlo y para construir los recuerdos que la acompañarían durante el resto de su vida.

Tomó sus genitales con la mano. Sus testículos eran calientes y peludos, arrugados y pesados para su tamaño. Pero su miembro… liso, sin pelo y mágico se desperezó bajo el efecto de su caricia. Aquello le fascinaba, aquel órgano masculino que se endurecía tan rápidamente. Lo abarcó con toda la mano, desde la palma hasta la punta de los dedos, midiendo su longitud. Y luego lo recorrió de arriba abajo en toda su extensión, disfrutando de su textura, de las ligeras ondulaciones, y en la punta, con el pulgar, acarició en círculos la sensual cabeza. Una gota de humedad mojó la yema de su dedo y ella la extendió formando un círculo más pequeño.

—Por Dios, Serena. —La voz de Darien sonaba ronca y adormecida.

Ella se alzó apoyándose sobre un codo y le besó en el hombro, y luego se lo mordió.

Él dio un salto y se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a ella, con la sábana enrollada alrededor de la cintura. Para sorpresa de ella, él la miraba con ojos suspicaces. ¿Acaso había estado despierto todo el tiempo? ¿O esa era la mirada con la que se despertaban los militares y los cazadores de espías? No importaba. No se iba a quedar allí lo suficiente para descubrir la respuesta.

—Te debo esto —dijo ella.

Él dirigió la mirada a la marca de sus dientes que le había dejado a ella en el cuello y se acercó para rodearla con los brazos.

—No —dijo ella apartándolo con las manos—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Él intentó abrazarla de nuevo.

—Es mi turno —insistió ella con determinación.

—Harás que lo sienta —dijo él cerrando los párpados.

—Oh, sí. Eso es lo que pretendo.

Ella acarició su torso y se quedó mirando su rostro, disfrutando de la visión de aquella magnífica estructura, de la pureza de sus ojos azules, de aquellos labios que tanto placer le habían proporcionado. Quería recordarlo todo de él, pero quería conservar especialmente la memoria de la expresión de su cara en aquel momento, endurecida con anticipación y ligeramente recelosa. Darien movió las piernas por debajo de las sábanas.

—Ahora mismo ya lo siento, si es que eso cambia en algo las cosas.

Ella sonrió ante aquel acto de traición.

—Ni un ápice.

El sol empezaba a despuntar por detrás de las montañas bañándolo con su luz, mostrándolo en toda su belleza. Ella no hubiera imaginado jamás que pudiera existir un hombre tan maravilloso; magníficamente musculoso, con valles y picos entre sus músculos que se debían solo a la actividad constante y a las horas montando a caballo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué hacía para mantenerse tan en forma. ¿Esgrima? ¿Boxeo?. Pero no le importaba. Si lo sabía, esa iba a ser otra de las cosas de las que arrepentirse de haber dejado atrás.

Echándose el cabello sobre uno de los hombros, lo hizo un manojo y con él le frotó el cuello. Vio cómo su nuez se movía de arriba abajo mientras él tragaba saliva. Él colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y empezó a masajearlos con movimientos circulares.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada —murmuró ella contra su piel.

—Si no hago nada, tendré que tomarte ahora mismo.

—Eso no puede ser.

Ella apartó su melena de la cara de él, deleitándose en los rizos que le caían por la frente y se movían entre sus dedos como si estuvieran vivos. Era tan hermoso…, pero esa no era la palabra adecuada. No era hermoso, sino más bien escarpado. Los huesos de su cara le daban una expresión de fuerza que intimidaba. Su nariz —se rió entre dientes— sin duda era grande, pero nadie se atrevería a decírselo por miedo a que él se ofendiera. O puede que se echara a reír, dependiendo del humor del momento, porque en el fondo no era presumido y le importaban poco las opiniones de los demás. Su barba era una oscura sombra alrededor de su mandíbula que le arañaba los dedos con los que ella lo acariciaba. Le gustaban sus orejas por lo perfectamente acopladas que estaban a su cráneo y porque su lóbulo la tentaba a besarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, las manos de él se apretaron sobre sus hombros. Animada, le pasó la lengua por los pliegues de la oreja.

Él gimió. Levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, ella dijo:

—He encontrado algo que te gusta.

—Me gusta todo lo que me haces.

Los labios de él se movían con tal precisión que Serena no podía apartar la mirada de ellos mientras quedaban grabados en su memoria. Aquellos labios gruesos y suaves, creados especialmente para darle placer a ella. Poco a poco, ella bajó la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se juntaron y tomó su grueso labio inferior entre los dientes. Lo mordió suavemente. Sacó la lengua y con ella acarició el labio superior. Y entonces se besaron, se besaron como dos personas poseídas por la pasión, por el deseo… por el amor. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Ella se sació de aquella boca abierta, moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás, hundiéndose una y otra vez en aquel pozo dulce, chupando su lengua con incitante glotonería.

Él se quedó quieto bajo sus besos, entre aquellas manos que le acariciaban el pecho y se apretaban a sus brazos. Su única respuesta fue besarla él a su vez. Se dejaba conducir por ella; era un hombre que se dejaba guiar por propia voluntad. Su cuello estaba tenso y endurecido, y sus musculosos hombros tan rígidos que apenas dejaban ver las clavículas. Ella bajó la cabeza por el pecho de él y agarrando un pezón entre los labios lo chupó delicadamente.

—Dios mío —exclamó él arqueándose sobre la almohada—. Serena.

—¿Hum?

A ella le encantaba aquello. Tener a aquel hombre fuerte e invencible a su merced. Pasar las uñas por sus costillas y sentir cómo se tensaba el estómago de él mientras aguantaba la respiración. Saber que debajo de las sábanas la estaba esperando su recompensa. Nada podía interrumpir aquellos últimos momentos juntos… Serena se secó apresuradamente una lágrima en su pecho. Mostrando una sensibilidad que ella no hubiera esperado de él, Darien preguntó:

—¿Serena? —Intentó alzarle la barbilla.

Ella echó la cara a un lado y luego bajó por su cuerpo, intentando distraerlo con el simple recurso de besarle en el diafragma, exactamente en el lugar en que las costillas se unían al esternón.

—¿Serena? —Su voz era débil, pero todavía intentaba verle la cara.

Ella movió una mano sobre su cadera y luego la pasó por el muslo. Aquel muslo… ella intentó rodearlo con una mano y apretárselo, pero era demasiado ancho. Demasiado duro.

—Podría escribir un poema épico sobre tus muslos.

—Creo que eso podría divertir bastante a la buena sociedad, pero a mí no me iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

—Ni a mí tampoco. —Serena apretó las mejillas contra su vientre—. Además no se me ocurre ninguna palabra que rime con columna de mármol.

Él se rió.

Ella oyó el sonido de su risa a través del vientre, allí donde tenía apoyada la oreja, y le recompensó con un beso en el ombligo, explorándolo con la lengua y degustando la fragancia de su piel. Una de las manos de él descendió hasta rodearle un pecho con la palma. Ella le agarró esa mano y se la apartó colocándosela sobre su propio torso.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Lo voy a hacer yo.

«Estoy memorizando tu cuerpo. Estoy tomando nota del placer. Estoy intentando asegurarme de que jamás podrás olvidarme. Ni yo a ti», pensó Serena.

—Si esperas que refrene mis manos yo solo, creo que será mejor que me las ates a la cama.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—No es una mala idea.

Más bien era una muy buena idea, ya que sabía que él intentaría retenerla a su lado cuando se marchara… y ante sus súplicas, ella era débil. Demasiado débil. Tomándole las manos, se las colocó entre los postes de la cabecera de la cama.

—Imagínate que te las he atado. Eso ayudará.

—Lo dudo —dijo él con voz ronca, pero sin apartar las manos de los postes de la cama.

Ella deslizó una mano por debajo de las sábanas, y las levantó mientras se introducía bajo ellas y miraba como si lo que fuera a encontrar allí fuese una gran sorpresa. Como realmente lo era, en cierto modo. Alzándose desde el matojo de vello púbico estaba…

—¿Cómo llamáis a esto?

—¿Qué? —dijo él en un tono de voz sorprendido.

—No puedo seguir llamándole "esto". ¿Cómo llamáis los hombres a esta parte?

—Lo que dicen los hombres no es apropiado para los oídos de las damas.

Ella se quedó encantada con su tono paternal.

—Entonces me lo puedes decir a mí.

Soltándose de los barrotes de la cama, Darien acercó una mano hasta la cara de ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Serena…

Exasperada, ella lo agarró de la muñeca y se la volvió a colocar de nuevo junto a la cabecera de la cama.

—Dime cómo llamáis a esto.

—Si yo digo que eres una dama, lo eres.

«Yo nunca seré una dama. Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo.» Serena respiró profundamente. Era mejor así. Él se daría cuenta. Algún día… se daría cuenta.

—Serena, escúchame…

—¿Qué es esto? —Ella pasó un dedo a lo largo de su miembro.

—Cuando me case contigo, tú te convertirás en una dama.

Ella le golpeó el pecho con impaciencia.

—¿Cómo lo llamas?

—Eres una dama porque…

Ella tocó con los labios la punta de su pene y pasó la lengua por ella en círculos.

—Dime cómo lo llamas o no volveré a besarlo jamás.

Los músculos de los brazos y piernas de él se tensaron. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Por fin había conseguido distraer su atención de aquel tema. No solo eso, se había puesto como loco.

—Por todos los cielos, Serena —dijo en un gemido ronco con un tono de sorpresa y… placer.

Ella apartó la boca.

Él habló todo lo rápido que le era posible:

—Picha, polla, trompa.

Ella volvió a besarlo con toda la boca y luego se detuvo.

—Minga, pija, cipote.

Ella le chupó la punta una sola vez y se detuvo.

—Miembro, explorador.

Su voz se apagó y ella levantó la vista para mirarle.

—Si no te montas ahora mismo encima de mí, voy a acabar en tu boca y después tendrás que esperar una hora para tu propia satisfacción.

—Oh, ya encontraremos algo que tú puedas hacer entretanto —dijo ella con voz cansina.

Pero ella tenía que tomar una diligencia. «Y empezar una nueva vida.» Así que se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo, besándole y restregándose contra él como si fuera una gata en celo. Pero luego vaciló un momento y se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con voz gutural.

—No sé exactamente qué debo hacer.

—Ya te lo he enseñado y ahora no voy a bajar las manos de donde las tengo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados ¿Aún se atrevía a burlarse de ella? ¿Ahora, en aquella postura?

—Ya me inventaré algo.

Ella se había colocado a su lado, con una de las rodillas encima de su vientre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el muslo por encima de él, colocarse sobre su miembro y tomarlo. Él parecía no tener prisa. Una sonrisa coqueta apareció en sus labios. ¿Por qué? Bueno, seguramente porque él todavía no se estaba abriendo a ella. No se estaba haciendo vulnerable. Pero ella sí lo era. Aunque la noche anterior —aun cuando el enfado y la ira lo habían convertido en una bestia— en ningún momento le había hecho daño. Nunca podría hacerle daño. Ella lo sabía con la misma seguridad que sabía que siempre lo amaría.

Sin dudarlo más, ella se montó sobre él. El colchón se hundió bajo sus rodillas. Las blancas sábanas se arrugaron. Darien estaba rígido debajo de ella, con todos los músculos en tensión, y Serena se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento ella estaba empezando a dominarlo. Todavía tenía las manos agarradas a los barrotes de la cama y su abdomen se hinchaba con cada respiración; era completamente suyo, suyo… por el momento.

Colocándose encima de sus caderas, ella se apretó contra él abriéndose sobre su miembro erecto, disfrutando al saber que él estaba cerca, tan cerca de penetrar en ella. Pero ella siguió manteniendo el dominio de la situación.

—Aún no, aún no —murmuró.

Porque sentía placer al rozarse contra él, al verlo retorciéndose y en tensión. Ella metió las puntas de los dedos suavemente entre el vello de su pecho. Le acarició los pezones en círculos y luego le acarició el vientre. Luego, dejándose caer encima de él, le besó los labios y le susurró:

—Eres tan espléndido, ahí tumbado, como si fueras un regalo que acabo de abrir pero del que todavía no he disfrutado.

—Disfrútame —dijo él desde debajo de ella, alzando las caderas.

Ella se movió un poco y colocó todo su cuerpo firmemente encajado al de Darien, pues el movimiento de Darien provocó en ella tal oleada de deseo que sintió que se iba a deshacer encima de él. Sintió que si volvía a hacer aquello otra vez ella acabaría por perder la cabeza. Desesperada por alargar aquel momento —su último encuentro—,dijo:

—No te muevas. Soy yo la que controla ahora la situación.

Él se rió con una ronca risa burlona.

—¿Control? No eres tú la que controla, ni yo tampoco. Estamos los dos a merced de nuestras pasiones, nos hundimos en ellas agarrándonos el uno al otro.

Darien volvió a reírse. La miró a los ojos, desafiándola, mientras se soltaba de los barrotes de la cama. Lentamente, él la abrazó, le acarició los muslos, deslizó las manos sobre sus caderas…

Ella sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y su cuerpo se aflojó en una dulce oleada de pasión. Él tenía razón. Era la pasión la que los dominaba y los hacía cambiar para siempre. Él la animó a que se pusiera de rodillas, se ajustara a él y encontrara el centro húmedo y caliente de su cuerpo. Se detuvieron los dos a la vez, saboreando aquel momento de anticipación. En una espera que era ya un éxtasis. El gradual empuje de él introduciéndose en el cuerpo de ella fue el más grande e imponente movimiento que hubiera hecho durante toda su vida. Ella lo tomó en un suave movimiento que se aceleraba poco a poco, con paradas en medio que lo hacían tan gratificante que se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos. Con cada nueva embestida, la respiración de él rasgaba su garganta y ella dejaba escapar un gemido de indefensa necesidad. Aquella unión, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho dos veces antes, todavía parecía algo nuevo, un milagro de placer. Él llegó al punto más profundo de ella; la llegó a tocar tan profundamente por dentro, con tanto calor, que ella sintió que la estaban marcando con hierro al rojo vivo. Serena se movió rápidamente hacia arriba, casi separándose por completo de él, pero Darien la agarró por las caderas y volvió a introducirse en ella hasta el fondo.

Los dos empezaron a gemir a gritos, cayendo juntos en la trampa del éxtasis. Ella empezó a moverse más rápido, con el colchón rebotando bajo el peso de sus rodillas. Le encantaba aquello: los olores, los sonidos, el calor, la cercanía…

Moviéndose a un ritmo aún más acelerado, ella se dejó caer por completo sobre él y colocó la boca junto a su oreja:

—Soy tuya.

—¡Sí! —Los ojos de Darien brillaban de satisfacción.

Ella se apretó contra él para introducírselo aún más a fondo.

—Y tú eres mío.

—No.

—Oh, sí. «Te quiero, te quiero.»

—No me dejes nunca.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Cuando Darien se quedó dormido, Serena salió de la cama. La noche anterior, Molly había preparado su ropa de viaje; Serena la recogió y fue de puntillas hasta el salón principal. Allí estaba su baúl, con todas sus pertenencias dentro y listo para ser metido en la diligencia, al igual que su sombrero, sus guantes y su abrigo. Cuando se hubo puesto el vestido, echó un vistazo por la habitación para ver si se había dejado algo. Pero no encontró nada. No quedaba ninguna huella suya en aquel lugar que le había parecido el paraíso y donde había descendido hasta el infierno. Aquello le pareció perfecto, excepto… tomó su bolso y sacó de él una navaja. Se puso de rodillas al lado de la mesa en la que Darien le había mostrado cuánto la amaba. Bajo la superficie no barnizada, grabó sus iniciales y las de Darien, y las rodeó con un corazón.

Aquello era realmente estúpido. Nadie podría verlo. Pero ella sabría que estaba allí, para siempre, y quería que allí quedara una huella de su amor, para siempre.

O mejor dicho… de su pasión. Darien tenía razón. Eso explicaba por qué un hombre como él quería casarse con una mujer a la que despreciaba. Por qué una mujer como ella podía seducir a un hombre estúpido y severo.

Echando una ojeada por la ventana, vio una línea de seis figuras: seis niñas, de cuatro a doce años, vestidas con trajes azul oscuro que les llegaban hasta las rodillas, con el cabello peinado en una trenza y las botas relucientes. Bunny solo llevaba puesto un guante. Rini llevaba el sombrero echado hacia la espalda. Todas parecían aún medio dormidas y estaban mirando fijamente hacia la pequeña casa de campo, esperando a que… bueno, ¿no pensaría que podría marcharse de allí sin antes hablar con ellas?

Con el corazón en un puño, Serena se encaminó contra el viento frío hacia la solemne fila de niñas.

—Niñas —dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Ellas se la quedaron mirando con ojos acusadores.

—El ama de llaves nos ha dicho que se marcha usted —dijo Hotaru—. No es verdad, ¿no?

Entonces Bunny rompió la fila y echó a correr hacia ella y las demás la siguieron, abrazándola, agarrándola y tirando de su falda.

—Señorita Tsukino, señorita Tsukino, no nos deje —le rogaba Selene.

—Por favor, zeñorita Tzukino, zeremoz buenaz —dijo Bunny.

Con la voz de una persona mayor que muy poco tenía que ver con la petulante niña de hacía solo una semana, Hotaru dijo:

—Señorita Tsukino, ha sido usted nuestra mejor institutriz y se ha convertido en nuestra mejor amiga; por favor, ¿no puede encontrar una manera de quedarse?

Aquello hizo que a Serena se le rompiera el corazón. Todas ellas le rompían el corazón y eso que había pensado que nada se lo podría volver a romper. Tomó cada una de aquellas pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Vayamos a dar un paseo.

—Eso significa que no —susurró Chibi.

El deprimido grupo de niñas echó a andar penosamente sobre la hierba húmeda, dejando un rastro de huellas tras ellas. Serena sabía que tenía que decirles algo. Algo inteligente. Tenía que decir algo apropiado. Pero sabía que solo había una cosa que decir y solo tenía una manera de decirlo.

—¿Sabéis por qué tengo que irme? ¿No os lo ha contado la señora Monica?

Las niñas negaron con las cabezas en triste armonía.

—Porque cuando yo era muy joven, fui una ladrona.

Las niñas soltaron un grito ahogado.

—Oh, sí, era una pecadora de la peor clase. Le robaba a la gente el dinero y las pertenencias. Se las quitaba del bolso. —Se detuvo un momento y se quedó mirando a cada una de aquellas pobres e impresionadas caritas que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabían qué debían decir. No sabían qué hacer—. Era muy buena en eso y llegué a ser famosa por ello. Incluso me pusieron un mote: la Ladrona del Teatro. Los ricos solían fanfarronear que yo les había vaciado los bolsillos. Incluso lo hacían algunas personas a las que no había robado jamás. Pero un día, metí la mano en el bolso equivocado y la dueña de aquel bolso me agarró de la mano. Lady Meiou me hizo ver el error de la vida que llevaba y me reformó. —Serena tragó saliva. Aquella era la parte más dolorosa—. Pero una vez que tienes mala reputación, esta te persigue durante toda la vida. Cuando la gente oye que una vez fui ladrona, creen que todavía sigo siéndolo. Cuando desaparece algo y yo estoy cerca, siempre me culpan a mí.

—¿Robó usted el retrato de mamá? —preguntó Rini acusándola con la mirada y con las palabras.

Serena se tambaleó y se sintió de nuevo herida, cuando pensaba que ya no le podían hacer más daño.

—¡No, ella no lo hizo! —le soltó Diana a Rini.

Serena dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su vestido topó con un banco de piedra y se sentó en él.

—¿Lo veis? Incluso Rini sospecha de mí. —Se quedó mirándose las manos enguantadas y luego volvió a levantar la cabeza mirando a las niñas—. No, Rini, yo no lo robé, pero tu papá cree que sí lo hice.

—Me parece que usted le ayudó anoche a capturar a la mujer mala —dijo Diana—. ¿Eso no hace que él confíe más en usted?

—Sí que le ayudé, pero eso no hizo más que empeorar la opinión que tenía de mí. Porque utilicé mis habilidades de carterista para ayudarle, con lo que le ofrecí una prueba concluyente de que había sido una ladrona. Me iban a condenar lo mismo hiciera lo que hiciera.

—¿Quién robó el retrato de mamá? —preguntó Hotaru—. Si lo podemos descubrir, entonces usted podría quedarse.

Serena tenía que tratar aquel asunto con mucho cuidado.

—Yo no sé quién robó el retrato de vuestra madre, pero aunque lo supiera, no lo diría. Ya veis, vuestro padre piensa de mí lo peor y no tengo ganas de quedarme para poder ser acusada de nuevo en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Señorita Tsukino, lo siento. —Rini corrió a su lado, se sentó junto a ella y le pasó a Serena los brazos por los hombros—. No debería haberla acusado.

—No pasa nada. —Serena le revolvió el pelo—. Otras personas han cometido el mismo error.

—Nosotras queremos que sea usted nuestra madre —dijo Hotaru.

—Oh, querida. Me encantaría ser tu madre, pero tú y yo sabemos que una ex ladrona, una institutriz, una mujer sin antepasados y sin una familia pudiente no se puede casar con un hombre tan importante como tu padre.

—Uzted zí puede —dijo Bunny con ojos centelleantes.

—Aun así, no os haría ningún bien cuando llegase el momento de vuestras presentaciones en sociedad.

—Ya sabe lo que haría yo si oigo que alguien se atreve a decir algo malo de usted —dijo Hotaru apretando las manos y mostrando los puños levantados.

—Lo sé.

—Papá está enamorado de usted —dijo Selene.

Serena mantuvo la respiración. ¿Era esa la razón por la que insistían en que se quedara? ¿Porque pensaban que él estaba enamorado de ella? ¿O acaso solo se trataba de que él le había arrebatado la virginidad y creía, en algún oscuro y escondido rincón de su alma, que tenía que hacer las cosas bien?

—Puede que piense que lo está. Pero pronto se le pasará. —Desde el fondo de su alma amarga, ella arrancó las siguientes palabras—: Los hombres siempre lo hacen.

—Eso no es justo —protestó Chibi.

Serena se dio cuenta de que una incongruente sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—La vida nunca lo es, querida. Lo que tenéis que recordar es lo siguiente: cuando estéis haciendo algo y sepáis que está mal, debéis parar inmediatamente y hacer lo que sea correcto.

—Nosotras no somos más que niñas —dijo Diana alzando la barbilla agresivamente—. ¿Cómo podemos saber si algo está mal?

—Si os sentís enfermas del estómago todo el tiempo, temiendo que alguien os pueda descubrir, entonces estáis haciendo algo malo. Si os tenéis que esconder, con miedo de que se os pueda ver a la luz del día, entonces estáis haciendo algo malo. Si hacéis daño a alguien, entonces estáis haciendo algo malo. —Serena se puso de pie, se acercó a Diana y le acarició la barbilla—. Diana, debes escuchar a tu corazón y todo se arreglará. —Y era suficiente. Aquello estaba peligrosamente cerca de parecer una lección—. Y ahora, tengo que marcharme. Nunca os olvidaré a ninguna de vosotras. —Desgraciadamente, aquello era cierto. Demasiado cierto—. Os llevaré siempre en mi corazón.

Abrazó a cada una de ellas intentando encontrar algo especial que decirles y sintiéndose miserable. Posiblemente no estaba hecha para el trabajo de institutriz. Quizá era mejor que lo dejara. Las dejó allí, de pie, un melancólico grupo de frágiles niñas que se apretaban el corazón con las manos.

Cuando volvió a la casa de campo se dio cuenta de que su baúl ya no estaba en el salón. Mala señal. Se encontró con Darien en el dormitorio, de pie y completamente vestido, con un aspecto completamente delicioso y mirando el desgarrón que había hecho en las sábanas con sus botas la noche anterior.

—Eso va ha hacer correr rumores por entre los criados de la casa —dijo ella.

Él se la quedó mirando con tanta calma que ella se dio cuenta de que la había oído entrar. La observó con una expresión agradable mientras sus ojos azules la quemaban con su fuego.

—¿Por qué llevas puestos el gorro y los guantes? No pensarás ir de visita tan temprano por la mañana. Tenemos que preparar nuestra boda.

Él le hacía tener ganas de llorar. Él le hacía tener ganas de gritar. Pero ella solo se podía permitir la rabia.

—Me voy a marchar, como tenía planeado. Me vuelvo a la Distinguida Academia de Institutrices, y una vez allí voy a sugerirle a lady Meiou que no sirvo para ser institutriz. Sería mucho más adecuada como acompañante de alguna mujer anciana, o como directora de una escuela, o en cualquier otra ocupación que me haga estar alejada de los hombres.

Él echó a andar hacia ella tan deprisa que Serena se echó hacia atrás en un gesto instintivo de autoprotección que acabó, no en la otra habitación como ella había esperado, sino en un ignominioso tropezón contra el marco de la puerta.

—Me temo que tendré que escribir a lady Meiou para decirle que no se te puede confiar ningún empleo en el que puedas tener acceso al dinero o a las posesiones de los demás.

El dolor de aquella acusación hizo que se quedara sin aliento. Qué estúpida había sido al esperar que una noche de sexo desaforado pudiera haberle hecho ver su verdadero carácter. Obviamente, no había sido así, puesto que no solo seguía creyendo que ella era una ladrona, sino que pensaba que debería quedarse con él.

—Sí, y entre tú y el anterior hombre que intentó vengarse de mí, imagino que no seré capaz de encontrar un empleo en toda Inglaterra. —Ella se encogió de hombros haciendo ver que aquello no le preocupaba lo más mínimo—. Deberé irme al extranjero.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Su voz sonaba directa, calmada y tan convencida como si estuviera dictando una sentencia—. ¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Puedes quedarte aquí y ser mi esposa, con más propiedades de las que jamás tendrías como institutriz… o como ladrona.

Él no podía decirle qué tenía que hacer. Había perdido ese derecho.

—Pero eso no tendría ninguna emoción, ¿no te parece? La emoción de meter la mano en el bolsillo ajeno. La emoción de andar coqueteando por ahí y teniendo amantes. Esa excitación se perdería.

Colocando un pie sobre la silla de madera, él apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla.

—Puedes robarme a mí todo lo que quieras si te quedas.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, vestido como un pirata con la seguridad de un lord.

—Si me caso contigo, todo lo que tienes será mío también y no puedo robarme a mí misma.

Él se quedó observándola con atención. Con demasiada atención, sopesando sus reacciones, leyendo en sus ojos todo excepto la verdad.

—Por lo menos, devuélveme el retrato de mi esposa.

Ella cerró los ojos para detener una repentina oleada de lágrimas. No. Lágrimas no. Era mejor la rabia.

—Las pertenencias de tu esposa son un precio realmente muy bajo en compensación por el trabajo que hice para ti con lady Deathmoon.

Él aguantó la respiración como si ella le acabara de dar un latigazo. Luego la tomó por la cintura, lentamente, atrapándola con amabilidad.

—¿Tu padre fue quien te enseñó a robar?

—Sí, pero no dejes que eso te influya. Era buena en lo que hacía y me gustaba. Me gustaba la emoción que conlleva. Muchas veces incluso lo he llegado a echar de menos.

Ella se mordió el labio. Aquello era verdad, pero también equivalía a una confesión de que ella no le había robado el retrato de su esposa. Y ella no podía perder el tiempo con declaraciones de inocencia que él no iba a creer.

—Si no hubieras tenido éxito, no habrías podido comer.

—Esa es la amarga verdad de miles de ladrones, Darien. Pero no empieces ahora a sentir compasión. Al final podrías acabar confundido.

Él la acercó a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su calor, mirándola con aquellos ojos asombrosos.

—Las niñas te necesitan.

—Las niñas estarán bien.

Eso también era cierto.

—Yo te necesito. —Darien le acarició las mejillas con las puntas de los dedos y dijo unas palabras que, solo ayer, no habría pronunciado aunque lo mataran—: Te quiero.

¿Creía de verdad en lo que estaba diciendo? Sí. Por supuesto que lo creía. No había otra razón que pudiera justificar su asombrosa oferta de matrimonio. Creía que la amaba, pero no confiaba en ella. Esta vez ella no pudo detener las lágrimas.

—¿Esto es el amor? ¿Una mercancía que vacila al primer signo de dificultades? ¿Emoción sin confianza? ¿Una cabeza vacía y una polla ocupada? —Él intentó replicar, pero ella le puso las manos sobre la boca—. No digas nada. Eso es el amor. Lo he visto muchas veces y siempre lo he rechazado. No quiero ese tipo de amor. — Ella le apartó las manos de su cintura—. Me merezco mucho más.

Él se quedó mirándose los dedos como si al tocarlos ella se los hubiera quemado.

—No puedo soportar eso. Duele demasiado.

—Muy bien. Pues no te acerques a mí con tus pequeños y míseros sentimientos.

Mirándola a los ojos, él sonrió, con una sonrisa endurecida por el dolor.

—Sé que estás sufriendo tanto como yo.

Darien se sentó en su despacho, con los hombros hundidos, la cabeza entre las manos y preguntándose cómo había ido todo tan mal y tan rápidamente. Se había enamorado, apasionadamente, locamente. Había abandonado su moral y había poseído a Serena de pie, en el porche, mientras la música sonaba y las velas iluminaban la sala de baile, cuando él debería haber estado en el baile haciendo las funciones de anfitrión. Una mujer que no era de su clase social, de orígenes desconocidos, que le había hecho sentirse arrebatado por la pasión… bueno. Eso demostraba que sus principios morales eran los correctos. Nunca debería haberlos abandonado. Debería haber intentado antes conocer a su familia. Debería haber investigado antes su pasado y nada de aquello habría sucedido.

Excepto que… todavía la deseaba. Ahora mismo. Allí. Sobre la mesa del despacho. En el suelo. En el sofá. Estaba tan enloquecido por la pasión y tan ansioso por poseerla que incluso habría sido capaz de abandonar todas sus creencias y de exponer a sus propias hijas a las maneras de ladrona de Serena con tal de tenerla a su lado.

Y ella lo había rechazado. Soltó un gruñido. Se retorcía de mortificación. Aquella mentirosa ladrona lo había abofeteado con su menosprecio y se había marchado de su vida. Podría perseguirla, por supuesto. Podría ir tras ella, por supuesto. Pero en ese momento se sentía como si se estuviera desangrando por dentro. En el corazón. Y no podía dejar de lado lo único que le hacía perder la calma más que cualquier otra cosa. Las dudas.

¿Y si ella no le había robado aquellos objetos? ¿Y si había admitido aquel robo solo por orgullo y sin embargo tenía algún otro ladrón en la casa, alguien que conocía su oscuro pasado y por alguna razón vil quería separarla de su lado? Pero no había habido cambios en el personal del servicio. Aquellas dudas no eran más que tanteos inútiles de un hombre que sufría. Serena lo había hecho. Había sido ella.

No se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. No le importaba quién acababa de entrar. Solo tenía ganas de decirle que lo dejara en paz.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Tengo ya el informe de nuestros hombres en la costa —dijo Andrew.

—¿Ha salido todo bien? —preguntó Darien sin que realmente le importara.

—Eso depende de lo que entiendas por «bien». —Andrew se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a acercarse más. Nadie tenía ganas de estar al lado de Darien en aquel momento—. El barco echó el ancla en la bahía. Llegó a la playa el bote que tenía que transportar a los pasajeros. Alan Alfa hizo exactamente lo que suponíamos. Le quitó el bolso a lady Deathmoon y se echó al agua, subió al bote y les ordenó que se alejaran de la orilla. Lady Deathmoon se puso a rebuznar y se echó al agua tras él y casi consiguió subir al bote.

Darien alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «casi»?

Andrew parecía alternar su expresión entre el horror y la diversión.

—Lady Deathmoon se acercó al bote, sacó la pistola y le disparó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Está muerto?

—Casi muerto. Algo sorprendente para haber recibido un disparo de una mujer empuñando una pistola casi de juguete. —Andrew parpadeó—. Entonces intervinimos nosotros, disparando alrededor del bote mientras Alan Alfa ordenaba a los marinos que remaran con todas sus fuerzas. Detuvimos a lady Deathmoon, pero, Darien… me parece que se ha vuelto medio loca. Iba todo el camino hablando con personas que no estaban allí.

—Puede que el juez se apiade de ella y la confine en el sanatorio mental de Bedlam.

—Si a eso le llamas piedad, yo más bien la haría colgar.

—De modo que ya ha acabado todo.

A Darien se le hacía extraño pensar que ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer, ninguna misión que cumplir. Ya había vengado la muerte de Neheremia y debería haberse sentido contento. Pero en lugar de eso, solo sentía pena.

Andrew se quedó mirando a Darien casi… con compasión.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sobreviviré.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Pero ¿no vas a ser capaz de admitir que cometiste un error? — Andrew dejó escapar un suspiro—. No hace falta que me contestes. Yo me voy a marchar ya. Llevaré a Beryl a su casa y pasaremos de camino por la parroquia. Dentro de poco estaré casado con ella.

Darien intentó alegrarse por sus amigos. Estaba contento por sus amigos. Pero también sentía envidia. Poniéndose de pie, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó a Andrew tendiéndole la mano.

—Buena suerte, amigo.

Andrew avanzó hacia él y se dieron las manos.

Se miraron el uno al otro y Darien recordó todos los meses y todas las patrullas, todas las decepciones y todos los momentos de alegría que habían pasado juntos. Los dos se pusieron a reír, Darien con una risa ronca, y se echaron el uno sobre el otro en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te felicito —dijo Darien—. Beryl es una mujer maravillosa.

—Sé que no me la merezco, pero no se lo digas a ella.

Saludándole con la mano, Andrew se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta, Darien le oyó decir:

—Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Vas a ver a papá?

—No… no —tartamudeó una vocecita Diana.

Darien sabía que eso era egoísta, pero se alegró de que no fuera a verlo a él en aquel momento. No le apetecía tener que darles explicaciones a sus decepcionadas hijas al respecto de por qué se había marchado Serena. No tenía una respuesta que darles, excepto que él había fallado en la misión más importante de su vida. Volviendo hacia su escritorio, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y volvió a sujetarse la cabeza entre las manos. Pero no le iban a dejar a solas tan fácilmente.

—¿Padre?

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Pálida y asustada, Diana estaba de pie mirándole. Él moduló el tono de voz para intentar ser amigable y paternal.

—Diana, ¿ha pasado algo que no pueda esperar? Ahora estoy realmente muy ocupado.

Ella miró hacia la puerta como si la idea de escapar de allí la tentara. Luego asintió con la cabeza y cruzó la alfombra arrastrando las botas mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. Él se las apañó para no soltarle que debía andar sin arrastrar los pies, con la cabeza alta y los hombros rectos. Si tenía que ser justo —y si Serena estuviera allí, habría insistido en que fuera justo— debería dejar de pretender de ellas un comportamiento militar que no les correspondía.

Diana se acercó al otro lado del escritorio y se lo quedó mirando con unos enormes y perplejos ojos abiertos.

—¿De qué se trata, Diana?

En un tono de voz increíblemente suave, ella preguntó:

—Papá, ¿has estado llorando?

—No. No he estado llorando.

No con los ojos, pero sí con el corazón.

Agachando la cabeza, Diana metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño marco de oro en miniatura. Su mano temblaba mientras lo extendía por encima del escritorio. Él la agarró por la delgada cintura. Era el retrato de su esposa.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—No lo he encontrado. —Ella tomó aliento temblando—. Yo lo tomé.

Las manos de Darien se aflojaron. La mente se le quedó en blanco. No sabía qué pensar. Ni qué decir. Se quedó mirando el retrato de Neheremia sujeto por aquella pequeña mano temblorosa. Su propia hija. Su propia sangre. Quien es ladrón una vez es ladrón toda la vida. Lo blanco es blanco y lo negro es negro, y no hay grises por medio. Casi no podía hablar.

—¿Tomaste tú todas las cosas de mamá?

Diana asintió con la cabeza, con un cutis tan pálido que casi empezaba a ponerse verde. Movió la boca como si estuviera intentando no chillar. Darien se dio cuenta de cómo tragaba saliva. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Darien se puso de pie. Diana se echó hacia atrás. Aquella niña había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su padre y decirle la verdad.

Moviéndose lentamente, para no asustarla más, volvió a sentarse. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y se golpeó una de las rodillas.

—Ven y cuéntale a papá todo lo que ha pasado.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

La diligencia descendía la montaña y en cada curva Serena se golpeaba contra la puerta del carruaje, y todos los pasajeros sentados frente a ella topaban con ella. Luego, cuando el carruaje volvía a enderezarse, todos los pasajeros volvían a acomodarse en sus asientos para esperar con expresión malhumorada la siguiente curva y el próximo balanceo sobre sus asientos. Seis hombres y dos mujeres, los sufrientes pasajeros, iban sentados en el sofocante coche de caballos, con las ventanas cerradas para que no entrara el polvo del camino, ansiosos ya por llegar a York.

Serena miró por la ventana del coche intentando sentirse contenta por abandonar aquellas escarpadas montañas que iban quedando detrás. Odiaba aquella comarca. Siempre había odiado el campo, con su aire fresco, sus pastos y sus animales carnívoros acechando para devorar a las confiadas chicas de ciudad. Ya no podía esperar para estar de vuelta en Londres, con su ruido constante, el olor de los desperdicios podridos, la espesa niebla que lo cubría todo, desde los edificios hasta los guantes de las mujeres, de un color negro sucio. Setsuna no se alegraría de verla de vuelta…

—¡Alto! —se oyó gritar la voz del cochero—. ¡Alto!

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —El ciudadano de Edimburgo abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza fuera—. Vaya, hay un tronco en medio del camino.

Los pasajeros farfullaron descontentos. Serena trató de no dar un salto de alegría. Aquel tronco era un retraso innecesario, un inconveniente… pero era algo que le permitiría pasar unos cuantos segundos más allí, en la comarca de los Lagos. Minutos que pasaría de pie en el camino, mirando el Despeñadero del Demonio, las cataratas, los muros de piedra que rodeaban los pastos… y llorando por tener que abandonar todo aquello. Porque a pesar de lo que quisiera contarse a sí misma, lo cierto es que le había tomado bastante cariño a aquella región. O mejor dicho, a la gente que iba a dejar allí.

—¡Salgan todos del coche! —Aquel grito sonó desde la cuneta del camino.

«¿Salgan todos del coche?» Serena frunció el entrecejo. Y un tronco en medio del camino. Seguramente solo era una coincidencia. Aquella no era la voz profunda de Darien, lanzando una de sus tan oídas amenazas. No podía haber salido tras ella. No después de las amargas palabras que se habían dicho. Ella le había dejado bien claro lo que pensaba de él.

El ama de casa que estaba sentada a su lado se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento con las manos apretadas contra su enorme pechera.

—Salteadores —dijo en voz bastante baja—. ¡Salteadores de caminos! Nos van a robar y nos van a violar.

—A ti la primera —murmuró Serena.

Aquella mujer parecía estar al borde del desmayo.

—Son muchos. —El escocés se quedó mirando bizco con perplejidad—. Varios visten pantalones cortos.

¿Pantalones cortos? ¿Qué quería decir aquel hombre? Pero Serena se temía lo que quería decir.

—¿Como los niños? —preguntó ella.

Afuera se oyó la voz del asaltante.

—Estamos buscando a una mujer alta, delgada y hermosa.

Bajando la cabeza, Serena se agachó en su asiento. Era Darien, y no le iba a perdonar aquello durante el resto de su vida. Y al mismo tiempo… tenía ganas de reír.

—De un cabello rubio como el oro. Si nos la entregan, los demás podrán marcharse.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

—No es hermosa —dijo el ama de casa—, pero por lo demás coincide con la descripción.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta con el pie. Todos los pasajeros le ofrecieron la mano a Serena para que se levantara de su asiento y saliera del coche. Ella se tambaleó y cayó en el camino hecha un ovillo.

—¡Ahí la tienen! —gritó el cochero a los seis pequeños salteadores de caminos y a uno mucho más grande, todos ellos con la cara tapada por pañuelos—. No puedo permitir que secuestren a uno de mis pasajeros. ¡Además, esto me va a dar una muy mala reputación, saben!

—Tú ya has cobrado el precio del viaje, ¿qué te importa si la secuestramos? —le soltó la más alta de las niñas. Hotaru. Hotaru estaba participando en aquel asalto. De hecho —Serena se puso de pie— allí estaban todas las niñas, enmascaradas y sentadas sobre sus caballos al borde del camino. Bueno, las dos salteadoras más pequeñas iban montadas en ponis.

El clan Chiba al completo había venido a buscarla. Aunque no sabía por qué se habían molestado… Miró de soslayo a Darien. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera noche que lo vio, cuando ella acababa de llegar allí. Vestido de negro, dominador… y con aquellos ojos que la miraban… Aquellos brillantes ojos azules que la observaban con una mezcla de burla y de lujuria. A ella.

Serena se ruborizó, pero alzó la barbilla hacia él.

—No puedo dejar que se la lleven —protestó el cochero—. La señorita Tsukino es mi pasajera y yo tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Rini inclinaba la cabeza hacia la más pequeña de las asaltantes. Al momento, Chibi dijo con voz aflautada:

—Es mi mamá y la echo de menos.

El cochero giró la cabeza para mirar a Serena.

—¡Caramba, señora! ¿Estos niños son suyos?

—No, no son hijas mías —contestó Serena crispada.

Los pasajeros jadearon sorprendidos.

—Mamá, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —gimoteó Hotaru—. Te echamos de menos.

«Mamá.» «Mamá.» «Mamá.» Dependiendo de sus edades y de sus predilecciones por el drama, las niñas gimoteaban con diferentes tonos de desespero e hilaridad.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Darien observaba aquella conmovedora escena. Serena lo ignoró y se enfrentó a las niñas con mirada penetrante de maestra.

—Sabía que podía esperar algo como esto de vuestro padre, pero suponía que vosotras tendríais un mejor comportamiento.

Sacando las cabezas por las ventanas, los pasajeros escuchaban la conversación con avidez.

La mujer hizo un comentario:

—Esto no es un robo. Esto es… —No le salieron las palabras y se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena.

—Pero zeñorita Tzukino —dijo Bunny quitándose el pañuelo de la cara—. Uzted noz ha robado algo.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al oír aquella acusación y atravesó a Darien con la mirada. Él le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Me ha robado el corazón —añadió Bunny.

—También me ha robado el corazón a mí —corroboró Chibi.

Serena tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar ante aquella farsa, pero en lugar de eso se encontró dudando entre echarse a reír o a llorar como una tonta.

—Nos ha robado el corazón a todas. —Hotaru desmontó, echó a andar hacia Serena y la agarró de las manos—. Por favor, señorita Tsukino, quédese con nosotros.

Serena miró a la niña. Luego miró a las demás niñas. Después se quedó mirando a Darien. Quitándose los guantes, él se puso la mano sobre el pecho y se tocó con la punta de los dedos sobre el corazón. Para su propia sorpresa, a Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Aquella eterna y desesperada pasión.

Farfullando con disgusto, el cochero desató el baúl de Serena y lo tiró al suelo. Apartó el tronco del camino y azuzó a los caballos. El carruaje salió de allí dejando por el aire un rastro de polvo tras él.

El resto de las niñas bajaron de sus monturas. Saltaban de alegría. Se acercaron a Serena y la abrazaron.

—Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino?

—¿No le daban ganas de llorar?

—¿No está contenta de quedarse con nosotras?

Ella las abrazó y se rió de sus payasadas.

—Muy bien, niñas. —Darien desmontó y dio un par de palmadas—. Dejadnos un par de minutos a solas.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí riendo tontamente. Entonces Hotaru las dirigió de nuevo hacia los caballos. Las más mayores ayudaron a las pequeñas a subirse a sus sillas. Serena intentó concentrarse en ellas e ignorar a Darien. Pero él llamó su atención. Llenó todo su campo de visión. Estaban de pie muy cerca y ella tuvo que respirar con ímpetu aquel aborrecible aire fresco. También él debía de estar respirando con fuerza, pues ella sintió de repente que se ahogaba como si le faltara el aire.

—La queremos, señorita Tsukino —gritaron las niñas mientras echaban a cabalgar llevándose con ellas el caballo de su padre.

Ella las despidió lánguidamente con la mano. El sol brillaba en lo alto, acariciándole a Serena el rostro con su calor. La brisa soplaba entre los árboles, haciendo volar el pañuelo que Darien llevaba al cuello.

—De manera que aquí estamos, otra vez en el camino. —Él tomó una de las manos enguantadas de Serena y con mucha lentitud le quitó el guante. Haciendo una reverencia, apretó los labios contra la palma de su mano—. Al fin solos.

Aquel aliento cálido hizo que a ella se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Sus pezones traidores se pusieron rígidos al punto. Ella intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero él la siguió y cada paso que ella daba en retirada lo ganaba él avanzando.

—Gracias por permitirme que me explique.

Darien ya estaba empezando a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Yo no te he permitido nada.

—No has salido corriendo, que ya es algo. Es suficiente. —Él hizo un gesto señalando un tronco caído que había a la sombra de unos árboles—. ¿Me harías el honor de sentarte conmigo mientras hablamos un rato?

Ella también tenía que hablar con él, pero dudaba. Él sabía la razón.

—Ya he comprobado que no hay serpientes —la tranquilizó él y no parecía que se estuviera burlando de sus miedos.

De manera que echaron a andar por la hierba que había al lado del camino hasta introducirse en el rico lecho de humus marrón que habían dejado allí miles de otoños hasta llegar al tronco, que él registró de arriba abajo antes de que se sentaran para alejar de allí las posibles criaturas que pudieran estar al acecho. Quitándose la chaqueta negra de montar, la colocó sobre el tronco. Ella se sentó encima, procurando hacerlo de una manera femenina, como si aquello pudiera conseguir que se alejaran de la mente de él las ideas lujuriosas. Entonces, para horror de ella, Darien se arrodilló delante de Serena.

—Por favor, no —dijo ella tirándole de un brazo—. Coronel Chiba, por favor, esto no es necesario.

Él no se movió.

—¿Coronel Chiba? Esta mañana… todavía me llamabas Darien.

A ella se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

—Sí, pero justo antes habíamos hecho… —Pero aquello era una tontería—. Por supuesto, tienes razón. Desde el momento que lo hemos "hecho", es estúpido pretender que no ha pasado nada.

—Exactamente.

—Pero, por favor, no te arrodilles.

—Soy un gran seguidor del protocolo. Creo que uno debe hacer reverencias a la reina. Creo que se debe saludar a los oficiales. Y creo que a las parejas hay que cortejarlas antes de casarse con ellas, que deben acabar en el lecho de bodas solo después del matrimonio y que un hombre debe declararse de rodillas. —Él le agarró la otra mano, en la que todavía llevaba puesto el guante y se lo quitó. Ambos guantes acabaron en el bolsillo de su chaleco y colocó las manos desnudas de ella sobre las suyas—. Contigo todo lo he hecho mal.

Ella recordó la noche anterior. Y aquella misma mañana. Y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—No todo.

—Gracias por eso, al menos. —Una sonrisa enigmática se formó en sus labios. Él la hizo desaparecer y con un tono de voz muy serio dijo—: También creo que un hombre debe ponerse de rodillas para pedirle perdón a una dama cuando la ha ofendido gravemente, como yo te he ofendido a ti. Diana fue la que tomó las cosas de mi esposa.

Ella sintió que se aliviaba una herida profunda. Después de la lección de Serena, Diana había confesado. Serena había hecho algo bien.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó él alzando las cejas.

—Un ladrón siempre reconoce a otro ladrón. —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Es la niña de en medio. No está empezando a convertirse en mujer, como Hotaru y Rini. Todavía no. Pero ya no es tampoco una encantadora niña pequeña, como Selene, Bunny o Chibi. Se siente perdida.

Él la miró atónito.

—Nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo voy a poder educar a mis hijas sin tu perspicacia y tu sabiduría?

A Serena le dieron ganas de acusarlo de adulador, pero él tenía razón. Él había estado enfrentándose con montones de problemas y ella le había solucionado la mayor parte de ellos.

—Me ha dicho que estaba empezando a olvidarse de su madre. Por las noches, cuando estaba sola, intentaba recordar el rostro de Neheremia, pero no podía acordarse de cómo era. Diana tomó las cosas de Neheremia para intentar hacer que regresara su recuerdo. Para aliviar su pena.

—Pobre niña —murmuró Serena.

—He pedido que me hagan copias del retrato, una para cada niña. —Le besó a Serena los nudillos de ambas manos—. Y espero poder darles pronto una nueva madre que las meta en la cama por las noches.

Ella apartó la vista de él.

—Si es que puedo convencerla de que me perdone por haberla acusado basándome en su vida pasada.

Todo el daño, todo el rencor, todos los años de abuso y desprecio volvieron a salir a la superficie de su mente. Serena tragó saliva. Quería aceptar aquella propuesta. Lo amaba tanto que debería ser capaz de perdonarle cualquier ofensa… pero no podía. Había descubierto que algunas cosas no se podían olvidar. Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo.

Él cambió de postura, incómodo, y empezó a hablar más deprisa.

—He sido inflexible con mis principios. Todo el mundo conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y nunca existirá una razón lo suficientemente buena para mentir, engañar… o robar. Pero mi hija, mi propia sangre, necesita de mi compasión y no pienso rechazarla porque haya cometido errores. —Él puso una cara muy seria—. Aunque ella y yo vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente sobre moralidad.

—Sí, eso está bien. Pero siempre será la propia Diana quien tenga que comprobar cuáles son sus límites.

—Te necesito para que ayudes a Diana a ir por el buen camino.

Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo. Él respiró profundamente.

—Incluso antes de que supiera lo de Diana, ya me había dado cuenta de que yo tenía que cambiar. Tengo que cambiar, pues de lo contrario no podré mantenerte a mi lado y no podría soportar perderte. Será duro, pero creo que yo puedo cambiar un poco y hacerte cambiar también a ti.

El rencor y el regocijo se mezclaban en ella tan estrechamente que Serena ya no podía diferenciarlos. Tenía ganas de reír. Tenía ganas de estrangular su miedo.

—Pero tú me has rechazado. Te ofrecí mis propiedades, pero no te importaron. Entonces admití que te amaba, pero tú despreciaste mi amor.

—No quiero que me ames. Nunca me ha amado ningún hombre —dijo ella notando que le escocían los ojos.

—Así que ahora estoy a tus pies. Me arrastro ante ti. —Se arrastró un poco más cerca, tan cerca que se pegó a su lado—. Me equivoqué contigo. He sido soberbio y engreído. Por favor, por favor, perdóname.

—¡De acuerdo! —No debería haberse rendido—. De acuerdo. —Pero no podía evitarlo—. Te perdono. —Lo quería. Lo amaba.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría mirarme?

Él hablaba suavemente al oído de Serena, tan cerca que su aliento le rozaba el cuello. Ella lo miró y miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

—Serena, lo mismo que tú, yo tampoco puedo cambiar el pasado. —Con el pulgar, le acariciaba la palma de la mano—. Lo único que puedo hacer es prometerte que no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Ella tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no abofetearle.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? ¿Ni en lo más profundo de tu corazón? La próxima vez que pierdas algo o cuando algún criado descontento robe la vajilla de plata, ¿no me acusarás a mí en tu fuero interno?

Él se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que ella sintió deseos de levantarse y de marcharse de allí… pero lo que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos. Y cuando lo hizo, vio allí una apremiante y penetrante mirada que la hizo estremecerse.

En un tono de voz comedido, él dijo:

—Te garantizo que lo único que sospecharé de ti es que eres una mujer hermosa, amable e inteligente, porque creo en ti. Pero no puedo obligarte a que creas en mí. —Con una expresión apenada, él se puso de pie—. Entiendo que dudes de que te quiero realmente. Dudas de la veracidad de mis palabras y de mi carácter.

—¡No! ¡No dudo de ti en absoluto! Yo… lo que pasa es que todos… siempre…

No podía creerse que estuviera pronunciando aquellas palabras. Una excusa tan débil para ocultar un miedo tan grande. Porque si se daba a Darien por completo, se sentiría indefensa pensando que él la podría volver a herir. Y aquel era un riesgo tan grande, que hubiera preferido seguir viviendo una pobre vida de criada antes que aceptar el desafío de casarse con Darien. Excepto por una cosa. Ella se levantó, le agarró una de las muñecas con la mano y se lo quedó mirando profundamente a los ojos.

—Yo te amo. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi montado en tu caballo, cuando pensé que eras peligroso y endemoniadamente atractivo.

Entonces él la puso a prueba.

—¿Me amas lo suficiente como para dejar tu corazón en mis manos?

—¿Me prometes que lo cuidarás con cariño?

—Te lo prometo.

—Entonces no me debes mentir jamás. —Esta vez ella no dudó—. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

Sin apartar de ella su cálida mirada, Darien gritó:

—¡Niñas, ya está todo arreglado! La señorita Tsukino ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginando la alegría de las niñas.

—¡Niñas! —volvió a gritar él con más fuerza.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Le sorprendió que las niñas no aparecieran corriendo entre los árboles.

—¿Dónde se han metido?

—¿No te lo imaginas? Creo que han intentado asegurarse de que las cosas acabaran como ellas querían. —Darien inclinó la cabeza y se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo—. Una magnífica táctica. Tendré que felicitarlas.

—¿Y cómo pretendían conseguirlo? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Abandonándonos aquí, en medio del bosque salvaje?

Darien se rió alegremente y luego, viendo la cara asustada de ella, intentó ponerse serio.

—No es un bosque salvaje —le dijo él en un tono de voz tranquilizador—. Posiblemente pensaban que si nos veíamos obligados a pasar la noche juntos acabaríamos por reconciliarnos. Y que al final nos veríamos irrevocablemente comprometidos y obligados a casarnos.

Serena no podía creer que a las niñas se les hubiera pasado aquello por la cabeza.

—¡Eso es realmente diabólico!

—La verdad es que sí —dijo él riéndose de nuevo.

—Y tú estás orgulloso de ellas —dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—No orgulloso. No exactamente. Solo… impresionado por su manera de pensar. —Él carraspeó y cambió de tema—. Si nos quedamos cerca del camino, es posible que en los próximos dos días pase alguien por aquí.

—¿En los próximos dos días? —gritó ella.

—Si seguimos por el camino, y no pasa ningún carruaje, tardaremos unos dos días, cuatro a lo sumo, en llegar a Silvermere. —Pasando una mano por la espalda de ella, Darien la acercó a él—. Por otra parte, si confías en mí, conozco un atajo cruzando el bosque.

La proximidad de Darien la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Cuánto se tarda…?

—Estarás en casa mañana por la mañana.

Respirando con dificultad, ella se lo quedó mirando y luego se quedó mirando el sendero verde que se perdía entre los árboles que crecían más allá del camino.

—¿Hay lobos?

—No hay lobos. Ni osos. Es un lugar seguro.

—Pasaremos hambre.

—Yo puedo alimentarte. Confía en mí.

—¿Dónde dormiremos?

Haciendo una mueca, Darien se acercó hasta un petate que había al lado del camino.

—Imagino que las niñas habrán dejado esto para nosotros. —Lo abrió—. Sí. Sábanas y una lona. Soy un soldado. He construido refugios para pasar la noche con mucho menos que esto. —Volviendo a su lado, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Piénsalo por un momento: tú y yo solos bajo las estrellas…

—Polillas, murciélagos. Pequeños seres escalofriantes que se arrastran por el suelo.

—Querida, cuando sea de noche y tengas miedo yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para tranquilizarte —dijo él mirándola sonriente.

Entonces ella supo que él estaba a punto de besarla. Y sabía que aquel beso iba a ser especial. Se acercó a él, lo agarró por las solapas y girando la cara acercó la boca a sus labios. Y fue exactamente como ella había esperado. Una dulce mezcla de alientos, y luego un sensual encuentro de labios y lenguas, un placer compartido, una sanción a la promesa que acababan de hacerse.

—¿Te parece que esto podrá tranquilizarte? —preguntó él.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te parece que vayamos por el sendero del bosque? ¿Confías en mí?

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. —Él se echó la correa del petate al hombro y la condujo en dirección al bosque—. Esta noche puedes contarme por qué pensaste que era un hombre peligroso y endemoniadamente atractivo.

Si tenía suerte, estarían totalmente comprometidos y hasta se habrían casado antes de que ella descubriera que el pueblo estaba a solo dos kilómetros de allí, siguiendo por el camino.

Sus hijas no eran los únicos estrategas de la familia.


End file.
